All About You Part 2
by Nicosia-Oceania-Cyprus
Summary: Now that Danny and Anthea are a couple, things should be going smoothly. Unfortunately, Jacob, being the overprotective brother, begs to differ. However, Jacob isn't the real issue here when the biggest problem of all emerges.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 (COOKING)

Smoke began filling the kitchen. It was too thick for me to see. I began coughing. The sprinklers began to turn on and alarm. Water began spewing everywhere.

"A-Anthea, you okay?" I could hear Danny say in between coughs.

"Oh. I'm fine Danny. Don't you worry. I just had a minor setback", I replied.

"I'll open the doors now so the smoke'll get out", Danny said and began opening the doors, letting the fresh breeze counter the smog that invaded the kitchen.

The smoke began to thin out a bit. I managed to stop coughing now. Fresh air once again entered the kitchen and the sprinklers stopped spewing water.

I was seriously wet, and so was Danny. The smoke finally cleared up by now.

Danny was laughing at me. "And you said you didn't need help".

I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Yeah. I had to admit defeat and raise the white flag.

"Sorry. I thought I could do it on my own", I admitted.

"It's okay. No harm done".

I went back to the oven where the smoke came from and decided to see whatever creation I made.

I was baking chocolate crinkles for Danny today. I wanted to bake for him. I decided to bake it all by myself. But… As you can see… This disaster occurred.

I was still going to see though if my crinkles were edible.

I opened the oven, and looked at my crinkles. I had to fan away some smoke that came from it with my hand. I took out the tray and placed the batch of crinkles on the table.

Danny inched closer as well to see my creation. It… was better than what I had been expecting. I imagined the crinkles crawling around and growing teeth. They were just burnt.

"So… Um… You wanna try?" I asked Danny hesitantly.

Hm… Maybe I shouldn't let him. I'd probably only poison him.

He nodded. "Sure. I love anything that you cook".

I picked up one crinkle that was as black as charcoal. Well, that was exaggerated. It was pretty black though.

"Even a monster like this?" I chuckled.

He laughed as well. "Anthea, it's okay. I definitely wanna taste one of your crinkles".

Aw… he was simply too much.

I shrugged. "Suit yourself. Thanks a lot though. It means a lot to me".

And it did. I loved the way he supported me.

"No prob", he replied and picked up one crinkle and popped it into his mouth.

He began chewing it slowly. I observed his reaction. For a minute, I feared that he might choke or something.

He finally swallowed it after a few seconds.

"Hm… Not that bad, really. A little burnt, but pretty sweet", he grinned at me.

"Really?" I asked, surprised by his reaction.

"Yeah. I'm not lying to please you. Why don't you taste it as well?"

I took one crinkle and ate it. I chewed it slowly. Hm… Pretty good actually. It was a little burnt though. But aside from that, it was scrumptious.

"Hm… You're right". I said.

"See? Wait… What's this?" Danny said and held one crinkle in his hand. He dropped it on the tray and it made a large 'thump!' sound.

Man that was one hard crinkle!

I laughed. "Oops! I turned it into stone".

He laughed as well and placed his arm over my shoulder, grinning at me. "Nah. Anything you cook is delicious to me".

"Aw… Thanks Danny", I said and kissed him on the cheek. He was so sweet.

I noticed that he was wet now.

"Aw Danny… You're so wet now", I said as I saw him almost soaked.

He shrugged. "Nah. No biggie. I had fun anyway. What about you? You might catch a cold you know".

"Nah. I'm fine Danny. You don't really need to worry. In any case we'd better mop this place up".

I nodded. Jacob would probably explode if he saw this mess. He was always such a neat and well-organized guy. For him, everything goes according to plan. I guess that's why he's a successful architect now. I envy him. He was always good with drawing. I could barely even draw a cow.

I went to the closet room just outside the kitchen and got two mops. Danny took one and began mopping the floor. I began to mop as well. In ten minutes, the kitchen was back to normal. It was spic and span. Jacob wouldn't probably notice a thing.

We both sat on the high stools around the counter and began pondering what to do with the crinkles. Some crinkles were so hard; they could probably make my teeth fall apart.

Hm… How about a small food fight? I picked one crinkle and hurled it towards Danny.

I missed though because he dodged. The crinkle flew through the door.

"Hey! No fair! I was off-guard!" Danny chuckled.

I was laughing so hard as well. "Sorry. Why couldn't you take the hit? It would be way more fun if you did".

Danny chuckled and stuck out his tongue at me.

Suddenly, we heard someone clear his throat. I turned around and saw Jacob. He was holding the piece of crinkle that I just hurled at Danny. I smiled sheepishly as he leaned on the wall, crossed his arms and smiled at me.

And that was no good sign. Whenever he smiled like that, it meant a sermon was coming.

"Er… Sorry about that Jacob", I explained, my head bent down.

"I see", he nodded. "Mrs. Finster called. She said that she saw smoke coming from the house. Do you know anything?"

I gulped. I couldn't lie to Jacob. He'd know right away that I was lying.

"Okay Jacob. I… Had a little disaster with the crinkles. Everything's fine now though. Danny and I cleaned up the place."

At first, he looked at me sternly. Then he sighed and all the rigidness from his face disappeared. "Next time, be careful sis. Okay? You might get hurt. I'll get towels for you two. Wait a minute".

Then he walked away to get us some towels.

I gave out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I thought he got angry".

I was so nervous about his reaction. I wasn't expecting him to be so calm.

Danny patted my head gently. "He's nice you know. You shouldn't be so scared of him."

I nodded. He was right. Jacob's a nice guy, and that's why I love him.

Jacob finally appeared holding two blue towels. He tossed them to me and went back to his room.

"Thanks!" I called after him.

I handed one towel to Danny and he began drying his hair and then began drying his arms

I began toweling my hair. It would probably take a long time though, considering the length of my hair.

Danny suddenly stopped. "Here, let me help you dry off."

He took my towel and began drying my hair.

"Aw… Thanks Danny", I told him, thinking that what he did was sweet.

"It's not a problem Anthea", Danny replied.

After a few minutes, my hair was dry now. It's thanks to Danny. I felt pretty refreshed now. Danny seemed dry now too. Well, he was still a bit wet but he was dry enough.

"Danny, you want to change into another shirt or something? I'm sure Jacob has an extra one", I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine. Really."

My phone rang. I grabbed it from the counter. "Hello?"

"Oh. Hi Anthea. It's me, Jenny", I heard Jenny say on the other line.

What was wrong? Why did she sound so depressed?

"Hi Jenny. What's wrong? Your voice sounds so sad.

"I called just to tell you about that. Anthea? Can we meet tomorrow at 9 am? At Ice Cream Monster? I want to talk to you. Jessica, Evangeline, Nicole and Pamela are coming too.

"Okay Jenny. I'll come. I promise."

"Thanks a lot".

After that, she hung up. She seemed crestfallen. She's been like that for weeks now. I wonder what's up with her.

"Jenny looks pretty bad for the past few weeks", Danny said.

So he must've noticed too.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's not like her. She's going to tell us tomorrow why."

"Good idea. She needs your company."

"Why don't I call James?"

"Sure. She is Jenny's best friend."

I dialed James' number on my phone. I immediately flinched though because I heard shrieks of several girls.

"JAAAMMEESS!!! MARRY ME!!!"

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! CHARLIE! COME BAAACK!!"

"MATT! YOU'RE SO FREAKIN' HOT!! CAN I RIP OFF YOUR SHIRT??"

Whoa! They must be at a concert.

I heard the door of a car shut and then I heard heavy breathing. It must be hard at times to have crazy girl fans.

"H-h-hello?" James said, out of breath.

"James? Hi! I'm sorry for disturbing you guys", I replied. Maybe I should've called later on.

"N-n-no. It's fine Anthea. Good thing you called. We missed you guys. We just came from our concert and these girls are totally outrageous."

"Outrageous?? They scare the hell out of me!!" Matt yelled.

I heard Charlie chuckle.

James laughed. "Matt nearly got his shirt ripped. That's why he's steaming now. Anyway, why did you call?"

"James, it's about Jenny."

"What about Jenny?"

"She feels absolutely depressed for the past few weeks".

I heard his phone suddenly drop with a loud thud. Then I could hear him pick it up quickly and fussing with it in his hands.

"WHAT?? Why?? What happened to Jenny?" he asked frantically.

Gosh. He did seem so worried. He was always like this whenever it was about Jenny.

"I don't know. She's going to talk to us tomorrow about it. I called you because you might cheer her up even just a bit. She's so sad", I explained to James.

"Aw… Jenny! I wish I could be there. But we're still headed for Canada for our next tour…" James replied glumly.

"It's alright James. Just call her. She'll feel better if you do. She might not look so glum once we meet at Ice Cream Monster".

"Okay. I'll do just that."

"Thanks James."

"Sure. I'd do anything for Jenny. Bye Anthea. Thanks for calling. Say hi to the guys over there for us."

The call ended there.

"James said hi by the way", I told Danny.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay. We miss him too. Harry especially."

I chuckled. "He really is a great guy. Jenny's lucky to have him."

"I know. He really is great."

"By the way, when's your competition in Spelling and Biology?"

Danny was competing once more. So it also meant that he'd be gone for a couple of weeks.

"I'll be gone for two weeks. The competition takes place in three weeks. I'll definitely call you everyday", he replied.

"Aw… Thanks. I'll call you too everyday."

Wow. Two whole weeks without Danny. I am so gonna miss him.

He approached me and hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you, and your crazy antics."

I laughed. "Whatever. I'll miss you too you goof."

He was so nice and it felt great to be wrapped by his arms. I really was going to miss him, even if it was only for two weeks. Still, I'm proud of him. He's a crazy genius.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", I replied.

Then he kissed me and I felt like in heaven.

.

a minor setback"een nd alarm. water


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 (TELL ME WHY)

"Guys, I totally appreciate this", Jenny said as we were seated at the Ice Cream Monster.

There were banana splits in front of us. I already ate mine. I was such a pig when it came to ice creams. I might get too large if this keeps up.

All of us were finally here. No one was absent. I was seated between Jenny and Pamela. We were all listening intently to what she had to say.

"It's no problem Jenny. We're here for you", Evangeline smiled at her.

"Yeah. We're like your sisters. You can tell us anything and you know that", Nicole added.

"We're all ears", Pamela said.

"Yeah. So what's your problem?" Jessica asked.

Jenny paused for a while, thinking about what she was about to say. She still looked a bit hesitant. I heard the door of the restaurant open as another set of customers entered the place.

"Well… It's about Tyrone…" she finally said.

"Okay. What about him Jenny?" I asked. Something doesn't feel right here. What did happen?

We were all silent, waiting for her answer.

"We… We… We…" she said, unable to fully express herself.

"You what?" Pamela asked.

"We… You know…"

"Know what?" Jessica asked.

"Um… You see…"

"Um… Jenny, can you be a bit clearer? We really have no idea", I said.

She suddenly stood up. "Um… Can I go to the comfort room first? Sorry. I'm having a little difficulty telling you what happened."

We all laughed and smiled. It must be pretty hard for her. We understood though. She did seem so depressed, so it must be a huge thing.

We waited for her. She finally reappeared after a few minutes. It didn't take her that long anyway.

"Okay. I'm fine now", she smiled as she sat down.

"So… You ready to tell us now?" Nicole asked.

Jenny nodded and took a deep breath. "Tyrone and I… We broke up."

We all gasped. Was this really happening?? Really?? We all couldn't believe it. We were all gaping at her. Maybe this was just a practical joke. Yes. Or a horrible dream.

Whatever it was, it simply can't be true.

"Jenny… You're not joking?" I asked her, still not believing at what she said.

She nodded solemnly. "Yes… It was during the trip to Paris. You see… He's moving to Germany."

"Germany? Why's he moving all of a sudden?" Pamela asked.

"He's got a basketball scholarship there. He really wants to pursue it. And he said it would be too difficult to have a long-distance relationship. His parents' company has moved there; so he's never coming back here."

"Jenny… That's so awful. No wonder you've been looking so bummed out for the psat few weeks", Evangeline said.

"Yeah. He just left yesterday actually. I miss him. We could still be friends though. But I prefer things now the way they are."

Jessica placed her arm over Jenny's shoulder. "Well… I guess I understand how you feel Jenny. But you have to move on. Don't let a guy depress you."

Jenny started to cry a bit. "I-I can't help it. I don't know why he did this. I could honestly deal with a long-distance relationship, as long as he'll be with me. But… I don't know why he didn't want to work things out."

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. Don't cry. Come on. You're way better than that", Pamela comforted her.

She smiled a bit, tears still brimming in her eyes. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry. I just feel so sad you know."

Aw… She really was depressed. And I always thought that they'd never ever separate.

"Jenny… Stop crying now", I tried to comfort her.

All of a sudden, someone else spoke. "Jenny, stop that now."

We turned to look at whoever said it. I recognized the voice. It was James's.

I was shocked. I thought that he was in Canada.

He was wearing a hat and sunglasses. I wouldn't recognize him if it weren't for his voice.

We all fell silent. Jenny was staring at James.

"J-James? I-I thought you were in Canada?" she asked him feebly, trying to wipe away

her tears.

James approached her fast. He took off his sunglasses, took a deep breath and suddenly slapped Jenny on the shoulder.

We were all shocked. What was James doing? Was he out of his mind?

Jenny looked outraged, as if James had given her another reason to cry. "Hey! What did you do that for??"

James looked angry. "That… Was for not telling me. Why didn't you tell me?? I'm your best friend for Pete's sake!!"

Jenny glared at him. "Well, sorry for not making you worry. James, I didn't want you to be involved in such trivial things. I'm afraid I might get in the way of your career. And you have a concert now. That's why I didn't want you to know."

"Well, look where it's gotten us! Honestly, you haven't changed! You never tell me your problems! Before, you never told me that Joey ripped your doll. I only found out a week later when its head was hanging from his bag!"

"James! You always jump on things without planning carefully! That's why you always get in trouble. You can't just act on impulse!"

"Well, doing something is way better than keeping silent forever!"

The two glared at each other, practically steaming.

"Uurrgh!!" they both said at the same time.

We could only watch them. We were too nervous to interrupt. It seemed like suicide to cut in. They were like two rabid bulls in a pit.

James began to soften a bit. He looked at Jenny seriously, anger vanishing from his face.

"Jenny… Okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you. But do you know how worried I've been? I'm only acting this way because I care so much about you. I just wish that you would've told me sooner."

Jenny sniffed a bit and began to smile. "Aw… I'm so sorry James. Yeah. I should've told you. I was just so afraid that I might distract you."

James had a puzzled expression on his face, like Jenny had just spoken an alien language. Then he sighed.

"Jenny, you're never a distraction for me. You're very special to me. I've been your crying shoulder before, and I still am", he said sweetly.

Tears began welling up in Jenny's eyes again. She looked so touched. She approached James, hugged him, and sobbed on his shoulder. James hugged her tightly as well. He patted her back.

"Aw Jenny… That's it. Just cry on my shoulder. Let it all out", he said and kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

She began to have the hiccups. "Thanks-hic! James. W-wait. What… Hic! About your concert… Hic! In… Hic! Canada?" she asked him.

"Nah. It was cancelled because of a snowstorm. And we're on vacation now. I'll stay here with you."

"James, thank you."

I saw James hug her even more tightly. Aw… He really did care about her. He winked at me and mouthed 'Thanks for telling me'. I smiled and nodded. I'm glad that he's here.

We all talked some more. Jenny felt better as our conversation went on. James kept on cracking jokes, and that made her mood so much better. She seemed to be fine now. And it's all thanks to James.

Our discussion finished with Jenny finally accepting the facts. She thanked us all for coming and being there for her.

We parted ways, Jenny and James went home together. Jessica, Pamela and Nicole were sticking around for a bit. Evangeline went home.

I decided to head for home. There wasn't much that I could do here anyway.

I went out of the mall and frowned as I saw the sight.

It was raining really hard. Darn it. I don't even have an umbrella.

"Hey, you need an umbrella?" a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Danny behind me, holding an umbrella.

"Aw Danny. What're you doing here?" I asked him.

"I figured you might have trouble going home. I wouldn't want you soaked in the pouring rain. So I came here", he replied, grinning.

Oh my gosh. He was simply wonderful. Thank goodness he was here.

I approached him and went under his umbrella. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Danny… Thanks so much. You're so great", I told him as we walked home under one umbrella.

"Hey, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. I'd catch all of your diseases if it makes you safe", he grinned.

"Um… you might die early you know", I laughed.

"What the heck. Everyone dies", he replied.

"Whatever Danny", I snapped back and laughed.

We were finally at my house. I bade Danny goodbye and pecked him on the cheek.

I went inside and found Jacob on the couch.

"Hey sis. By the way, mom and dad are gone for a few weeks. So I'm in charge", he said.

I nodded. Well, at least I'll get to spend more time with Jacob. He might change his mind about Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 (OCEAN-DEEP PROBLEMS)

"Jacob, Jacob. I want some more Captain Crunchies", Kristoph urged Jacob as he tugged on his shirt.

Jacob nodded and smiled. "All right Kristoph. Just wait a bit okay? I'm gonna get it."

Kristoph clapped his hands and grinned widely. "Ooh! Thank you Jacob!"

Jacob reached for the box of Captain Crunchies cereal on the top shelf. If he wasn't so tall he wouldn't have reached that. Heck, I couldn't even reach it.

We were all here shopping for the groceries. A week of school has finally finished. Today was Friday now. Examinations were piling up and it's been hard juggling everything. Still, I managed everything; thanks to Danny. Everyday after school, he'd go with me to the library to study. I was grateful for that. It helped me a lot.

Jacob still doesn't seem to like Danny. I don't know why though. Danny's been nothing but nice.

Yesterday, Jacob answered the phone. At first, he was pretty enthusiastic.

"Hello?" he said brightly.

Suddenly, he frowned. "Okay. She's here. I'll get her", he muttered and quietly handed me the phone. It was Danny.

I told my parents about it. They told me that it was like Jacob to act that way. He's always been so protective of me when we were young.

I guess his brotherly instincts were kicking in once more.

We passed by the dairy section. I just remembered that we were out of butter. I took one from the section.

"Ooh! Jacob! I want this one!" Kristoph exclaimed, pointing to something in the dairy section.

Jacob chuckled. "Okay Kristoph. What do you want from there?"

"That… That one!"

"Which one?"

"The Danny yogurt!"

Jacob's bright expression suddenly turned sour. Whoa. Did he dislike Danny that much?

"Um… Kristoph, why don't you pick another one? That's… Not so fresh", Jacob said.

Kristoph looked a bit disappointed, but he agreed. He got another brand of yogurt.

"Jeez. It's Danny everywhere", I heard Jacob mutter.

I sighed and looked at him. I couldn't take this anymore. "Jacob, seriously, what's your problem with Danny?"

I crossed my arms, an indignant expression on my face. Jacob wasn't being fair to

Danny. He never even tries to give him a chance.

He paused and looked at me as well. He looked like he was desperately racking his brain for the answer.

"Um… You know… He's a… a nerd!" he quickly replied.

"Oh okay. So he's a nerd. Honestly Jacob, that's too shallow of an answer from you. Tell me, why do you dislike him so much?" I asked him.

"Can't we have this another time? When it's a better time?"

"Jacob, when we get home, you're cooped up in your room. Now's the perfect time."

He sighed, apparently hating every second of this. "Oh okay. I'm sorry. He's actually a pretty good guy… But…"

"But what?" I urged him to go on.

"But… I'm just afraid that if I let him totally take care of you, something bad might happen. And I don't want him to hurt you. If I let him watch over you, something bad might happen. It's not that I don't trust him, but I'm just worried about you. I know how to take care of you and make you safe, but does he?"

I paused for a moment. Now I understood. He really was just being a loving and protective brother.

"Jacob… I'll be fine. Danny's a great guy and I know that he really does care for me. He's done so much for me, and I can't thank him enough. You don't need to worry. I can take care of myself", I told him slowly.

Jacob thought about this for a while. "Oh… Fine. I guess I could give him a chance. For you." He smiled at me.

I grinned and hugged him tightly. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated.

"All right. All right. Enough", he chuckled.

Wow. Things are finally going do well. I'm glad that Jacob changed his mind. He was so understanding.

My cell phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Anthea. It's me, Danny", Danny said.

"Oh. Hey Danny. What is it?"

"You wanna go surfing tomorrow? I remembered that you promised."

I remembered our little dares in the rehearsal room. Oh yeah. I did promise that.

"Sure Danny. I'd love to", I replied.

"Okay. Cool. I'm gonna try out my new surfboard. Thanks a lot for it by the way", he said.

"Sure Danny. I'm so excited now!"

"Oh. And you can bring Jacob along with you."

"Really Danny? You don't feel awkward around him?"

"No. I'm positive. You can."

"Oh good. I'll be sure to ask him."

"Okay. I'll pick you guys up at two in the afternoon."

"Sure Danny. Thanks."

"Bye. I love you."

"Bye. I love you too."

The call ended. This was such a great opportunity. Jacob decides to give Danny a chance, and this was the perfect time for Danny to prove himself to my brother. Perfect!

"Jacob, you wanna go surfing tomorrow?" I asked him.

His face suddenly brightened. "Sure. I'd love to. Who are we going with?"

"We'll be with Danny."

"Oh. Okay. That's cool. Sure I'll come with you guys."

I smiled. This was so great. We finally finished the grocery and headed home. Jacob cooked dinner for us. We had seafood pasta, which he cooked quite well.

After dinner, I went to bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow; I'm sure things would go well. I'm sure of that.

"So… You actually cut the third head before you can kill it?" Jacob asked Danny as we sat on the white sand.

"Yup. That's its weak point. You kill that, you kill the whole beast", Danny replied.

"Oh… No wonder I couldn't get past level 158! Thanks for the tip man."

"My pleasure."

We were already at the beach. The sun was bright today, but it wasn't so hot. There was a gentle breeze in the area.

Jacob and Danny were getting along quite well. They've been talking about video games for the past several minutes. I was glad that they could finally connect. I was happy for Danny.

"Danny, can you teach me how to surf?" I asked him. I was so excited for this part. I've been looking forward to it all day.

Danny nodded. "Sure."

Jacob suddenly frowned. "Anthea… You can't swim remember?"

I shrugged. "It's no big deal Jacob. I'll be fine."

He still looked like he didn't approve. "The waves seem too strong today."

"Jacob, I'll be fine. Don't worry", I assured him gently.

He sighed but finally agreed.

Danny and I proceeded to the beach, submerging ourselves in the water. It felt nice.

Danny began teaching me some basics in surfing, like how to stand on a surfing board. I had some difficulty and toppled down all the time. Danny was patient with me though.

I finally got it after a bit. I was excited to surf now.

"Danny, I'm gonna go to the deeper parts", I told him as I paddled towards the deeper part of the sea.

He hesitated. "Anthea, it's too far out."

"I'll be fine", I told him and went to the deep part.

He sighed but reluctantly agreed.

I began standing up on the surfboard. My legs were wobbling as I struggled to keep balanced.

Danny looked panicked now and he began to swim towards me.

I'll be fine. Why was everyone so worried?

All of a sudden, I lost my balance and fell into the water. I began to flail my arms; I didn't know how to swim! I panicked. I was already slowly drowning. I could hear Jacob and Danny call out my name as I began to sink.

I woke up on the beach, my head resting on Jacob's lap. He was looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

What happened? Oh yeah. I drowned. Stupid me.

I coughed a bit.

"Hey, you feeling okay now?" Jacob asked me.

I nodded slowly. "Yup Jacob."

His worried expression suddenly turned into an angry one. Oh no. I was so in trouble.

"Anthea! I told you not to go in the first place! Now look at what's happened to you!" he said sternly.

I gulped. "I'm sorry Jacob… I didn't know."

He only shook his head. "There is no excuse for this Anthea. You knew it was coming. Do you realize that you could've been sleeping with the fishes?"

"Jacob… I really am sorry. Okay. I've been very stupid. But I didn't mean to", I pleaded.

Oh no. I totally screwed things up.

He sighed deeply. "Anyway, are you sure you're okay now?"

I nodded slowly.

"Good. Let's go home now."

I removed my head from his lap and we stood up.

Danny was sitting a few meters away from us. He was giving us some time to talk.

I approached him. He stood up and sighed. Then he hugged me very tightly. Aw… He must've been so worried.

"Hey. You're fine now?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yup. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"Nah. I don't blame you. I should've taken more care of you."

"Danny, it's not your fault."

"Well, I still should've been more careful. I'm never letting that happen again. I was so scared."

He kissed my cheek and hugged me even more tightly. I felt relieved to be in his arms. He was always so gentle.

"Anthea! Let's go!" Jacob said impatiently.

"Okay. Okay. Bye Danny", I pecked Danny's cheek and started walking away. He waved goodbye to me.

I suddenly stopped walking. Oh what the heck. It can't hurt to go back. I definitely need to do this.

I turned around and ran back to Danny. He seemed surprised. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He seemed really shocked, but he kissed me back so gently. His arms were around my waist. We kissed for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Bye", I whispered to him and went back to Jacob.

"Love you", he whispered back, grinning widely.

Jacob and I got in the van. He was the one driving. All throughout the trip, we never spoke. He still seemed very pissed off, so I was nervous to talk to him. I might say something wrong and he'd most likely criticize me.

We finally reached home. I went inside first, trying to get away from Jacob. I was always scared of him whenever he got angry. He always did look so terrifying when he was steamed.

I sat on the couch. My body ached a bit. I wanted to rest for a bit. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, the phone in my bag rang. I zipped my bag open and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh. Hey Anthea", Danny said.

"Hey Danny. What's up?"

"Well, I'm going to this dinner party tomorrow at the Zirco Hotel. My mom's launching her new set of designs there. So… I was wondering if you could come with me tomorrow? It'll be fun, and I need a partner."

"Danny, I'd love to."

Oh my gosh! This was so exciting! A fancy dinner party at a posh hotel.

"Wait… You can go?" he suddenly asked, and this puzzled me.

Of course I can go! I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"I can really go Danny. Why're you still asking me?" I replied.

"Well… Did you ask Jacob?"

Oh snap. I haven't asked Jacob yet! This might not end so well…

"Um… I'll ask him anyway. I'll try to convince", I told Danny.

I should try. I didn't want to miss a wonderful evening with Danny.

"Oh okay. Tell me if he agrees, okay?" he said.

"Danny, don't worry. He will agree. I'll make sure that."

He chuckled. "Okay. I'll definitely be looking forward to tomorrow. Bye. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

The call ended. I took in a deep breath. Okay. I shouldn't be so scared of Jacob. It's just Jacob, right?

The door suddenly opened and I nearly jumped. Jacob was entering the house.

My heart throbbed uncontrollably. Jeez! Why am I so nervous of my own brother?

I decided to shake off my fears and pluck up the courage to ask Jacob. Do it for Danny.

I walked up to Jacob slowly. He raised an eyebrow when I approached him.

"What is it?" he said coldly.

Okay. Don't let that get to you.

"Jacob… Can I go to a party tomorrow with Danny? It's a very wonderful event and I'll be safe", I finally managed to say.

I was hoping that he'd give a positive reaction or even smile a few millimetres.

However, much to my dismay, he frowned.

Oh no. This was not a good sign.

"Anthea… After what just happened… Do you really expect me to let you go?" he said.

I gulped. "Oh… But come on Jacob. There's no harm in going. I'll be really safe."

"That's what you said last time."

"Well… This is different! Come on, I'll be with Danny."

"But you were also with him a while a go, and you still drowned. If I were him, I would have never let you get that far. He obviously doesn't know how to take care of you."

I shut up for a while. That was so hurtful and judgmental! He was so unfair and he wouldn't even listen to my side.

I started to cry. I tried to fight back the tears but it seemed that I wouldn't be able to.

He looked at me, a little worried and sorry now as he realized the harshness of his words.

"Anthea… Aw come on. I'm sorry. Okay. I was rude. Stop crying", he pleaded.

I shook my head. "No… Jacob… That was so hurtful! I can't believe you said that. How can you judge Danny like that? You're such a jerk!"

After that, I left him as I ran to my room.

"Anthea!" he yelled.

I didn't turn back. I didn't want to look at him for a while. I needed some time on my own.

I opened my door quickly and shut it after getting inside. I locked it.

I immediately went to my bed and cried. Jacob kept on knocking on my door but I refused to answer it.

I can't believe he's such a jerk. He was going overboard now. I couldn't take that.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. Was this really the person that I knew? I didn't know the answer anymore.

I woke up the next day, my eyes red and puffy. I cried so much last night.

I went downstairs to eat some cereal. Jacob left a note on the fridge saying that he had to buy something.

Hmph. I guess this was good. At least we wouldn't have to confront each other so soon.

I ate a bowl of cereal. I smiled a bit; thank goodness I was eating my favourite cereal. I always loved Koko Crunch. It made feel a bit better.

I called Danny after I ate. I told him that I couldn't come. He seemed pretty disappointed, I could tell. He really was looking forward to my presence later.

I told him that if he wanted to, he'd get a new partner. There was still time. He said that he'd check.

I sighed when the call ended. This was a miserable day.

I went upstairs once again. Jacob's door to his room was open. I decided to peek inside. I'm sure he doesn't have any dark secret.

His room was very organized. A pile of books was stacked neatly on his work desk. I saw some rough sketches of the buildings that he designed. They were all good actually.

I spotted his closet and opened it. He had so many sets of clothes. There were a lot of shirts, pants, caps and pairs of shoes inside. There were even a few suits inside.

I tried on one shirt, it was cute after all. It was also comfy. I laughed a bit.

Dressing up in boys' clothes was so much fun.

I tried on Jacob's pants next. They were a bit loose, so I put on a belt. My whole image was looking good. Jacob actually had some sense in fashion. I absolutely adored his clothes.

I picked up one blue cap and put it on. I smiled as I fixed my hair at the back, inserting the strands inside the cap.

Hm… I wondered what I looked like.

I went out of the closet and searched for a mirror in the room. I found a huge one just a few inches to my right. Jeez. Could Jacob be any vainer? Well, he was always like this.

I looked at myself in the mirror carefully.

To be honest… I looked exactly like Jacob! I looked like him. I was a girl version of him.

Something suddenly hit me. I've finally found a way to go to the party without Jacob noticing that I was sneaking out.

I smiled slyly. I am going to the party after all.

I locked the door to my room. I had already put on Jacob's shirt and pants. My hair was fixed neatly inside his cap. He wouldn't notice his clothes going missing anyway. He had a lot already.

I looked at the mirror once more. Okay. I looked like Jacob now.

I opened the window, jumped, and landed on the ground. My feet hurt a bit but I was fine.

Jacob went out for a while. He said that he'd be back before 9 pm.

I went outside the house and walked down the streets.

While I was walking, I was looking at the moon. It was shining so brightly tonight. It was a romantic setting. It reminded me of my date with Danny in Paris.

I smiled while looking at the moon.

All of a sudden, I bumped into someone.

Whoops! I'm so careless.

"Er… Sorry!" I apologized but shut up as I saw who I had bumped into.

It was Jacob.

Oh no. Oh no. He might catch me! Why didn't I see this coming?? I was so in trouble now!

My heart pounded when he turned to face me. I was so nervous. He was just picking up his bag of groceries.

I faced my right, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Hey. I'm sorry. You okay?" he asked me.

"Um… I'm fine", I replied in a gruff voice.

Please oh please don't recognize me.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry man. Bye", he said and walked towards our house.

I didn't look back for a few seconds. He still might recognize me, and I couldn't let that happen.

Finally, I checked if the coast was clear. Jacob was nowhere to be found now.

I grinned. Yes! Freedom!

I got into a taxi and went to the Zirco Hotel. While inside the taxi, I couldn't help but fidget.

Well, I was excited for the party. Who can blame me?

I got inside the hotel and asked for the directions to the party. It turns out that this was a really awaited event in the fashion industry. Danny's mom was a big-time fashion designer.

I finally got to the venue. I stared as I saw a lot of people lining up, being ushered by some bouncers. Whoa! There were so many people here!

Finally, it was my turn. I went inside.

Yes! I got in! I got—

But my rejoicing was cut short when a huge hand was on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw one of the bouncers.

"Name please? Are you in the list?" he asked.

Oh crud!! There was a list?? Well, what was I supposed to do now???

"Jacob! It's you!" a girl suddenly squealed behind me.

I turned around. Oh no. This brunette knows my brother! Jeez. Everything was going so wrong today.

She was pretty with her dark brown hair in curls. She looked like a model. Heck, she might even be one judging by her looks.

"Don't worry. He's with me", she told the bouncer brightly and walked with me inside the place, her arm wrapped around my arm. The bouncer didn't hesitate to let me in. Thank God my brother has some connections.

"Hey… Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked, putting her head on my shoulder.

I nearly slapped her. Why was she acting this close to me?? Just who the heck was she??

"Um… Sorry for asking, but who are you" I blurted out.

She paused and looked at me, a dumb-founded expression on her face.

Oh no. maybe I shouldn't have said that.

To my surprise, she suddenly burst into laughter.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. That's a good one Jacob!" she chuckled.

Um… I was not joking.

"Nope. I wasn't kidding", I replied.

She laughed a bit and rolled her eyes. "Jeez Jacob. Fine. I'll play along. I'm Alice, your girlfriend."

I froze. Did I hear that right?? I was with Jacob's… girlfriend…

What?!? Jacob's girlfriend????


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 (ESCAPE)

She was smiling widely at me, still amused.

I was panicking inside. Oh no. things were so against my plan!

I could only stutter. "Um… Um… Um… H-hey Alice! Er… I feel dizzy today. That's why."

She chuckled. "It's fine Jacob. I'm so glad you're here. I thought you never come to events like this."

"Um… I changed my mind."

"That's good. Here. We have a table for us here."

She pointed to a vacant table with about eight seats around it. It had a sign: "Reserved for Miss Alice Clairborn" on it. Whoa. Just who the heck was Jacob's girlfriend? She has a whole table reserved to herself. I can't believe he managed to bag a girl like her.

We sat down on the chairs. She was only smiling at me.

I was so nervous now. I was practically sweating bullets. What was I supposed to do now? What if Alice finds out?

"Jacob, how's your sister Anthea?" she asked me.

Okay. Okay. Don't be nervous. Answer her and just act cool. Put on a façade of equanimity. Don't get stressed out.

"Anthea? She's fine now. You know… Growing up", I replied, laughing nervously. That probably gave away my so-called façade.

Way to act cool.

She chuckled. "Jacob, I've never seen you this nervous before. You always act so cool, you're like a statue. But… It's a relief you know. At least you seem so real now."

Whoa. So my brother has never changed. He was still a stiff gargoyle after all these years. He never does let his emotions get the best of him.

"Jacob… You really do love your sister Anthea eh?" she smiled at me.

"Um… Of course I do", I replied.  
"Well, you always have your locket with her picture on it. In fact, it's on your neck now."

Oh. So this was a locket. I clutched the necklace on my neck. I just plucked this off his desk.

I opened it. My picture really was in there. I felt touched.

Jacob was just worried about me. I never knew that he carried this locket with him always.

I was the one being unfair. I should've given him a break.  
Sneaking out was not such a good idea now. Now I'm in a very sticky situation.

I smiled at Alice. "Yeah. I really do care a lot for her. I probably care too much even."

She chuckled. "Aw Jacob… You're really different tonight you know. But I like it. It's so unexpected."

Jeez. Jacob should lighten up a bit sometimes. He always acts so cool. He's already below the freezing point.

More people came in. They all looked do high class. Thanks goodness Jacob had designer shirts. At least I didn't look too inferior or shabby. It turns out that Danny's family owns the hotel.

Alice pointed out some important people to me. There were a lot of designers here, and models as well. I was in a room full of gorgeous and important people.

A woman in a red asymmetrical dress approached our table and handed Alice a brown envelope.

"Your photos are in there, Miss Clairborn", she smiled at Alice and left.

Alice opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. It was filled with pictures of her in a photo shoot.

Whoa! My brother's dating a model!

I looked at the glossy photographs. Gosh she looked gorgeous. The camera worships her.

"You really look beautiful here", I told her, pointing to a photo where she was wearing an elegant black dress.

She blushed. "Thank you Jacob. Oh look. It's Mrs. Jones' son Danny."  
I turned my head to where she was pointing at. Sure enough, Danny was standing a few feet away from us, wearing a Hurley shirt and Levi's pants.

He was all alone… That was weird. I thought he got another date. Or at least I expected him to get another one.

"Hey Danny!" Alice waved at him.

Danny looked at our direction and grinned. He approached us.

Oh my gosh. My heart was pounding now. Here comes Danny. Gosh he looked so handsome.

"He's so nice you know", Alice said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah… and hot", I added before I could stop myself. Oops!

"Pardon?" Alice asked.

Thank God she didn't hear me.

"Er… I said the place was a bit hot", I replied hurriedly.

She smiled and nodded. "I guess it is a bit stuffy here. But aside from that, it's perfect."

Danny finally reached our table. I could feel butterflies in my stomach; make those violent, uncontrollable butterflies.

"Hello. Are you guys having fun?" Danny asked us.

I turned around, pretending to cough. I was sure he'd recognize me. I wanted to surprise him. He shouldn't see me yet.

"Er… Yes… Quite true", I replied surreptitiously in a gruff tone, my back facing him.

"Danny, you have no date?" Alice asked in a puzzled tone.

I had the exact same question hovering over my head. Why was he all alone?

"Oh. I was supposed to come with my girlfriend, but plans changed. I didn't want to come with any other girl. She's the only one I want", he replied sweetly.

Aw… That melted my heart. He was so sweet. I wanted to tell him the truth now but I felt that it would be better to tell him later on.

"Aw Danny. That's so sweet", Alice said. "Wait. Isn't that Laura?"

We all turned to see Laura. She was here, wearing a pink dress.

I could feel my blood boil when I saw her.

Surprisingly, Danny looked calm. He even smiled. I thought he hated her?

"Nah. It's okay. She doesn't like me anymore, after what happened in Paris", he said.

Oh yeah. He ditched her. She still couldn't forget that experience.

"Well, thank goodness she's not hounding you anymore", Alice said as she looked at Laura.

Danny sighed. "I know. I was going crazy when she stalked me. Anyway, I'll have to welcome some guests. Bye guys."

Then he walked away. I wanted to run after him, but I pinioned my mind not to. If my mind wasn't restrained, it would command my body, and then my body would go crazy and it would ruin everything.

In a few minutes, the fashion show started and the designs were impressive. I was happy for Danny's mom. It was a total success.

Alice and I chatted for a while. She was really sweet. She's not snobby. I hope she becomes my future sister-in-law.

After the show, we had dinner. The food ranged from Japanese, to German, to Italian, to Mexican and to Chinese. It was absolutely lovely.

Alice had to go because she had an important photo shoot the next day. She got her bag and stood up.

"Jacob dear. I have to go. Bye. I love you", she said and pecked me on the cheek.

Aw… That was nice. So this is how it feels like to be a boyfriend.

"Bye Alice. I love you too. Call me, okay?" I replied. Maybe it'd be nice if Jacob received a phone call from Alice.

She smiled, waved at me, and walked away.

I really liked Alice. She was so sweet!

I saw Danny sitting at his table alone while his parents chatted with the guests. I saw him sigh. He looked so lonely.

Maybe I should change now and finally surprise him.

I clutched the small bag I was carrying and stood up. I asked a waiter where the comfort rooms were. He politely told me the directions. I thanked him.

I finally got to the comfort rooms. Okay. Time to change.

I entered the ladies' comfort room. There was a middle-aged woman in a black dress staring at me with confused and outraged eyes.

"Dear sir! What are you doing here?!" she yelled at me.

I flinched. What was her problem??

I looked at my outfit. Oh yeah! I was still dressed as a guy! Jeez. Sometimes I forget to really think things through.

The woman was still looking at me with a piercing expression. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

"Um… Um… Sorry. I got lost", I blurted out and quickly made an exit.

I went to the men's comfort room. I gulped as I saw the sign 'Men' on it.

Oh no. Was I really going inside that? What if I see a guy peeing?

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder as I was arguing myself whether I should go in or not.

I turned around to see who it was.

To my horror, it was Laura.

"Aaack!!" I exclaimed.

She flinched and raised an eyebrow at me. "Am I that scary?"

I immediately shook my head. "Um… No… I was just surprised, that's all."

"Oh okay."

I saw her giggle and bat her eyelashes at me. She could be pretty cute, if only she didn't have a demonic personality.

"Hi. I'm Laura", she said in a sugary tone, holding out her hand.  
Eeew… She was so fake.

"Er… Hi… I'm Jacob", I replied, shaking her hand.

I could feel her grip tighten on my hand. I tried pulling my hand away but she simply wouldn't budge.

Okay. Last option.

I pulled my hand abruptly and forcefully. I grinned at her.

"Um… I need to go now", I said.

"Oh okay. Bye", she giggled and winked at me before she turned around and walked away.

I rolled my eyes. Yuck. I can't believe she flirted with me.

I faced my dilemma once more. I was still staring at the door of the men's comfort room.

Should I or should I not go in?

I scanned the area once more. I saw Danny looking really bummed out.

Aw! That was it! I am so gonna change now.

I charged the door and finally entered the comfort room, bracing myself for whatever was inside.

To my relief, there was no one here.

I gave out a huge sigh of relief. I could finally relax now.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Whoa! I did look like my brother! It was an uncanny resemblance.

I entered one cubicle and began removing Jacob's clothes, carefully placing them inside the bag. I put on a cute dark green dress. It totally fit me. I slipped on the panda bracelet that Danny gave me.

I went out and fixed my hair. Finally, I was a girl again.

I opened the door slowly, peeping if anyone was watching. Everyone seemed busy chatting.

Okay. The coast was clear.

I quickly got out of the comfort room. No one seemed to notice me.

I beamed. Okay. Time to surprise Danny.

I carefully made my way through the crowd. I was careful to not let Danny see me.

Finally, I was near his table. His back was facing me.

I heard him sigh.

"If only you were here", he muttered.

I smiled. I'm closer than you think Danny.

I placed my arm on his shoulder. "Hey Danny."

He stared at my hand, particularly at the bracelet. He looked dumbfounded.

He turned around and even looked more surprised when he saw me. He stood up.

"I-cannot-believe-that-you-are-here", he said slowly, before finally smiling.

"Of course I'd be here. I couldn't leave you alone", I giggled.

He smiled at me sweetly, his blue eyes twinkling. "Thank you… I really missed you, you know."

"Aw… I missed you too."

Then he hugged me tightly, like he never wanted to let go of me. He even managed to raise me off the floor.

I chuckled. "Whoa. That happy?"

He smiled. "Yes."

He put me back on the floor gently.

"When did you come in? I never even saw you", he asked.

"Well... I was dressed as a guy", I replied, grinning.

He flashed me a surprised expression. "What?? A guy?"

"Yup. I was the one with Alice."

"Oh okay. So you were the weirdo."

"Weirdo? I looked that weird?"

"Well, your back was always facing me. Who wouldn't find that weird?"

I chuckled. "Oh well. I guess so."

"By the way, why were you with Alice?"

"Surprisingly, she's Jacob's girlfriend."

Danny's eyes widened. "Really? The Alice Clairborn is his girlfriend? Whoa."

"I know. Lucky him."

We grinned at each other. Suddenly, Danny's parents spotted us and began to approach us.

Wow. I was finally going to meet his parents. We've tried to arrange some meetings with them but they've always been busy.

Danny held me by the waist and smiled at his parents.

His mom was near us, smiling. She had curly brown hair reaching below her shoulders. She was absolutely stunning in her emerald green dress. Danny's father was handsome as well; he looked like Danny, only older.

"Mom, Dad, this is Anthea", he introduced me to them. I smiled at them.

Danny's mom smiled back at me. "So you're Anthea! Danny, she is so pretty. A pleasure to meet you my dear."

I blushed a bit. "I've been looking forward to meeting you guys."

"Danny can never shut up about you. It's clear that he likes you a LOT. Well, thanks for making our son happy", his dad chuckled.

I beamed. "Thanks. I think he's really great too."

They both smiled back at me. Wow. They were really warm.

Suddenly, Danny's mom gasped. "Danny! Why don't you show her the garden at the back? My dear, it's absolutely beautiful."

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot. Well, let's get going. Bye Mom, bye Dad", he waved to his parents.

They waved back to us and went about entertaining the other guests here.

"Danny, I love your parents. They're so nice", I grinned at him.

"Well, it seems that they love you too", he grinned back. "Let's go outside now shall we?"

"Sure. I'd absolutely love that."

He held me by the waist gently as we went outside to see the garden.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 (ROSES)

I scanned the garden. The moon was shining brightly tonight. There were beautiful kinds of flowers covering the whole area. Bushes also filled the place and a few fountains were here as well.

It looked simply lovely.

"Danny, this place is great!" I exclaimed as my eyes surveyed the garden.

"Oh. Why thank you. My mom never stops fixing the place up", he replied.

"Well, she's done a pretty cool job."

"Anthea, you see that bench over there?" he asked, pointing to a bench in the far right.

I nodded. "Yup. I see it."

"Well, go over there and search at the back of the bench."

I obeyed without questioning him. I wondered what's up.

I went over to the bench and searched at the back.

Surprisingly, I saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I picked it up. It was a bouquet of sweet-smelling roses.

There was a card attached to it and I read it:

"Everyday, I'd come to his place,  
Thinking of you like I do always.  
Then I spotted a pretty rose,  
It was you favourite, you loved it so.  
So I decided to plant a few,  
It was pretty hard, but I worked because of you.  
Week after week, the work gets harder,  
But you cam to my mind that's why I didn't falter.  
Here are the roses which took me long to do,  
I didn't care about the work because I loved you."

I was stunned into silence.

Danny planted these… for me? He worked so hard. Judging by the beauty of this bouquet, he must've laboured a lot.

He was grinning at me widely.

"Danny…" I said and ran to him.

I immediately hugged him tightly. In fact, he carried me off the ground.

"Okay. Settle down", he chuckled and put me down. "So, they're not crappy at all?"

I laughed. "Danny! Give credit to yourself. These are amazing. I really love it and I know you went through a lot of effort making these."

I clutched the bouquet carefully in my hands. These were so beautiful.

"Danny, thank you. I love them", I thanked him.

"Aw… Thanks. I knew how much you loved these, so I decided to plant some for you. I didn't want to just buy them from the store. So I planted them to make them special", he replied.

Aw… he really went the distance now. I loved how he'd never settle for the ordinary. He'd always wow me.

"Danny, you always amaze me. Seriously, thanks", I said.

"Anything for you. Hey, you wanna sit on that wooden swing? It's brand new. We'll be the first ones to sit there", he suggested, pointing to a lovely wooden swing to the left.

I nodded. It would be nice to sit down for a while.

We sat on the swing and it began to rock. This was such a sweet moment.

My hands ran through the wood. It was really smooth.

Suddenly something caught my eye. I squinted at the wood.

"Danny… I thought this was brand new", I told him, a puzzled tone to my voice.

"Huh? It is. Why?" he asked, equally surprised.

"Than what's this carving here?"

He began looking at the carving that I was pointing at.

It said: 'J. Andrews and K. Rockwell'.

Oh. It seems like a couple carved their names into the bench. A heart was surrounding the two names.

"Hm… You're right. I thought it was brand new. Mom and dad just bought it last week", he said after observing the carving. "Wait. There's a date here."

He pointed to a small carving just beside the names.

It said: '1983'.

"Wow. That's like… More than a decade ago", I figured as I subtracted numbers in my head.

"Well, seventeen years ago to be exact", Danny added.

"Aw… Isn't that sweet? And it's nice that the carving's still here after seventeen years."

"Yeah. It is pretty wicked."

I paused to think about it. I wonder if the relationship of these two people lasted as long as the carving.

"You think they're still together?" I asked.

"Yup. Hopefully", he replied.

I checked my watch. It was 9:30 pm.

"Um… Danny… I'm sorry for cutting our meeting short but… You see… I just snuck out", I started to say.

I think I should go home now. Jacob would find out about my little escape if I stayed any longer here.

"I understand. So you need to go before Jacob catches you?" he replied.

I nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm leaving early."

To be honest, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to be with Danny so much.

He looked at me for a while, and then he moved his head closer to mine.

I closed my eyes as his lips pressed themselves gently against mine. This is why I didn't want to leave. I'd miss how sweet he was.

We finally stopped after a while. He grinned at me and hugged me.

"Can't I just kidnap you?" he chuckled.

I laughed. "My brother's pretty concerned."

"You know, I'd really love it if you could stay here a bit more. But I understand that you need to go. Jacob would get worried. But… I'm still happy you know because you came. Thank you."

"I love you, that's why."

"I love you too. Thanks. Anyway, I'd better get you home now."

We both rose up and proceeded to the parking lot.

We said goodbye to Danny's parents. They were pretty sad to see us leave. Danny's mom looked bummed out. But I really had to go.

We went inside the car. Danny was the one driving. I was still holding the bouquet of roses that Danny gave me. I smiled.

Danny was driving smoothly. We were just talking along the way. He told me that he planned a surprise for Nicole and Pamela. They were going to a David Archuleta concert. That was nice of him.

I decided to turn on the radio. I was getting a bit bored. Maybe music would bring life to me.

The music began filling Danny's car. I grinned widely as I heard a piano play.

"Oh my gosh! The Winner Takes it All by ABBA!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Gosh I adored this song. It's absolutely legendary.

Danny chuckled. "Hey, I love that song too."

The song began to start. I grinned and cleared my throat.

"I don't… wanna talk", I began to sing.

Danny laughed so hard he could barely concentrate on the road.  
"About the things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me. Now it's history. I've played all my cards", I continued singing happily.

Gosh I felt alive.

"And that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say. No more ace to play", Danny began singing too. I laughed.

Okay. Here comes the big chorus.

"The winner takes it all. The loser standing small. Beside the victory… That's their DESTINY!!!!" we both sang loudly and laughed.

Danny nailed it all but I was a bit off-key. We kept on laughing as we sung. Danny messed up some lyrics and it was all just super funny.

We finally arrived at my home after fifteen minutes. The lights were off even in Jacob's room. Whew. I guess they were all asleep.

"Well, bye Danny. Thanks a lot", I said as I unfastened my seatbelt.

He kissed me gently on the cheek. "Bye. Goodnight."

I jumped off my seat and closed the door. I waved goodbye to him, he waved back and drove away.

I got the keys of the house from a flowerpot. I placed it in the knob and gently opened the door.

It made a loud creaking noise.

I flinched.

Oh no. Were they going to wake up? Why wasn't I more careful?

I waited for a few minutes for someone, particularly Jacob, to come out and yell at me.

Thankfully, the noise didn't seem to disturb anyone.

I gave out a huge sigh of relief.

I gently closed the door and quietly went up to my room. I opened the door to my room and got inside.

Yes! I actually didn't get caught! I nearly danced but then I was afraid that it might cause a ruckus.

I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.

I began to drift off to sleep. I was thinking about Jacob. Maybe I should give him a break. He's great and just concerned. I'll talk to him in the morning.

Little did I know that after ten minutes, the door to my room opened.

Jacob went into my room.

He was holding a cell phone to his ear. He smiled. "I feel kind of bad that she went through all that trouble just to go to the party. She looks dead tired."

The caller on the phone sighed. "I had a feeling it wasn't you at the party. Seriously Jacob, give her a break."

"I know Alice. I was just scared. I didn't want to lose her."

"Aw… I know how you feel. But I'm positive that she'll be fine with Danny. Jacob… He really loves her you know."

Jacob paused for a while.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. He even refused to get another date", Alice replied.

Jacob sighed. "Fine. Maybe I was a bit harsh. But.."

"You were only doing it for her good. You really are protective, aren't you?"

Jacob chuckled and slowly sat down on my bed. I rolled a bit. He kissed my forehead.

"Yup. She's my sis, and I do love her. That's why I always want her to be fine", he said.

"Aw… Just don't go overboard, okay? Jacob… Your sister's really sweet you know. She came all the way to the hotel just to see Danny", Alice replied.

Jacob grinned. "Just like what you did?"

Alice laughed. "Oh yeah. Like me. I remember that. You were surprised when I came."

"More like stunned. I couldn't believe you."  
"Well, that's what you do when you're in love."

"I guess so."

"See? That's what Anthea's going through. Now do you understand?"

"I guess so. Fine. I won't be so harsh anymore."

Alice giggled. "Good. Thanks Jacob."

"Sure thing Alice."

"Oh Jacob. You and your sis look alike. I managed to get a glance of her in girl form. She's pretty. Maybe you should've been a girl."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah right Alice. I would never want that."

"Oh? How come?"

"Because I love being your boyfriend."

"Aw Jacob. You're extra sweet today."

Jacob looked at me. "Well, I guess I have been kind of like a stone for a while."

"I'm glad you've changed a bit. Well, I've got a photo shoot tomorrow. Bye Jacob. I love you."

"Love you too Alice."

He hung up. He looked at me once more, stroking my hair.

After a while, he stood up. I was snoring a bit now.

"Yup. Rest sis, I've got huge plans for you tomorrow", he said as he walked out of my room


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 (SWIMMING)

Jacob held my hand as we walked towards the swimming pool. It was an open pool, so I had to put some sun block on. I've had sunburns in the past and I certainly don't want to relive those moments.

It's been a while since I'd been here. I had swimming lessons here before when I came for vacation, but I stopped.

It's kind of a shame though. I used to love swimming. I relished the idea of being immersed in water.

"You excited?" Jacob grinned at me. He was wearing a white shirt and board shorts. He was going swimming as well.

I nodded. "I'm a bit nervous but I do miss the pool. Hopefully, I'll be able to learn a thing or two when the day's over."

I really was nervous, but I knew I had to learn how to swim. After the drowning incident, I definitely needed it.

I was kind of shocked when Jacob put me back into swimming lessons. I was happy though, because I do miss swimming; even though I couldn't swim that well.

Well, okay. Maybe I didn't know how to swim at all. But I could always learn.

We entered the pool. There were quite a few teenagers here. I saw Harry and Pamela.

I waved at them when they turned and looked at my direction.

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

They both grinned and Pamela waved her hand at me. "Hey! I'm teaching Harry how to swim. See you later!"

The two jumped into the pool, making a huge splash.

Aw… They looked so sweet.

I nearly forgot that Pamela tried out for the swim team of our school last week. She got in easily. With a time of 29 seconds of 50 meter freestyle, who wouldn't take her?

I saw her beginning to instruct Harry. Aw… They looked adorable.

"Jacob! Glad to see you!" a large man with a gruff voice boomed as he placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob turned around and grinned at him. "Hey Coach Rick. How are you?"

The large man chuckled. "I'm fine my boy. I'm glad to see you back in the pool. You were one of the finest swimmers this pool has ever witnessed."

"Well… Not really."

The man began messing Jacob's hair up. Jacob only chuckled.

"Don't be so modest! You used to brag about it all the time!" Rick grinned.

"Well, that was before", Jacob smiled, fixing his hair as Rick let go of him.

Oh yeah. Jacob used to swim before. He used to go to school here. He was really good. He used to go to international competitions, bagging a lot of medals.

His face would be on the newspapers from time to time. I heard he was popular at school too. He was a favourite of Coach Rick.

"Oh. Coach Rick. This is my sister Anthea by the way", Jacob happily introduced me.

Rick smiled at me. "Hello Anthea… Jacob, she looks exactly like you."

Jacob grinned. "I get that a lot. She's here to have swimming lessons."

"Oh okay. Well, you'll be in good hands and you'll probably be as good as your brother. Or maybe even better."

I grinned. I was starting to feel like home here.

Suddenly, a familiar boy got out of the swimming pool. He turned at me and smiled.

I gasped.

It was Kyle.

"Hey Kyle!" I greeted him.

Kyle waved back.

"Oh-ho! So you know our star swimmer?" Rick said.

What? Kyle actually swims?  
"Whoa. Kyle swims?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yup. He can swim really fast. In fact Jacob, he might even beat you. He's only a few milliseconds away from breaking your record." Then he let out a hearty laugh.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see that."

He took off his shirt and shorts and dove into the pool.

I sighed. Jacob never did like losing.

"Haha. He never changes. Anyway dear, Kyle will teach you how to swim. Is that okay with you?" Rick told me.

I nodded. That was totally okay with me.

Thank God my instructor was a familiar face.

I was getting excited now. I wanted to feel the cool after effect of water on my skin. I smiled at Kyle. I was going to enjoy this.

"Okay. Just blow the bubbled through your nose", Kyle slowly instructed me.

I nodded and did what he said. I submerged myself in the water and began to blow bubbles.

I finally resurfaced. Kyle was smiling at me.

"Good, good. You learn fast. Now… Um… Here", he said as he got a kickboard and threw it at me.

I grabbed it and placed my hands on it.

"Okay. Do to flatter kick from here to there, and go back again. It's only twenty-five meters", he said.

Only twenty-five meters? Sure to him it looked like a short distance. But to me, it was already super long.

Well, I'm not a kid after all. So I probably could manage.

I nodded and finally agreed.

I sighed and began to kick. I began kicking hard.

However, for some reason, I wasn't moving.

Kyle began to chuckle. He approached me. "You should lift your body more. Go on. You're sinking."

I tried following what he said but my body couldn't follow. Jeez. I have no talent for this.

Kyle noticed that I couldn't do it and decided to help me.

"Um… Why don't I help you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Thanks Kyle."

He was about to hold me when he hesitated. "Um… Is it okay if I hold you?"

"If it keeps me from drowning, go ahead."

He began holding my stomach and carefully lifted me.

"There. Now, keep on doing that position", Kyle said.

I finally managed to get it. Yes. Now time for the kicking.

I kicked a bit. Finally, I was doing it properly.

"Okay. Now kick all the way over there and come back", Kyle instructed me.

I did what he said and began kicking towards the end. Well, it wasn't that long after all.

I closed my eyes. This felt so relaxing.

Suddenly, something grabbed my right foot. I opened my eyes.

What the heck was going on?

Then, something grabbed my other foot as well. Okay! Freaky much?

I began kicking my feet. Jeez! Why wouldn't it let go?

Finally, after a few minutes I was free.

I was getting so scared now. What was that?

Suddenly, someone emerged in front of me from the water.

It was Pamela.

"Hey! Gotcha!" she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. She's as perky as always.

"Very funny Pamela", I laughed.

She grinned widely. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to have some fun."

"It's no problem."

Harry began swimming towards us.

"Hey Harry", I greeted him.

"Hey Pamela, are you scaring her again?" Harry turned to Pamela.

She smiled sheepishly. "It's okay. I understand. Look, Anthea's practicing. Let's go back over there so she can concentrate, okay?"

He placed his arm on Pamela's shoulder. Aw… The two were so sweet.

Pamela nodded. "Okay Harry. Bye Anthea!"

"See you later Anthea", Harry waved.

I nodded as they swam back to a corner.

I continued on with my practice and finally swam back.

I can't believe I managed. But my feet fell so tired now.

Kyle smiled when he saw me coming back. "Okay. You should rest now."

I nodded, very grateful. I was pretty tired.

I looked at the place and saw a guy with short brown hair and green eyes pass by.

My eyes widened. Heck no. It can't be him!

I looked at his right foot. No. No. It's not there… It's not there…  
Suddenly, I saw an ankle bracelet on his foot.

No! It can't be!

I turned a bit red and faced the other direction.

Oh come on. It can't be him, can it? I was overreacting. Maybe it was just a look-alike.

I turned back, and he wasn't there anymore.

Okay. I was only imagining. I was so relieved. I definitely didn't want to see 'him'.

I sighed. Kyle was looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um… Yeah. I am. Let's just continue", I said hurriedly.

He didn't bother me anymore, thankfully. We began practicing my strokes. So far, I could only get freestyle and backstroke. That was good enough I guess.

I sat on the tiles with Kyle when we were done.

Gosh it was hot today. I shielded my eyes from the light of the sun with my hand.

I squeezed water from my hair and then flipped my hair.

Suddenly, Coach Rick and Jacob approached us.

"Kyle, you up for a race?" Coach Rick asked Kyle.

"Sure. Against who?" Kyle replied.

"Me", Jacob grinned.

I looked at Jacob. Whoa! I can finally see him swim again after all these years! I'm getting excited.

Kyle shrugged. "Sure. I'm up for it."

Jacob grinned. "Thanks! I've been dying for some competition."

Coach Rick rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Let's make things more exciting. Pamela!"

Pamela was chatting with Harry when Rick called her.  
"What is it Coach?" she called.

"You up for a race against these two?" Rick said and pointed to Jacob and Kyle.

She smiled. "I'm up for anything!"

Jacob smiled. "Nice."

I smiled a bit as well. This was going to be interesting.

Jacob, Pamela and Kyle were on the diving boards now. They were fixing their goggles and stretching a bit.

Kyle and Jacob were just next to each other.

Harry and I sat together on the tiles with Coach Rick behind us.

"Who do you think'll win?" I asked Harry.

He chuckled. "I have faith in Pamela."

Wow. He's supportive all the way.

"By the way…" Harry started to say, grinning widely at me.

"What?" I asked.

He suddenly pinched my cheeks and laughed. "I missed doing this!"

I only laughed when he let go of me. "Yeah right Harry."

"As I said, you'll always be my little sister."

I smiled. Harry was so sweet.

Jacob, Pamela and Kyle began to prepare to dive. Things seemed tense now. I could tell they were all competitive.

"Go Pamela!!" Harry cheered. I saw Pamela smile.

"Go guys!" I cheered. They were all close to me, so I couldn't take sides.

"This is fifty-meter freestyle okay? On my mark! Three… Two… One… GO!" Coach Rick boomed and the swimmers dove into the water.

They remained submerged for a while but then they rose up after a few meters. Their hands began to rotate so fast.

Man they were fast!! They were all equal by now. I really couldn't tell who was leading now. Coach Rick smiled. He seemed excited. He was holding his stopwatch carefully.

Their arms cut through the water quickly, I couldn't see. Their kicks also seemed invisible.

Finally, they were only a few meters away from the end. I couldn't wait to see who won.

Finally, someone tapped and the others followed quickly. Coach Rick clicked his stopwatch.

Just who the heck won?

Coach Rick and I approached them. They all seemed out of breath.

"Kyle, you got 28.98 seconds", Rick announced.

Kyle grinned. "Wow. I broke my time."

Rick faced Jacob. "Jacob, you got 28.58 seconds".

Jacob howled. "Yes!! I knew it!!"

Kyle smiled at him.

Pamela looked up at us. I could see that she was nervous about her time. She shouldn't though. She did so well.

"Pamela… You beat them all! You got 28.10 seconds!" Coach Rick happily boomed.

Pamela squealed. 'Really?? Oh my gosh!!"

I was laughing so hard. This was simply too funny!

Jacob pouted but he grinned and congratulated Pamela. Kyle didn't mind. There were no hard feelings.

Pamela ran up to Harry and hugged him, squealing as she did so.

"Aw… You did so well", Harry said and kissed her gently. Aw…They looked so cute.

"Thanks", Pamela grinned as their kiss ended.

We bade them goodbye. Kristoph was still at home and Dougie and Tom were babysitting him. It was nice that they agreed.

As we got into the car, my cell phone rang. I fastened my seatbelt quickly and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey. How was swimming?"

It was Danny's voice.

Whenever we'd be apart, he'd always call. He was really thoughtful. Sometimes I fall in love with him over and over again.

"Hey. It was great. Pamela beat Jacob and Kyle at swimming", I laughed.

I saw Jacob roll his eyes as he started the engine.

Danny laughed. "That's... Um… Good to hear I guess?"

I chuckled. "How's the seminar going?"

"It's fine. We're making sports news articles tomorrow and we'll probably play soccer."

"Ooh. Cool. I'm glad you're doing fine."

"Well, even better now because I heard your voice."

Aw…. He never fails to melt my heart. It's only been a week but I already missed him. Only one week more before his seminar ends.

I couldn't wait to see him again.

"Thanks Danny. I really miss you", I said, meaning it.

"Yeah. It's total agony for me not seeing you. Well, I have to jet now. We're about to go. I'll see you soon. Be safe always okay? I love you", he said sweetly.

"I love you too", I replied. Our conversation ended there.

Jacob was humming a tune. "He's coming back, eh?"  
"Of course. Very soon. You still don't trust him?" I asked as the car drove on.

Jacob paused. Apparently, he didn't want to answer for a bit.

I sighed. "Don't worry. I won't yell at you anymore or get angry. I understand now. You're only trying to protect me."

There was still silence. He wasn't going to continue this conversation, eh?

Much to my surprise, he spoke up. In fact, he was even smiling. "Anthea, I guess I have been a jerk little sis. I am pretty overprotective. I'm sorry. It's because you're always such a klutz. I have to watch over you always."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. He always found a way to insult me, even in the sweetest moments.  
"I know. I attract accidents so often. So… you'll give Danny a chance?"

He paused for a while. He sighed. "I guess so. He's not such a bad guy at all."

"Yeey! Thanks Jacob!"

I hugged him. I was just so happy.

"Hey! I'm still driving!" Jacob protested, laughing.

I immediately let go and grinned. "Whoops! Sorry… I totally forgot about that!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "This is why you get into accidents."

Well, I was just so happy. I'm glad he agreed. Things seemed so bright now.

We arrived home and I bounded off my seat. Jacob got off too after he parked the car in the garage.

We went to the front door.

Suddenly, we heard gunshots inside and Kritoph screaming "Noo!!"

Jacob and I panicked.

What happened??

We immediately opened the door, afraid to see what happened.

We saw Kritsoph sprawled on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 (SHOOTING)

"Aw!! I can't believe you beat me again!" Kristoph complained to Tom as he lay on the floor, sprawled.

Tom chuckled and stuck his tongue out. "Well, I'm just pretty good."

I stared at them, feeling so breathless. I thought something bad happened.

Jacob's pale face was starting to have some color in it. He gave out a huge sigh of relief.

They were actually playing Halo on the Xbox. The volume was probably turned on so loudly.

Dougie was on the couch, eating some Berty Bott's Every Flavor Jellybean. That was really brave. I never did try tasting that.

He popped a yellow-greened bean into his mouth. He chewed it.

"Dougie, isn't that nasty?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Nope. Actually, grass flavour tastes better than spaghetti."

I laughed. Suit yourself.

"Kristoph, I think it's time to rest now", Jacob said gently.

Kristoph shook his head stubbornly. "No. I wanna beat Tom first."

Tom chuckled. "Kristoph, just listen to your brother."

Kristoph sighed. "Oh fine."

Jacob smiled, happy that Kristoph had finally agreed. They looked at each other for a while. Then Kristoph raised an eyebrow.

"What? Aren't you gonna carry me?" he demanded.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Fine."

He scooped Kristoph into his arms and carried him upstairs.

Tom and Dougie laughed.

"Anthea, seriously, your brother Kristoph's kind of bratty", Tom said as Jacob and Kristoph left.

"Yeah. Seriously. He even wants to be carried", Dougie added.

I smiled. "Well, he's only like that when Jacob's around. But I guess he just really wants to be close to Jacob, even if it means being bratty."

Jacob and Kristoph were always like this. But I know for a fact that they really love each other.

"Hey, why don't we watch tv a bit? I was getting kind of tired of just eating these jellybeans", Dougie suggested and placed the box of jellybeans on the table.

I nodded. I guess that was a good idea.

I switched on the television. Tom was choosing which channel we'd be watching. He grabbed the remote and flipped through channels. Nothing eye-catching so far.

"Wait!" Dougie suddenly said.

"Dougie… For the last time… We are not watching a documentary on lizards", Tom said slowly.

"Aw…"

I laughed. Dougie had this crazy obsession about lizards.

Suddenly, something in the news grabbed my attention.

"Wait Tom. Go back to the news", I prompted him.

"Okay", he agreed.

"This news just came in. a prince of Denmark has just been missing. It is possible that he got on a plane after placing sleeping pills on the refreshments of the bodyguards. Currently, the police are trying their best to find him in California, where he is rumoured to be right now. If anyone has any leads, please contact the police", the female Chinese reporter narrated.

"Wow. Here in California?" I said.

What a wild prince. He was really reckless. Doesn't he know how hard it is to survive?

"Well, good luck to the lad", Dougie said.

"Yup. I sure hope we don't come across such a reckless guy."

I nodded in agreement. I also didn't like what he did. I wondered what he was doing right now though.

"Honestly! You are so irresponsible!" Kyle huffed while closing the fridge.

A guy his age was seated on the sofa. He had handsome, good features. He had short, bronze-colored hair, green eyes and thin lips. He chuckled.

"Sorry for crashing, but I had nowhere else to go", he grinned while drinking a bottle of orange juice.

Kyle rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa opposite the guest. "You're just making things more complicated you know. Is this even necessary?"

"Er… Like yes? Look, I just needed to get away for a while. I'm sick and tired of that infernal place". He shuddered.

"I still think it's reckless… You won't last long here, right?"

The guy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Oh. I don't know. A couple of months really."

"A couple of months??? HARRY!!"

"Well, I was hoping you'd agree to a year. Come on. I've got nowhere else and I'll be good", the stranger grinned.

Kyle sighed. "Oh fine. I guess you can. My parents won't mind. They'll just think you're on vacation."

Harry clapped his hands. "Very good. Kyle, I'd marry you if you were a woman. I owe you big time."

Kyle chuckled. "Alright Harry. Now, I think we should get you upstairs now."

Harry nodded. The two carried his luggage and fixed his bed. When bedtime came, Harry slept peacefully. He had never felt so free before.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 (ENCOUNTER)

The school year was nearly done now. Everyone was practically looking forward to summer. It was only a few weeks away.

Danny's seminar was done by now. But he'd return here by tomorrow. He called me yesterday, checking if I was fine. By the sound of his voice, I could tell that he really missed me.

I missed him too.

I was back here at the classroom, listening to our Trigonometry teacher. I twirled my ball pen in my hand. It was already afternoon, and this was this last class for the day.

After this, Jenny and I were going to buy some clothes for ourselves. We just felt like it.

James was tagging along as well. A few weeks ago, he went back to his tour but now he was done.

He's staying here for a while, now that the tour's over. But he'll go back to London if they need him.

James and Jenny aren't really a couple now. But they did look sweet together. They were pretty tight. But I'll see what happens.

The bell finally rang. Sighs of relief escaped the mouths of my classmates. Well, it was a bit boring to hear someone babble about sine, cosine, tangent and the like.

I went outside after saying goodbye to Jessica. Jenny was waiting outside, her back resting on the wall.

As usual, she was holding a lot of papers. She was organizing so many activities now. She scanned each sheet of paper, muttering something to herself.

I chuckled. She should seriously get break.

I walked over to her. "Jenny, stop that. Take a break."

She looked up and grinned. "Oh. Sorry. I'm just really worried you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Jenny, you'll be fine. Trust me. You know, James would flip if he knew you were so stressed out."

She nodded, smiling. She sighed. "I guess you're right. Okay. I'll stop."

"Good. Let's go now then."

"I have all of these now", I groaned as I searched through the rack.

"Really?" Jenny asked, searching through racks as well.

"Yup. I come here often, that's why."

Jenny and I arrived at the mall. We decided to head to one of our favourite stores called 'Adrianna'. I always come here.

Well, I guess I really have bought a lot from the store. I couldn't find anything new.

James was just behind us. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses so that no one would recognize him. We couldn't take another stampede.

"Whoa. What's wrong? Why don't you just get another color? It won't matter", he suggested.

"Well, I wanted something new, you know", I replied.

James began to think of a solution. "Well, how about a shirt? From the men's section?"

I though about it for a while. Then again, the shirts from the men's section looked pretty cool.

"I just might take your suggestion James", I smiled.

I went back to the men's section. He was right. There were a lot of shirts with great designs. All that I needed was the right size.

I went through the shirts, searching for the one that appealed to me the most.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I answered it.

It was Danny's voice. I smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm here at 'Adrianna'. I'm buying a shirt for myself."

"Oh? Really? I'm here at an 'Adrianna' store too," he chuckled.

I laughed. This was a really funny coincidence.

"By the way, you up for a date tomorrow?" he asked.

I grinned. "Of course Danny. What time?"

"Let's make it nine in the morning."

"Where'll we go?"

"You'll see."

Fine. Well, knowing him, he'll pick a great spot.

"Okay Danny. I'll see you then", I said and paused for a bit.

"I miss you", I said.

I heard him give out a soft laughter on the other line. What I'd give to finally see him.

"I miss you too, you know. Things have been lonely without you", he replied sweetly.

"Thanks Danny. Bye now. Love you", I said.

"Bye. I love you too", he replied.

I placed my phone back in my bag. Okay. Only one night left. Then I'll be able to see Danny again.

I went back to the shirts. I had a hard time picking one out. I wasn't really watching my way.

I lifted my head, and I suddenly hit someone's chin. My head began to ache from the collision.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head.

Oh no. I was so clumsy! I didn't even watch out. Who did I hit this time?

I glanced up and saw a boy about my age. He had bronze-colored hair and green eyes. He was rubbing his chin.

Uh-oh. I was so clumsy.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I asked.

I was hoping that he wouldn't yell at me. It was an accident after all.

"Pfft. It figures. As long as you have no breeding", he said haughtily.

My jaw dropped. Rude much??

"Excuse me, that was an accident!" I snapped back. I wasn't about to let him be that rude to me!

He only rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll leave. I can't waste my time with a worthless person like you."

He walked out of the store at once.

I was absolutely fuming. That guy was so rude!! I couldn't believe him! Ugh. At least he was gone now. Pfft. Good riddance.

I went back to the shirts, trying to forget about that jerk.

I finally picked one. It was a Beatles shirt. It was grey and it had a nice sketch of the four famous musicians. I loved it.

I showed it to Jenny and James.

"Cool shirt", James smiled.

"I love it", Jenny agreed.

I asked the assistant to get me the smallest size. He got one that fit me, but it was kind of loose. It was prefect nevertheless.

Jenny bought a cute shirt with apples on it. She looked really happy with it.

James checked his watch. "Hey, it's only four in the afternoon. Why don't we go on a roller coaster ride? Just one. I miss those."

Jenny nodded. "I guess there's time. There is a nearby theme park."

I liked the idea. I missed going to the theme park too.

After paying for the clothes, we proceeded to "Peppy Pirate Theme Park".

I sat on the chair, my seat belt fastened tightly. My heart was pumping.

Sure I loved roller coasters, but I was always nervous before the rides would start.

We were on the biggest roller coaster ride at the theme park. It had a lot of loops, dips and it was very, very fast.

It was a fun ride. Just by looking at it, you'd know that you'd get a thrill from riding it.

It was kind of hard to convince Jenny to ride it. She was pretty scared of roller coasters. James had to convince her over and over again to ride on this one.

In the end, she reluctantly agreed. She and James were at my back.

"James… James… Can I back out now?? Please?? Please?? Please?? I'm so scared now", Jenny pleaded James.

"Jenny! Come on. You still haven't gotten over your fear of roller coasters?" James chuckled.

"Nope!! And stop laughing!! I am so scared now!!"

James only laughed and tried calming her down.

The seat next to me was vacant. I wondered who would sit next to me.

"Here pal. Sit over here", the guy managing the ride said.

A guy with short brown hair and green eyes sat next to me. My eyes widened.

Oh my gosh. This was the guy I saw from the swimming pool; the one I purposely avoided.

It was Terrence Sky.

And Terrence Sky was my first crush. The first boy that I ever liked.

And I didn't have such a good past with him.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 (MEMORY LANE)

I could not believe it. I refused to believe it.

I could not believe that I was sitting next to my crush when I was in fourth grade.

This was so embarrassing. I know that he could not forget what I did on Valentine's Day.

It was that very special day. I was holding a box full of chocolates that I made and a love letter for him.

He was a year older than me, so I had to visit his fifth grade classroom just a few rooms away from my classroom.

I entered the classroom, hoping that luck was on my side. I had been crushing on him for nearly a year now. He was perfect. He was handsome, smart and a jock. Plus he helped me carry my books one day. But that day, I finally plucked up the courage to tell him how I felt.

"I… I really like you."

Those were the exact words that I said. I remember blushing so much when I did say those. He was nice though, receiving my gifts with a smile.

I thought he'd say "I like you too". I had always been daydreaming about it. Plus he was very nice to me, so I thought… That he might actually like me too.

I waited for his answer.

He smiled the smile that always melted my heart and turned my legs to jelly. Then he said in his most sugary sweet tone the words that I would never forget for as long as I lived:

"I'm sorry. But I don't like you the way you like me."

Do you know the feeling of a piece of paper when it's being constantly ripped to shreds?

Well, that's how I felt when he said those words. I was torn, crushed, flattened, steamed, pulverized, pounded, and shredded. I never felt so bad before.

I remember running out of the classroom, tears streaming down my cheeks. I cried in the bathroom. I was hoping so much that he liked me too.

But hey, life isn't a fairy tale right?

After that, I was so embarrassed to face him. I would always get teased. It was torture. Seriously. I was kind of happy when I moved. It meant that I wouldn't have to face him everyday with that 'I-feel-sorry-for-you' look on his face.

And now this happens.

Wow.

Life is amazing.

I looked away, determined not to look at him. Don't look at him. Look away. He might not notice you.

Luckily, he looked like he didn't recognize me. Whew. Close call. I should just look away.

"Anthea! Do you have my Skittles there?" James asked in a loud voice.

Oh crud!! Why did this have to happen?? Everything was going so smoothly for heaven's sake!! James, I love you, but how could you do this to me??

My name definitely caught the attention of Terrence Sky. He turned to me.

"Anthea? Is that really you?" Terrence asked.

Okay. Calm down Anthea. Make something up.

I thought of the best excuse: I am not Anthea Stewart. I am Anthea… something. Ah! I'm not that Anthea he knows.

Yeah. That was the best excuse. And besides, I must have changed a lot in appearance after a year. I definitely looked a whole lot different. The hormones have done their work.

"Hey! Anthea Stewart! I'm talking to you", James repeated.

Oh crud. There goes my excuse.

I sighed and reached for the Skittles in my pocket handed them to James.

James…. How could you?

Terrence chuckled. "Anthea. Come on. Face me."

I slowly turned around, laughing nervously. "Oh… Hi Terrence! I didn't see you there. I was looking at the… um… air you know."

That was so lame! How on earth could you see the air anyway??

Great. Now what's going to happen next?

Terrence stared at me for a while. He rubbed his chin. I had to admit, he still looked very handsome.

"Wow", he said,

I blinked. "Er… Why 'wow'?"

"Well, you're really pretty now you know", he replied, chuckling.

I turned pink. "Um… Thanks I guess?" I laughed a bit.

He grinned. "Seriously, you look gorgeous now. You really have changed, even if it's only been a year since you left Arizona."

I could only smile. "Thanks… You look… Pretty good too."

Oh gosh. Things were extremely awkward, and I could see that he noticed that.

"Thanks. Listen… I know you still couldn't forget what happened during grade school. But forget about it, okay? You don't need to feel embarrassed. And I did not hate you. I feel sorry for saying those words in front of people. I knew you had a hard time after that."

I paused. I guess I haven't let that memory go. It's been bothering me for years.

But he was right. I should forget about that.

Wow. He was still the same sweet guy that I knew. I'm glad he told me that. Yeah. I shouldn't be stuck in the past.

I smiled. "You know… I really haven't let that go. But now… I think I can. Thanks."

This was so nice. Things between us finally patched up. And I thought that he hated me for doing that.

"So… Are you seeing anyone?" he grinned.

"Ah. Yes. I actually have a boyfriend now", I replied, smiling widely.

His grin grew even wider. "Really? Is he great?"

Memories of Danny played in my mind: when he carried me after soccer, when I saw him singing at the beach, when he kissed me during the play, when we were trapped in the cabin, when we had a date in Paris and he finally asked me to be his girlfriend. I loved those moments, they were the sweetest in my life. I don't think I could ever stop loving him.

"Yes. He's amazing. I love him so much", I admitted, turning a bit red.

He nodded. "Aw… That's good."

"Well, what about you? Are you dating anyone?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen a girl that caught my eye. A while ago I did, but now I know I've got no chance."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well… I would've asked you out", he admitted shyly.

I laughed, surprised by his answer. Really? Me? He must be pulling my leg.

"Me? Why me?" I asked, still laughing. This was so unbelievable. Maybe he was joshing me.

"Well, you're really pretty. And you look sweet. You're the prettiest face that's walked my way", he replied, blushing a bit.

Wow. I could not believe it! The guy who rejected me before was actually asking me on a date now? And he thought I was pretty?

"Oh well, I have a boyfriend now. But thanks anyway. I feel… kind of happy", I smiled.

"He's lucky, I tell you", he grinned.

"Nah. I'm luckier to have him."

After that, we chatted a bit more. The ride had a few problems anyway. I didn't mind though. I was having fun.

Terrence was actually spending a few days here. He was visiting his grandparents. No wonder.

Finally, the ride was about to start. My heart began to pound again.

"Hey, relax", Terrence laughed.

"I'm trying", I replied.

The ride started and I felt like the ball in a pinball game. We were released and we were speeding so fast now!! Light speed, out of my mind. That was how I'd describe how I felt now.

The wind blew fiercely against my cheeks and my hair flew. I screamed loudly.

We went through a loop. It wasn't that bad. It was quick anyway. I'd say it was about thirty seconds long.

I was actually having a good time. Sure it was scary, but it was very fun. I feel like I could go hoarse from all the screaming.

The ride ended. I was grinning widely. I loved it. I looked at the back. Jenny actually looked like she had a great time too. I'm happy for her.

After that, we went home. I waved goodbye to Terrence after giving him my phone number. We're definitely going to stay in touch.

After arriving at home, greeting my parents, and eating my dinner, I went upstairs. I went to sleep at once after reviewing my lessons.

I was so excited for my date tomorrow with Danny.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 (BRUCIE)

I put on my Beatles shirt that I bought from Adrianna yesterday. I just finished eating breakfast a while ago. I fixed my hair, letting it loose.

I was so excited for my date with Danny. I really did miss him a lot.

I heard the doorbell downstairs ring. My heart skipped a beat for a second.

Oh my gosh. It was Danny.

I checked my appearance in the mirror. I looked great. Okay.

I went downstairs. My parents were at the kitchen with Kristoph.

I pecked them on the cheek. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad."

"Bye", Mom and Dad said at the same time.

I patted Kristoph on the head. "Bye bro."

Kristoph smiled.

As I was about to go out, Jacob appeared. He was blocking the way.

Uh-oh. I though he was okay now.

He smirked. "You're really forgetful, aren't you? Bring a camera."

He tossed my camera at me. I caught it by the strap. I grinned at him. "Thanks Jacob."

He hugged me. "Hey, be safe okay? I'd go crazy if anything happened to you."

I let go of him, a gentle smile plastered on my face. "Thanks. I'll bear that in mind."

I got out and grabbed my small backpack. I twisted the doorknob and Danny was there outside.

I gasped when I saw him. He gasped too and began to laugh.

"Oh. My. Gosh", we both said at the same time, laughing.

I cannot believe that we actually wore the exact same shirt today! What a coincidence!

"You bought that from the men's section?" he grinned.

I nodded, grinning as well. "Yup. Jenny and James helped me pick it."

"Well, it is pretty cool. I just bought this yesterday too."

We laughed.

He was holding a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Ah. These are for you", he said, giving the lovely bunch to me.

I beamed. "Thanks Danny!"

I immediately embraced him. Very tightly. He hugged me back too. He pecked my cheek.

"I missed you", I smiled.

He let go of me, grinning. "I miss you too."

He kissed me very gently. Gosh I missed that. It lasted for a few seconds. He hugged me again.

I just missed being with him, not just his kisses which could knock a star out of its constellation.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him as I held his hand.

"You'll see", he grinned.

Okay. I knew it would be a great place though. I just had a feeling.

"Wow Danny. I never knew you'd take me here", I exclaimed in awe as I took pictures of the place.

My camera made a shutter sound. I heard birds chirping.

Danny chuckled. "Well, I do love animals."

I smiled. "I'm glad you brought me here though. It's something different."

Much to my surprise, Danny brought me to the zoo. It's called the 'Emerald Haven', which was a really huge place. I've seen the zoo in the local news before and I've seen it being showcased in a magazine.

It contained a lot of different species of animals ranging from elephants, to camels, to zebras, to seahorses, to antelopes and so much more.

I loved this place actually. Sure I was pretty scared of dogs, but I loved all the other animals.

We were at the aviary, where a lot of birds were in huge cages with habitats in it to make the birds think that they've never even left home. We passed by one cage that contained a peacock. Its feathers were absolutely stunning, flashing a bright blue plumage. It bared its wings. I immediately took a picture. It was really beautiful and the colors just scream 'Beautiful'.

I smiled. I was having a good time here.

"Hey, you want to take a picture over there?" Danny asked, pointing to a place where the kids took a picture with different birds.

I agreed. "Let's go then."

We lined up. There were only a few people in front of us anyway. It didn't take that long.

Finally, it was our turn. Danny and I sat on the bench, waiting for the birds to be placed on our shoulder.

The bird keeper placed two small red parrots on our shoulder. Their claws tickled a bit, but I managed to shrug off the feeling.

"Why, hello handsome", the parrot on Danny's shoulder squawked.

I turned and looked. Danny looked surprised.

"Er… Hi… How are you?" he said.

"Fine. Fine. What's your name? I'm Rosanni by the way. And I think you are the opposite of plug-ugly", the parrot continued.

I stifled back a laugh. Of all the things that had to flirt with Danny, it just had to be a parrot. This was a funny way. The parrot was behaving in an effervescent way. If she were a person, I'd say her highly-spirited ways would be quite infectious.

I could see Danny laughing as well.

"Um… I'm Danny", he answered, laughing.

This was one crazy parrot.

"Rosanni. I told you to stop that", the bird keeper reprimanded the bird.

Rosanni lowered her head, appearing sorry. "I was only trying to find my own paramour…"

I looked at the parrot with a dumb-struck expression. Wow. This was a smart parrot. But sorry, she can't have my boyfriend as her paramour.

The bird keeper approached us. He was grinning. "Sorry about that. Rosanni's always like that. I'm Jared by the way."

"Nice to meet you", Danny and I said.

"Ah. So, where's your camera?" Jared smiled.

We handed him our cameras. He took a few steps back, getting a good shot of us.

He was holding my camera first. Danny and I grinned widely. He took our picture. He used Danny's camera now. He clicked on it, and the photo was taken.

I guess that's it. We're done.

I was about to get up when Danny said something.

"Wait! One last picture", he said.

Jared nodded and followed his instructions.

"Okay. One… Two… Three!" Jared said.

Before Jared could say 'three', Danny did what I never expected.

He kissed me on the cheek.

I turned red.

Wow. I was caught of guard. I certainly didn't see that coming!

I looked at Danny, a surprised expression on my face. Danny was grinning widely at me. I blinked twice and just laughed.

"I didn't see that coming", I said, grinning.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you", he replied.

Suddenly, Rosanni began to flap her wings. "Hey, hey, hey. Enough is enough."

Danny and I laughed. This parrot was really funny.

Jared came and gave us our cameras back. We thanked him.

"Honestly, you two are so sweet", he grinned at us.

We smiled back. Danny placed his arm on my shoulder.

"I just love her so much you know", he grinned.

I smiled. "Anyway, thanks! We have to jet now."

We walked away. I looked at the pictures in the camera. I was looking at the one where Danny kissed my cheek. I had a really surprised expression on my face. It was a sweet picture though. I'm definitely going to keep this.

We toured around the zoo some more. There were a lot of snakes here. I saw one in the middle of the process of shedding its skin.

Danny wanted to go to the spiders' exhibit, but no way was I going there. I was still scared of spiders.

After touring the zoo until lunch time, we headed home. We had lunch first though at the zoo's restaurants. The blue marlin was simply delicious. We'd just probably talk back at home. I was happy as long as I was with him.

We finally arrived at home. Danny and I proceeded to the garden. My parents had just put a swing here. We decided to just head there and chat.

We were at the swing now, sitting side by side,

"That parrot was really funny you know", I chuckled.

"I know. I've never met anything like it before", Danny agreed.

"So, how was your seminar?"

He shrugged. "It was fine. We learned a lot of stuff and I met a lot of people. There was even someone who came all the way from Thailand. Cool, huh?"

I nodded. "I'm glad you had a great time."

"Well, it was kind of sad. I missed you."

I grinned. "Really?"

"Yup. I really did. It just feels kind of dead without you", he said as he held my hand.

"Aw… I missed you so much too."

He smiled. Then he moved his head closer to mine. I closed my eyes.

All of a sudden, the bushes behind us began to rustle. I opened my eyes as I flinched. What the heck was that?

"Danny? Did you hear that?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I sure did."

"Wait here. I'll check it out."

I got off the swing and went towards the bushes. The rustling sound continued. Just what was that?

I squatted as I observed the bush. All of a sudden, something white with brown spots and fur lunged at me.

It barked as I fell down. I closed my eyes as I hit the blades of grass.

"Ow!" I groaned.

Something was breathing heavily on me. I opened my eyes.

Oh my gosh. It was a dog.

It was a beagle puppy to be exact.

I started to panic. I was still scared of dogs. And this was not helping me get over my phobia of them.

"D-Danny! C-can you get him off me??" I asked Danny in a frantic voice.

The dog began licking my face. Its drool was all over my face.

I heard Danny chuckle a bit. Finally, he placed his arms around the dog and carefully scooped it away from me.

I finally began to relax. Whew. Thank God it was over.

I stood up and wiped the slobber from my face.

The dog was in Danny's hands. It kept on moving. Danny was smiling broadly.

"Aw… Isn't he cute?" Danny grinned as he played with the dog's ear.

I smiled. "I'd say that too if I wasn't so scared of dogs."

Danny observed the dog's neck. A puzzled expression appeared on his face.

"Look, it's got no collar or anything", he said.

I looked at the dog's neck as well. He was right. No identification whatsoever.

"Maybe it's a stray", I said. If it was, it was an adorable stray.

The dog sneezed. Danny and I laughed.

"Aw… I think I'll keep him", Danny smiled.

"Maybe you should. It's got nowhere else to go to", I agreed.

The dog suddenly jumped out of his arms. It ran back to me.

I squealed and ran to Danny. I hugged him.

"Danny! Danny! It's gonna attack me!!" I cried.

He laughed. "Don't be scared Anthea. It's only a dog, and a puppy too."

He squatted and snapped his fingers. The dog approached him.

"Sit", he commanded.

It followed.

"Nice. Smart dog", he grinned.

"So, what're you going to name him?" I asked him.

A thoughtful expression was on his face. "I know. I'll name him Brucie."

He lifted the dog. "Hello Brucie!!"

I laughed. Aw… That was so cute! He looked like a kid now.

Brucie yawned and began to sleep. Danny cradled him in his arms.

"He's adorable", I smiled.

We went back to the swing. Brucie was still in Danny's arms. We talked for a while. Brucie kept on yawning from time to time.

Finally, Danny had to go home. I was sorry to see him go. Things felt so fast.

I hugged him. "Bye. I'll miss you too."

He kissed me. "I'll miss you too."

He grinned and made Brucie face me. "Say bye-bye to Anthea Brucie."

I laughed. "Bye."

Then he left. Brucie kept on barking, as if it didn't want to leave. I smiled. Like I said, it was adorable.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 (MOUTH TO MOUTH)

I made my arms scoop the water with more force. That was good. I could swim better now.

I stopped. My head popped out of the water. Kyle was grinning at me.

"Was that good?" I asked him.

He gave me a thumb up. "Very."

I swam back to him.

I have swimming lessons now after school. It's only for an hour. My parents insisted that I continue my training. It was good exercise anyway.

I was getting better now anyway. I could cross 25 meters now without stopping. It was a huge improvement for me.

Jacob wasn't here today. He was on a date with Alice. I hugged Alice tightly when she arrived at our house. It turns out that she knew about my little escape. She only chuckled as I flushed. I liked her. She was very sweet.

"You know, my friend's coming here later on", Kyle grinned at me.

I smiled. "Really? I'd love to meet him."

"Yup. I think you'll like him. He's pretty wacky you know."

"All the more reason I want to meet him."

Wow. I was about to meet a friend of Kyle. I'm sure he'd be nice because Kyle was nice.

Kyle made me swim two more laps. My arms felt kind of worn out now. I decided to rest for a while.

I surveyed the area for signs of Kyle's friend. Hm… he wasn't here yet.

Oh well. I could wait.

I turned my back and just let my mind wander for a bit.

Danny came to my mind. I wondered how he was now.

Hm… How's Brucie doing?

"Oh. Anthea. My friend's here now", Kyle tapped on my shoulder.

Oh my gosh! He's here now!

I turned around, a wide smile plastered on my face.

All of a sudden, my expression turned sour when I saw who it was.

Oh no.

I looked at the guy more carefully now, thinking I was just hallucinating.

Heck no.

I observed him again.

Oh man! Why this guy????

The guy was smiling at first but he frowned and raised an eyebrow as he saw me.

This was the rude guy who I bumped into at Adrianna! The one who said that I didn't have 'breeding'.

This is Kyle's friend?

"Anthea, this is my friend Harold. But I call him Harry. We've been good friends since kids. Harry, this is Anthea", Kyle introduced me.

I forced myself to smile. I wanted to be polite.

"Well, um… Hello Harry. Nice to meet you", I smiled, despite feeling annoyed.

He forced himself to smile too. "Thanks. Nice to meet you too."

At least we were having a civilized conversation now.

I could still feel some tension in the air. Everything felt so awkward between us.

"Why don't you two swim together?" Kyle grinned.

Oh no. Oh no. Bad idea. I had better say no.

To my surprise, Harry answered.

"Sure. That's a great idea", Harry grinned.

I looked at him. Oh no. What was he planning? Was he bent on revenge?

Kyle grinned. "Okay. Go on Anthea. Maybe Harry can teach you how to swim."

Harry was smiling at me. "Go on Anthea. Let's go."

I gulped. This was not a good idea. I just had a feeling.

I just better watch my back.

"Wrong! Ugh. Your stroke is terrible. Do it again", Harry commanded.

I rolled my eyes. "I so got it! Even Kyle says so!"

He rolled his eyes this time. "Kyle's being too soft. I say, DO IT AGAIN. jeez. If you're gonna learn something, learn it properly. Got it?"

Jeez. You don't have to be so rude! Why was he like this? He feels like he's a prince or something. I'd like to… No… Correction: love to see him go down.

"Fine. Why'd you drag me here anyway?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes."

Why was he dragging me here? He knows we'd only fight.

He grinned at me. "Well, I like criticizing people and you don't know how to swim. Therefore, I can criticize you."

My jaw dropped.

That was it?? He came here just to make fun of me??

This was totally outrageous!!

I knew it. I should never have agreed.

I sighed. He was still grinning at me.

"You know, that rude attitude'll get you in trouble someday. It's really distasteful you know. I didn't want to go, but I wanted to be polite. And here I was hoping that you'd make an effort as well. I was wrong", I told him frankly.

His eyes widened. He looked surprised by what I said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I just wanted you to know."

I swam away. I am so leaving him.

Suddenly, a sharp pain began spreading across my legs.

Oh no! I had cramps!

To make matters worse, we were at the deepest part of the pool.

I flailed my arms. "Help! Help!"

Harry noticed me. He began to quickly swim over to me.

I still kept on yelling. Finally, I swallowed too much water. I began to sink. My vision was blurry at first, and then everything went black.

Then, I was unconscious.

Harry was thinking deeply about what I said. I didn't know that I had hurt his pride so much.

"She… was so incredibly frank with me… I've never met anyone like her. Am I really that rude?" he thought to himself.

"Help! Help!" I yelled as I flailed my arms.

Harry snapped out of it. He panicked when he saw me drowning.

"Darn it!" he thought angrily.

I drowned. He swam even faster.

He managed to get me from the water. He placed me on his back.

We finally arrived at the tiles. He carefully placed me on the tiles.

I was still unconscious, and barely breathing.

A crowd was surrounding us, shocked by what happened.

Kyle and Coach Rick ran to us. Kyle bent over me.

"What happened??' Coach Rick asked frantically.

"I don't know! Maybe she had cramps!" Harry replied in an equally frantic voice.

"Alright! Give her mouth to mouth resuscitation!!"

Harry gaped at him first. "Me?? Do mouth to mouth??"

"Of course boy!! Who else?? Now hurry before she gets even more hurt!!"

Harry hesitated, but he agreed.

He lowered his head closer to mine.

He looked at my lips first.

"Wow. Those are really soft and pink", a voice in his head said.

"Aarrghh!! Snap out of it!! Save her first!!" another voice argued in his head.

Finally, he placed his lips on mine. He began pumping air into me.

"Wow. Those are soft", he thought and flushed.

He pulled away and began pushing my chest.

He placed his lips on mine again, trying to give me more oxygen.

He pushed my chest again.

Finally, I began to cough water.

Coach Rick, Kyle and Harry sighed in relief.

I opened my eyes. I was kind of dizzy at first.

I slowly sat up. I coughed again. Coach Rick patted my back.

I scanned the place.

Why was I here? Why were Kyle and Coach Rick here? And why was there a crowd here?

Everyone looked relieved upon seeing me conscious.

I finally remembered. Oh yeah. I drowned.

"H-how long was I out?" I asked Coach Rick.

"Only for a few minutes. Harry saved you though", Coach Rick said.

I was surprised. He saved me?

I looked at him. He still had that stone-cold expression on his face. "Hey. I did it because you were dying out there. I had no other reasons."

Somehow, I didn't want to yell at him. I realized he wasn't such a bad guy. He could've just swum away and pretended not to notice me.

But he didn't. He saved me.

Maybe I was a little hard on him.

"Um… Thanks", I smiled at him.

He only looked away, but I could tell that he was blushing.

"Anthea, I think it's best not to tell this to Jacob and Danny. They'd have a fit if they found out", Kyle smiled at me.

I nodded in agreement.

Jacob would really get angry if he knew and Danny would probably be at my side always. They were always worried about me.

After that, I changed. Jacob arrived to pick me up. I waved goodbye to Kyle, Coach Rick and Harry. Harry didn't wave back.

As I got into the car, I saw them coming out as well. Coach Rick locked the pool.

I was at the front seat. I saw Harry looking at me.

I opened my window. I smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank you'.

He looked surprised. He didn't smile or anything. He just turned his back.

Well, stubborn as always.

Jacob and I left after that.

"You could've at least said 'You're welcome'", Kyle told Harry as they arrived at Kyle's house.

They sat on the sofa.

"Nah. I have way too much pride for that", Harold replied.

Kyle sighed. "Suit yourself. Ah. By the way, why did you drag her over there?"

Harold paused for a while.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes", Kyle answered.

"Well, I wanted to apologize to her for my rude behaviour at Adrianna. I saw that she was trying to be polite. But I guess I ended up hurting her again."

"Wow! Whoa!!! Is that you??"

Harold slapped his head. "Yes!! I can be nice too you know!"

Kyle chuckled. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that you'd finally let your pride down."

"I dunno. She looks sweet you know."

"Hm… Were you thinking about her lips when you did that mouth to mouth?"

Harold slapped his head even harder this time. He was blushing furiously now.

"Kyle!! How dare you??" he exclaimed.

Kyle grinned. "Oh. I can tell. And I know that you find her pretty as well."

'Darn it. Figured it out', Harold thought.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Harold snapped back.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Just don't fall for her okay?"

Harold had a puzzled expression on his face. "Oh? Why not?"

"She has a boyfriend you know. His name's Danny. And I'm telling you, they love each other VERY much."

Harold shrugged. "Okay. I wasn't planning to ask her out anyway."

That was a lie. He wanted to ask her out.

Kyle smiled. "That's good. Wait. I'll go get something."

He rose up and went to the kitchen.

"A boyfriend, huh?" Harold muttered.

He sat down on the sofa. For some reason, he felt kind of sad. He didn't know why though.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 (THINK OF ME)

I stretched my arms, a huge smile on my face.

I looked around the classroom; everyone had the same expression on their face.

Why were we smiling? It's simple, really. Examinations were over.

I looked at Danny. He winked at me. I grinned back at him.

Now that exams were over, we could all take a break from all the tormenting lessons. I was pretty relieved too. It's been a week full of information overload.

The bell rang, signifying the end of classes. I could hear a lot of people saying 'Yes!'

I stood up from my desk and got my bag. Danny placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Summer's pretty near now", he grinned.

"Why? You wanna go somewhere?" I grinned back.

He always did like trips.

"Of course. All of us", he replied.

Ooh. That would be great! I did love going out with Danny and the boys. Jessica and the girls should definitely tag along too. Maybe we could have yoga lessons, or spend a day in the spa. Better yet, maybe a nice long shopping trip to Italy would be wonderful. I heard that Milan was a wonderful place to catch up with the latest trends. We'd plan our trips later.

I gazed outside the window.

Then again, staying here could be nice too. I felt comfortable here.

Danny and I went outside. We saw Dougie waiting; his back leaned on the wall while reading a magazine about lizards. Well, that was better than before. Last week, he wouldn't let me pass until I'd eat one of Berty Bott's Every Flavour Jellybean. And I unfortunately got earthworm flavour. I was like 'Bleech'.

He was sweet though. He was always waiting for Jessica.

"Hey Dougie. I think Jessica's fixing her bag there", I informed him.

"Oh. Okay. I'll wait here", he smiled.

Finally, Jessica emerged from the classroom. Her cheeks were flushed and she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She must've had a hard time rearranging her bag; which pretty much was like a jungle at times. She grinned at Danny and me.

"Hey Anthea. Hey Danny", she grinned at us.

She pinched my right cheek hard. I laughed and pinched her cheek too.

Jeez. I had so much fun with her.

She and I laughed once more. Our cheeks were a faint shade of pink now.

"Hi Dougie!!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Dougie grinned at her. "Hey Jess."

Jessica smiled and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thanks for waiting", she smiled as she held his arm.

"Sure thing", Dougie grinned.

"Bye guys!" Jessica waved at us.

Danny and I waved back to her as they departed.

"Ah. By the way, I need to meet up with Tom. I need to get Pamela's keychain from him. She said she'd die if she didn't see her Spongebob keychain", Danny said.

I chuckled and nodded. That was so cute of her. "Let's go find him then."

We went to Tom's classroom, but it was totally vacated. Tom wasn't here.

Danny asked a classmate of Tom if she knew where he was. She said that he was at the music room. We thanked her and began proceeding there.

Danny and I walked to the music room, his hand holding mine. We were even swinging our arms a bit like the way little kids do.

We finally arrived at the music room. I heard a piano playing. Maybe Tom was playing.

Suddenly, I gasped as I heard which song was being played.  
A smile slowly began to spread on my face. I felt like a sensitive nerve was touched.

Danny noticed my expression. "Hey, what's up?"

I smiled at him. "It's my favourite song. 'Think of Me' from the Phantom of the Opera."

I've always loved the 'The Phantom of the Opera'. The songs in it were so passionate and powerful. The story was also amazing.

"Really?" Danny grinned.

"Yes, really", I replied, grinning back. I was beginning to hum the chorus of the song.

Danny opened the door. Sure enough, Tom was sitting on a chair, his fingers carefully playing the piano.

Danny and I observed him as he continued playing the song on the piano. He executed it perfectly. I couldn't help but sing along.

"Think of me… Think of me fondly", I began to sing.

I loved the song. And now, I couldn't get it out of my head.

Finally, Tom stopped playing as the song ended. He grinned at us as he got up from his chair.

"Hey. I was just called here by Miss Lemmons. It's for a recital", he told us.

Oh okay. Now I remember. Tom was the piano-playing representative from our school for a recital for charity. Incidentally, the recital was going to be held at the Fletcher Mansion.

"You're doing 'Think of Me'?" I asked him.

"Yup. Beautiful song, really. My mom can't get enough of the Broadway", Tom nodded.

I smiled. "You did it very well. Danny, do you play the piano?"

Danny shook his head. "No. I've never tried it."

"Aw… That's okay. I love the piano version of this Tom. It's sweet. I could listen to it all day."  
I began humming the song once more. It was very soothing.

"Tom, I need Pamela's keychain back", Danny told Tom.

Tom nodded and procured Pamela's precious keychain from his pocket. Danny thanked him.

Danny walked me home. I kissed him on the cheek when we got to my house. He grinned and pecked my cheek as well. Then I went inside my house.

After I got in my house, Danny took out his cell phone and dialled Tom's number. He placed the phone against his right ear.

"Hello?" Tom's voice said.

"Hey Tom. It's Danny. Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure Danny."

"Um… Can I take piano lessons from you?"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 (PIANO LESSONS)

Danny sat in front of the piano, his fingers carefully placed on the keys. His hand were trembling a bit.

"Danny…" Tom said slowly.

"Oh? What teacher?" Danny asked.

Tom chuckled. "Stop shaking so much! Why are you so nervous?"

"Oh", Danny said and tried to calm down. Finally, his fingers stopped trembling. "Sorry 'bout that. I just don't want to screw this up."

"Whoa. That nervous mate?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it is for Anthea after all. I can't screw this up. She loves the song so much."

Danny paused for a while, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "I love that smile of hers when she heard you play the song. I'd like to see her smile again like that."

Tom smiled and patted his head. "I understand grasshopper. But you need to calm down, okay?"

Danny chuckled at his Chinese accent. He nodded and listened intently as Tom began teaching him.

"Okay. Let's see you try", Tom instructed.

Danny placed his hands on the keys.

"Er…. Wrong position. More to the right… no. That's too far. Left again… Nah… You're back on the same… Hold still", Tom said and corrected the position of Danny's fingers. He placed his hands on Danny's and guided him.

Danny grinned. "Sorry. I'm not used to it."

Tom only smiled. "Nah. It is pretty hard at first. Just practice."

Tom patiently guided Danny throughout their whole session. They were at the Fletcher Mansion and Danny was taking piano lessons for Anthea.

He was planning to surprise her with the song. She never knew that he went through so much trouble just to make her happy.

Finally, after about two hours of practice, Danny got the basics. He had a hard time learning it though, and there were constant struggles.

Every time he felt frustrated, he'd say to himself "It's for Anthea. It's for Anthea." It kind of became his constant chant throughout the session. It became his source of encouragement.

"Okay. That's enough Danny, before you get a nosebleed", Tom chuckled.

Danny looked tired, but he forced a smile. "Sure. Let's eat Haagen Dazs."

Tom grinned. "Oh yeah. you love that stuff, right? We're fresh out though. Let's just go buy some at the grocery store."

Danny nodded without hesitating. He did love that brand of ice cream so much.

They hopped inside Tom's limousine as they went out the mansion. They arrived at the grocery store in a few minutes.

They got out of the car. Danny gently closed the door and dug his hands in his pockets. It was a bit cold this morning.

They went inside the store. Danny immediately rushed to the fridge containing Haagen Dazs.

Tom was at the junk food section of the store, scouting for Cheetos.

Danny turned to his right and saw a boy about as tall as he was. He had bronze-colored hair and green eyes.

He was looking at the chocolate section.

'Hm… Maybe I should get Anthea some chocolate. She loves those. Especially Hershey's.' Danny thought.

He heard the stranger mutter "Hm… I know for a fact that she loves Hershey's."

'Hey. She's the same as Anthea', Danny thought, finding it a weird coincidence.

The stranger reached for a pack of Kisses.

"Ah. Yes. I remember. She absolutely adores Kisses", he said.

Danny raised an eyebrow. 'This is getting more similar.'

The stranger scanned another shelf. "Hm… She hates chocolates with nuts. She says they make her sick to the bones."

At this, Danny strained his ears. 'Hey! That's exactly what she said before!'

How can two girls be almost the same?

"Ah. She loves broccoli. Maybe I'll get her some", the stranger said.

Danny paused. He was getting freaked out. That girl was so much like Anthea. Is it possible that he was talking about her?

However, Danny shrugged off the thought. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

The guy suddenly looked confused. "Aah!!! Why am I doing this?? Jeez!!"

He put back the food in their original places and decided to buy a few cans of Coke. Danny was puzzled by his behaviour but was kind of relieved.

Danny didn't know why, but he didn't feel good about the stranger. He looked he could cause trouble. And that probably involved Anthea.

'Ah. I'm being paranoid. I'll just have to keep Anthea closer to me. Just in caes', Danny thought.

He finally chose the ice cream flavour that he wanted.

He met up with Tom who had a puzzled expression on his face while at the cashier.

"Hey Tom. What's up?' Danny asked.

Tom snapped out of it. "Oh. Sorry. It's just that… I thought I recognized that bronze-haired guy. Nah. Maybe I'm just sleepy."

'Uh-oh. Now I really don't feel good about this guy', Danny thought.

Tom grinned. "Anyway, let's just pay for our groceries now."

Danny nodded, the stranger still on his mind. After paying for the groceries, Tom drove Danny home.

Danny began eating his ice cream. As he dug his spoon into the ice cream, he still kept on wondering about the stranger in the grocery store.

He had a good reason though, because the stranger was referring to Anthea.

Harold was just outside the grocery store, a few meters away from it. He was holding a grocery bag while arguing with himself.

He was just there to buy some Coke. Why did he end up trying to buy things that Anthea liked?

"Aarrgghh…. I never should have looked at her Myspace profile", he groaned, swinging the bag of groceries.

'Why do I even care about what she likes? I barely know her. She's just… another person', he tried to reason with himself.

He replayed the accident in the pool in his mind. When he got to the mouth to mouth part, he turned scarlet. He grunted.

"Ugh! I do NOT care about her in any way! She means NOTHING to me!" he groaned and decided to go home, resisting the urge to think about Anthea.

This was the first stage of his little crisis: DENIAL.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 (CARRIE)

It was finally summer. Examinations were great actually. I passed the tests with flying colors.

As always, Danny topped the class.

Now, I was at a coffee shop waiting for Jessica. It's been a long time since we went out.

I was wearing a jacket since it was raining a while ago. It's been a few minutes. Jessica wasn't here yet though.

I sneezed. I immediately grabbed the tissue on the table and placed it on my nose. Gosh. Why did I forget to bring a handkerchief?

Suddenly, someone handed me a blue handkerchief.

I looked up and saw that it was Harold.

"Um… You need a handkerchief?" he asked shyly.

I smiled. Wow. He really has a change in his attitude. Who'd have thought that the guy who was so rude to me before would actually offer his handkerchief to me someday?

Well, people change.

"Aw… You don't mind Harold?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Nah. You need it more than I do."

I nodded and took the handkerchief. "Thanks Harold."

I wiped my nose with it. I was better now.

"Ah. By the way, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

'I saw you coming into the shop and I simply had to follow you', Harold thought. He had to make up an excuse fast. That reason was not a valid one.

"Oh. I was about to buy some cake. I was going to get…. Er…" he looked around and saw the displayed blueberry cheesecake behind the glass case.

"Get what?" I asked.

"Um…. Blueberry cheesecake! Yup. That's it", he supplied.

"Ooh! I love that you know!"

He chuckled. He looked around the place. "Are you with someone?"

I nodded. "Yup. It's Jessica. But she's not here yet."

"Oh. Wait here okay. I just need some cake".

I nodded.

He arrived after a few minutes. "Um… I need to go. Here, have some cake."

He placed the container which had a slice of blueberry cheesecake in it on the table.

I gaped at him. Woah. I know that he was being nice to me but this was too much!

"Harold… This is too much… Thanks!" I smiled at him.

He turned a bit red. "Oh… um… It's nothing. Think of it as an apology for my rude behaviour. Bye."

He quickly moved away.

Unfortunately, he hit the glass door on his way out because he was moving too fast.

"Harold!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"I'm… I'm okay. See you!" he said swiftly and hurried outside.

I sighed and sat down. He was acting pretty weird today.

I waited for a while. Finally, Jessica showed up.

She looked tired and out of breath. She immediately sat down on the chair next to me.

"Hi! I'm sorry I'm late! I had to fix stuff. Gosh. Did you wait long?" she asked, talking very fast. I could barely understand what she was saying.

I chuckled. "Jessica, take a deep breath."

She nodded and did what I said. She finally started to calm down. "Okay. Sorry. I just felt so harassed a while ago." She started to grin.

"It's okay", I smiled back.

"By the way, Danny told me to give you this when we met a while ago."

She pulled out a brand new handkerchief from her bag and gave it to me.

Aw… I always did forget my handkerchief whenever I went out.

I placed Harold's handkerchief in my bag.

I held Danny's little gift. I owed him one. He was so sweet.

Jessica smiled. "He's really sweet you know. He cares a lot about you."

I smiled. "I know. And I love him."

Jessica and I ordered two lattes and some cookies. Our orders arrived after waiting for a bit. Jessica and I chatted while waiting. We had a lot of fun, discussing a lot of topics ranging from bags to the last Star Wars movie.

Jessica suddenly saw the blueberry cheesecake on the table.

"Hey. Where'd you get that", she asked, pointing to it.

"Ah. Someone gave it to me", I replied. Honestly, Harold didn't have to give me this.

"Lucky you."

Suddenly, a girl with curly blond hair went it. She looked… rich. She was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana dress, Prada shoes and a Louis Vuitton bag.

Whoa. Who was this?

Jessica gasped and stood up, grinning widely. "Carrie! Oh my gosh! Carrie!"

The girl grinned back at Jessica. She approached Jessica and hugged her.

Whoa. They know each other?

"Jessica! It's been so so long!" she exclaimed as she let go of Jessica.

Jessica nodded. "I know! I thought you were still at New Zealand?"

"Oh. well, I had my secretary handle the fashion business for a while. I'm on vacation here."

"Aw… That's good. Carrie, this is Anthea. She's Danny's girlfriend and a close friend of mine. She just moved here last year."

I smiled at Carrie. Despite looking so posh, she seemed like a friendly person.

It was weird, but I felt the same way with Tom.

"Ooh! Danny's girlfriend! A pleasure to meet you. Tom says you're sweet. You're pretty you know", Carrie grinned at me.

I chuckled. "Nah."

"I'm Carrie. I'm Tom's older sister."

Ah! No wonder she had the same vibe as Tom. She was Tom's sister!

Wow. What a coincidence.

She sat down with us after ordering a chocolate frappe.

We talked. Carrie was so fun. She shared her experiences in New Zealand. She was starting her own fashion line and things have been great. Everyone in New Zealand knows her line. That was impressive for a fresh graduate.

"Ah. I have bigger news too", she smiled and showed us her right hand. On her hand was a diamond ring.

Jessica and I gasped.

"You're getting married??" we both said as the same time.

She nodded. "Yup. The wedding's going to be here because my husband-to-be lives here. He's great. He's the owner of 'Taylor Bookstore'".

Whoa! That was the biggest bookstore in the world. Great. Before, she was already one of the richest. If she marries that dude, that makes her richest-er.

"Listen, I want you guys to be my bridesmaids okay?" she asked.

Jessica and I nodded. 'Sure!"

After talking a bit more, we went home. Carrie was nice. I liked her. I was excited for the wedding.

I never knew that the wedding would be a crazy one though.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 (LOSING BRUCIE)

"Hey. Stay there", I said, pointing to Brucie who was constantly going near me.

Sure I liked Brucie. But dogs still scared me. I;m not that scared of Brucie though. If it were any other dog, I'd be running now.

Brucie wouldn't quickly obey though. He'd come back to me and I'd always dodge him. I was holding his leash carefully. He might run away.

Brucie ran near me and I squealed a bit.

He ran off, wagging his tail happily. It's as if he was happy for scaring me.

I had to walk Brucie today because Danny was with Tom again. He's been having weekly sessions with him. I wonder why though.

Oh well. It must be a big thing.

We were walking in the park. It was pretty sunny today. There were quite a few people here, almost all of them walking dogs as well.

I must look funny though. I seemed to be the only one scared of my own dog.

Suddenly, Brucie began to move in another direction; towards the grassy area where people take a picnic.

I tugged on the leash. "Brucie, stay here."

Unfortunately, Brucie kept on walking in the opposite direction. He was walking with a little more force now.

Jeez. And Danny said he was smart.

All of a sudden, an orange-colored cat zoomed past Brucie.

That was all it took for Brucie to go berserk.

Brucie, being a dog after all, chased after the cat.

He was really pulling me and I couldn't control him. I was sprinting now.

Jeez! For a small dog he was really strong!

I was screaming. "Brucie!! Come back!!!"

We were already at the grassy part of the place. Brucie was still chasing the terrified cat.

I couldn't control Brucie, so I unfortunately crashed into someone.

My hand lost its grip on the leash and Brucie ran away.

I fell on the grass on my butt. It seriously hurt.

"Ouch!" I yelped as I toppled to the ground.

My butt hurt. A huge shadow was towering over me. I looked up to see who I just hit.

It was Harold.

It seems like I hit him on the head because he kept on rubbing it over and over again.

Jeez. I can't even control my dog.

"Harold! I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

I was half expecting him to bark at me or something, like the way he did last time.

Luckily though, he grinned.

"Um… It's okay. I saw your dog go wild anyway", he replied and stretched out his hand. "Let me help you up."

I gratefully took it and stood up. I brushed away small patches of grass from my pants.

"Thanks man", I told him.

"No prob", he replied.

Brucie suddenly came back to me. I guess he didn't catch the cat. He retreated.

Brucie began rolling in the grass, his tongue stuck out.

I scooped him into my arms.

"Jeez. I can't control you. I don't know how Danny does it."

All of a sudden, Harold had this kind of pained expression on his face. I was about to ask him why but I decided not to.

"Um… so what're you doing here?' I asked him while scratching Brucie's ear.

"Oh. Not much. I just wanted to get some fresh air", he replied.

"That's nice."

Suddenly, Brucie began to struggle.

"Whoop. He wants to go walking again", I said and put him down. I grabbed his leash before he could escape again.

"You've got a pretty wild dog", Harold remarked as he squatted and beckoned Brucie to come to him.

Brucie obeyed and began playing with Harold. Harold chuckled.

What? Brucie who's known me for the past few days won't obey me. But he/d willingly follow a stranger?

I frowned at the thought. Well that sucks.

Brucie went near me again. I flinched and moved away.

Harold chuckled. "You know, he seems fond of you. Even though he doesn't obey you."

"Well, I wish it was the other way around."

I decided to sit down on the grass and let Brucie wander. Harold sat next to me.

Hm… Maybe I could get to know him better.

"Harry… Do you mind if I call you Harry?" I asked him, fearing I might be too friendly.

"Oh. No. I don't mind at all", he replied, smiling.

Wow. He has changed. And I always thought he couldn't even be human.

"So, do you live here?" I asked him.

"Um… No. I'm only staying here for a while. I'm from Denmark", he replied.

"Ooh?? Cool! How's it like there?"

"Um… It's great I guess", he replied, an awkward tone to his voice.

I was getting the feeling that he was getting uncomfortable with the topic.

"Oh okay. So how long will you stay here?"

He shrugged. "It depends really. I have no idea. Maybe for months."

"That's cool. Ah. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Anthea Stewart."

I grinned at him and stretched out my hand. He looked at it.

"Exactly…. What do I do with it?" he asked, pointing to my hand.

I was puzzled. "Huh? You shake it. Like this."

I took his hand and gave it a warm shake.

"Ah! So that's it!" he grinned, as if a handshake was something new and delightful.

That was weird. He doesn't know all of this?

I chuckled. "Don't you have this at Denmark?"

"Um… I guess we do from time to time. But I'm not used to it", he shrugged.

I nodded. "Oh okay."

There were a few seconds of silence between us. Gosh he seemed pretty quiet. It's as if he's shy to talk to me.

"Um… I'd like to give you an apology for the way I acted back at the shop. I'm sorry for being rude. I was just really irritable during that day", he suddenly piped up.

I looked at him, a surprised expression on his face.

"Wow… Thanks Harry. Really. It takes a lot of guts to do that. It's okay. You're forgiven", I grinned.

"Thanks."

"Well, I totally get you though. Sometimes you can't control your temper. But try not to take it out on other people. You don't need to be so violent. Just talk to someone."

I smiled. I hope he got my point.

I didn't know that my words had a bigger impact on him. He muttered "Thanks" and turned away. I didn't know he was blushing now and his heart was throbbing.

All of a sudden, it began to rain. Jeez. What bad timing.

I got Brucie and walked towards the nearest tree. Harold followed me as well. The ground was a bit muddy now.

Thankfully, the tree was big enough to shelter us from the falling trickles of raindrops. It was raining a bit hard, so it wouldn't stop soon.

As we waited under the tree, something fell on my shirt.

I looked at what had fallen on my shirt, and a petrified expression was on my face.

Oh my gosh!!!! It was a spider!!!

I accidentally dropped Brucie because I was panicking so much. I was practically dancing now. I was too scared to brush it away.

"Harry!! Harry!!! Um… Get it off, will you???" I panicked as I hopped around.

He immediately brushed the spider away.

I screamed and hugged him. I was so scared.

I didn't know his heart was throbbing so much now as my body was pressed against his chest. He felt like fainting.

"Is it gone? Is it gone? Is it gone?" I asked frantically.

"Er… Yeah. It's gone now", he said.

I gave out a huge sigh of relief. Thank God it was gone.

I pulled away a bit. I smiled. "Thanks Harold! I'm freakin' scared of spiders!"

He looked at me, turning a bit red. Then he rolled his eyes and smiled as well. "It's only a little spider. You don't have to be so scared."

I chuckled. "Yeah. I guess so."

For a while, he looked at me. His green eyes looked so much more tender now. Maybe he was just being friendly.

I didn't know it was actually more than that.

I let go of him. He must be suffocating by now.

We chatted for a bit. The rain was still pouring. He actually had an older sister and two older brothers. He was very chatty once things settled down.

When the rain stopped pouring, I waved goodbye to Harold.

"Bye Harry! See you!" I grinned at him.

Brucie was already hurrying to get out of the park. I had a hard time controlling him.

"Okay. Okay. We'll be going. Bye Harry" I smiled and walked away.

Harold smiled and waved back. "Bye Anthea."

Harold was sitting on the sofa, drinking a can of Coke. Kyle was already asleep.

He had only one thing on his mind: Anthea.

He smiled as he replayed what happened at the park.

'She is pretty cute. And very nice', he thought.

Then he sighed and took a sip from his Coke.

"Darn it. I think I'm in love with her."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 (SLEEPTALK)

Danny and I were at the park now. I was sitting on a bench while he bought some ice cream for us.

He was grinning when he approached me, holding two ice cream cones. One was strawberry-flavoured and the other was coffee-flavoured.

He handed me the strawberry-flavoured one as he sat next to me. "Here's your ice cream."

I grinned. "Thanks so much Danny."

We decided to go to the park and chat. I missed him, as always.

"So, what's been up since I left?" he asked, licking his ice cream.

Hm… Maybe I should tell him about my encounter with Terence Sky. It would be a funny story to tell anyway.

"Well, I just met my first crush Terence Sky", I laughed.

He grinned. "Really? What happened then?"

So I told him everything that happened. He laughed when I told him that it was James's fault.

"That's a really crazy experience", Danny chuckled.

I nodded. "I know."

"Hm… Would you mind if I ask you something?"

"It's okay Danny. You can ask me anything."

"Why were you avoiding the guy?"

I paused for a bit before answering. I wasn't very comfortable with the topic, but I wanted to pour out how I felt.

"Well… I was still hurt you know. I told you what happened during Valentine's Day right? I still couldn't forget that. I was so humiliated. I must've looked like an idiot to Terence", I said, laughing nervously. "But we're okay now."

He placed his arm around me and grinned. "Nah. There's nothing wrong about getting dumped. Heck, I got dumped too. My old girlfriend left me for another guy."

"Well, she's a fool. You're great Danny."

He smiled at me. "Thanks! You've been awesome too."

Somehow, I liked this conversation. Danny managed to lighten up my mood. At least I know now that I wasn't alone. Danny was dumped too, so I shouldn't be bitter. At least I had him.

"Hey, I'm gonna do something for you", he grinned as he got up.

I nodded and smiled. "Sure Danny."

He looked around the park, as if searching for someone. He spotted someone with a guitar. He talked to the stranger. The stranger nodded and gave him his guitar.

Danny went back to me.

I laughed. "Aw… You're gonna sing again?"

"Yup. This time, it's on a stage", he grinned.

There was a fountain in the middle of the park just near us. Danny went there and stood on it.

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Oh my gosh. He was really going to do it?

Some people were already looking at him. Others stopped in their tracks.

"This is for you Anthea", Danny chuckled as he began to strum his guitar.

I saw some people smile and go 'Aw…'

I was blushing, but I was very touched by what he was about to do.

He began to sing, and that's when the whole world stopped.

"It hasn't been the best of days

Since she drove off and left me standing in the haze.

I smiled. Gosh his voice was as gorgeous as ever. This was what made me fall for him in the first place. I saw some people looking quite fascinated by his voice.

"Because I've been so out of honor

Yeah I have been

My new found love showed up and blew her out the water

And it's so not easy.

I know she'll say.

I'm sleazy.

I love the way.

You please me."

Then he grinned very sweetly at me. I could feel my heart melting.

"I can't believe I've found

The girl who turned my life around.

She suddenly came onto me

Pin me down on the ground

I could've pushed away

But I didn't know what she'd say.

But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down."

Then he finished the song, smiling so sweetly at me. I smiled back at him, feeling so touched by what he just did.

A lot of people clapped their hands and grinned. Gosh Danny was good.

An old lady approached me and said "My dear, you're very lucky to have him."

I smiled. "Thank you. I really am."

Danny gave back the guitar to its owner. Then he went back to me, sitting next to me.

"How was it?" he chuckled.

I held his hand. "That was sweet Danny. I loved it. I don't even mind the people watching. Thank you."

I kissed him very gently. He did deserve one after what he just did.

"Thanks", Danny grinned as we stopped.

"The song was lovely. Seriously", I grinned.

"Well, it had to be. It was written for you."

I chuckled. "Aw… Thanks Danny."

"DAANNY!!" a terrified voice suddenly said.

Danny and I whirled around. Who was that?

We turned around and saw Dougie running towards us with a terrified expression on his face.

Why was he so scared?

"Dougie? What's wrong mate?" Danny asked, a confused tone layering his voice.

He was panting and huffing. He looked like he'd been running for a long time. "I've… Been chased by this girl called Diona."

"Dah-yoh-nah?" I repeated.

Why did that ring a familiar bell to me?

I racked my brains for the answer but nothing came up.

Dougie sighed. "Yup. Anyway, I think I've lost her. She's crazy. She's been stalking me since I left the grocery store to buy Jessica some chocolate."

I smiled. "Aw… You actually bought her some?"

He grinned. "Of course. She's been taking dance lessons, so I'll drop by later at her dance studio and give her some."

That was so sweet of Dougie.

"Anyway, I'm glad that's—" he began to say but suddenly stopped as he thought of something.

"What is it Doug?" Danny asked.

"Hm… Do you want to play football?" Dougie asked as he pulled a football ball from his bag.

Danny grinned. "Sure thing Dougie."

He stood up and looked at me. "You wanna play too?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I might just end up hitting myself."

"Okay", he said and pecked my cheek.

The two began playing, passing the ball to one another.

No way was I playing. I usually get hit by balls anyway. It's like I'm a magnet or something.

I was sitting on the bench, watching them have fun.

Suddenly, a small whit poodle caught my eye. That was a cute dog. It had a pink leash on it and I saw who was holding it.

It was a girl probably my age wearing a long white and lacy blouse reaching below her hips, and black leggings. Her curly brown hair bounced whenever she'd walk with her high heels clicking.

Wow. This was one girl who was sure to be super rich. Even the way she walked signified that she was.

However, I couldn't help but feel that she was giving off this snobbish air. She didn't seem like a friendly girl who would smile at you.

And there was this strange and undeniable feeling tugging at my brain, saying that I know her.

I couldn't put my finger on it though.

She began looking around the park, holding the poodle's leash.

She saw Danny and Dougie and then her jaw dropped.

She took off her overly-sized sunglasses and yelled "DOOUGGIIEE!!"

Oh my gosh! I know this girl now! I remember now!

She was at my school.

She was definitely one of those girls who were amazingly posh and incredibly snobby. No wonder I felt like she was giving off bad aura.

She was none other than Diona Rebecca Weller. I've only heard of her when I was at school, and we've never really crossed paths. And from what I've heard, she was nothing good.

Another memory resurfaced on my mind. Now I distinctly remember her having a crush at a handsome boy from Orangeberry Academy.

Oh my gosh! It was Dougie!

I saw Dougie turn, a petrified expression on his face.

Diona chuckled. "Let's go Fifi."

She began approaching Dougie and Danny.

I stood up from the bench and approached them as well. Things might get out of hand.

I reached Danny now.

"Hey, you know her?" Danny whispered.

I nodded. "Yup. She's a total snob. Poor Dougie."

"Dougie!! Why did you leave me at the grocery?" Diona asked in a shrill voice.

"Um… Um… I had to dash. Besides, it's none of your business. Let's go Danny", Dougie retreated with a triumphant grin on his face.

Suddenly, Diona grabbed him.

Man, for a posh girl, she sure had a tight grip.

She was grinning. "I don't think so. Stay with me."

Dougie rolled his eyes, irritation gradually building inside him. "No. I. DO. NOT."

Diona gasped and Fifi began to bark at Dougie. Dougie snarled back at Fifi and the dog began to wince.

"How dare you?? Why??" Diona demanded.

"Because you're fat", Dougie replied blatantly.

Diona gasped and pouted. "Dougie!! Ugh!!"

She suddenly yanked the ball out of Dougie's hands and walked a few meters away.

We could only stare at her. What was she doing?

Then she faced us and threw the ball, aiming at Dougie.

Luckily, we all managed to dodge it. Dougie stuck out his tongue at her. She stormed off.

"Serves her---" Dougie began to say when somebody behind us yelped "Ow!"

We turned around to see who got hit.

We saw a guy on the grass, unconscious. Man could she throw a ball.

I gasped when I saw who it was. It was Harold!

"Harry!" I said in a frantic voice and bent over him.

Danny was looking at Harry with a surprised expression in his face.

He recognized Harry from the shop.

"Harry? Harry?" I asked once again.

His eyes opened a bit. He blinked. "Anthea? Anthea? Wh-what?"

Then all of a sudden, he was unconscious again.

"Oh dear. Um… Danny, can you carry him over to the bench? I'll call Kyle", I told Danny as I pulled out my cellphone and dialled Kyle's number.

I quickly called Kyle. The park had a weird name though. 'Gingerberry'. Why is everything here related to berries?

"Poor guy. He didn't deserve this", Dougie muttered.

"Er… Yeah", Danny agreed.

"So he knows Anthea?"

"I guess so… Ah. Now I remember. She said she met this stranger from Denmark. I guess it's this guy."

Harold was still out cold. In fact, he was asleep now.

"A-anthea", Harold began to mutter.

"Oh. She's not here", Dougie said.

Harold didn't respond.

"Huh. I think he's asleep", Danny deduced.

"Anthea… I… I think I'm in love with you", Harold muttered again.

Danny and Dougie exchanged looks.

Danny's hunch had been right all along.

They slowly placed him on the bench.

It was the first tome they have ever met someone who actually blurted out his secrets when he sleep-talks.

"Dude, I think you've got some competition", Dougie smirked.

Danny sighed. "Ah. Well. I'm not about to let him get my girlfriend. As if I'd let that happen."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 (OBSESSION)

Dead leaves crackled as I dragged my sneakers on the leaf-strewn ground. I could see different insects crawling on the ground. I squinted as I looked at the blue, cloudless sky. The sun was pretty bright today.

Danny placed his arm around my shoulder and pointed to a red cottage to my far right, just beside the apple tree. "There. Our cottage's there."

"Wow. It's really cute Danny", I said.

And I meant that. The cottage was a quaint little thing with a porch and a birdhouse. A chair was stationed outside of it and I could see wind chimes.

"Oh my gosh! Spotty's still here!" Pamela exclaimed excitedly as she pointed to a whit horse with brown spots galloping inside a ranch.

Danny nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't let cousin Rose just take it."

Nicole grinned. "And a good thing you didn't. I was always fond of that horse."

"Dude, you still have old Silver here?" Dougie asked.

Danny nodded. "Yup. Silver's still here.:

"Oh! Didn't you mention that horse to me before? The one that threw you off the saddle?" Jessica asked Dougie.

Dougie snorted. "Yup. That's the one."

"Aw… Poor you", Nicole teased and stuck out her tongue at Dougie.

"Hey! It was your fault Nicole. You told me Silver was very nice", Dougie laughed.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "To me. And it's your fault you believed me."

Dougie stuck out his tongue and the two just grinned at each other.

Even if Dougie and Nicole fight each other from time to time, things were always friendly with them. Before, I noticed that Dougie kind of resented Nicole. But now, they were definitely friends. Dougie seems to have put the past behind him.

We were at Danny's farm now. He invited me to come with Pamela, Dougie, Jessica, Nicole and Jenny.

Jenny would come later on. She had to fix things.

Harry was busy at his family's restaurant. Tom was with his family, and James was busy answering fan mail. I don't know when he'd leave. The Busted tour was pretty much done, so he'd probably stick around for a while.

I think Matt and Charlie went back.

So here we were. It's very beautiful here. I saw a ranch filled with horses, a lot of fruit trees, a barn, and a swing.

As I scanned the place more carefully, I could see a lake not far from here. Probably a small trek would do.

We proceeded to the cottage. As soon as we got to the front door, it immediately swung open, revealing a plump woman with fiery red hair and freckles on her face. She was shorter than me by a few inches.

She was wearing a whit apron over her red dress. I couldn't tell which was redder: her hair or her dress.

She let out a squeal of delight as she hugged Danny.

"Dannykins!!" she said in a high-pitched voice. "Pleasure to see you darling!!"

Danny chuckled. "Hey Aunt Jude! Nice to see you too!"

She let go of him, laughed and pinched his cheeks. "You're so grown up now!!"

She turned to me and smiled. "Hello my dear!! I'm Aunt Jude! Danny, this is your wife right?"

I laughed hard, tears welling up a bit in my eyes. "Um… No. I'm his girlfriend though. I'm Anthea."

I never thought that any person would get the wrong idea about Danny and me, now that we were a couple. I was wrong.

Danny was laughing and patting Aunt Jude's back. "Aunt Jude! Do I look that old to you?"

She chuckled after realizing her mistake. "Oh my dear. I'm so sorry!! I keep on forgetting you're not that old yet! Well, you just grow up fast."

Danny and I chuckled.

This time, she hugged Pamela. "Pamela dear! A pleasure to see you again my little cupcake!!"

Pamela giggled. "Thanks Aunt Jude. It's great to be back here."

Aunt Jude hugged Nicole this time. "You're looking pretty today. Are you still playing Pokemon?"

Nicole chuckled. "Yup! I'm playing Red version. I'm already at the Indigo League. By the way, you needed an Abra right? I saw your email."

Aunt Jude nodded. "Yes my dear. They just keep escaping. It's either that or my Charizard kills it."

Wow! She's old but she still plays Pokemon? She's definitely different.

Then she squealed and pinched Dougie's cheeks very hard. "Dougster!! What's up my dear?? You have grown. And good thing your hair's better now. You had such dreadful hair before."

Dougie chuckled. "I'm thrilled to see you too Aunt Jude."

"Aunt Jude, this is Jessica. Dougie's girlfriend", Danny said, introducing Jessica.

Aunt Jude slapped Dougie's back. "Dougie! I never thought you'd get a girlfriend with that immature attitude of yours! What a huge achievement for you! Jessica, a pleasure to meet you."

Jessica nodded, smiling. "It's great to meet you too."

"Well, let's get you inside now shall we?" Aunt Jude said and led us inside.

The place was cozy and had a homey atmosphere about it. There were a few sofas in the living room and plush carpet covered the place. There was a fireplace in the living room and different paintings hung above it.

There was a television facing the sofas and a cd rack was beside it. The kitchen had cute pink tiles and different appliances.

If I went forward, I could see a few more rooms.

All in all, it was a really great place. I felt right at home.

"This is great", I remarked, my eyes scanning the place.

"Why thank you. I do tend to clean up every so often. Don't just comes in and I simply cannot stand it. Well, feel free to roam around in my humble abode", Aunt Jude said cheerfully.

I nodded. Danny came with me and the rest went to the kitchen after seeing the cookies on the table.

"This is my room, the one with the Invader Zim stickers. That one's Nicole's. The only one without stickers. That's cousin Jamie's, the one with Hello Kitty… Wow. I never realized we were sticker fanatics before", Danny said as he pointed room after room.

There were different stickers on each door.

As we headed to the last door, I saw that it had Spongebob stickers.

"Whose room is this?" I asked Danny.

"Ah. That's Pamela's. She's never let us in there though. I don't know what she's hiding", Danny replied.

"Oh."

"Hm… Why don't we go in? I've always wanted to see her room."

"Is it okay Danny?"

"Nah. It's okay I guess. I mean, there's no harm in it right?"

Well, it did seem harmless.

Danny placed his hand on the doorknob, he slowly opened it-

"HOLD IT!!"

We saw Pamela running towards us. Danny immediately pulled his hand away. Pamela was blocking the door and laughing nervously.

"Um… Sorry guys! I can't let you in!" she said.

Danny chuckled. "You're weird Pamela. But okay. We won't go in."

Pamela turned to me, her eyes pleading.

"Oh fine. I won't go in", I gave in.

She gave out a huge sigh of relief.

Wow. She must be hiding something supra-private in there. She looked really panicked when she saw Danny place his hand on the knob.

"Thanks. Sorry. I really can't let you in there", she said. "Ooh. Why don't we go to the lake Danny? It's very beautiful there Anthea."

I nodded. "Cool. I'm up for that."

Pamela wasn't kidding. The lake was beautiful.

The crystal clear waters sparkled in the sun. I saw fishes quickly moving water from time to time. I dipped my finger into the lake and shuddered.

The water was pretty cold today.

I was lying on my belly on the grass. I was only a few inches away from the water.

Everything felt so serene here. I closed my eyes and hummed a tune to myself.

Suddenly, someone pecked my cheek.

I opened my eyes and saw Danny grinning at me as he sat down beside me.

"Hey", he greeted me.

"Hi Danny", I replied, starting to rise up now. I sat down.

"This lake is beautiful Danny. Seriously."

He nodded. "I know. That's why we love it here. Everything's just so peaceful you know?"

"Is that why you, Tom, Harry and Dougie live here even though you're super rich?"

He chuckled. "I guess so. Our parents just wanted a simple life. We could probably never find rest at the city. And besides, I wouldn't have gotten to know you."

I smiled back at him. "Then I'm glad I moved too."

We looked at the lake for a while. Birds chirped as they flew out of the trees and the leaves rustled.

"Do you guys come here very often?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Pretty much every year. You might see that Aunt Jude's… Er… Pretty hyper", Danny said.

I chuckled. "I know. But she does seem nice. Did Nicole really tell Dougie to get on the horse?"

"Oh yes. And Silver wasn't used to strangers. Dougie fell off. Maybe that's why Dougie used to hate Nicole so much."

"Ah. No wonder. But they seem to be getting along pretty well now."

"I know. That's pretty---"

All of a sudden, somebody pushed both of us into the water. Danny hugged me as we fell into the water, making a huge splash. I screamed as we fell in.

Our heads popped out of the water. The water was chilly and my teeth started to chatter.

"Anthea, come here", Danny beckoned me.

At least I could swim now.

I freestyled my way towards Danny and wrapped my arm around him.

"I should have known", Danny said as he looked up.

I looked up as well, my hair dripping.

I saw Dougie and Jessica snickering while sitting on the grass.

I smirked. These guys could never keep still.

Dougie was clutching his stomach now and Jessica giggled as she made a peace sign to me.

Dougie rubbed his eyes. "Sorry guys. We couldn't resist."

"Yeah. It was just too much of a temptation. We really do have little self-control", Jessica added.

Danny and I laughed. These guys were too much. Alone, each was already very naughty. Together, they were beyond naughty.

"Anthea, you'd better go back before you freeze", Danny said.

I nodded and unwrapped my arms. I swam back to the shore and Dougie and Jessica helped me climb up. Danny went back as well. We were both very soaked as we got up.

"Um… We have towels here", Jessica said as she handed us each blue towels.

"Thanks", I grinned at her.

Danny placed his towel on my head and began drying my hair. "Here, let me help you."

I blushed. Aw… That was so sweet.

I placed my towel on his hair as well, grinning while doing so. "Thanks. Let me help you too."

After drying up each other's hair, we tried drying up our own selves. I squeezed water out of my clothes.

In a while we were still wet, but certainly dry enough.

Pamela and Nicole approached us.

"Hey. You two are wet", Nicole giggled.

"I know", I grinned.

Suddenly, Nicole's phone rang.

"Hello? Jenny? Good that you're here!" Nicole said.

We all beamed.

"What? You're going inside a room? Go ahead. It's Pamela's room. Okay", Nicole said and placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Pam—", she began to say when Pamela had already run off to the cottage, her hair flying. She looked panicked.

We all had a question mark hovering over our heads. What's wrong with her room?

We all decided to head for the cottage. Aunt Jude was already sleeping on the couch.

"Um… Jenny… Haha… It's… not what you think", we heard Pamela's voice say.

Jenny laughed. "Pamela! You don't have to be shy about it. It's small."

We proceeded to go to Pamela's room. Jenny and Pamela were inside. As soon as we had a glance of the room, we all received quite a shock.

Now I know why Pamela didn't want us here.

There were posters of James all over the place. I think every single space had his face on it. There was even a pillow with his face on it. A t-shirt was hung on a rack and it said 'I love James Bourne'.

Pamela was obsessed about James. She had a crush on him. This was her little secret.

Pamela blushed as she saw us. Jenny only smiled, understanding her.

"Pamela, you didn't need to hide this", Dougie said.

"Well… I… I was just too shy you know. But Jenny, I'm just a really obsessed fan. I'm not gonna steal him away from you or anything. Besides, I have Harry", Pamela said, still blushing.

Jenny patted her shoulder. "It's okay. I understand. Besides, James and I aren't even a couple."

Pamela giggled. "Yeah. But it's pretty obvious you like her."

Jenny blushed. "Well… Um… It's quite nice here right?"

We all laughed. Yup. She did like him.

Well, Pamela told us to keep quite about her obsession. We promised.

We rode on the horses for a while. Surprisingly, Silver didn't throw me when I was riding him. Dougie flashed an indignant look at the horse.

After eating lunch, we all went fishing. We managed to catch quite a few and a fish hit Dougie in the face.

Aw… Poor Dougie. First a horse, now a fish.

After that, we all went home. Danny, as always, walked me home and kissed me goodbye as he left.

Somehow, I felt that he was extra protective of me now. It was like he was afraid of losing me. I couldn't guess why though.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 (WEDDING DAY)

"Can you pull the zipper at the back?" I asked Jessica as I looked at myself at the mirror.

"Sure thing", she said and zipped my dress carefully.

My black hair was in cute curls now and a clip was attached on it. I put on a little make-up and some lip gloss.

I was wearing a white strapless dress with a blue ribbon tied around the same outfit.

"How do I look?" Jessica asked me, fussing with her hair a bit.

"You look amazing", I said and gave her the thumbs up.

There was a knock on the door. The doorknob slowly turned and Tom's face peeped from the outside.

"Hey girls. You're looking very fabulous", Tom grinned at us.

We both smiled. "Thanks Tom."

"By the way, be out in ten minutes. It's nearly starting", he reminded us before rushing away.

We were both done in less than five minutes.

We entered the huge garden of the Fletcher Mansion. Long tables stretched out in the place, different dishes on them. The center stage was decorated with exotic flowers (most likely imported from other countries) and the seats were slowly being occupied as more guests went in.

I surveyed the area. Wow. A lot of rich families were here: the Wellingtons, the Diazes, the Larrisas, and a whole lot more.

I scowled when I saw David Kirkby. He winked at me. I only rolled my eyes.

He still wasn't giving up, even if he already knew that Danny and I were a couple.

"Hey!" Dougie's voice called out.

My eyes darted to the right, and I saw him, Harry, Danny and Tom in their suits. Pamela and Nicole were seated at the back, wearing the same outfit as Jessica's and mine.

I saw a vacant seat beside Danny. I sat down there, being very careful of my dress that seemed so fragile.

"Hey", Danny greeted me with a peck on the cheek.

I beamed at him. "Hey Danny. You look very handsome."

And he was. He always did look so gorgeous in suits, and his hair was neatly fixed now. His perfect set of teeth gleamed as he grinned at me.

"Thanks. You look absolutely beautiful as well", Danny replied.

"Well, I have to. Now that I'm paired up with you", I grinned.

We were at Carrie Fletcher's wedding back here at the Fletcher Mansion. It's been a very busy day. We saw Carrie a while ago in her stunning wedding dress. She had a really nice husband and Carrie loves him.

I was one of the bridesmaids along with Jessica, Pamela and Nicole. There were some others but I didn't know them. I was paired with Danny; Jessica with Dougie; Harry with Pamela; and Nicole with Kyle.

Kyle and Carrie were close friends actually and I heard from Tom that he had helped her in some tight spots.

Tom was the best man.

We were all waiting for Kyle to come. Suddenly, someone emerged from the doors of the mansion.

I whirled around to see someone I never expected to come.

It was Harold.

I waved at him. He shyly waved back.

Danny was still smiling, but his smile seems to have shrunken.

There was a vacant seat next to me. I pointed to it. Harold nodded and proceeded to the chair.

I didn't know that Danny and Dougie were already exchanging glances.

'Danny, I smell trouble', Dougie mouthed to him.

'I know. I'll keep an eye on him', Danny mouthed back.

Harold sat down beside me. I grinned at him.

"Hi Harry. What're you doing here?" I asked him.

"Ah. Kyle's not coming here. He's sick. So I came in to fill in for him", he replied.

"Aw… Kyle's sick. I hope he gets better. Ah. Harold, you've met him before but you were unconscious. He carried you when the football hit you square in the head. This is Danny, my boyfriend", I said brightly as I introduced him to Danny.

Harold seemed to raise one eyebrow but it was gone on a few seconds. He faced Danny, smiling a bit.

Danny was facing him, also smiling. But I could see that his eyes were somehow… cold.

"Um… Danny, this is Harry. He's a new friend of mine. He's from Denmark", I said, an awkward tone to my voice.

Harry held put his hand. "Hey. I'm Harold. Nice to… Um… Meet you."

Danny smiled more widely now. There was more effort, but I could still feel resentment from him. "Hey. Nice to meet you man."

They shook hands, still grinning at each other and laughing nervously.

I looked at them with a confused expression on my face.

Okay. Things were definitely awkward now.

When they were shaking hands, I could see them sort of glaring at each other,

even if they were grinning.

I didn't know what was running in their minds.

'So, he's here again', Danny thought.

'Hm… This is the guy', Harry thought.

They finally let go. I was kind of relieved because it looked like they were about to crush each other's hands.

After that, the ceremony started, and we all lined up with our pairs. Danny was very much close to me, as if I'd get attacked by a vicious beast.

I wondered what was wrong with him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride", the priest said, looking at Carrie and Kurt with a smile.

Carrie grinned at Kurt. She looked absolutely breathless. Kurt smiled at her ans gently pressed his lips against hers.

The crowd all cheered and clapped their hands. Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher were crying now, dabbing handkerchiefs at their eyes. I saw a tear coming out of Tom's eye but he brushed it with the tip of his finger.

I was beaming. Everything was so beautiful. I could feel myself getting teary-eyed.

"It's all so beautiful", Pamela remarked as she clapped her hands.

"I know. It's all too much", I replied.

After the ceremony was over, there were a lot of picture-takings. My face ached from too much smiling.

Finally, it was all over. Danny winked at me as we went back to the table. I invited Harold to come join us. Thankfully, Dougie, Tom and Harry kept him company. Danny, however, would only mutter a few things to him.

I saw David Kirkby waving to me. I rolled my eyes.

Danny placed his hand on my shoulder and threw a piercing glance at David. I saw David wince.

"Okay. The bride is now about to throw her bouquet. Eligible ladies, gather around", the host said. He had sleek blond hair and was taller than me. he was Ben Fletcher, Tom's uncle.

I pecked Danny on the cheek and smiled at him. "Be right back."

"Okay", he smiled at me.

Nicole, Pamela, Jessica and I gathered in a large circle. All the other girls were with us. I saw some giggle and someone say that they were hoping they'd catch the bouquet.

"Ooh. I hope that guy with the short brown hair catches the garter", one blond giggled as she pointed at Harry.

I saw Pamela purse her lips and raise her eyebrows.

"Harry! What time was our date again?" Pamela yelled.

Harry looked surprised. "Um… It's at five Pam."

"Oh. Thanks. I forgot", Pamela said and turned her back.

The blond girl blushed and moved to the other side of the circle.

I chuckled. "Whoa Pamela."

She grinned. "Well, I wasn't about to let them take my boyfriend."

Back at the table, Danny was still glaring at David. Finally, he decided to leave David alone.

"Hm… You know him?" Harold asked.

"Oh. Hey. Yup. He's a git. He's always been trying to get Anthea", Danny replied, smiling a bit.

"Oh. Indeed. I hope Anthea doesn't get the bouquet."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno. But look at the possibility if she did. Would you like another guy pulling up a garter on her leg?"

Danny thought about it. He had a point. He certainly didn't want another guy to pull a garter up Anthea's leg.

"Good point. But Anthea's clumsy. I'm sure she won't catch it", Danny said confidently.

Harold nodded. "Correct. She is quite clumsy. A total klutz. She won't catch it."

My, how they had faith in me.

Finally, Carrie threw her bouquet. The girls squealed and rushed forward. I stayed at the back. I couldn't possibly catch it. It was…

THUMP!

Something landed on my right hand as I held it out.

It was the bouquet.

My eyes widened. "Whoa! I caught it!"

Danny and Harold gaped at me. They couldn't believe it.

Pamela, Nicole and Jessica grinned at me.

"Hey, you caught it", Nicole grinned.

"I wonder who's gonna pull the garter up your leg?" Jessica snickered.

I gulped. Oh no. Maybe I shouldn't have caught it after all.

I saw David Kirkby's face brighten. I gulped even more.

Things so do not look good.

"Ah! Good, good. Young lady, sit here", Ben Fletcher said, pointing to a chair in the middle.

"Um… Good luck", Jessica said, an anxious expression on her face.

"Um… Thanks", I replied as I went to the chair.

I'll be needing it.

Danny was already talking to Tom, Harry and Dougie at the table.

"I know. This does not look good. We can't have another guy pull up a garter up her leg!" Danny said.

"I know. I won't allow it", Harry said.

"Neither will I", Tom agreed.

A voice behind them suddenly spoke up.

"May I join you? I don't want anyone getting it either", Harold joined in.

Danny hesitantly agreed. "Oh fine. Who's going to get the garter? One of us, so it's safe."

"Danny it should be you. You're her boyfriend after all", Harry suggested.

"Yup dude. You do it", Dougie agreed.

"Okay. Guys, keep an eye on that git", Danny nodded, pointing at David Kirkby.

They all nodded and proceeded to the center as Ben Fletcher called out for the eligible men.

I sat down on the chair, holding the bouquet.

Man, I hope it wasn't David Kirkby.

"Keep an eye out for the git", Danny reminded Harold.

They all waited for the groom to throw the garter.

"1… 2…. 3!" Kurt said and finally threw the garter behind him.

I screamed a bit when I saw who caught it.

Oh my gosh!! It was David Kirkby!!

I nearly cried when all of a sudden, Dougie slapped David's hands, sending the garter flying.

"Oops!" Dougie grinned.

The garter went flying towards a red-headed guy. He seemed eager to get it.

Suddenly, Tom appeared with a tennis racket (where the heck did he get that?!) and sent the garter flying towards Harry.

"Okay. We have a winner—" Ben started to announce when Harry threw the garter towards Danny.

The crowd was getting confused now with the bizarre show in front of of the guys moved away, afraid that Danny and the rest might hit them.

The garter was going towards Danny now.

I sighed. Thank God it was him.

All of a sudden, Harold flew in front of Danny and caught the garter.

Danny looked outraged.

"Traitor!!" Danny bellowed and grabbed the garter away from Harold.

The garter flew out of Harold's hands and he fell down as Danny pushed him. They were both on the ground.

"Hey! Sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Harold protested as Danny toppled over him.

"Oh yeah. Great excuse. But I know you had other reasons", Danny said sarcastically, refusing to get off Harold.

Oh my! They were really fighting!

"Danny! Harold!" I called out.

They looked at me. I frowned at them.

"And someone finally caught it", Ben announced, pointing to a guy with brown hair.

The guy blinked. He probably couldn't believe it either.

Danny got off Harold. He cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Um… Sorry pal."

Harold sighed. "It's okay. I wasn't looking."

He took Danny's hand, brushed his suit and got up. The two looked at each other for a while.

What was up with these guys?

"Danny!" I called.

He looked at me. I gave him a please-stop-it look. I smiled a bit. He sighed and smiled back. He nodded.

I saw him apologize to Harold. That was good. I smiled again at him. It was a really good thing that he was still sensible.

I sat on my chair, waiting for the one who caught the garter. I hoped he wasn't a pervert.

"Okay chap. Slip it in", Ben announced.

The brown-haired guy approached me, smiling meekly.

Hm… He wasn't so bad.

I pulled my dress up until a bit above my knees.

"Whoa. I never knew her legs were that smooth", Nicole whispered to Pamela.

"Hey, look at Harold and Danny", Pamela whispered back.

Danny and Harold were looking at me, their eyes wide. They must've had the same thought.

The guy with the brown hair knelt on one knee. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

All of a sudden, he gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Are those the new Lacoste shoes?"

I was surprised for a while but I managed to answer him. "Why yes. They are. I just bought them last week."

"Woah. Those are really fabulous you know. I saw Cate Blanchette wearing those when she walked on the red carpet."

"Oh my gosh! That's why I bought those! Did you see Carmen Electra's outfit?"

"Oh yes! Totally gorgeous! It really accentuated her figure."

We both laughed.

Oh my gosh. Who would have thought that he was gay? It was quite a shame though. He did look pretty handsome.

"I'm Kean", he said, grinning.

"I'm Anthea", I greeted him brightly.

"Um… Is it okay if I pull this up your leg? I mean… I'm not really a boy, so I'm not a perv."

I nodded. "You know, I'm relieved it's you."

He smiled and began slipping the garter. It was above my ankle now… Now it was a bit above my calf… Now it reached my knee. Not it was a little above my knee…

"HOLD IT!!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Harold and Danny said at the same time.

The crowd laughed a bit at them.

"Um… I was already stopping there", Kean said, surprised by Danny and Harold.

"Um… Sorry. They're a bit protective. Especially the one with the brown hair. But he's sweet you know", I replied.

"Aw… Glad you've got a great boyfriend."

"Thanks."

I said goodbye to Kean. He was a nice guy.

I walked back to Danny. He was smiling sheepishly at me. "Sorry about that outburst."

I laughed and kissed him gently on the cheek. "It's okay Danny. I get you."

He grinned back and squeezed my hand. "Thanks."

I saw Harold and waved at him. He smiled and waved back at me.

"Danny, I'll just go and talk to Harold a bit okay?" I told him.

He nodded and agreed. But I felt that he didn't totally agree with the idea.

I sat down next to Harold. He must be lonely. "Hey Harry."

He smiled at me. "Hey Anthea. Sorry for the outburst."

I laughed. "Nah, it's okay. I get you. You didn't need to worry. The guy was gay."

His eyes widened. "Oh really?" He chuckled.

Hm… I never noticed this before but Harold was really handsome.

"Yup. I swear. He knew the brand of my shoes at once", I continued.

"Well, that's funny", he nodded.

I smiled and looked at Danny. My smile became gentler.

Harold noticed my expression. His heart twisted and his smile faded.

"So… You really like him don't you?" Harold asked.

I beamed and nodded. "Yeah. I do. He's gone through a lot you know. He's sweet, and yeah I like him."

He smiled weakly. I wondered why.

"Harold? Is there something wrong?" I asked him, a worried tone to my voice.

He shook his head and still had a faint smile on his face. "I'm fine Anthea, really."

Suddenly, he held my hand and squeezed it a bit. "I'm fine. Just keep on smiling okay?"

He was smiling at me. I looked at him. Why was he like this?

He looked at me for a while before standing up. "Well, I have to get going. Bye Anthea."

I stuttered a bit. I was just so surprised by the way he acted. "Oh. Okay. Bye Harry."

Then he left and I went back to Danny.

"He's acting weird Danny", I told him.

"Oh? Oh well. You know how boys can be", he said, placing his arm around my shoulder.

I sighed. "I guess you're right.

Danny smiled at me and pinched my cheek. "Hey. You shouldn't frown. Come on, smile now."

I laughed and began to grin. "Yeah. You're right Danny."

"That's better."

Danny was always cheering me up. That's why I really liked him.

I stopped getting worried and just had fun. Carrie said that she kind of recognized Harold but couldn't really quite figure out who he was.

Danny and I danced when the music played. All the couples were dancing too.

I looked at Kurt and Carrie.

He chuckled and continued dancing with me. "I know. They look pretty happy."

I smiled at Danny. "I'm pretty happy with you too you know."

He chuckled. "Really? Then this'll make you happier."

He pulled me by the waist and kissed me gently.

Yup. That did it.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 (BOOK)

I beamed as I placed the book 'The Joyluck Club' on the counter. The saleslady grabbed it and had it scanned.

"Ten ninety-nine", she said in a bored voice.

I took out my wallet and handed her eleven dollars. She punched it in and the cash register opened with a loud ding. The woman handed me the book and my change. She slapped the receipt onto the piece of tape stuck on the plastic.

I walked around the bookstore a bit. I was pretty happy. I decided to go here so I could buy myself a book.

I actually really wanted the book 'Shopaholic and Baby' by Sophie Kinsella. I've really enjoyed the other books and Becky was a pretty wacky character.

A while ago, I spotted it. But then this girl who had brown hair grabbed it before I could. And that was the last one.

Oh well. There was always next time.

I decided to wander here a bit more. I loved being in a bookstore. I could probably live in one.

I suddenly spotted the girl with brown hair. I began observing her tentatively.

She placed a book back in the shelf and left.

I went to that shelf and gasped when I saw which book she put back:

It was 'Shopaholic and Baby'!

I seriously wanted to scream and tear my hair out. I've wanted this book so badly and I've been waiting for it for weeks. The girl had such bad timing. Horrid even.

I held the book, wishing I had waited for a while.

Darn it. Why didn't I bring extra money?

I sighed and placed the book back in the shelf. There was a frown on my face and I sighed once more as I went out of the bookstore.

Rats.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Danny asked as he poked me.

I blinked twice and snapped back into reality. I've been spaced out for a quite a while.

"Oh. Sorry Danny. I was just… Um… Thinking of something", I replied, taking a box of cereal off the shelf and tossing it into the basket I was holding.

"What was it?"

I thought about it for a while. Well, he was my boyfriend. So I guess I could tell him. Plus Danny'd understand.

But then, maybe the reason was childish.

"Um… Maybe you'd think I'm being like a kid", I told him.

He chuckled. "You can tell me anything you know."

I sighed and smiled a bit. I saw a pack of Cadbury chocolate. I chucked that into the basket as well.

"Well, I wanted this book you see. It's called 'Shopaholic and Baby' by Sophie Kinsella. I already bought another book yesterday and I didn't have enough money left. So I couldn't buy it. I was pretty bummed out", I told him.

He nodded his head. "Hm… It's not so childish you know. I understand you."

I brightened up a bit. For a minute there, I thought he was going to laugh his head off.

"Really Danny?" I asked him.

"Yup. Books are pretty awesome you know. So I get you", he replied, an understanding expression on his face.

"Thanks Danny", I gave out a huge sigh of relief. "I though I was the only book freak here."

He placed his arm around my shoulder and smiled. "Nah. I'm a book freak too."

I smiled. "Thanks Danny. I feel okay now."

He grinned. "I'm glad you do."  
I'm glad I opened it up to him. He was a sweet boyfriend. At least he didn't laugh at me.

Somehow, I could tell he was planning something.

"Yup Harold. I really love that book. It was a shame that I didn't get it", I told Harold over the phone.

Jeez. I was still pretty bummed out about the book. But I was feeling much better now after talking to Danny yesterday.

Harold just called me today. He wanted to chat with me a bit. I decided to tell him about my book dilemma.

"Aw… That's a shame. Don't worry. You'll probably find it tomorrow or someday", Harold assured me.

I grinned. "I hope so."

"Um… Anthea. Listen, do you want to come with me to the bookstore tomorrow? The one at Vega Mall? I need to buy something and I'm not that familiar with the mall yet", Harold asked.

I nodded. "Sure Harold. I'd love to."

Too bad I already spent my allowance on Busted cds.

The call ended as I said goodbye to Harold. He made me feel better too.

I walked away a bit. But no sooner than a few seconds had passed, another call arrived.

I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Anthea", Danny said.

I smiled. "Hey Danny. Why're you calling?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the bookstore at Vega Mall. Is that okay?"

"Sure Danny."

I suddenly remembered that Harold had plans with me as well.

"Danny, someone's gonna tag along. Is that okay?" I asked.

He immediately agreed. "Sure Anthea. It's no problem at all."

"Thanks Danny. See you tomorrow."

"Yup. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Sure."

"Bye. Love you."

"Bye. Love you too."

Danny and I were waiting for Harold. We were at the Vega Mall already. There were a lot of people here, all rushing to buy what they needed.

Finally, a bronze-haired boy wearing a blue jacket and pants arrived.

I waved at him. "Hey Harold!"

He grinned at me. His grin vanished a bit though as he saw Danny. I saw Danny purse his lips a bit as well.

Here they were again.

Luckily, Danny managed to break the icy tension by saying 'hi' to Harold. Harold muttered a cool yet polite hello back at him.

We entered the bookstore. I kind of felt sad again. I can't believe I let that book slip out of the tip of my fingers! If only I had waited.

"Anthea, I'm gonna buy something okay? You just roam around for a bit. I'll be back soon", Danny said and pecked me on the cheek.

I nodded. I had no problem with that. "Sure Danny."

"I'm gonna go too for a bit", Harold smiled at me.

I nodded.

As the two walked away, I could tell that they were glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes. I wondered what could cause them to be so cold and stiff towards each other. The already cold air condition was cold enough without their own frostiness towards each other.

I looked into the mirror, trying to figure things out.

Pfft. As if looking into a mirror would give me the answer.

I didn't know just how ironic that was.

Danny was running his fingers over the books, checking the authors.

"Okay… Dan Brown… Amy Tan… Sidney Sheldon… Where's Sophie Kinsella?" he said as he searched for the authors.

I didn't know he was trying to find the book that I wanted so badly. That was the sole purpose of this trip.

He finally spotted it. 'Shopaholic and Baby' by Sophie Kinsella.

He had a triumphant grin on hid face.

"Hm… It'd be weird if someone sees me carrying this. And I'm still gonna get some index cards", he said and hid the book in the middle, far from any person's view.

He walked away.

Very soon, Harold arrived at the same shelf. He was also searching for the book that I wanted.

He had a bit of a hard time. Finally, he found it hidden in the middle.

"Curse the person who hid this", he said and hid it at the shelf on the top; just next to the encyclopedias and history books so no one would take much notice of it. He wasn't about to let anyone see him carrying a book that was for girls mostly. Plus, he had to buy something. He'd come back for it later.

Danny came back, carrying his newly-bought index cards. He still had some notebooks left to buy though. He just went back to check on the book.

He searched in the middle and began to panic as he saw that it wasn't there.

"Where the bloody-?" he began to say when he saw that the book was placed on the top shelf.

He raised an eyebrow, grabbed it and placed it back in the middle. The nest time he'd swing by this aisle, he was definitely going to get the book.

Harold went back, looking appalled as he saw the book missing from the top shelf. He suspected that it was in the middle once more. He was right. He extracted it from the shelf and placed it on the top shelf once more. He'd come back for it later as well. He left in quick strides.

I was still waiting for Danny and Harold. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the back.

I turned around to see a girl just shorter than me by a few inches. She had brown hair and braces.

I gasped when I saw her.

Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe it!

"Hey Anthea", she said in a squeaky voice.

That did it! It was her! That squeaky voice was hard to forget.

I hugged her, almost carrying her off the ground. "Megan!!! I can't believe it's you!!"

She chuckled as I let go of her. "Hey. Nice to see you too."

Megan was a really close friend of mine back at my old school. She was tiny but very sweet and cute. I would gush to her everything. I wished she stayed that size forever… We've been chatting whenever we had time.

We chatted a bit. She told me that things have been great for her and that she misses me. I missed her too, I told her.

We passed by one aisle. I gasped when I saw one book on the top of a shelf.

It was 'Shopaholic and Baby'!

"Oh my gosh! I so want that book!" I exclaimed, pointing to the book on the top.

Here it was! Inches from my fingertips! Jeez! If only I had money.

"Get it Anthea", Megan told me.

I followed her and got the book. Lucky her. At least she could have this glorious book in her hands.

She smiled when I handed it to her. "Okay. You can have this. Consider it a gift."

I clapped my hands to my mouth. "Oh my gosh!! Megan??? Really??"

I couldn't believe this! It was a wish come true!

She nodded, her hair flipping. "Sure. We haven't met in a while and this could be a souvenir of our trip."

I squealed and hugged her, saying 'I love you' over and over again.

This was great! And to think that I've been moping for the past few days.

Megan paid for the book and had to go. I bade her goodbye and thanked her. I just couldn't believe it!

Danny and Harold were at the same aisle, looking at the set of books on the shelf.

Again, there was this ice-cold tension between them.

"So… Um… You gonna buy something?" Danny asked.

Harold nodded. "Um… Yup."

They scanned the shelf for the name 'Sophie Kinsella'. One book in the middle had the name 'Sophie Kinsella' on it.

Danny reached out for it. Surprisingly, Harold began to reach for it as well.

This was not a good sign.

The two grabbed for the book at once. Both of their hands were on the book now.

The two gave menacing glares at each other.

"Um… I need this", Danny said coldly.

"I need it too", Harold replied icily.

"Look!! A guy's peeping at Anthea!!"

Harold whirled around, letting his guard down for a few moments. But it was enough for Danny to grab the book and make a dash for the counter.

"Hey!" Harold bellowed and ran after him.

It was too late though, because Danny had already paid for the book. He kept on rushing the cashier lady, and the woman couldn't help but wonder why.

Harold scowled. He felt outraged.

However, that scowl turned into a snicker as he saw which book Danny got.

"Wrong book", he said to Danny.

Danny's eyes widened. He looked at the book again.

It was indeed Sophie Kinsella, but it was 'Shopaholic Takes Manhattan'.

He got the right author but got the wrong book.

Harold snickered. "Good luck bub. See you."

He left and bumped into me along the way. He said that he was leaving and thanked me for coming with him.

A few guys were snickering at Danny. Danny rolled his eyes as he clutched the book.

"Danny, what's that?" I asked.

Though he didn't want to, he showed me the book.

I gasped. "Oh my gosh! Danny, you're the best! You're really trying to understand my likes! I got this too! Megan got it for me!"

I showed him my 'Shopaholic and Baby' book.

'There's the bloody book!!' Danny thought.

I was so surprised. I can't believe he bought it too. This was just so sweet!

"I love you Danny!" I exclaimed and kissed him gently on the lips. The guys who were snickering at him had dropped jaws now.

I was grinning widely at Danny as I let go of him.

"Really? You don't think I'm a sissy?" he chuckled.

I shook my head. "Of course not. It's very sweet and it means a lot to me."

He smiled and kissed me again.

The book wasn't such a waste after all. In Danny's opinion, it was more than worth it.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 (ROSANNI)

Danny and I were waiting for Nicole and Pamela to get back from the zoo. We've been waiting for them to get back for a couple of minutes now.

My sandals swept against the grains of sand as I sat on the swing. Danny would push me from time to time. The breeze was cool against my skin.

I held the straps attached to the swing.

"Hm… Can you guess what they got?" Danny asked me, pushing the swings.

Hm… It must be something cute. They were looking forward to adopting a rabbit. Knowing Pamela, she'd pick something cute, fluffy and soft.

I was dead sure she'd pick a rabbit.

"Speaking of pets, how's Brucie?" I asked Danny.

The dog was pretty restless at times; but somehow, I've grown to love him. I'd walk him probably every week now. Thankfully, he's begun to obey me more often now.

I clapped my hands when he actually followed my order to sit down. I grew fonder of him everyday.

"He's fine. I think he misses you. He keeps looking at 'that' picture", he grinned.

By 'that' picture, he meant the one where we had that photo shoot for wedding attires. It's been quite a few months now. We've been keeping it for quite long now. I simply adored the picture.

"Hey guys!" we heard Pamela's voice call out from far away.

Danny and I turned to our backs, hoping to see the cute furry pet that they had brought back.

However, my eyes widened as I saw what she was cradling in her arms. In fact, Danny's jaw dropped a bit too.

The same question tugged on our minds:

Why the heck did she pick that?

Pamela grinned widely at us. "Hey guys. I got her. Isn't she adorable? And she knows so many words!"

Oh my gosh. I never thought that I'd come face to face with this creature again:

It was Rosanni the parrot, the very one that Danny and I met at the zoo.

It was preening its feathers as Pamela placed it on her right shoulder. She giggled as if it was the most adorable thing that she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Um… Pamela… Interesting choice", I began to say as I got off the swing and approached her.

I said hi to Nicole as I saw her at Pamela's back.

"I know! She's great actually, in my opinion. I don't know why no one wants to adopt her", Pamela said, stroking Rosanni's beak gently with the tip of her finger. Why was she treating it like it was some sort of cute poodle?

The parrot suddenly shrieked. "DANNY!!!"

Danny couldn't help but grin. "Um… Hey…"

Oh great. Now a parrot's trying to steal my boyfriend away from me.

"Danny…. You're so handsome", the parrot squawked.

Danny and I laughed.

Jeez. This parrot's absolutely bonkers!

"Um… Thanks… I guess?" Danny said, laughing a bit as he placed his hands in the back pockets of his pants.

"Hey… Girlie… What's your name?" Rosanni squawked to me as if bent its flexible head in an odd angle.

"I'm… er… Anthea", I replied nervously.

Rosanni looked like she wanted nothing more than to poke my eyes out.

It squawked and began hopping on Pamela's shoulder, flapping its wings so much that a few of its feathers were falling.

"Ooh! So you're 'Anthea' the guy was talking about!" it squawked and giggled.

Danny, Pamela, Nicole and I exchanged confused glances. Someone was talking about me? Who could it be?

Danny looked pretty serious.

"Rosanni, can you tell us who?" he asked the gossiping parrot.

We were also wondering who it was. And I very much wanted to know.

Who could it be? I asked again. More importantly, what did that person say to Rosanni? Was it something good? Or something bad?

The parrot squawked a bit more, making loud harsh noises.

"Ooh. Nosy people", Rosanni squawked.

Nicole snorted. "Yeah right. Like you aren't."

Rosanni snapped its beak at Nicole. Nicole swiftly moved out of the way as Rosanni drew near.

Whoa! That was scary!

Nicole gasped and threw a reproachful look at Rosanni. "Why you dirty bird…"

The parrot squawked happily, as if it did something good.

"It's your fault. It's your fault", it repeatedly chanted.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

Pamela grinned. "Aw Nicole… Just try to understand her. Rosanni… Please tell us."

The parrot seemed to think about this for a while. After a few seconds, we knew the answer when she shook her head.

"Nope. Nope. Nope", it squawked, flapping its bright red wings.

We all sighed, except for Nicole. She was pursing her lips, tapping her foot and raising an eyebrow.

"Rosanni… If you won't help us, I'll strangle you", she threatened Rosanni in a dark voice.

Rosanni winced but nevertheless tried to look as if Nicole's threat had been mild.

"You can't do that! I dare you!" she provoked Nicole.

For a minute, I didn't think that Nicole could do it. Much to my surprise, she placed her hands around the parrot. She had a wide smile on her face.

Rosanni began flapping her wings. "You wouldn't!! You wouldn't!!"

Nicole raised an eyebrow and said in a cool voice "Oh? You think?" She pulled Rosanni upside down. "Kill Rosanni! Kill Rosanni!"

"Okay! I give!"

Nicole slowly released her grip on Rosanni. Pamela threw a reproachful look at Nicole but Nicole only shrugged and grinned.

Wow. It actually worked.

"So… Who was it?" Danny asked the parrot.

"Yes. Yes. I only overheard him though. He's a strange fellow, talking in his sleep", Rosanni narrated.

This caught Danny's attention. He had a hunch who it was.

"Do you know his name?" Danny urged.

The parrot scratched its head. "Nope. I just flew over to where he was sleeping. He said he liked a girl named Anthea."

My eyes widened. What the heck was this?

"Ooh Danny. I smell competition", Pamela teased Danny.

For a moment, I expected him to just roll his eyes and laugh it off. It wasn't such a big deal anyway. I liked him very much, and I wouldn't look for another guy.

However, Danny looked nervous; scared even.

He cleared his throat. "Um… Nah. As if I'd let that happen."

Pamela raised an eyebrow and smiled, as if she knew what was going on. "Danny, you're nervous aren't you?"

Danny laughed a bit. "Me? Nah. I know Anthea. She wouldn't do that."

I knew he was scared. He looked nervous and his voice gave him away.

I squeezed his hand, he looked at me. "Danny, tell me the truth. Are you scared?"  
He was still for a few seconds. Then he sighed.

"All right. Fine. I guess I am. But it's not that I doubt you", he began to explain but trailed off, thinking of what to say.

I nodded at him, urging him to tell me whatever he was going to say.

"I dunno. I just have a bad feeling. I know it's purely instinct, but I really can't shrug it off", he told me.

Rosanni was about to say something when Nicole threw a menacing look at her. Rosanni snapped her beak shut.

It might seem that Danny doubted me, but I didn't feel that way. I understand him.

I had gut feelings before that proved to be right, especially about Laura.

I felt touched, really. He was just extremely concerned, and I just found that heart-warming. It just shows that he was serious about our relationship.

I smiled at him, and he looked surprised.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No Danny. I'm not. I understand. I know that you're just worried, but you don't have to."

I pecked him on the cheek and smiled at him. "I love you. I won't leave you."

He gave out a huge sigh of relief and hugged me. He kissed my forehead. He grinned. "Thank you… I love you too."

His embrace was so warm. I could feel just how concerned he was.

I guess it's because of his ex-girlfriend. That was pretty awful.

But I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't hurt him.

Danny let go of me, still grinning. Thank goodness he was smiling now.

"Jeez! Hold the drama!" Rosanni squawked.

Now, not only Nicole glared at Rosanni, Pamela did the same thing. Rosanni gulped as she saw their glares, knowing that she had said the wrong thing.

"Shall I ?" Nicole asked.

"Yes", Pamela replied.

Nicole smiled, pleased that Pamela had agreed. She grabbed Rosanni by the foot and turned her upside down. She began shaking Rosanni violently.

"Okay! Okay! I kid! Let me go!" Rosanni protested, fruitlessly trying to escape.

"You promise to be more polite now?" Pamela asked her.

"Yes! Yes! Now PLEASE let me go!" Rosanni pleaded.

Nicole and Pamela smiled at each other.

"That was an improvement", Pamela smiled.

"Okay. I'll let her go", Nicole shrugged and placed the parrot gently on Pamela's shoulder.

Pamela giggled and stroked Rosanni's head. "Sorry, but you were being rude."

Rosanni's head drooped. "Fine… I'm sorry…"

"Hm… Smart parrot", Nicole smiled.

Danny and I laughed. Poor Rosanni. She was improving though.

We all decided to teach Rosanni tricks this afternoon. In the course of two hours, she managed to learn a back flip, skate on a mini skateboard, and roller blade. Pamela bought all the needed accessories. She was smart, and we were all impressed.

Nicole and Rosanni were at peace with each other now. Rosanni respected Nicole a lot now, as if she was its master. It was all funny.

Pretty soon, Jacob came to pick us up. He didn't have any resentment towards Danny anymore. They even chatted about video games again.

I held Danny's arm and placed my head on his shoulder. He was sweet, and that made me even surer of my feelings for him.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21 (FORBIDDEN)

"You've stopped appearing on the news", Kyle said as he pressed the buttons on the remote, flipping from one channel to another.

Harold shrugged. "You know my brothers… Er…. Sort of despise me. I guess they've given up."

Harold snuck into the red armchair in the living room. "Besides, it would cause more problems to the family. What do I matter to them anyway? I've always been different, and I don't try to fit into their own stereotype of a… Never mind."

Kyle sighed. He decided to settle for a soccer show. However, he paid no attention whatsoever to the channel. He had more important matters to discuss; particularly about Harold.

"Harry. You know you can't stay here forever. Knowing your sister, she'll find a way", Kyle said.

Harold chuckled a bit. "I know. She's the only one who really cares about me. My other brothers don't really care much. Oh well. I feel the same way about them. I guess my beloved brothers have decided to just give up."

"You don't care, do you?"

"Me? Why should I care? Jeez. I can't believe mom and dad left me with this burden."

"They trust you. That's why. They don't hate you though. They're training you because you're next in line."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have much of a choice really."

"That's why I don't want to. That's why I ran away."

"How long is it before it's official?"

"Hm… Next year. In your time, after prom."

"Whaat?? You're staying that long?"

Harold grinned. "Yup! You don't mind, do you? Actually, can I stay here permanently?"  
Kyle stood up and shook his head. "Woah! That's long! You said you wouldn't stay that long."

Harold shrugged. "Well, I changed my mind."

Kyle sighed and placed on arm over Harold's shoulder, a deep look concern in his eyes.

"Harry. I know why you want to stay", Kyle said.

Kyle slapped Harold's shoulder. Harold's mouth dropped open.

"What'd you do that for?!" Harold protested, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh come off it! I know you want to stay because of her!" Kyle snapped.

Harold fell silent for a while.

Bingo. Kyle hit the bull's eye. He was unfortunately yet accurately correct.

Harold shook his head. "Noo… You're wrong."

"Oh? Am I?" Kyle said and pulled out a piece of folded paper from who back pocket.

He slowly unfolded it, a smile on his face.

Harold had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Where the bloody--?" he began to say.

"You really shouldn't leave your stuff scattered around your room. I saw this", Kyle replied, sticking out his tongue at Harold.

"Give that back!"

"No! 'Dear Anthea, I know this sounds pretty weird, but I like—"

Kyle didn't get to finish his sentence though because Harold had already lunged himself at Kyle. They toppled to the push carpet, making a soft thump. Kyle was struggling to keep the piece of paper from Harold.

Harold wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist tightly, squeezing him.

Finally, Kyle gave up after seeing that Harold would keep this up until he gave back the letter.  
"Okay. Okay. I give up!" Kyle gave in.

Harry loosened his grip on Kyle and grinned. He stood up, brushed his shirt, and grabbed the paper out of Kyle's hand.

"Thank you", he said.

Kyle sighed, he was still on the floor, his stomach resting against the carpet. After placing paper neatly in his perfect, Harold helped Kyle get up.

Kyle raised an eyebrow and grinned at Harold.

Harold sighed. "Fine. Laugh at me all you want."

Kyle laughed and shook his head. "Nah. I'm not gonna do that. I understand. I mean, you're free to choose who you like…"

Harold smiled weakly. "But?"

"But she has a boyfriend Harold. And I'm sure Danny won't ever let her go."

"But… I could do that too… I f I had the chance…"

"But Harry. There are a lot more girls out there."

"Yeah. And all of them are different from her."

The two grew silent until Harold let out a sigh of depression.

"I dunno. She's… Different you know. Sure she's pretty, but her personality is what sets her from the rest. She's the type of girl that I wouldn't let go. I'd hold on to her. It's just that… Danny got there first", Harold said, a glum expression on his face.

"Danny had to go through a Lot too you know", Kyle smiled.

"I can see why he bore all of it."

"You really like her a lot, don't you?"

Harold nodded. "A lot."

"I know. I get you. But Harry, you can't just steal her away from Danny. You are free to choose, but be careful with your choices. She might end up hating you."

Kyle was right. It was a drastic, if not foolish, move to try and woo Anthea. She had a boyfriend. The bottom line is: there was absolutely no chance.  
Harold was still. Kyle patted him on the shoulder saying "Just think about what I said, okay?"

After that, he left Harold to ponder his words.

Harold sighed. "I don't know why, but I just won't give up."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 23 (HARRY AND HARRY)

"H-Harold? Is that you?" I croaked once more, rubbing my head.

Gosh. If this goes on, I might see planets by now.

He looked at me with a worried expression on his face, as if I might fall down at any moment.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly. "I… Think so. The movie was just so… Uugh…"

Words were not enough to describe just how horrible it was. Why oh why wasn't 'Star Girl' showing today?

My stomach did a back flip once more.

"No. You're not okay", Harold said.

I nodded. This time, it was the truth. "Yup. You're right. I am so not okay."

"Aw… Wait. I think I have something here that could help", he said and began rummaging his pockets.

After a few seconds, he pulled out a tablet wrapped in silver foil.

I began to smile now, the first time since the movie started.

"Here, I think you'd better take this", Harold said and offered me the tablet. "It's chewable."

I grinned at him. "Thanks Harry."

Good thing it was orange. That was the only flavor that I truly liked in chewable tablets.

I popped it into my mouth and began chewing it until it turned into small particles.

Hm… It was… Well, yummy.

"Thanks a lot Harry", I told him, still chewing the tablet.

"It's okay. You… Um… Definitely looked like you needed it", Harold smiled.

"Yup. Badly."

Suddenly, someone tapped me from behind. I turned around and saw Harry.

Well, Harry Judd.

He was carrying something wrapped in brown paper. Oh. So that must've been the thing he forgot. I was too dizzy to fully understand what he was saying a few minutes ago.

"Sorry for letting you wait. I nearly forgot what Nicole asked me to pick up for her. It's a package from Aaron", Harry grinned at me as he held the package under his arm.

I smiled. My gosh. That was sweet. And Aaron sent it all the way from Paris!

"Aw… How lovely", I remarked.

Harry nodded. "I know."

"Are they a couple now?"

"Hm… I'm not sure. Kind of I guess. But they don't go out on dates you know. Coz' well, Aaron's from Paris. But they chat a lot on the net."

"Aw…"

It was nice that they still communicated. They really looked cute together. It was nice to hear that they've been in touch.

"Ah. Harry. By the way, meet Harold. I call him Harry too. He came all the way from Denmark", I introduced Harold to Harry.  
Harold smiled at Harry and extended his hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you too, mate."

Wow. I wished things were the same with Harold and Danny. They were always so cold with each other.

"Where do you wanna go Harry?" I asked.

Harold pointed a finger to himself, asking if I was talking to him.

I laughed. "Nah. I was talking to him, Harry Judd. Hm… For the meantime, I'll just ca;; you Harold."

Harold grinned and nodded.

Okay. Now back to Harry… Er… Judd.

"Well, I'm just hungry about now. Do you wanna go eat? He could tag along', Harry replied.

"That's great! Let's get going then", I grinned.

We decided to settle for an Italian restaurant. Again, it was owned by another Judd family member. The rich smell of Italian cuisine filled my nose and made my mouth water. It just smelled so… good.

We ordered at the counter. I ordered for a baked ziti covered in white sauce and both Harry and Harold called for lasagna. We didn't have to pay for anything. The employees knew Harry very well, so they insisted that we should get the food for free. It was a nice gesture. At least we didn't have to spend money anymore.

We sat down on a table with four chairs. We placed our trays on the table. The food was still steaming.

I speared one small portion of my baked ziti with my fork. I popped it into my mouth. Mm… It was really yummy. Harry's family members are legendary cooks.

"So Harold, are you dating anyone?" Harry smiled at Harold.  
Harold paused for a bit, looked up and smiled. "Nope. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

My eyes widened. "Really Harold?"

He nodded. "Yup."

Aw… But I'm sure he'd find a girl soon, if he kept on being this nice. Plus he was good-looking. So I'm sure some girls wouldn't be able to resist him. He did have quite a charming aura about him.

"But do you like someone?" I asked him after sipping on my lemonade.

He smiled at me. "Why… er… Yes… I do like someone."

"Oh? Who is it?"

He chuckled a bit. I dunno why, but he was turning a bit red.

"Um… Sorry. But I can't tell you", Harold said.

I pouted a bit rolled my eyes. I grinned. "Oh fine. Suit yourself."

Suddenly, I remembered that I had some groceries to do. But I needed some paper to write the stuff down. I've already got the ball pen.

"Um… Harold. Do you have paper?" I asked him after pulling out a ball pen from my pocket.

He got a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Will this do?" he asked.

I examined it. Yup. It had enough space for what I was about to write down.

I took it and smiled. "Thanks. It's good enough."

I began jotting down the grocery. I placed my ball pen and the folded piece of paper in my pocket.

"So, what did you like about her?" I continued.

I was very intrigued with what kind of girl he liked. Maybe I could figure out who it was. Ooh. Maybe I could be their official match-maker. I'll arrange the dates and then I'll give Harold tips on how to impress her. It seemed like a lovely idea. I was definitely up for the job.

"Well… She is pretty. But she's very sweet you know. And I liked that", Harold replied.

For some reason, Harold was looking intently at me. It's as if he was waiting for me to figure something out. I couldn't get the message though, if ever he was trying to make that kind of impression.

"Ooh. Hey Harry. By the way, I win our bet", a familiar voice suddenly asked.

I whirled around and grinned as I saw who it was.

It was Evangeline.

Harry groaned. "Oh yeah! I wasn't supposed to let you see me eat Italian. Oh man. So I do have to spend some money."

Evangeline had a satisfied smile on her face. "Good. Cough it up now."

Harry pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Evangeline.

"Thank you", she said in a sweet voice.

I laughed. I thought Harry had learned his lesson by now. It was hard to bet against Evangeline. She was psychic for Pete's sake.

"Hey Evangeline", I grinned at her.

She grinned at me. She still looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey Anthea", she grinned back.  
"By the way this is Harold. He's from Denmark", I introduced Harold to her.

Harold grinned and waved at her. She returned the gesture and greeted him.

Suddenly, Evangeline began to space out. Harry and I looked at each other. We knew exactly what was going on.

Evangeline finally snapped back to reality. "Anthea… It… Um… Concerns you. I don't know why, but you shouldn't go to the rest room."

My eyes widened. What? I shouldn't go to the rest room first? That was just bizarre. I was bound to pee, right?

"Huh? Really?" I asked.

"Um… It sounds pretty weird to me too. But that's what I saw", Evangeline shrugged.

Oh well. It might be nothing.

"Ah. I have to jet now. Bye guys!" Evangeline smiled and waved to us.

After she left, Harold spoke up. "Is she… er… psychic?"

I nodded. "Yup." And usually, the predictions come true. But this was the urgent need to pee.

Okay. Forget about Evangeline's prediction! I seriously need to pee!

I rose up. "Um… I need to pee. See you guys in a while."

I immediately rushed to the rest room. There were four. Two for boys and two for girls. I went to the one at the right.

I locked the door and began to pee.

After a few minutes, I finally felt relieved.

I washed my hands. Well, I went to the rest room and nothing happened. When I was done, I placed my hand on the knob. I twisted it, but it seemed stiff. I tried twisting it once more, but it still wouldn't budge.

I sighed and placed my other hand on the knob. I twisted it with all of my force.

All of a sudden, a loud crack noise.

Huh? What the heck was that?

Suddenly, I felt something round in my hand. What? I wasn't holding anything a while ago.

I examined it and gasped.

Oh no! Heck no!

I can't believe I actually managed to snap the knob out of the door.

Oh man. How was I supposed to get out now?

I pounded my fists on the door. "Harry! Harold! Um… I'm locked up here!"

After a few more seconds of calling their names, the two finally arrived.

"Anthea! Anthea! You're stuck?" Harry asked in a frantic voice.

"Yup Harry! I… Er… sort of twisted the door knob too much and it came off", I replied.

"Okay. Harold got help! We'll get you of there in a jiffy", Harry assured me.

Gosh he sounded so concerned.

"Anthea! I got help!" Harold said.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks. I'll just wait here I guess."

Oh well. At least help was finally coming now.

I looked at the piece of paper that had my grocery list on. I suddenly spotted a drawing of a heart below.

"Hey Harold. Your paper's got a heart on it", I laughed.

"W-what? I-it does?" Harold asked, a scared tone to his voice.

That was weird. I was expecting him to laugh or say that it was nothing.

"Yup… And… For 'A'. Who's 'A'?" I asked, as I spotted the other message.

Little did I know that Harold was panicking now. What he gave me was actually his love letter for me.

"Um… Anthea…. Can you stay back? Please don't open that!" Harold instructed.

Though it was a bizarre order, I followed.

To my surprise, the door slammed open as Harold kicked it. The door fell flat on the floor.

Whoa! He did that?

He was breathless when he talked to me. "D-did you see it?"

I shook my head, wondering why he was so nervous. "Um… No. I promise I won't open it."

He sighed in relief. "Oh… Okay."

Wow. He was really worried. I wondered why though. He was acting really weird.

I finally went out and as soon as I did, Harry hugged me tightly.

"I thought you got hurt. I was so worried, you know", Harry said in a relieved voice as he hugged.

I sighed too. "I was kind of scared too."

I smiled at Harold as I let go of Harry. "Thanks Harold."

He smiled warmly, looking very relieved too that I was safe.

Luckily, we didn't have to pay much for the damage that we caused. They were going to replace the door anyway. So we basically made the job easier.

After that, I did my grocery. As promised, I didn't open the letter. Harold would probably get so nervous again if I did.

"Bye Harold", I grinned at him.

Suddenly, he held my hand and smiled so sweetly at me.

For some reason, I felt like he had other reasons rather than being friendly. I shrugged the feeling off.

"I had fun. Thanks", he grinned at me.

I smiled back. "Me too Harold. Bye."

After that, he left.

As Harry got me home, I couldn't help but wonder about how Harold acted; especially when I said goodbye to him.

I guess I sort of understand why Danny was being cold to him.

In the end though, I just dismissed my hunch as nothing more than ridiculous. Oh well. I might be wrong.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 24 (COMPETITION)

I was waiting for Danny as I sat down on a chair at a Japanese restaurant. I looked outside the glass windows, checking to see whether he would pop out sooner or later.

Oh well. I could wait.

I was at yet another Judd restaurant. I knew they owned a lot of restaurants, but I didn't know that they actually owned something Asian. They did have a wide variety. That was pretty cool.

I wondered where Danny was. Oh well. He wouldn't come late for our date. I'm sure of that.

I didn't know that Danny was at the kitchen at the back, cooking our lunch.

"Okay. A little bit of this… And it's done", he smiled as he put in the last bit of spices into the bowls of ramen. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Harry was behind him, grinning. "Good job dude. It smells good."

"Well, it's for Anthea. So it should be."

"Oh yeah. Well, it's making me hungry too."

Danny chuckled. "That's great. But don't eat it just yet."

"Okay dude. I think we'd better serve this up now. Ah. You're taking the dessert too I suppose?"

"Yup. It does look yummy, though I haven't tasted it. It seems pretty unique though. It's the only non-Japanese dish. Only one way to find out."

The two loaded dishes such chicken teriyaki, sushi, tempura, ramen and the dessert on two trays. Danny placed the drinks and chopsticks on his own tray, carefully balancing everything. The two pushed the door open and proceeded to serve lunch.

I was still gazing out the windows, looking for Danny. So far, I only saw passersby. The only interesting thing that came about was a cute Korean girl who was licking her ice cream.

Hm…. He was a tad bit late. But I could wait. I'm sure something just came up and that had him preoccupied.

All of a sudden, a voice behind me said:

"Here's your order."

I froze a bit, confused by this turn of events.

First of all, I certainly haven't ordered anything, not even drinks. And second: did I hear right?

Was that really Danny's voice?

I turned around and gasped as I saw who was carrying a tray full of Japanese dishes with Harry behind him.

I wasn't wrong about the second bit. It was Danny.

"Aw… Danny!" I grinned.

Whoa. He really surprised me!

Harry grinned. "By the way, Danny cooked EVERYTHING. He got here extra early to prepare all of these for you."

My eyes widened and I gasped once more, louder that the one I let escape from my mouth a while ago.

He did that? For me? He really took the time and effort to prepare all of this for me?

I felt touched. He didn't need to go through so much just to remind me how much he loved me. I could already feel that just by looking at him, by looking at the way he smiled at me.

Usually, guys get less romantic once they got the girl. After all, they didn't need much effort to grab the girl's attention.

But Danny was totally different. He never settled for the ordinary. He'd really show me how much he loved me.

And for that, I loved him even more.

As soon as he and Harry placed the dishes on the table, I hugged Danny tightly. A warm smile was on my face.

"Danny! Thank you! I can't believe you did all of these!" I exclaimed happily.

He laughed. "Really? You like it?"

I looked at him, smiling widely still. "I love all of it."

Then I inched a bit closer to him. "And more importantly, I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

After that, he kissed me gently. His lips slowly brushed against mine. I hugged him even tighter.

I grinned as I let go of him. "You wanna eat now?"

He nodded. "Sure."

I began eating my ramen with the chopsticks. I carefully got the noodles and placed them in my mouth.

My gosh. It was so good.  
"Danny. These are so great!' I exclaimed. And I definitely wasn't lying.

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's yummy, really."

After that, I proceeded to tasting the other Japanese dishes. The tempura was especially good. So was the sushi. Danny could cook really well. I'm impressed.

After a while, the only thing left was the dessert.

I examined it carefully. It was definitely something new to me. It had crushed ice, milk, some jelly stuff, corn, ice cream and another dessert I recognized as leche flan.

"Danny, what's this?" I asked Danny, pointing to the unfamiliar dessert. Was it Mexican?

"Ah. Glad you asked. It's something that Harry suggested. It's a Philippine dish I guess. It's called halo-halo. He claims it's yummy", he explained.

I nodded. Weird name. but I was eager to try something new anyway.

I grabbed the dessert that was placed in a glass with a narrow neck. I began mixing the stuff with my spoon.

I dug my spoon into it, got a considerably huge amount of it, and placed it into my mouth.

My teeth crushed the ice and my tongue began to savor the flavor.

Wow! It was good. This'd be a perfect dessert for a hot day. Weird name disregarded, it was very delicious.

"I love this! It's great!" I grinned at Danny as I began eating more of the stuff.

"I know. Who knew this'd actually be good?" Danny agreed.

We continued eating the dish. Gosh it was good.

Halo-halo is now definitely one of my favorite desserts.

After eating, Danny and I chatted on what's been up. He's still busy with Tom. I wondered what he's been up to. I once spotted him buying a book that had compilations of piano pieces. Maybe it was for Tom. Unbeknownst to me, he had other reasons.

All of a sudden, the front doors of the joint opened and a familiar-looking guy entered. Both Danny and I knew him.

He got two different greetings though.

I smiled at him, surprised yet happy to see him here.

Danny had an entirely different expression on his face. His once warm and friendly face now became stone-cold and rigid. He looked plainly displeased upon seeing him. I could see his fists sort of curl up, as if getting ready for a fight.

I hoped that it wouldn't end up in one though.

"Hey Harold!" I waved at him.

He smiled at me. "Hey Anthea."

Danny looked at him with a cold stare that could freeze anyone in their tracks. Harold returned his expression with an equally piercing and menacing glare.

I could feel electricity between these two, and they might get a jolt from each other if I don't stop them.

"Um… So Harold, what're you doing here?" I asked, finally breaking their killer-stare contest.

Harold began to smile once again. "Oh. I just wanted to check out this place you know. I love Japanese cuisine."

"Good. Then I hope you choke on your dish", Danny muttered under his breath, low enough for me not to hear.  
Harold ordered for his food and chatted while he waited. Well, it was more like chatting with me. Danny would talk to me, ignoring Harold, as if he were a mere speck of dust. I couldn't say that Harold's behavior was any better. The two were determined not to take note of each other's presence.

I felt like winter had come early.

Harold's order came. He ordered tempura and rice. He got his chopsticks and began holding them in a funny way.

He seemed to be struggling with his chopsticks.

I chuckled. "Harold, you don't know how to use chopsticks?"

He smiled sheepishly as he continued with his chopsticks. "No… Um… I don't. Can you… um… teach me? If it's not a bother."

Danny looked outraged. He threw a menacing glare at Harold but Harold only smirked at him.

I stood up and tried helping Harold with his chopsticks. I held his hand and showed him the proper way of using them.

"Ah. Thanks a lot!" Harold grinned at me, still kind of struggling with his chopsticks but certainly doing better than before.

"Sure thing", I smiled back.

"Hm… You're looking really pretty today", he smiled at me sweetly.

"Oh. Thanks."

Danny rolled his eyes, though I couldn't see it.

Suddenly, I needed to go to the rest room.

"Ah. Excuse me for a bit. I need to go to the rest room", I smiled at Harold. He nodded.  
"Danny, I gotta go. I'll be back in a bit", I told Danny as I pecked him on the cheek. He nodded as well.

All of a sudden, Danny held my hand before I could go. I looked at him, curious as to what he was about to do.

"What is it Danny?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Nothing. Just this."

To my surprise, he pulled me and kissed me softly. I wasn't expecting this, but it was a sweet thing for him to do.

Harold looked a bit angry. He was turning a bit red now and glaring at Danny. He looked like he could explode any minute now.

When Danny let go of me, a smile was plastered on my face. I giggled a bit.

"Um… Thanks Danny. I feel a bit dizzy now. I'll be back", I said and walked away, though I had to struggle to keep walking straight.

After I left, Danny had a satisfied smile on his face. Now it was his time to smirk at Harold. He had just reminded him that he had Anthea and he wasn't just about to let Harold steal her away from him.

Harold, completely furious, began eating his food with his chopsticks quickly.

Danny's eyes widened and his smile disappeared.

"You liar! You knew how to use chopsticks all along!" Danny hissed.

Harold snickered. "Of course. I only pretended not to know so that I could get closer to her."

Danny was enraged, and before he could stop himself, he had already risen up from his seat and had pulled Harold by the collar, hoisting him up as well.

"You stay away from her, you hear me?" Danny said in a threatening tone.  
This guy was off his rocker. He already knew that Anthea had a boyfriend, yet he stubbornly persisted. Was it so hard to understand that he can't have her?

But despite all of this and frequent warnings from Kyle, he would not give up. He'd get what he wanted. He always got what he wanted, and he usually got what he wanted so easily.

However, he faced a huge obstacle now: Daniel Alan David Jones.

Despite being roughly hoisted in the air, Harold smirked. "Scared, aren't you?"

Danny looked taken aback. He was right. He was scared. But he managed to hide this by throwing an even more piercing glare at Harold. "Jeez. Why don't you bloody back off? You know you can't get her."

"Huh. Says who?"

"Me. Because I won't let you."

"She's got free will. And she can break up with you anytime."

Danny's grip on him loosened a bit as he let the words sink in.

He was right. Anthea had the choice. She could dump him anytime. Just like the way his ex-girlfriend had.

But she loved him. He knew that. And besides, would he just give up? Especially to this git?

The answer came to Danny's mind at once: HELL NO.

"You're right. She does have a choice, and I won't force her. But… If that ever happens, the reason won't be you. And I'll do my best to remind her just how much I love her. I swear, I won't let go of her", Danny said calmly and let go of Harold.

Harold, who had been so confident a while ago, was now frowning. Danny wasn't about to let go of Anthea. And why should he? She was just so wonderful.

And the way Anthea looked like after she kissed Danny. She looked absolutely smitten with him. So why on Earth would she break up with him?

Still, he wouldn't give up. He'd find a way. He wanted Anthea so badly, he just wouldn't let her go.

Two stubborn guys who wouldn't let go of a girl. One was determined to keep her and the other was bent on stealing her away. Who would win?

Harold and Danny continued glaring at each other before finally returning to their seats.

And now the war begins.

I returned to our table, unaware of what had just sparked between the two.

"Hey guys", I grinned at them.

"Hey", Harold smiled.

"Hi", Danny grinned.

Hm… It looks like they didn't fight. They seem a bit calm now. That was good, they didn't end up in a fight after all.

I was so wrong.

After chatting a bit, Harold had to leave. I congratulated him for finally learning how to use the chopsticks. He learned so fast, it was a wonder.

"Bye. I had fun", Harold said and pinched my cheek.

I laughed. "Bye."

Harold winked at me, and useless I was mistaken, he smirked at Danny.

I guess things weren't so hunky dory with them yet.

Danny and I walked outside as well. We said good bye to Harry and thanked him.

We walked towards the glass door. It was very clean, like there was no glass at all.

I waved good bye to Harry and all of a sudden, I heard someone crash into the glass door.

I turned around and saw that it was Danny. He began to wince and rub his nose.

"Danny!" I gasped and checked to see whether he was okay or not.

He chuckled. "Sorry. I forgot there was a glass door."

"Aw Danny…"

I began looking at his nose. It was a bit red but he looked okay. I began to see that a small cut had formed at the bridge.

"Danny! Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" I gasped and hurriedly pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket. I began dabbing it on his nose.

Oh dear… He didn't deserve this.

Finally, the bleeding stopped and I sighed in relief.

"There. It's okay now", I said.

"Thanks", Danny smiled at me.

I smiled back and looked into his enchanting blue eyes. His eyes always did charm me. I had the reassurance of how much he loved me whenever I looked into them.

All of a sudden, Danny hugged me.

He was so protective of me nowadays, and he seemed like he was afraid to let go of me.

"Anthea, you know that I love you right?" he whispered as he hugged me.

Danny… You don't need to be worried.

I nodded. "I do. I always do Danny. Don't worry."

Even though our relationship wasn't on the rocks, he still felt threatened that it might end.

"Sorry for being worried… I'm just… I just…" he began to say but couldn't seem to finish his words.

"Danny. It's okay. You don't need to apologize. You don't have to worry, you know. And you know why?" I said and let go of him.

I looked at him and grinned, laughing a bit. "Because I love you silly."

He began to smile as well. "Thanks. I love you too, though you're clumsy."

I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Well, let's go now?" Danny smiled as he placed his hand on my waist.

I nodded. "Yup."

I loved him and he loved me. I wouldn't dream of leaving him.

Daniel Alan David Jones. I wouldn't let you go for the world.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24 (COMPETITION)

I was waiting for Danny as I sat down on a chair at a Japanese restaurant. I looked outside the glass windows, checking to see whether he would pop out sooner or later.

Oh well. I could wait.

I was at yet another Judd restaurant. I knew they owned a lot of restaurants, but I didn't know that they actually owned something Asian. They did have a wide variety. That was pretty cool.

I wondered where Danny was. Oh well. He wouldn't come late for our date. I'm sure of that.

I didn't know that Danny was at the kitchen at the back, cooking our lunch.

"Okay. A little bit of this… And it's done", he smiled as he put in the last bit of spices into the bowls of ramen. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Harry was behind him, grinning. "Good job dude. It smells good."

"Well, it's for Anthea. So it should be."

"Oh yeah. Well, it's making me hungry too."

Danny chuckled. "That's great. But don't eat it just yet."

"Okay dude. I think we'd better serve this up now. Ah. You're taking the dessert too I suppose?"

"Yup. It does look yummy, though I haven't tasted it. It seems pretty unique though. It's the only non-Japanese dish. Only one way to find out."

The two loaded dishes such chicken teriyaki, sushi, tempura, ramen and the dessert on two trays. Danny placed the drinks and chopsticks on his own tray, carefully balancing everything. The two pushed the door open and proceeded to serve lunch.

I was still gazing out the windows, looking for Danny. So far, I only saw passersby. The only interesting thing that came about was a cute Korean girl who was licking her ice cream.

Hm…. He was a tad bit late. But I could wait. I'm sure something just came up and that had him preoccupied.

All of a sudden, a voice behind me said:

"Here's your order."

I froze a bit, confused by this turn of events.

First of all, I certainly haven't ordered anything, not even drinks. And second: did I hear right?

Was that really Danny's voice?

I turned around and gasped as I saw who was carrying a tray full of Japanese dishes with Harry behind him.

I wasn't wrong about the second bit. It was Danny.

"Aw… Danny!" I grinned.

Whoa. He really surprised me!

Harry grinned. "By the way, Danny cooked EVERYTHING. He got here extra early to prepare all of these for you."

My eyes widened and I gasped once more, louder that the one I let escape from my mouth a while ago.

He did that? For me? He really took the time and effort to prepare all of this for me?

I felt touched. He didn't need to go through so much just to remind me how much he loved me. I could already feel that just by looking at him, by looking at the way he smiled at me.

Usually, guys get less romantic once they got the girl. After all, they didn't need much effort to grab the girl's attention.

But Danny was totally different. He never settled for the ordinary. He'd really show me how much he loved me.

And for that, I loved him even more.

As soon as he and Harry placed the dishes on the table, I hugged Danny tightly. A warm smile was on my face.

"Danny! Thank you! I can't believe you did all of these!" I exclaimed happily.

He laughed. "Really? You like it?"

I looked at him, smiling widely still. "I love all of it."

Then I inched a bit closer to him. "And more importantly, I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

After that, he kissed me gently. His lips slowly brushed against mine. I hugged him even tighter.

I grinned as I let go of him. "You wanna eat now?"

He nodded. "Sure."

I began eating my ramen with the chopsticks. I carefully got the noodles and placed them in my mouth.

My gosh. It was so good.  
"Danny. These are so great!' I exclaimed. And I definitely wasn't lying.

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's yummy, really."

After that, I proceeded to tasting the other Japanese dishes. The tempura was especially good. So was the sushi. Danny could cook really well. I'm impressed.

After a while, the only thing left was the dessert.

I examined it carefully. It was definitely something new to me. It had crushed ice, milk, some jelly stuff, corn, ice cream and another dessert I recognized as leche flan.

"Danny, what's this?" I asked Danny, pointing to the unfamiliar dessert. Was it Mexican?

"Ah. Glad you asked. It's something that Harry suggested. It's a Philippine dish I guess. It's called halo-halo. He claims it's yummy", he explained.

I nodded. Weird name. but I was eager to try something new anyway.

I grabbed the dessert that was placed in a glass with a narrow neck. I began mixing the stuff with my spoon.

I dug my spoon into it, got a considerably huge amount of it, and placed it into my mouth.

My teeth crushed the ice and my tongue began to savor the flavor.

Wow! It was good. This'd be a perfect dessert for a hot day. Weird name disregarded, it was very delicious.

"I love this! It's great!" I grinned at Danny as I began eating more of the stuff.

"I know. Who knew this'd actually be good?" Danny agreed.

We continued eating the dish. Gosh it was good.

Halo-halo is now definitely one of my favorite desserts.

After eating, Danny and I chatted on what's been up. He's still busy with Tom. I wondered what he's been up to. I once spotted him buying a book that had compilations of piano pieces. Maybe it was for Tom. Unbeknownst to me, he had other reasons.

All of a sudden, the front doors of the joint opened and a familiar-looking guy entered. Both Danny and I knew him.

He got two different greetings though.

I smiled at him, surprised yet happy to see him here.

Danny had an entirely different expression on his face. His once warm and friendly face now became stone-cold and rigid. He looked plainly displeased upon seeing him. I could see his fists sort of curl up, as if getting ready for a fight.

I hoped that it wouldn't end up in one though.

"Hey Harold!" I waved at him.

He smiled at me. "Hey Anthea."

Danny looked at him with a cold stare that could freeze anyone in their tracks. Harold returned his expression with an equally piercing and menacing glare.

I could feel electricity between these two, and they might get a jolt from each other if I don't stop them.

"Um… So Harold, what're you doing here?" I asked, finally breaking their killer-stare contest.

Harold began to smile once again. "Oh. I just wanted to check out this place you know. I love Japanese cuisine."

"Good. Then I hope you choke on your dish", Danny muttered under his breath, low enough for me not to hear.  
Harold ordered for his food and chatted while he waited. Well, it was more like chatting with me. Danny would talk to me, ignoring Harold, as if he were a mere speck of dust. I couldn't say that Harold's behavior was any better. The two were determined not to take note of each other's presence.

I felt like winter had come early.

Harold's order came. He ordered tempura and rice. He got his chopsticks and began holding them in a funny way.

He seemed to be struggling with his chopsticks.

I chuckled. "Harold, you don't know how to use chopsticks?"

He smiled sheepishly as he continued with his chopsticks. "No… Um… I don't. Can you… um… teach me? If it's not a bother."

Danny looked outraged. He threw a menacing glare at Harold but Harold only smirked at him.

I stood up and tried helping Harold with his chopsticks. I held his hand and showed him the proper way of using them.

"Ah. Thanks a lot!" Harold grinned at me, still kind of struggling with his chopsticks but certainly doing better than before.

"Sure thing", I smiled back.

"Hm… You're looking really pretty today", he smiled at me sweetly.

"Oh. Thanks."

Danny rolled his eyes, though I couldn't see it.

Suddenly, I needed to go to the rest room.

"Ah. Excuse me for a bit. I need to go to the rest room", I smiled at Harold. He nodded.  
"Danny, I gotta go. I'll be back in a bit", I told Danny as I pecked him on the cheek. He nodded as well.

All of a sudden, Danny held my hand before I could go. I looked at him, curious as to what he was about to do.

"What is it Danny?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Nothing. Just this."

To my surprise, he pulled me and kissed me softly. I wasn't expecting this, but it was a sweet thing for him to do.

Harold looked a bit angry. He was turning a bit red now and glaring at Danny. He looked like he could explode any minute now.

When Danny let go of me, a smile was plastered on my face. I giggled a bit.

"Um… Thanks Danny. I feel a bit dizzy now. I'll be back", I said and walked away, though I had to struggle to keep walking straight.

After I left, Danny had a satisfied smile on his face. Now it was his time to smirk at Harold. He had just reminded him that he had Anthea and he wasn't just about to let Harold steal her away from him.

Harold, completely furious, began eating his food with his chopsticks quickly.

Danny's eyes widened and his smile disappeared.

"You liar! You knew how to use chopsticks all along!" Danny hissed.

Harold snickered. "Of course. I only pretended not to know so that I could get closer to her."

Danny was enraged, and before he could stop himself, he had already risen up from his seat and had pulled Harold by the collar, hoisting him up as well.

"You stay away from her, you hear me?" Danny said in a threatening tone.  
This guy was off his rocker. He already knew that Anthea had a boyfriend, yet he stubbornly persisted. Was it so hard to understand that he can't have her?

But despite all of this and frequent warnings from Kyle, he would not give up. He'd get what he wanted. He always got what he wanted, and he usually got what he wanted so easily.

However, he faced a huge obstacle now: Daniel Alan David Jones.

Despite being roughly hoisted in the air, Harold smirked. "Scared, aren't you?"

Danny looked taken aback. He was right. He was scared. But he managed to hide this by throwing an even more piercing glare at Harold. "Jeez. Why don't you bloody back off? You know you can't get her."

"Huh. Says who?"

"Me. Because I won't let you."

"She's got free will. And she can break up with you anytime."

Danny's grip on him loosened a bit as he let the words sink in.

He was right. Anthea had the choice. She could dump him anytime. Just like the way his ex-girlfriend had.

But she loved him. He knew that. And besides, would he just give up? Especially to this git?

The answer came to Danny's mind at once: HELL NO.

"You're right. She does have a choice, and I won't force her. But… If that ever happens, the reason won't be you. And I'll do my best to remind her just how much I love her. I swear, I won't let go of her", Danny said calmly and let go of Harold.

Harold, who had been so confident a while ago, was now frowning. Danny wasn't about to let go of Anthea. And why should he? She was just so wonderful.

And the way Anthea looked like after she kissed Danny. She looked absolutely smitten with him. So why on Earth would she break up with him?

Still, he wouldn't give up. He'd find a way. He wanted Anthea so badly, he just wouldn't let her go.

Two stubborn guys who wouldn't let go of a girl. One was determined to keep her and the other was bent on stealing her away. Who would win?

Harold and Danny continued glaring at each other before finally returning to their seats.

And now the war begins.

I returned to our table, unaware of what had just sparked between the two.

"Hey guys", I grinned at them.

"Hey", Harold smiled.

"Hi", Danny grinned.

Hm… It looks like they didn't fight. They seem a bit calm now. That was good, they didn't end up in a fight after all.

I was so wrong.

After chatting a bit, Harold had to leave. I congratulated him for finally learning how to use the chopsticks. He learned so fast, it was a wonder.

"Bye. I had fun", Harold said and pinched my cheek.

I laughed. "Bye."

Harold winked at me, and useless I was mistaken, he smirked at Danny.

I guess things weren't so hunky dory with them yet.

Danny and I walked outside as well. We said good bye to Harry and thanked him.

We walked towards the glass door. It was very clean, like there was no glass at all.

I waved good bye to Harry and all of a sudden, I heard someone crash into the glass door.

I turned around and saw that it was Danny. He began to wince and rub his nose.

"Danny!" I gasped and checked to see whether he was okay or not.

He chuckled. "Sorry. I forgot there was a glass door."

"Aw Danny…"

I began looking at his nose. It was a bit red but he looked okay. I began to see that a small cut had formed at the bridge.

"Danny! Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" I gasped and hurriedly pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket. I began dabbing it on his nose.

Oh dear… He didn't deserve this.

Finally, the bleeding stopped and I sighed in relief.

"There. It's okay now", I said.

"Thanks", Danny smiled at me.

I smiled back and looked into his enchanting blue eyes. His eyes always did charm me. I had the reassurance of how much he loved me whenever I looked into them.

All of a sudden, Danny hugged me.

He was so protective of me nowadays, and he seemed like he was afraid to let go of me.

"Anthea, you know that I love you right?" he whispered as he hugged me.

Danny… You don't need to be worried.

I nodded. "I do. I always do Danny. Don't worry."

Even though our relationship wasn't on the rocks, he still felt threatened that it might end.

"Sorry for being worried… I'm just… I just…" he began to say but couldn't seem to finish his words.

"Danny. It's okay. You don't need to apologize. You don't have to worry, you know. And you know why?" I said and let go of him.

I looked at him and grinned, laughing a bit. "Because I love you silly."

He began to smile as well. "Thanks. I love you too, though you're clumsy."

I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Well, let's go now?" Danny smiled as he placed his hand on my waist.

I nodded. "Yup."

I loved him and he loved me. I wouldn't dream of leaving him.

Daniel Alan David Jones. I wouldn't let you go for the world.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25 (ANOTHER WAR)

Some girls get it and some just don't. Some stop and the others refuse to back away. Why's it so hard for some girls to get this through their skull: you can't just have him.

This was what I thought as I was watching the movie 'My Best Friend's Wedding.' Julia Roberts was desperately trying to woo her former flame into coming back to her, and during his wedding day too!

I felt sorry for Julia Roberts' character (she is quite funny and adorable) but the fact remains that he's not hers. He's already about to get married to Cameron Diaz for Pete's sake.

The film was pretty cool. It was funny, and I laughed at the ending. It was sweet.

I turned off the television, a smile on my face. That was a really good movie.

All of a sudden, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and began answering the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Anthea", Danny's voice answered.

"Ah. Danny. What's up?"

"Listen, can you come to the park? Say at one this afternoon?"

"Sure Danny. I'll be there."

"Great! See you then. Bye. Love you."

"Okay Danny. Bye. Love you too."

I was sitting on a bench, waiting for Danny. I came in early so I could relax here at the park.

All of a sudden, somebody placed their hands over my eyes, obstructing my view.

"Heya!" I heard Pamela giggle.

I laughed. "Okay. Let go of me Pamela."

She let go and I whirled around. She was wearing a cute gray cardigan over her white shirt and plaid skirt. Her red hair was loose today.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" I asked her, thinking this was mere coincidence.

She shrugged. "I don't know exactly why. Harry called me. he said he wanted to go out on a date. So I came."

Ah. Maybe the dating place was a coincidence.

After waiting and chatting a bit, Jessica arrived as well. Her heels were clicking on the pavement as she approached.

"Hey guys. You're here too?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yup. Dougie asked you to come here too?" I asked her.

"Yeah. He told me he wanted to meet up", she replied.

Wow. Was this yet another coincidence?

After a few minutes had flown by, Nicole and Jenny came by as well. Both were carrying cups of latte from Starbucks.

Okay. I was getting a feeling now that all of this wasn't mere coincidence.

We were all chatting again and wondering why we were meeting at the exact same spot.

A few more minutes rolled by and Aloura and Alice came.

Whoa! Were they coming too?

Alice looked like she came fresh from a photo shoot as she was wearing a purple ruffled dress, green tote and black heels. She had light make-up on her face as well.

"Anthea, do you know her?" Jessica nudged me.

I nodded. "Yup. She's Alice. Jacob's girlfriend."

"Whoa. Your brother's lucky. She's gorgeous."

I smiled. Alice was much more than a pretty face. "I know. She's absolutely wonderful."

We all said hello to Aloura as she saw us. She seemed to be surprised as well to see us.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the guys planned all of this", Aloura smirked.

We all nodded. Yup. This was no coincidence.

"Ah. By the way. Meet my model, Alice Clairbourne", Aloura introduced Alice to us.

"Hey guys", Alice waved to us.

We all waved back.

"Anthea, how are you and your brother?" Alice asked me, a sweet smile on her face.

"Good. He's been loose on me now", I grinned back.

"Ah. That's good to hear."

Pretty soon, Evangeline arrived as well.

"I suppose the guys called you", she grinned.

We all nodded. Harry had called Evangeline to come.

So here we were, waiting for our guys. I wondered if Nicole had a pair though. Aaron was in Paris.

All of a sudden, a sleek black limousine parked its way across the park. It was obvious as to who owned this: Thomas Michael Fletcher.

I smiled, knowing that they had planned all of this.

The doors swung open, and the first one who came out was Dougie. He was holding a bouquet of assorted, bright-colored flowers. After that, Harry emerged, carrying a different set of flowers. Pretty soon, James, Danny, Thomas, Jacob, and (much to everyone's surprise) Aaron.

Nicole gasped as she saw Aaron carrying a bouquet of flowers and grinning widely at her. All this time, she thought he was in Paris. This was such a nice turn of events for her that she ran towards him and locked him into a tight embrace.

"Aaron! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you came!" she squealed in delight.

Aaron chuckled and pecked her on the cheek, which caused her to go red. "Of course. I had free time, so I came to visit you guys. I really wanted to see you."

Nicole could only grin, too happy to express how she felt in words.

Dougie gave his bouquet to Jessica. Jessica looked touched and kissed him softly. Aw… They've been going strong until now.

Harry gave his to Pamela and Pamela gave him a soft and quick kiss on the lips, but hugged him tightly. Jenny and James laughed and hugged each other tightly.

Jacob seemed toy shy to display his affections for Alice and decided to peck her on the cheek. Alice didn't mind though. She only giggled and said that it was nice of my brother to surprise her. I winked at Jacob and he grinned back.

Thomas gave a gentle peck on Evangeline's cheek. Evangeline looked delighted as she received the flowers. Apparently, Thomas had just picked her favourite kind.

I hugged Danny and gave him a small kiss as he reached me.

"Thank you", I smiled at him.

He grinned. "Sure thing."

Finally, Tom arrived carrying two boxes of cake. He was grinning and making a beeline for Aloura.

All of a sudden, Aloura gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I forgot!"

Tom let out a chuckle. "What? You forgot your own birthday?"

We turned to look at her. We didn't know it was her birthday.

"Really Aloura?" Pamela asked.

Aloura was laughing so hard now. "Er… yeah. I forgot that it was. I've been so caught up with my work. Aw… Thanks guys."

After hearing this, we all burst into a loud chorus of Happy Birthday. Aloura was so overwhelmed with the surprise that she looked like she could cry. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

After blowing her cake, we all sat down on a red-striped mat laid across the grassy area of the park. The guys each prepared a different dish. Namely, lasagne, salad, spaghetti, nachos, Skittles (Dougie was too lazy to cook). We were all chatting and basically having a good time.

We all kind of went sad when James said that he was going to leave soon. His time here was too short.

I saw Jenny's face fall as she heard this. I don't even know if she's let James know how she really felt about him.

I was smiling at her and giving her the you'd-better-tell-him-soon look. She only shrugged, unsure whether she could pluck up the courage to tell James.

But she'd better do it soon, because time was running out.

Nicole and Aaron looked like they were having a really great time. To Nicole's delight, Aaron bought her a gift that she had been raving about: a PSP. It even had the game Tekken on it.

"Oh my gosh!" was all Nicole could say and she gave a swift kiss to Aaron on the cheek.

Aaron turned red and chuckled.

Pamela and Harry were looking very sweet as well. Pamela gave Harry a teddy bear that she sewed herself. It was only now that I noticed that her fingers were covered in bandages. I was wondering why she kept on hiding her hands behind her back, as if carrying something illegal.

"Pamela… You got injured sewing this, didn't you?" Harry asked quietly as he held her gift.

Pamela nodded but had a smile on her face. "Er… Yeah. Well, it was hard. But I didn't mind. I mean, it doesn't look abnormal does it?"

I examined the teddy bear. Aside from the huge head that was totally incongruous to its body, it looked fine.

Harry smiled at her. "No it's not. It's perfect."

After that, he gave a soft kiss to Pamela. Pamela giggled and thanked him.

Tom had another sweet treat for Aloura. She gave her a small box wrapped in colourful shiny wrapper. As she opened it, it revealed an Iphone.

Cool!! I was amazed by Tom.

She gasped and thanked Tom over and over again. As a sign of her immense gratitude, she gave Tom two pecks on the cheek, leaving lipstick marks. I laughed as I saw Tom go red. Thomas and Evangeline were laughing.

Jessica and Dougie were chatting and throwing peanuts at each other. After their little peanut was, I saw Jessica place her head on Dougie's shoulder and he began stroking her hair.

Jacob and Alice were also busy talking. This time, it was about their work. Alice kept on reminding Jacob not to stress himself out too much. Jacob chuckled, saying that he'd be okay.

"Oh my gosh!! It's you!!" a piercing, girlish scream suddenly erupted, nearly pulverizing my ear drums.

Danny hugged me, also surprised by the noise.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine Danny", I replied.

Jeez! What was up with that? Who was that?

Without anyone expecting it, a girl suddenly threw herself at Jacob, pinning him to the mat. Everyone else moved out of the way so as to avoid the collision.

Danny ushered me out of the way, wrapping his arms around me.

Alice gasped as he saw her boyfriend being pinned to the ground.

I gasped as I saw who had done the crime.

It was Laura.

She was giggling now, her hair swaying in different directions.

"I can't believe I got to see you again! It's ever such a surprise!" she squealed.

Jacob looked confused, disgusted even. He had no memory whatsoever of this girl. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh. We met at a party. I bumped into you. I'm Laura. Just in case you forgot. I knew we had a connection from the—"

But she never got to finish her sentence because Alice violently pulled her away from Jacob. She landed hard on her butt.

Wow. Alice was strong!

She had a furious expression on her face as she helped Jacob get up.

"What was that for?!" Laura demanded, finally standing up. I could see a few blades of grass stuck on her shorts.

Alice stood erect as she went in front of Laura, lips pursed and a menacing expression on her face.

"You'd better stay away from my boyfriend. Do you hear me?" she threatened Laura.

I was surprised that Laura showed no fear at all of Alice. Alice towered over her.

Laura gave out a harsh laugh. "You? His girlfriend? Oh please. Jacob dear, what have you done to punish yourself?"

This time, I could feel my blood boiling. She had no right to say that! And Alice was a very wonderful girl.

Alice seemed unperturbed. In fact, she was smiling now. "Okay. Let me ask you, is that dress from Dolce and Gabbana?"

Laura seemed surprised but nevertheless answered. "Er… yeah…"

Alice smiled and scooped a plate of spaghetti.

Oh no. Was she really about to do it?

"It's about to be trash now", she said and hurled the spaghetti at her dress.

Laura screamed as the tomato sauce began spreading on her dress, totally ruining it.

"How… How dare you?!?" she demanded, outraged. She was starting to wipe away the tomato sauce but she only managed to make it look worse.

Alice smiled and spoke with a falsely sweet tone. "That's what you get for going after guys who are obviously out of your reach."

Laura stormed off, stamping her foot. She snapped her fingers and her bodyguard came to her, wiping the mess on her dress.

She haughtily got into a limousine parked out of the place and slammed the door with so much force.

We all laughed as her limousine drove away. Until now, I couldn't believe Alice could do it.

Jacob was laughing hard too as he placed his arm over her shoulder. "Wow. I never knew you could do that."

She was still huffing a bit. "Well, I couldn't let her get away with it! Honestly, who does she think she is? She's so thick-headed! I cannot believe she'd be so stupidly bold!"

"Aw… Come on. It's okay now. I would never replace you with someone like her."

Alice began to calm down a bit, her breathing returned to normal. After relaxing, her face showed no sign of stress and she looked picture-perfect once more.

"Really Jacob?" she smiled.

He chuckled and held her chin, moving her face closer to his. "Of course Alice. I love you."

After that, he kissed her.

Aw… That was so sweet! My brother's made a major breakthrough!

I winked at Jacob as he broke off his kiss with Alice. He grinned back at me.

We all went back to chatting, especially about Alice's stunt. We were all impressed that she had the guts to do it.

She was right. You do have to stand up for yourself.

After a wonderful time of exchanging talks, we all decided to head home. We parted ways. I winked at Jacob and Alice as they decided to spend more time together at a coffee shop.

Brucie was, surprisingly, in Danny's bag. Apparently, he snuck out. I was surprised when I found him in the bag instead of Danny's notes on Chemistry.

Danny and I decided to walk around the park a bit. I cradled Brucie in my arms, scratching his ears.

Danny and I had a great time chatting. All of a sudden, his smile disappeared and his hands clenched as he saw a short blond-haired girl approached us.

I put Brucie down, since he was beginning to snarl. I decided to hold onto his leash, in case he might go wild.

Danny looked angry, as if hate had taken possession of his body.

The girl spotted us and I saw a sneer from her face, though I wasn't sure that she was sneering at us.

I had an unpleasant feeling that she was though.

She was pretty, I had to admit. But she radiated this kind of snobby and shallow aura.

She was snickering as she approached us, much to my surprise.

Danny was not moving at all, too angry to speak.

The girl sneered at me and turned to Danny. "So Danny, you replaced me with this piece of trash?"

My eyes widened.

What did she say? Did she just call me trash?

I was about to protest when Danny replied "Shut up. She's not like you."

The girl looked angry, though she tossed her hair back in a cocky manner.

Danny sighed and turned to me with a pained expression on his face. "Anthea, this is my lying skank of an ex-girlfriend, Cassie."


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26 (THE TRUTH)

"Oh? Well, I was prettier anyway", Cassie continued to sneer, throwing awful glances at me.

I held a firmer grip on Brucie's leash. That might stop me from letting my temper shoot through the roof.

I was now face to face with Danny's ex-girlfriend.

She could be perfectly summarized as the epitome of nastiness.

She was just plain awful.

Worst of all, she was making me feel worse as she tried degrading me.

"Whatever skank", Danny snapped back.

"Oh. Who cares anyway? At least I got what I want. Sorry it didn't work out between us Danny. You just weren't good enough", she replied.

I was stunned. How could she say that about Danny? That was mean, and Danny was nothing of the sort.

Danny's face tightened, looking stung by her words. "I'm glad it didn't though. Because I'd still be stuck with you."

"Come on Danny. Wake up. I couldn't help it if Marco was hotter. Sure I cheated. But accept the fact honey. He was better than you."

"Well you're wrong!" I blurted out angrily before I could summon the self-control to stop myself.

She chuckled, making me look like I said something stupid. "Oh honey. You are pretty, I'll give you that. But you certainly need to wake up. Boys are things you should enjoy. Once you get bored of one, get another. Why stick with the same boring kind?"

Oh my gosh. She doesn't get it. Her skull was so thick that I don't think that even a katana would slice through it.

"Ugh. You stupid cow", I replied blatantly, giving her a piece of my mind.

That definitely wiped the smirk off her face. "What did you say?"

"Oh great. Stupid AND deaf. I said you were a stupid cow", I repeated.

Danny gave a worried glance at me, sending me a signal to stay out of this.

"Anthea", he began to plead but I shook my head.

She was going overboard. I wasn't about to let her humiliate Danny anymore.

This might end up ugly, but I didn't care.

"I pity you, really. You're so shallow and outrageously superficial. If that's how you view boys, then I think they could say the same thing about you. If I'm trash, then you're equivalent to nothing", I said.

She turned red with rage and slapped me hard on the face.

I felt my face sting as her palm landed on it with so much force. I've never been slapped before.

"Get off her!" Danny bellowed and pushed Cassie away.

Cassie still looked furious. "You listen to me because it's happened before. Guys get bored of you. And no matter how much they love you, if they see someone new, they'll leave you. In your case, I'd say you'd bore your guy to tears. No one wants someone as naïve as you are."

Her words stung me. I was silent for a while.

Somehow, she was right. This does happen. Guys do leave girls.

But Danny was different right? He wouldn't leave me…

Right?

"Get away, will you?" Danny demanded, yanking Cassie away.

"Whatever loser!" Cassie snapped and walked in furious strides. Brucie barked at her. She jumped and continued storming away.

Brucie went back, looking very triumphant.

I was still silent though. Her words had burned an unpleasant image in my mind.

Danny approached me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry. She's horrible. Don't believe her."

He kissed my forehead. I stayed silent before sighing.

"D-Danny… Do I seem boring?" I choked out, tears slowly forming in my eyes.

I couldn't help it. Maybe I was a boring old girlfriend and Danny couldn't wait to chuck me out.

"Of course you're not. You're wonderful and I wouldn't get tired of you. Oh no… Are you crying? Jeez Cassie's a skanky lying cheating stupid cow", he replied.

I was. Tears were pouring down my cheeks.

I was just so angry and what Cassie said did seem possible.

Danny took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped away my tears.

"Stop crying. Come one. What she said means nothing", Danny tried to calm me down.

"I… I dunno… what she said was awful but true. It just hit me. You could get bored of me… I'm being selfish, a-aren't I? You should be free to choose who you want… But Danny… I… I… I still want to be with you…"

Was I being selfish? If he doesn't want to be with me anymore, I should let him.

But… I wanted to be with him. So much. I loved him so much.

He kissed my cheek and stroked my hair. "This is why I love you. You're not selfish. Cassie is so different from you. You're willing to let me choose who I want to date?"

I nodded slowly. "O-of course. I don't want to tie you down. But Danny…. I love you. I want to be with you. That's why I'm scared if you leave me… But whatever makes you happy is fine with me. But Danny… Please stay with me…"

He smiled. "Trust me. I don't feel bored with you. When Cassie broke up with me, I felt so depressed. Then you came along and made everything better. I want to be with you because you make me happy. And I would never replace you."

I looked up at him. "Really Danny?"

He inched his face closer to mine as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Of course. It's you I love."

After that, his lips gently brushed against mine.

I was very relieved. I believed him. Cassie my have a point, but it fortunately didn't apply to both of us.

Well, I'll just have to make our relationship something that Danny wouldn't get bored of.

I finally smiled after Danny kissed me. Cassie's words had finally evaporated from my mind.

I didn't feel so scared anymore.

I bent down and scratched Brucie's ears. He licked my palm happily. I chuckled.

As Danny, Brucie and I walked back home, I felt happy.

Now I knew that I wasn't boring at all. I didn't need to change who I was.

Best of all, Danny accepted me for who I am. And that just gave me the best feeling in the world.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27 (FIRST DAY)

My alarm clock buzzed at exactly seven in the morning. I lazily turned it off as I slowly got up and threw the blanket away.

I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn. I got up and began making my bed.

I opened my curtains, letting sunlight stream brightly through the window.

We were back to school now.

I took a shower and got dressed. When I was done, I went downstairs and saw my mom cooking pancakes.

I gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good morning mom."

She smiled. "Good morning dear."

I saw the newspaper on the table. Something caught my attention.

I grabbed it and read the headline: "Busted Member and French Sensation Hook Up."

Oh my gosh! Charlie and Kate!

I scanned the section and quickly flipped through the paper, nearly tearing it in the process.

I finally arrived at it, and a huge photo of Charlie and Kate holding hands was on the page.

They were sitting inside Starbucks, apparently looking cozy with each other. They looked very sweet and you could tell by their smiles that they were having a great time.

I didn't get to read the article though, because mom had already placed the plate of pancakes in front of me. It was already smothered in butter and thick syrup, making it look so heavenly.

I laid the newspaper aside and began gobbling up the food. It tasted delicious, as always. Mom never did fail to whip up a nice batch of pancakes.

"Good morning little sis", Jacob grinned at me as he entered the kitchen, wearing the same clothes as last night.

He'd been up all night, trying to design a new mall in Arizona. He had to make it look good and very original. So he's been putting his shoulder to the wheels.

I creaked the door open last night, checking if he was still hanging on.

I saw him crumple a sheet of bond paper after another and muttering words like "Not good…', "Too small…", "This is just trash."

I smiled a bit. I understood what he was doing. He always did put a lot of effort into everything that he did.

After eating breakfast, I rushed off to school. I pecked Jacob on the cheek and mom as well.

I was about to place my hand on the doorknob when Jacob suddenly grabbed my arm.

I whirled around. "Yes?"

He was grinning, stifling back a laughter. "Er… Um…"

"What is it Jacob?"

"Er… Wrong pair of sandals."

He was pointing at my feet. I looked down and found out that he was right.

It was very very wrong. One was red and the other was blue. This certainly wouldn't have gone unnoticed.

I guess I was too excited.

I was laughing, surprised by my own blunder. "Okay. Okay. I'll go upstairs and change."

Jacob rolled his eyes and grinned. "Sure. Be careful next time. You wouldn't want to end up the laughing stock of the crowd."

I went up and began to get the correct pair. I chose the blue pair.

I looked at my desk for a while. My 'wedding' picture with Danny was sitting there.

I smiled. At least he was one thing that I definitely could look forward to when I get to school.

As I got to the gates, is saw Pamela and Nicole waving at me.

I grinned. I'm pretty excited this year. The twins were finally about to be my schoolmates.

This was wicked.

"Hey!" I grinned at them as I went inside.

Pamela hugged me tightly, nearly squeezing the life out of me. "Oh my gosh! I CANNOT believe we're going to be classmates! Well, I DO hope we become classmates! I mean, wouldn't it be wonderful? Wouldn't it? I'm absolutely thrilled by the idea!"

I felt like a scuba diver whose oxygen tank was running out of air.

"Pam. She's slowly dying", Nicole reminded Pamela.

And just in time too, I was inches close to running out of air supply.

"Oh. Sorry", Pamela said, finally releasing me.

I began to intake as much oxygen as I needed. "It's okay Pamela. I totally get you."

Well, I didn't mind her hyperness. For me, it was a wonderful trait for her to have.

I spotted Jenny and Tom chatting nearby. I waved to them and they waved back. I also said hi to Jessica and Dougie as they passed by, carrying her books.

I was chatting with Pamela and Nicole. We were discussing about celebrities, particularly about Steven Strait and Johnny Depp.

A question suddenly popped to my mind: where was Danny?

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves me and someone kissed my cheek.

I turned around, grinning.

"Hey Danny", I said and kissed him.

"Hey. Nice to see you", Danny grinned back.

"Harry!" Pamela squealed as she hugged Harry.

Harry smiled and pecked her on the cheek, gently stroking her hair. "Nice to see you."

I had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

I hoped that these guys would be my classmates for the school year, especially Danny. I couldn't wait to see who I'm going to be with.

We walked into the hall, holding hands.

"Excited?" Danny grinned.

"Yes", I replied breathlessly.

"So you guys are twins?" Miss Taylor asked Nicole and Pamela.

Miss Taylor was an English teacher with a horsey face. She did seem nice, but I heard that she was strict.

Pamela and Nicole nodded. "Yup!"

"Ah. Good, good. You may take your seats", Miss Taylor smiled.

The two nodded and went to their respective seats. They were seatmates for today.

Miss Taylor had just called them to ask this question. I guess she was intrigued by them.

Danny grinned back at me; he was just seated next to me. I grinned back.

Luckily, I did end up having Danny as a classmate. Pamela and Nicole were my classmates too. Jessica and Dougie got together, Jenny was with Tom, and Harry and Evangeline were together.

For me, it was a nice split.

The bell rang, signalling the end of first period.

I stretched my arms. "What's the next period Danny?"

He checked his schedule. "It's History."

"Oh. By the way. You will not be meeting Miss Potts for today. She's on maternity leave. Don't worry. We'll find a replacement soon", Miss Taylor announced in a business-like tone.

Ah. She was the pregnant teacher. Oh well. Good luck.

I got the book the 'Blue Fairy Book' from the shelf and began examining its contents. It had a pretty blue cover and I found out that it actually contained fairy tales.

I smiled. I always did love fairy tales. I just loved all the magical bits of tales.

"I'm gonna borrow this next time", I said to myself and began wedging the book back in its place.

It would not go back.

I frowned. Darn it. Why was it being so stubborn?

I pushed it a little harder this time, but the shelf was so disarranged that it was hard to insert the book back to its original place.

I pushed it hard this time. However, I also sent other books falling down from the other side of the shelf!

I panicked. Oh no!!

"Ouch!" a familiar voice complained.

Oh no! Even worse! I hit someone!

I hurriedly went to the other side and found out that I had hit Danny. I saw quite a few heavy books on the floor.

Danny was rubbing his head.

"Danny! I'm so sorry!" I apologized to him as I hastily picked up the fallen books and placed them back on the shelf. This time, I did it with a little more care.

Oh no. He didn't deserve this.

Instead, he grinned. "It's okay. It was an accident."

I rubbed his head. Thankfully, there were no lumps. "I'm sorry. Really, I am."

He shook his head. "Nah. It's an accident. I'm fine anyway."

I smiled apologetically. "Aw Danny."

I should be more careful now. I was tired of being clumsy all the time. I didn't want this to keep on happening if it meant that I hurt people in the process.

I saw that he was holding a book in his hand. I laughed a bit when I saw which book it was.

"Danny, you're really reading that, aren't you?" I grinned, surprised that he was reading 'Shopaholic Takes Manhattan'.

He grinned, holding up the book. "It's great actually. Becky's a riot. This isn't for girls only. And besides, I wanna get to know your tastes."

Aw… He really was making a huge effort. I could not find a more perfect boyfriend.

"Aw Danny…" I said and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks."

He grinned. "I'm enjoying anyway. I might buy more Sophie Kinsella books."

I chuckled. "I'm glad you love it."

All afternoon, we chatted about Shopaholic books. It was a very funny discussion. Danny could relate so well.

It was an odd, yet funny twist. I still couldn't believe Danny was reading Shopaholic.

But I appreciated that he was making an effort to understand my tastes.

And now, there was no doubt in my mind that Cassie had made a dead-wrong decision.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28 (A JOB)

"I'm bored Kyle. Completely, utterly bored", Harold complained as he placed the book 'The Count of Monte Cristo', on the table adjacent to him.

Kyle entered the living room, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry. Maybe you should go out for a bit. All you've been doing is reading all of these books on the shelf. Either that, or you keep on staring at Anthea's profile on MySpace."

Harold flushed. "H-how did you-?"

"You didn't clear your History."

"Oh… So what? Nothing's wrong with looking at profiles."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. As I if looking at someone's profile for the 99th time is perfectly normal."

Harold looked away and went back to reading the book, still turning red.

Kyle sighed. "Anyway. You know what I told you about Danny right? I just don't want you getting hurt. Now, back to the main point: how about getting a part-time job?"

Harold looked up, entertained by the idea. "It could do I guess."

"Good. Why don't you go around the places here? I'm sure they're putting up help signs", Kyle nodded.

"Not such a bad idea. Okay. I'll go around. Maybe after a few more minutes."

Kyle nodded once more and disappeared into the kitchen.

Harold put the book down again and went to Kyle's laptop, searching for some job offers on the internet.

As he clicked on the mouse, an irresistible idea came to his mind. He tried his best however to counter that.

"Darn it… Not now", he muttered to himself.

With a sigh, he finally gave in. His mind was urging him to do it.

"I am so pathetic at self-control", he said.

He opened one MySpace profile: Anthea's.

He smiled as he looked at the photographs.

'She's still pretty', he smiled to himself.

He saw one picture of her with Danny, having a date at a restaurant. He scowled, feeling that the picture had been 'destroyed' because of Danny's presence.

Still, she looked so happy with him in the picture. The smiled on her face was wonderful as Danny placed his arm around her.

'I'd be able to make her happier. If I had the chance', he thought bitterly.

What did Danny have that he didn't have?

'Anthea', he replied miserably to his own thought. 'Well, not for long.'

A nasty idea came to his mind. He saved the picture in the laptop. He opened the picture in Photoshop. He cropped out Anthea's part. He wasn't about to ruin that.

An evil smiled stretched across his face as he began deforming Danny's picture.

He was enjoying every second of this. In fact, he was even laughing.

After a few minutes, he gave up. He had had enough satisfaction from his little game.

"Okay. Now to find a job", he said, stood up, turned off the laptop, and walked outside.

He turned from one place to another, looking for a job suited to his taste. He dug his hands into his pockets, his shoes rubbing against the pavement as he walked.

So far, no sign seemed to appeal to him.

He didn't want to be a waiter, or working in a coffee shop.

He saw one sign and laughed a bit. "No way am I being a construction worker."

He looked around for some more, hoping for a job that might seem okay to him. He couldn't find one though.

The dark sky suddenly began to pour. Trickles of raindrop began dropping on him.

"Oh man", he complained and rushed to the nearest shelter: an old bookshop.

He entered the place, slightly soaked. A bell rang as he pushed the door open.

It was a large place, though only a few people were in it. There were several shelves and a man with white hair and round glasses was managing the store from a counter.

He saw a red-haired woman scanning the shelf to the farthest right. There was another man, slightly gray-haired, standing next to a shelf on the left, scanning some history books.

"Hm… I've missed history books", Harold said to himself and approached the section.

He began scanning title of the books. He saw one that caught his attention.

"Hm… Roman Church", he said and took out the book, opening it.

His eyes immediately fell upon the first few pages.

He chuckled. "I nearly forgot about the Corpus Juris Civilis. Ah. The parts. Yes. Digest, Codex, and the Institutes. Ah. Leo III. How could I forget?"

He was enjoying himself, although history books rarely seem like any sort of entertainment.

'Enjoying ourselves, eh?" a voice suddenly said.

Harold snapped his book shut. He was surprised. He was too engrossed with the Iconoclastic Controversy to pay attention to anything else around him.

It was the slightly gray-haired man. He was grinning at him.

"Why… Er… Yeah. I mean, I do love History", Harold smiled at him.

"Ah. What makes you love it?" the old man asked.

'Okay…. Awkward… Stranger asking me questions…' Harold thought.

"Well, for one, I'm just fascinated by culture you know. The different culture makes me wonder just how people come up with it, you know? Also, tales pretty much fascinate me. I just learning about other things", Harold smiled back. He thought that his reply had been lengthy enough to answer an essay question.

The old man seemed interested. "Very fine indeed. I don't rarely see boys like you who are this interested in History."

Harold grinned. "Well, maybe they didn't grow up in the same environment that I did."

Well, Harold was forced to study History a lot. At the age of eight, he was already learning about the French Revolution.

At first, he'd pout though. After all, how could you expect an eight-year-old to love History instantaneously?

But eventually, he grew to love them. History didn't seem so bad after all.

"Ah. You're lucky. Pardon me, but what made you come here?" the stranger continued to ask.

"Well, I was actually looking for a job. But then it rained. So I ran to the nearest sanctuary", Harold explained.

"A job you say? Well, I might help you with that. It might be temporary though."

This definitely caught his attention. He didn't mind it being temporary. No, not at all. This man might be able to offer him something good.

"No. No. I don't mind at all", Harold eagerly replied.

"We just need someone to full in for a while. Our current History teacher's on maternity leave. You'll take the job?"

'Teaching History? This is the best offer!' Harold thought excitedly.

This was perfect for him. He had no complaints or protests.

"Yes! I'll take it!" Harold said enthusiastically.

"Good. Good. You'll start by Monday. Thanks a lot", the old man smiled.

Harold nodded. "Which school sir?"

"Orangeberry Academy."


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29 (SUBSTITUTE TEACHER)

Danny held my hand as we entered the hallway. The breeze today was a bit chilly, and I had goose pimples breaking throughout my skin.

It's been a few weeks now and the work at school is gradually piling up.

In History, we've been given a few activities. Mrs. Potts was gone. I wondered who would take her place.

"Your hands are cold", Danny said as he held my hand.

"Oh. Well, it is chilly after all", I replied.

"You sure?" he asked and tucked my hair behind my ear.

He began placing his hand against my neck, then my forehead.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" he asked me, a little worried.

"I'm fine Danny", I assured him.

"Ah. Well, I'm just checking you know. I don't know what I'd do if you faint or something."

I smiled, touched by his words.

I placed a small peck on his cheek. "I'm fine Danny. I know I will because you're here."

He smiled back, his blue eyes twinkling. "Of course."

We walked towards our classroom, his hand still squeezing mine.

I don't know why, but I had a feeling that this day would be somewhat out of the ordinary.

Maybe it's because of the substitute teacher.

My eyes darted towards the office of Mr. Elvis, a slightly gray-haired man who was the head of the school.

I saw a man wearing a suit go into his office.

His bronze-colored hair seemed familiar. I observed him more carefully. I gasped as he glanced sideways.

I turned around and nearly hit the door. Luckily, Danny grabbed me before I could collide with it.

"Hey. Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked, looking very worried now.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I was just…. I thought I saw something", I replied.

He smiled a bit. "Be more careful okay?"

I nodded. "Sure Danny. I will."

I didn't know if I did see what I saw. Was my mind playing tricks on me?

For a moment there, I thought I saw Harold going into Mr. Elvis' office.

Nah. He couldn't be here. I was just hallucinating. He had no business here.

"Okay class. Off with your next period", Miss Taylor bid us goodbye, ending our Physics class.

I stretched my arms, a little bit sleepy.

Danny was sitting next to me, finishing his notes. I think he copied everything that Miss Taylor droned on for the past fifty minutes.

The next period was History. I wondered again who would be the replacement.

I played with my pencil, twirling it with my fingers constantly.

What was even more confusing was the fact that I caught a glimpse of Harold here at school.

Then again, I wasn't whether I did see him.

My questions were answered as someone entered the room.

Ah. Our new substitute teacher has arrived.

I looked at him, starting from the bottom.

Black leather shoes…. A suit…. Harold's face…. History book in hand…

I stopped.

What?! Harold's face?!

I blinked a few times. Was I seeing right? Was my vision wrong?

I looked at his face again.

Oh dear. It was Harold.

So that's why he was here. Was he really our substitute teacher? I simply couldn't believe it.

I saw a few girls smile and look at him with adoring eyes.

I turned to my left and saw Danny with a frown on his face. He definitely didn't like this.

Harold saw me and grinned at me. He even waved at me. I grinned and waved back.

All of a sudden, I felt someone tugging on my shirt.

I turned to see that it was my classmate Tara. And she looked so flushed.

"Anthea! You know him??" she asked breathlessly.

I nodded. "Um… Yeah. He's a friend of mine."

"Oh. He's our age?"

"Yup."

"Oh my gosh! He's so awesome! I mean, qualifying for a job at a young age! He's cute, isn't he?" she giggled.

"Yeah. I guess he is."

I saw a few more girls giggle around the classroom.

I turned to look at Nicole and Pamela, both had dumbfounded expression son their faces.

'What's he doing here?' Nicole mouthed to me.

I shrugged in reply.

I turned to Danny, he was still frowning. He was not pleased at all.

I held his hand. "Hey. Calm down."

He sighed and began to smile a bit. "Okay. I'll be calm."

Finally, class was about to start as Harold cleared his throat.

"Good morning class. My name is Harold. Well, I'm just your age. But I'll be substituting for Mrs. Potts for a while. Now, any questions?"

My classmate Sandy's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes?" Harold said.

"Sir, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked shamelessly.

The classroom laughed but fell silent. I could see some girls looking very eager to hear his answer. Some were even shifting closer.

Harold smiled. "No. Now, let's proceed."

Everyone nodded. I saw a few girls squeal as they heard that he was single.

Whoa. He's become quite popular in a span of two minutes.

"All right then. Class, turn your books to page twelve and read about the First Triumvirate", he announced.

Everyone started taking out their books and obediently flipped to page twelve.

I took out mine as well and began flipping to the page.

I still couldn't believe it. Harold was actually our teacher! Who would've thought.

Danny still looked displeased though.

I saw Harold smile at me from time to time. I'd only smile back. I saw a few girls watching us, intrigued.

Whatever. We were just friends. They're all so malicious-minded. I had a boyfriend for Pete's sake.

"It's still with you, eh?" Danny chuckled as he held my left hand which was on my desk.

I looked at my left hand, it had the bracelet that Danny gave me.

"Yup. Of course. I kept it", I grinned back.

I always treasured this little trinket. It was cute, not to mention it also came from

Danny. I always took care of it.

"Daniel, who were in the First Triumvirate?" Harold suddenly asked Danny.

Danny frowned once more, as if Harold had interrupted us on purpose.

"Julius Caesar, Pompey, and Crassus", Danny replied.

Harold nodded. "Very well. Sit down."

He studied. I should've known.

I suddenly dropped my pencil. Danny bent down to get it and handed it to me.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Harold frowned as he watched us.

'Hm… They're too close', he thought.

"Class, it looks like you're all to compact. Why don't you move? Move away a bit from each other, if you please", he requested.

Danny scowled. He knew that Harold was doing this on purpose.

'I hate this guy', Danny thought bitterly.

He moved a bit, a small distance only.

"Daniel, move some more", Harold said.

Danny moved, but only by a few inches. It was as if he was rebelling against Harold.

"That won't do. Move some MORE", Harold repeated,

Danny sighed and moved some more.

I felt kind of sad. He seemed pretty far away from me now.

I waved at him, a frown on my face.

He only smiled and waved back.

'I'll be back', he mouthed at me.

I grinned and nodded.

I guess nothing's going to stop him from being near me.

I suddenly sneezed, a little too loudly.

Oh darn it. Why did I forget to bring my own handkerchief?

"Anthea? Are you sick?" Harold asked worriedly as he approached me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, sir. I mean, Harold."

He chuckled. "Nah. Call me Harry, like you always do. Look, here's a handkerchief."

He handed me a chequered handkerchief. I saw some girls gasp as I took it.

Pamela and Nicole had a frown on their faces. Danny looked a bit angry.

I was getting a bit uncomfortable, but Harold was just being nice I guess.

"Thanks", I smiled at him.

He smiled and went back to the front.

Oh no. I think that the war between Danny and Harold just got worse.

Could things get even more disastrous?


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30 (DEBATE)

"The substitute teacher's cute, huh?"

"I know. It makes me want to look forward to History class all day!"

"We have him all to ourselves. He only teaches the seniors."

"I love his eyes!"

"He's so smart!"

All of these had been spreading around the campus lately. Everyone knows Harold now. A few guys have been getting grumpy. Particularly Danny.

Poor Danny. It must be pure torture for him to go through History class everyday.

This has been going on for a few weeks now, and Danny seems more depressed than ever.

It's funny, but I had this nagging feeling that Harold was trying to separate Danny and me.

Yesterday, I paired up with Danny for our activity in History. Everything was going fine when Harold suddenly said he'd rearrange our pairings. I got Pamela as a partner instead.

Also, he'd keep on reminding Danny to move away. Danny wasn't really that close to me. Our distance was only a few inches.

I don't know. These two just don't agree with each other.

Today, we were studying about the Renaissance. So, Harold told us to read one work that was by a very prominent writer.

It was Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. I read it a bit. The story seems very intriguing. Falling in love with the other person, or make that the wrong person. It certainly got my attention.

Danny and I walked towards the hall, holding hands.

"You read the book?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Yup. This is actually the fifth time. I think the story's very nice."

"Oh? Fifth? That's cool Danny!"

He chuckled. "Well, not really. I just finished Shopaholic last night."

I grinned. "Oh my gosh! You did? How was it?"

"Luke was kind of a jerk but I could see that he really loves Becky. It's nice. Now I get you girls."

"Aw Danny… I'm so happy you read it too."

"Well, I want to know you more. We've been friends for over a year now, but I understand you more."

Aw… This was so sweet!

I placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Danny", I smiled at him.

He grinned. "Anything for you."

We didn't know that Harold was watching us from afar, his blood boiling.

'Whatever. I can do better', he thought bitterly and went to the office in furious strides.

"Now you can see the egregious error of Puck as he made the wrong people fall in love with each other. Lysander and Demetrius are both smitten with Helena, leaving Hermia without a lover. Still, isn't this a unique tale? I told you to read this so you could see how many masterpieces came out during the Renaissance Period", Harold smiled after discussing the story in class.

I have to say, I was impressed by this play. I didn't know the plot was so wonderful.

"Now, I think you have an assignment? The character description?" Harold asked.

I flinched. Oh no! I forgot my assignment! I was so sleepy last night!

Oh man! This has never ever happened before.

I sighed. Oh well. It's just one assignment. I'll be sure to remember the next one.

Harold began collecting the assignments. He was just beside me now. He noticed that I wasn't passing mine.

"Anthea, you don't have your homework?" he asked me as he gathered the papers.

I smiled sheepishly. "Er… Yeah… I forgot…"

To my surprise, he chuckled. "It's okay. Pass it tomorrow."

I gave out a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Wow. I wasn't expecting this.

"Sir, you have favouritism", Pamela teased, but only Harold and I heard her.

Harold flushed. "N-No. I'm just giving her a chance."

Pamela smirked. "Yeah right sir."

Harold went back to his desk, wishing to discontinue this conversation.

"Now, any questions?" Harold asked.

A hand shot up in the air. It was Clara's.

"Sir, I know that this did end up happily, but don't you think it's unfair to Demetrius to just fall in love with Helena again? I mean, even though Helena loves him, shouldn't he be free to choose?" Clara said.

A few people looked like they agreed. Danny looked like he was thinking deeply. This caught his attention.

Clara's words seemed to have piqued Harold's interest as well.

"You know. You're right. It's very ironic, isn't it? He should've been free to love, even if Hermia did love Lysander. It was a shame the flower changed things", Harold said.

'She's right. It's unfair. Is it my fault Anthea loves Danny?' he silently thought to himself.

"Well, sometimes you can't get what you want", Danny said all of a sudden.

We all turned to look at him. He had an interesting point.

"Continue Danny…" Harold said, a little bit coldly.

"Well, he has no right to take Hermia away from her lover. If he really did love Hermia, he should let her free, right?" Danny argued.

Woah. He had a point as well.

"Well, isn't it unfair as well to Demetrius? What if he was good enough? Or even better than Lysander?" Harold asked.

"Then if he was, Hermia would've left Lysander. Can't he just accept that he can't get her??" Danny said a little too furiously. He was standing up now.

"Well! Hermia has free will right?? She chooses!! So Lysander should accept that!!"

"Oh?? Isn't that selfish?? Forcing her to love him??"

"Well! Demetrius could kick Lysander's butt any day!"

"Says who?? Hermia couldn't love him!! So he still sucks!"

The two were already starting a scary fight. All of my classmates were looking at them, frightened that their debate would go further.

I didn't know that Lysander and Demetrius' situation was the same as Danny's and Harold's.

It was very ironic, really.

I held Danny's hand. He looked at me.

"Danny, calm down", I told him.

He sighed and smiled. His temper was cooling down now.

He cleared his throat. "Erm… Sorry for that. I just wanted to make my point clear. Anyway, I believe that if you can't get what you want, let it slide. I think Demetrius shouldn't have meddled, and no trouble would've started."

"Very well Daniel. Point taken. I beg to differ. If you want something, fight for it. Class dismissed", Harold said.

That was odd. Their fight was so intense. I couldn't believe it. Why couldn't they get along?


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31 (THIRD WHEEL)

"Danny, you should calm down", Pamela advised Danny as we sat down on our table during lunch.

Danny sighed. "I know. I don't know what got into me."

He slumped into his chair, spearing his macaroni with his fork.

"Well, that did quite cause a scene. But I was on your side cousin", Nicole smiled as she sat down.

Danny grinned. "Thanks."

Danny and Harold's debate was definitely something new. We've never witnessed anything like it before.

I was extremely surprised. Sure it was unavoidable that some teachers and students might debate, but I never thought that things could get so out of hand.

I squeezed Danny's hand. "Nah. That was okay. Pamela's right. You should just chill. But that was pretty brave you know."

He smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot you know."

Still, that was pretty brave of him. But I'd rather they'd get along. I think they could've been good friends.

They were great guys, and pretty nice too.

Well, Harold could be a jerk, but he was great now. He's really turned out pretty good.

I don't know what could cause the two clashing together. They're like magnets with the same pole; no matter how you try to put them closer to each other, there's this force that pulls them away.

Oh well. I hope this doesn't happen again. It might end up more than a violent spat.

"Ooh… He's so cute", a second-year girl giggled as she peeped through the door, looking at Harold.

"He's charming. It's a shame he doesn't teach us", another sophomore sighed.

"Eh-hem", a voice cleared his throat.

The two sophomores whirled around, surprised to see Miss Pilot, the Art teacher, looking at them with her arms crossed and a thin smile on her face.

The two flushed, clueless as to what they should do.

"Um… S-sorry", one said.

"We'll leave now", the other added and the two hastily walked away to avoid further embarrassment.

"Girls nowadays, honestly", Miss Pilot began to say heatedly before opening the door to the office.

Harold was hurriedly stashing something into his desk. His desk cluttered as he shoved it quickly into a drawer.

"Good afternoon Harold", Miss Pilot smiled at him, apparently not noticing that he had stashed something away.

Harold felt grateful. It would cause so much trouble if a fellow teacher saw him practically ogling at the picture of a student.

"Good afternoon Miss Pilot", he grinned back.

"I hear you're teaching very well. Nice to see young people like you actually do adult work", she smiled at him.

"Ah. They are. That's good to hear. I'm… happy."

"Now, I heard you had a little debate with one of our students. Daniel, right? Sorry for being nosy, but did things get out of hand?"

Harold felt a lump settle unpleasantly in his throat. It's actually spread now? A lot of people know about it now?

"Er… Yes… But it was a good one. He made his point clear and I presented mine. It made the class livelier", he replied.

Miss Pilot nodded. "Ah. Good. At least they're exposed to something new. Very good to hear Harold. At least you fought for your own beliefs. Well, I have to dash now", she said distractedly as she picked up a book about Arts on her desk.

She finally left the room.

Harold sighed, happy that their conversation hadn't prolonged. He didn't think that he could endure a few more seconds of discussing the topic.

But what she had said was only partly true.

However, his main purpose was to give Danny his message loud and clear: he was going to do his best to get Anthea.

It was unfair, just like Demetrius. Was it his fault that he loved someone who was out of his reach? Was it his fault that he could prove himself, but just didn't have the chance?

He ran his hands through his hair. "Darn it."

Of all the dilemmas he had had in his life, Danny was the only one who seriously caused him a major headache.

"Tom's in the book Brisingr. Wait… I think page 118…. 'Yes. You did well. You must have exceedingly sharp eyes to have spotted Saphira earlier. What is your name? Fletcher, son of Harden my Lady'", I quoted from a piece of paper.

Danny chuckled. "Wow. Tom's in Eragon."

The rain came, as I expected.

We were standing in the hallway. Danny was with me. The rain droplets were slowly forming into puddles as they poured down.

"Don't worry. I have an umbrella", Danny grinned as he pulled out a green foldable umbrella from his bag.

"Oh! That's great Danny!" I grinned, relieved.

Yes! I wasn't going to walk in the pouring rain after all.

"Thanks Danny", I smiled at him as we walked outside under one umbrella. The droplets slowly bounced against the surface of the umbrella.

"Sure thing", Danny grinned back.

"Oh dear. That won't do", a voice behind us suddenly said.

I turned around and saw Harold grinning, holding a black umbrella.

Danny looked like he had just swallowed a hedgehog.

"Anthea, you can't go out under one umbrella. It's not enough to cover you both. Here, why don't I join in?" Harold said and walked to my side.

I saw Danny roll his eyes, absolutely annoyed.

"Er… Sure Harry", I replied.

Oh well. It couldn't hurt, could it? Harold was just concerned about my health. I could see no ulterior motive or anything.

"By the way Danny, you've made your point very clear in class", Harold said, though there was this frosty edge to his voice.

"Ah. Yes. And I intend to keep that belief", Danny replied, an icy tone to his voice.

"But you know, Demetrius could've swept Hermia off her feet. It's very possible."

"Yeah. Only Lysander wouldn't allow it."

The two looked at each other, grinning as if mocking one another.

Oh no. Here we go again.

"Guys, calm down. You don't have to fight all the time", I said calmly.

The two flushed, a bit embarrassed by their behavior. They did come off as childish.

"Sorry", Danny smiled sheepishly.

"My apologies", Harold said sincerely.

I smiled, satisfied. "That's better."

I didn't want them to have another go at each other. Who knew what they could do.

"Harold, you really love History don't you?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Yup. It just fascinates me. I kind of want to be an Egyptologist someday."

"Ooh. That's cool!"

Wow. That was a really nice ambition. I could imagine him brushing off the dust from fossils, trying to figure out the mystery behind them. He did seem the type.

"What about you Danny?" I turned to Danny.

Danny paused for a bit, looking for the answer.

"Hm… You know, I wanna be in a band", he replied.

"Danny! You should! You have an amazing voice you know!" I said excitedly.

This was so cool! Danny wanted to be in a band. He should be. His voice melts my heart and it could melt more hearts.

He chuckled. "Really? Thanls. You know, I had a really funny ambition when I was young."

"What is it Danny?" I asked, intrigued.

Even Harold looked like he wanted to listen.

"Well… I wanted to be a police car driver. Just a police car driver. Not a police. I just wanted to drive the thing you know?" he chuckled.

I laughed as well, a little too loudly. That was really funny!

I even heard Harold laugh a bit, though he cleared his throat afterwards.

"Really Danny? That is so cute!" I giggled.

"Haha. Really? It's just that—" Danny began to say as he looked forward. He was cut of and I saw panic in his eyes.

"Look out!" I yelled and went in front of me.

Before I could see it coming, a football went flying straight towards his face. It hit him smack in the face, leaving a really loud "BAM!"

He fell down. But Harold caught him. And just in time too; he looked like he could've fallen hard on the pavement.

"Danny!" I gasped as Harold held him.

I heard the hurried sounds of footsteps on the pavement. The culprits were running away now.

Danny had a red patch on his forehead, where the football had stricken him. There was no bump, but it looked like he was hit hard.

"Danny! Aw…" I said worriedly as I examined his forehead.

He flung himself right in front of me, so that I wouldn't get hit.

It was so sad that he had to get hurt in the process.

I saw that Harold's and Danny's umbrellas have toppled to the pavement. The sky was clearing up now and it wasn't raining so much anymore.

"Here. Let's put him over there", Harold suggested, nodding his head in the direction of a bench.

I agreed and helped Harold carry Danny to the bench. We placed him there carefully. He did not stir as we slowly lowered him down.

"He doesn't deserve this", I said as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Well, he looks a bit okay. It did hit him hard, but he'll live", Harold said as he examined Danny.

I looked at Danny. I guess he would be okay.

"I guess so", I replied, still worried.

Harold placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked like he was assuring me that Danny would be fine.

"He'll be okay. He'll probably wake up soon. Why don't we sit down for a while?" he asked and slowly sat down on the pavement. It was a bit wet, but it was dry enough.

I sighed. "Oh okay. I hope so."

I sat down too, a hand propped under my chin and a glum expression on my face. I'd throw worried glances at Danny from time to time, checking if he was restored to consciousness.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm just worried, you know? And I wouldn't want him to get hurt", I replied before throwing another glance at Danny.

I really did pity Danny. No one deserved this; least of all, him.

But I didn't know that there was one person wishing that he was Danny. Even if he was out cold.

It was Harold.

He's trade places with Danny, even if he would get hurt from time to time. If it meant that I would care so much for him, he wouldn't mind. In fact, he's gladly take all of the pain.

"Anthea, how did you fall in love with Danny?" Harold asked.

I blinked a bit. I wasn't expecting him to ask me this question.

"Well, actually, I was in love with Harry at first", I admitted.

Gosh. I still can't believe how crazy I was for Harry before. I recalled how he had made me nervous, how he had made my heart melt.

Harold looked surprised. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yup. I was really crazy for him."

"So how did Danny come into the picture?"

"Well…"

Yeah. It was pretty unexpected that I eventually fell for Danny. I didn't think I'd get over Harry.

But then… I saw how sweet Danny was. I saw that he's done so much for me.

Most of all, I saw how much he cared for me.

"Danny was just really sweet you know. He did so many amazing things. What made me first have a crush on him was his voice. He's a wonderful singer. Really. But his personality's awesome", I replied, smiling.

Whenever I talked about Danny, I felt so happy. And I couldn't help but smile.

Harold was smiling a bit too, his spirits were raised up now.

'If she fell for Harry first, but loved Danny in the end. I might have a chance. I'll change her mind', Harold thought excitedly.

A whole new door of possibilities opened to him. He felt a strong sense of hope.

To my surprise, he suddenly held my hand. I faced him, absolutely puzzled. What was he doing?

He looked very serious, probably even intense. It was like our conversation was a matter between life and death; as if the very existence of human beings rested on it.

"Anthea… Can I tell you something?" he asked eagerly.

Whoa. Why did he look so hopeful?

"Er…. Sure Harry", I replied.

He sighed. "Wel… Um… Anthea… I'm going to say what I should've a long time ago. Forgive me for saying this…"

He looked at me again, and I could tell that he needed to let this out.

"Anthea… I--- OUCH!" he said when all of a sudden something kicked him at the back.

I gasped. "Harry!"

He winced and rubbed his back a bit. "I'm… fine."

"Sorry dude1 I had a bad dream!" Danny's voice suddenly said.

I began to grin. He was finally awake!

I ran to him, immediately hugging him as soon as we came in contact. I was so relieved.

"I'm glad you're awake", I said as I hugged him.

He gave a peck on my cheek. "Sorry for making you worry."

I let go of him as he sat up. He looked at Harold who was frowning at him, as if his kick had been on purpose.

"Sorry dude", Danny apologized.

"It's… fine. I'll tell you next time Anthea", Harold said.  
I nodded. "Okay Harry."

I still wanted to know what he was about to say. A while ago, he looked like he wanted nothing more than to tell me whatever was inside his heart.

But now that Danny was awake, he seemed extremely hesitant. It's as if he was going to say the worst thing he could utter in front of Danny.

Oh well. There was a next time.

We picked up the umbrellas. The two decided to tuck it away, seeing as the sky was clear and therefore did not require us to shield ourselves from the rain.

As they walked me to my house, I waved good bye to them and thanked them.

Danny kissed me before he left. I didn't see Harold turn away as Danny kissed me.

I gave another wave to them before entering the house.

"I'm still not giving up" Harold said to Danny.

"Do you think I'm about to let you take her?" Danny snapped back.

"I will soon. And you'd better watch your back."

"Oh-ho. Bring it on, prissy."

"Wach it, hot head."


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32 (PATRICK)

I brushed the dust off the old, if not ancient, book. It's been unused for months now. But I needed it. I had to use it for my research in Chemistry.

Something's been bothering me all day. I couldn't brush this off as something insignificant.

It was Evangeline.

I've been seeing her quite a few times now. She's been looking… down. Harry's been talking to me about her recent change in mood. She wouldn't tell him about her dilemma, or even give a hint that she did have one. It was hard to figure things out.

In fact, I think I saw her coming out of the girls' comfort room looking teary-eyed. I could tell that she didn't want to talk though, so I let her be. I didn't want to make matters worse.

I copied down what I needed from the Chemistry book. I saw that it was dated from 1991. It was old.

I carried the heavy book, hugging it. I went back to the shelf where I got it from.

I turned to my right, and accidentally hit someone.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I immediately apologized.

I looked up, trying to see who I had bumped into.

Her red hair immediately told me who it was.

It was Evangeline.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that", she said at once, smiling at me.

"Nah. It's my fault. I wasn't looking ", I replied.

I placed the book back in its shelf. Evangeline was still looking at me. I wondered why she wasn't leaving yet.

"Anthea… Can I tell you something?" she asked me.

I turned around. "Okay."

This was a good, no, great idea. Maybe I could find out why she was having the blues lately.

Besides, we were at the library. No one would eavesdrop on us. It was most unlikely.

Yup. I was all ears.

She curled up her fists. "Okay. Thanks. Should we just… sit somewhere? I think the table over there would do fine."

She pointed to a long table at the farthest right corner. It looked very private. It was the perfect spot for discussions.

I nodded. "Sure. Anywhere you like."

We proceeded there. I pulled up a chair and sat on it. She began sitting down too.

"So… Er.. what's it about?" I asked her.

"Well, I guess you've seen my change in mood. I could sense that you're all wondering why. Especially Harry, it never seems to get off his mind", she began to say.

I nodded. Okay. Go on.

"Um… It's about Thomas", she said quietly.

Oh dear. By the tone of her voice, I could tell that this was not good at all.

But then, their relationship had been fine. They didn't have any fights, and I'm sure they're getting along. Thomas was a nice guy, and I couldn't believe that he could do anything to hurt Evangeline.

"Did you have a fight?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Um… No. He hasn't done anything wrong really."

I was stumped. What else could it be?

"Did he cheat on you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Goodness, no. He would never do that."

I scrunched my eyebrows, wondering what other reason could be possible.

"Did you get bored of him?" I said.  
"No… He's lovely really. It's just that… Oh… This has come as quite a shock to me", she said.

"Go on. Try me."

She looked around the place furtively, as if we were discussing secret military strategies.

Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "He's… um… he's.."

"Say it Evangeline. Don't worry", I assured her.

She gave out a huge sigh, and I finally understood why he was so hesitant because she answered:

"He's actually gay."

I gasped and clapped my hands to my mouth, refusing to believe this bit of information.

Thomas? Gay?

I mean, I have nothing personal against gay people. I even think some rock.

But this was just plain unbelievable.

"No", I breathed.

She nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid it is. He just told me a few days ago. No wonder I didn't sense anything from him."

"You can sense things too?"

"Yup. At least a vague description of people's moods or intentions. Thomas never had any intention of being my boyfriend."

"Oh? I thought that you two were going out?"

What? What? What? Weren't they a couple already?

"No. We were just sweet", she answered, shaking her head.

"How come you never told me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

She shrugged. "You never asked."

Oh great. So that's why.

Now I understood why she was so sad. So that's why!

"Ah. So that's why", I said.

"Yup. It's very sad really. I thought I finally found a boy that was good enough… and he turns out to be gay. I don't think he has a boyfriend or anything… but still…" she said sadly and began to sigh.

Aw… This must be pretty hard for her. She probably felt that same way as Cinderella did when the spell had to go away; a wonderful beginning for a tale, but a very sad twist.

It does feel bad, knowing that someone was good enough but you couldn't have him.

"Evangeline, I feel sorry for you. I really do. But there are a lot of people out there. I'm sure you'll find someone", I smiled at her reassuringly.

She began to smile a bit. "I suppose so. I just needed someone to talk to. Yeah. You're right."

"I'm very positive."

Well, if I hadn't allowed myself to get over Harry, I wouldn't have had Danny as a boyfriend.

And now, Danny's proven that he was worth it all.

"Thank you for listening", Evangeline smiled and I could tell that she was starting to look cheerful.

That was a very good sign. It made me feel relieved. At least I've made her feel better. I don't think I could bear to see a depressed Evangeline for a few more days. She deserved to be happy.

"By the way, take care of Danny. I think Thomas fancies him. He can't shut up about your boyfriend", Evangeline giggled.

I laughed a bit.

Whoa! This was simply too much!

"Okay. I'll bear that in mind", I said.

After that, we decided to go home. Evangeline thanked me once more and I smiled in reply.

She was holding the knob of the door when she turned to me. "How're things with Danny?"

I smiled. "Fine, really. He's been nothing short of wonderful."

And he really was. I don't think I could stop loving him.

"Good. Ah. I had a bad vision about… Harold", she said.

"Oh? Harold?" I asked.

"Yup. I don't know why. But it seems that he's bad for both of you."

Harold? Bad for us? Why?

"Anyway, maybe it's just nothing", Evangeline shrugged.

"Er… yeah", I managed to say.

Danny had a bad feeling about Harold, and so did Evangeline. Was he really bad?

I wondered. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. He had good looks too. Plus he was sweet. Sure he was stubborn, but he wasn't that bad.

Come to think of it, he was the type of boy I'd been dreaming of to come my way.

But then, I had Danny. And I loved Danny so much.

As Evangeline opened the door, somebody yelled "Ouch!"

We both gasped as I saw that she hit a boy.

He was rubbing his nose. He had blue eyes and short red hair. He looked pretty cute.

I could see Evangeline blush a bit. Ooh. I think she liked him.

"I'm sorry", she said apologetically.

The guy chuckled. "Nah. I'm fine."

"Really, I am. Are you fine?"

"It's just my nose. I'll live."

"I'm really sorry."

He chuckled. "Stop apologizing. I'm fine. By the way, I'm Patrick. I think we're in the same year level."

Wow! This was perfect! Was this fate?

"Oh okay. This is Anthea. And I'm Evangeline", Evangeline said.

I saw the boy turn a bit red as well. Was the feeling mutual between them?

"Okay. I'm Patrick… Wait. I already said that. Sorry", he chuckled.

Evangeline and I laughed. He was a goofy one.

Hm…

I'm no mind-reader or fortuneteller, but as far as things were going, I could tell that this would bloom into a wonderful relationship.

"Wait!! Are you gay?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Evangeline looked at me, a horrified expression on her face.

Thankfully, Patrick only laughed. "Nah. I'm straight. Good question by the way."

I smiled. Good.

Wow. This was great.

I smiled at Evangeline and she winked back. We both had a good feeling about this.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33 (THE PROMISE)

"I've found you Princess, finally", Jessica said to me as she held my hand, looking at me intently. She was talking in a deep voice, trying to feign that of a man.

"My Prince. I'm so glad… I… I thought I'd never see you again", I replied.

"I wouldn't do that… because I… I… Oh this is just embarrassing!"

She put down the script and sighed. She scooped her spoon into the rocky-road ice cream that she was holding.

I chuckled. "You were doing fine Jessica."

She wrinkled her nose. "No. I wasn't! And it's awfully hard trying to speak in a male's voice."

"Well, you did make a promise."

"I know. You're the one who's unfair. Your role's very simple you know."

I shrugged. "At least it's what I promised about. Don't fret Jess, you'll be fine. I know you'll nail it. I'm positive."

She smiled. "Thanks. Dougie knows, but he's supporting me. Although he does try teasing me."

"Well. It's typical of him to do that."

"Yeah."

We were sitting on a bench at school, practicing our lines. We had another presentation as a class project. Again, it was a play. This time though, it was Cinderella.

It's been about a month now. Our class held auditions last week. Jessica and I suddenly remembered our bet last year.

She was to audition for a male role, and I was to audition for the lead role.

I got the better end of the deal though. My part was easy and it came naturally.

Jessica's was… hard. To be honest. And she wasn't used to male roles. It was the first time she's ever done it. It was extremely out o her comfort zone.

I must say though, I was impressed. She wasn't as bad as I imagined. Jessica was girly, and I couldn't imagine her playing the role of a guy.

Everyone was surprised as she walked to the front, an embarrassed smile on her face, and announced that she'd like to audition for the role of the Prince. In fact, someone even laughed, thinking that it was a mere joke.

But it wasn't. Anyway, she got the part. It was good and it would be a first for the school.

She was very good though. I was really amazed. I think everyone was amazed as well.

Danny would play the role of another prince. It was a bit small, but he had a few speaking parts.

Pamela would play the fairy godmother and Nicole was our director. We had a pretty good cast, to be honest.

Jessica was flipping over the script once more. It was very short and faithful to the ever familiar fairytale.

"Anyway, you're going with Danny to the prom right?" Jessica asked brightly, disregarding the script for a moment.

Oh yeah. I nearly forgot about the prom. Everything's been quite busy.

Also, I can't believe I'm graduating from high school.

Hm…. Maybe I'll pursue a career in medicine when I grow up.

Now, back to prom night. Yes. Of course I'm taking Danny. There was no doubt about it.

"Of course. No doubt", I smiled at her.

She grinned. 'Good. I'm going with Dougie. I don't know with Jenny though. I think she'd take James but it's hard to tell if he'd come or not, what with his career and all."

Oh yeah. Hasn't she told James how she felt about him? It was very obvious. She'd have to tell him soon though. I heard that he was leaving in a few days.

"Let's go back to practicing now", Jessica suggested, once more picking up the script.

I nodded. "Sure."  
We began practicing a bit. Jessica was doing much better now. She was doing her part fantastically. Although she didn't think so herself.

After practicing a bit more, we decided to call it a day and rest for now.

I grabbed around for my green bag that had my wallet in it.

To my surprise, it wasn't there.

OH CRUD! That can't be right. I was sure I was holding it.

I tried looking around for it once more, frantic now.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. It wasn't here. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"Why're you panicking?" Jessica asked.

"I can't find my green bag!" I said in a panicked voice.

"What? You can't find it? Isn't your wallet in there?"

"Oh my gosh. I know! It's not here at all."

Crud. Crud. Crud. Where did I leave it?

Okay. Calm down. Gosh I was so careless with my stuff.

Okay. Retrace your actions. I racked my brains for its possible whereabouts.

Then it hit me.

Oh my gosh. I left it in the classroom. I was so busy talking with Miss Taylor that I accidentally placed it on the desk.

"Jessica. You go ahead. I think I left it back at the classroom", I said hurriedly and rushed off to the classroom.

I ran fast. I had to get it. What if someone got it?? Gosh I can't lose it! Heck no!

I ran for the classroom, still getting scared. I could fee; cold sweat on my skin as I placed my hands on the doorknob, trembling.

In fact, I'm trembling so much that I couldn't even open the door.

'Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!' I thought angrily.  
All of a sudden, it finally opened. Only that I pulled, and my hand was still on the doorknob.

I plummeted to the floor, my chin hitting the floor.

"Ouch!" I yelped as I tried to get up.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" I heard Harold say.

Harold? What was he doing here?

I sat up, rubbing my chin. That hurt a bit, but I was fine.

I looked up. He was wearing a shirt and jeans. That was kind of new. I've always seen him wearing a suit.

Now he looks like a teenager once more.

"Sorry. It's my fault. I was looking for something", I told Harold as I got up.

"Ah. Is it this?" he asked, pointing to my bag which was luckily on the table safe and sound.

I gave off a huge sigh of relief as I saw it. I was totally nervous that it was gone.

Then again, people here were rich. They certainly had no reason to steal.

I walked towards it and checked its contents. Yup. My wallet was in it.

I had no reason to panic now.

I was still panting, tired from all the running. "Oh… good."

He chuckled. "Be careful next time. You wouldn't want to run again that much."

I began to breathe more slowly now. "Yeah. I should. I should. So, what're you doing here Harry?"

"Ah. I actually… er… left something too."

I chuckled. Great. He was careless with his stuff too. I wasn't alone.

"Wow. You too?" I chuckled.

He nodded. "Yup."

I had to go now I guess.

"Bye Harry", I grinned.

All of a sudden, he tucked my hair behind my ear and he smiled at me.

I'm starting to get the idea that… No. He wouldn't do that. I was wrong. He knew about Danny and me. He wouldn't do that.

Nah. He was being friendly.

"Okay. You be careful now", he smiled.

I nodded. "Sure Harry."

I went out of the classroom, still debating with myself whether I was right about Harold.

I shrugged it off though. I didn't even want to think about it. It just seemed wrong.

It wouldn't be possible at all.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34 (EPIPHANY)

"Oh dear. I think I've made a mistake again", Jenny said as she pulled the drawer for the fifth time.

I chuckled. "Jenny, you've been at that for the fifth time. You're correct."

She began checking through the folders once more. She sighed and finally decided that it was right.

"Okay. I did arrange that correctly. Sorry. I can't make a mistake", she grinned apologetically.

I only smiled. "Nah. I get you. And even if you do, it's not a big crime."

"I suppose so."

Jenny and I were asked to rearrange some files in the library. It wasn't about top secret files (much to my disappointment), but some newspapers piled together for easy reference. Some students mixed them up and the librarian was absolutely frantic.

It was an easy job anyway. We just have to arrange things in alphabetical order. It was no biggie.

I was having fun leafing through the subjects of the files, like the one I read about a woman picking up a lottery ticket in the street and actually winning a whooping one million dollars.

I was surprised to see an article about Busted as I peered over the files.

I took out the folder and began reading the article. It was about a year ago. It mentioned how successful the band has become in a short amount of time.

Oh. Speaking of Busted, weren't they leaving soon?

I looked over at Jenny who was undoubtedly sorting the files for the umpteenth time.

I wondered. Did she tell James already? It's been quite a while now.

"Jenny, have you told James?" I asked her, placing the folder about Busted back in the drawer.

Jenny grinned, as if she knew nothing about what I was talking about. "What should I tell James?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You know what I'm talking about. It's about how you feel."

She turned a small shade of scarlet and went back to sorting the files again.

"Um… Um… You know. I think I've messed this one up", she said distractedly as she pretended to sort the files.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, making her stop. She looked at me and sighed, apparently wishing that we could talk about something else.

But we had to talk about this. This was important.

"Jenny, you do know that James is leaving right?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yup… I do. I hear he's leaving very soon."

"So, shouldn't you tell him while he's still here? Before he gets busy?"

She sighed. "I dunno… It was a long time ago. He might not want me back. And… I don't know. I still like Tyrone I guess."

"Jenny, you're making that up."

She was looking at me with a surprised expression on her face, but I could see that I was right.

She was over Tyrone, and she clearly liked James.

"N-no… I-I…" she began to say, absolutely flustered.

"Jenny. No. Now, in the name of Johnny Depp…. Yes I know you like him so much so I know you'll say the truth… do you like James?" I asked her.

She turned pink. "Oh fine. And it's not just because of Johnny Depp. Okay."

She sighed and paused for a bit.

"Oh okay. Yup. I am in love with James", she admitted.

I smiled, finally satisfied. "Okay. Will you tell him soon?"

She smiled. "Yes."

To my surprise, she pulls out her phone and grins at me. "In fact. I'll call him now."

Wow. This was turning out better than I thought.

She pursed her lips.

Uh-oh. Was something going wrong?

A few more seconds passed by.

Jenny was now tapping her foot, a frown on her face. Then she put down the phone and sighed.

"He's not answering. He can't be reached", she frowned.

All of a sudden, her phone rang. She answered. She mouthed. 'It's Tom'.

At first, she had this pleasant smile on her face.

However, after a few minutes, she started to frown. A few seconds later, I realized that she was already shaking and turning a bit pale.

What could've caused her to look so scared?

She gulped. "Oh. Yes, Tom. Thanks for the reminder. I'll be sure to… use it. Thanks again. Bye."

She put down her phone and had this scared expression on her face.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" I asked her in a concerned voice.

She looked at me, panic etched across her face. "James…"

"What about James?"

"He's leaving within an hour… He'll be on the plane within an hour…" she croaked.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35 (LEAVING)

Jenny and I were tense as we sat inside the taxi. A few minutes had passed by, but it seemed as if we had been waiting for an eternity.

I looked at Jenny, she looked extremely anxious. I wondered how she felt now. She must feel awful.

Finally, we reached the airport. Both of our hearts were thumping like loose rabbits now. Anxiety coursed through our veins as time was running shorter. We had only about twenty minutes left.

I handed a fifty dollar bill to the taxi driver who looked surprised.

I didn't acre though. This was an emergency! And I had no more other bills left. Only fifty dollar bills were in my wallet.

As I gave him the bill, he returned it to me.

"My dear. I can't take this much. It's injustice to you", he said kindly.

In another situation, I probably would've been grateful and say how nice this guy was.

However, I was annoyed now. Sure he was nice, but we were in a hurry. I didn't care anymore.

"Sir, take it. Really", I insisted, my eyes on the watch.

I could feel my stomach being knotted together as I see the seconds tick by.

Darn it!

"No. I won't", he said stubbornly.

Darn it! Stop being so nice! Our time was running out!

"I… I have change here! And a few bills". Jenny chimed in and began to reach for her wallet.

I sighed in relief.

Go Jenny! Go fast!

As she began pulling the zipper, it suddenly got stuck.

Oh gosh. Why now?

"Blast it! Open!" Jenny said angrily and pulled the zipper with all of her force.

Unfortunately, it only caused the wallet to rip and break, sending shiny coins scattering all over the place.

Jeez! This was so not a good day!

"Ugh! Here!" Jenny said and handed a twenty dollar bill to the man.

She pushed the door open.

"Wait. What about the coins?" the driver asked.

"Keep the change!" Jenny answered and slammed the door shut.

We were finally relieved that we got out. I never knew that being so nice could be annoying at times.

We hurriedly walked inside the place. A lot of people were dragging their luggage and talking on their phones. I reckon that seventy-five percent of the people here had a cappuccino in their hands.

We swiftly made our way towards the escalator. In fact, we didn't even wait for the escalator to take us to the second floor. We were already walking.

When we reached the top, a guy with black hair and eyeglasses suddenly blocked our way. He was holding a really huge camera in his hands.

"Wait! I've seen you! Weren't you the actress…. Tina Reggie in the film 'Soap"?" the guy asked excitedly.

Hm… I always did think that Jenny did look a bit like Tina Reggie.

But the guy sure picked the wrong time to interrupt Jenny.

"No! I'm not! Please excuse me!" Jenny said sharply and walked quickly.

Suddenly, I heard a 'crack' noise.

I whirled around to see where it came from.

I saw Jenny, her jaw dropped. She gasped as she held her shoe, its heel broken.

Oh gosh. This day was just outrageous.

"Oh! Let's just keep on going!" Jenny said angrily as she walked, one foot bare and her hand holding the heel-broken shoe.

Poor Jenny. Her day was getting worse and worse.

We were already at the waiting area.

Yes! We arrived just in time!

Jenny sighed in relief. "We've managed to catch up!"

I grinned enthusiastically.

It was going to be okay. We were going to meet James and Jenny was going to tell him how she felt.

"Well. We could catch up. What time was his flight?" I asked Jenny as I peered over the crowd, looking for James.

All of a sudden, a cool female voice came from the speakers.

"The six o' clock flight for London has just taken off. I repeat, the six o' clock flight for London has just taken off."

For a minute, I felt frozen to the spot.

James? He just left?

Jenny looked paler than ever. "He… he left…. And it was so close…"

It was very close. It was only a matter of minutes. If we could've moved faster, and if there were no stupid distractions, we could've made it.

I looked at Jenny. She looked like she was fighting to stop her tears.

But her face showed the opposite; she wanted to cry her heart out.

"Jenny…" I began to say.

She shook her head and spoke in a shaky voice. "N-no… I'm fine. It's my fault."

She sighed and still clutched her shoe with the broken heel.

"Um… why don't we have some frappe? Yes… Frappe would be nice", she forced a smile.

I nodded, thinking it would be the best. I suddenly remembered that frappe always made Jenny feel better. She could chug it down in a few seconds.

We sat down on a few chairs in a café here. I ordered two frappes for the two of us.

As I walked over to Jenny, I could see that she still looked as miserable as ever.

I couldn't blame her. It was very frustrating to think that if we'd been there earlier, we would've made it.

I sat down, giving Jenny her frappe.

"Th-thanks", she said feebly, taking a sip of it.

I sipped mine too. I think I shouldn't speak for a while. I should give Jenny some quiet time.

"Oh! It's my fault!" she suddenly cried.

A few heads turned to look at us.

Oh no. Jenny was breaking down. I've never seen her like this.

She's lost all control now though. And her usual façade of calmness had totally crumbled down now.

But I couldn't blame her. In fact, she should be crying a lot louder.

"Jenny, it's not your fault", I tried to console her.

And it wasn't. It's not like she caused all of this.

"Oh. Y-yes it is. I-if… I'd have t-told him s-sooner, th-this wouldn't happen", she sobbed.

She pulled out a handkerchief and began drying her tears.

"Oh. I'm overreacting, aren't I? I know I can call him but I wanted to tell him in person", she continued to sob but she was quieter now.

"Jenny, at least you've realized it now. Now you know how you feel", I said sympathetically.

"Y-yes. I guess so. That's the only consolation I have now. But… I want to see James", she said.

"Ah. So this is why you wanted to be late", a voice suddenly said.

We both froze. Was that… was that Matt's voice?

I couldn't believe this.

"You goofball. You could've told us why", Charlie's voice chuckled.

Oh gosh. This day was just plain crazy.

We turned around and saw James, Charlie and Matt grinning at us. James was smiling sheepishly at Jenny.

"J-James?" she croaked.

"Jenny… I'm really sorry. Aw… Stop crying now", James said.

Jenny immediately stood up and hugged him, still sobbing. James hugged her back, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" he began to say.

Jenny slapped the back of his head. "Well, why didn't you??"

"I'm sorry. Ouch. I guess I deserved that. Things were busy. And I couldn't find the right time. I'm so sorry."

"Nah…. I'm not really mad. It's my fault too. Sorry for slapping you… James?"

James looked at her. "What is it Jenny?"

She smiled. "I like you. I really do."

James' eyes widened and he smiled. "Really?"

Jenny nodded. "Yup."

"That's good to know. I'm glad I waited.

After that, he kissed her. Jenny hugged him. When they were done, the two were grinning widely at each other.

I was happy for the two of them. They deserved each other.

Matt and Charlie told me that James made up a lot of excuses before they were leaving. Because of that, they were late for the flight. The next one was coming in about an hour though. They had a hunch that he was doing it on purpose. It was lucky that Tom called us. Jenny would thank him later.

All in all, it was a really good day and Jenny and James were a couple now, and things couldn't get any better.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36 (CONVERSATION)

A girl with curly bronze-colored hair sat down on her bed, sighing. She had just talked to her two brothers who definitely weren't listening to her at all.

"Princess, you mustn't fret. I'm sure he's fine", her maid, Marietta, comforted her as she set down a tray full of éclairs, chocolates, peppermints and muffins on the table beside her bed.

The girl took one piece of chocolate and began chewing it.

"Thank you Marietta. I don't know. I know he can take care of himself, but what if something happened to him? Plus my brothers have stopped the search to avoid further scandals. I'm sure they're looking for him, but it's taking such a long time. It's been months Marietta', she sighed.

The woman smiled at her. She was always fretting, so this behaviour was nothing new.

"He's old enough. Your brothers stopped because they think he'll come back when he can't take it anymore", Marietta assured her.

"Oh. I hope so. I couldn't sleep last night because I was so worried", the girl continued to fret.

"Well, if you are, why don't you search for him yourself?"

The girl gasped. "That's wonderful! Are you sure Marietta? Shouldn't you say something like 'Don't be reckless' or 'Don't go after him and end up doing something stupid'?"

Marietta laughed. "Heavens no. I'm no nagger my dear. And besides, I do miss the old chap."

The girl smiled. "Well then, I'll try getting him soon."


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37 (SLIGHT INTERRUPTION)

Now that Jenny and James' case was solved, I could now totally focus on one thing:

The play.

Everything was busy at school. In fact, it was pretty close to Halloween now.

And the play was closer.

Jessica was doing fantastic. She's memorized all her lines and she's injected so much emotion into her acting. In fact, I wouldn't have thought that she was a girl if I didn't know her.

Yup. She was that effective.

Danny and I went out this Monday afternoon. He bought me this cute little keychain.

It was awkward later on though because we bumped into Harold. He gave me a warm greeting while Danny got a cold hi.

Thankfully, he just went away as soon as we finished talking for a few seconds.

When Harold turned his back, Danny stuck out his tongue at him.

I nudged him and told him to stop it, though I was laughing a bit.

Harold would stay as our permanent teacher. Apparently, Mrs. Potts was moving to Switzerland with her rich husband. So it meant that the spot for teaching History was open for Harold, and he cheerfully took up the job.

A lot of girls were thrilled too. I could hear all of them gushing about the news during lunch yesterday.

Danny seemed to have accepted things since he didn't look that angry anymore.

I was hoping that they'd get along, even if it would be a gradual process.

Anyway, not even Harold was enough to keep everyone's minds away from the play. We were preoccupied with it.

Nicole's a great director. She's really pieced the whole thing together. The play was only two days away. I'm feeling a bit nervous, but I knew that we could do it. I've already done this before after all. We'd be practicing this afternoon.

The whole fourth year was working on it anyway, so we had a lot of help. I just learned yesterday that Dougie, Tom and Harry were handling the lights. Jenny was the stage manager and Evangeline would handle the costume designs and posters.

Right now, we were at History class. We were copying down what was written on the board which was about the Crusades.

'Emperor Alexius I asked Pope Urban II for help to save the empire and preserve Christianity in the east', I scribbled down.

I heard someone sigh behind me. That probably meant that Harold passed by. This was pretty much usual now.

"So, you're doing fine?" Harold's voice suddenly said.

I was so surprised that my ball pen flew out of my hand and landed on the floor.

At the same time, Harold and Danny reached for it.

The two glared at each other, their hands on my ball pen.

"I've got it", Danny snarled.

"No. I've got it", Harold snarled back.

The tension between the two certainly eradicating fast.

"I'll take that", Pamela suddenly cut in and grabbed the ball pen.

She threw it to Nicole who caught it easily. "Catch sis."

Nicole grinned and handed me the ball pen. "Here you go Anthea."

I smiled. "Thanks. Um… Thanks too Danny and Harold."

Whew. Good thing the twins were here.

Danny smiled back. "I already had it." Then he shot a glance towards Harold. "But some people didn't get the message."

Harold glanced at him. "Are you talking about me Daniel?"

Danny gave a false smile. "No. It's not about you sir."

Harold rolled his eyes. "Carry on with your task."

Then he smiled at me. "If you have a problem, just talk to me."

I nodded. "Sure Harry. I mean, sir."

He chuckled. "Just call me Harry."

After that, we went back to the Crusades. The bell finally rung after a few minutes.

"I had it. And he knew it", Danny muttered angrily as he stood up.

I smiled. "I know you did Danny. I do."

He sighed and smiled. "I'm glad you do."

I gave him a peck on the cheek before we left for lunch. "Of course Danny."

The next day, Harold didn't come to class. He was sick. He left behind a seatwork though: a seven-hundred word essay about the Crusades. For once, Danny was smiling; something he never did whenever Harold was around.

Oh well. At least his day was getting better.

I, on the other hand, was still nervous for the play. It was already tomorrow, and that certainly didn't settle my nerves down.

Oh well. I've done my best. I hoped that that was enough.

"Achoo!" Harold sneezed in his bed.

Kyle smirked at him. "I told you yesterday not to play basketball when it's raining."

Kyle gave him a tablet and a glass of water. Harold popped it into his mouth and drank his glass of water.

"Thanks. I'm fine. I'll be okay", Harold said in a nasal voice.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna fix up dinner. Mom should be here soon. See ya", Kyle said before rushing downstairs.

"Sure."

Harold sat in his bed, balls of tissue at his side. He had been playing basketball in the pouring rain. It was for a reason though.

He was angry.

He was angry at Danny yesterday for ruining his chances of helping Anthea. Heck, he was angry at Danny for practically everything.

To vent his anger, he chose to play basketball. It had always been an outlet for his anger. Unfortunately, it was raining. He didn't care though. He was too angry to think clearly.

Now though, he wondered whether what he had done was stupid. He was stuck in bed with a fever and a major headache.

Nope. There was no doubt about it. Playing basketball in the rain was stupid.

The weird thing was, he was pretty rational most of the time. This had been a first.

He sighed and took out a picture of Anthea from his drawer. He had secretly hidden it there, fearing that Kyle might find out.

Oh well. He already knew. But Harold didn't want him to think that Anthea had become an obsession now.

"I hate you Danny. I hate you Danny. I hate you Danny", he muttered as he looked at Anthea's photo.

Despite Anthea's high hopes for the two, it was clear that they would not get along.

Harold hated Danny, though Danny was a good guy. He felt that he deserved Anthea. He thought that Danny couldn't make her that happy.

He could make Anthea happier.

Why he even had a-

But he stopped that train of thought. He did not want to think about home. He pushed away the thought, once again concentrating on hating Danny. Hm… Maybe he's find a curse to put on Danny.

He looked at Anthea's picture once again. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"I should tell her how I feel tomorrow", he resolved.

"You'll be fine. I know you will", Danny grinned at me when we were at the backstage. People were already busy fixing stuff and making sure that everything would go according to plan.

I began to breathe slowly. "Okay. I think I can do it."

He smiled at me and pulled me by the waist. "Of course you will."

Then he kissed me. All of a sudden, my nervousness began to evaporate, only to be replaced with dizziness.

Oh well. Carry on. The show must go on.

"Bye. Break a leg", Danny said as he rushed to the right wing.

I waved at him.

I sighed. He really was an amazing guy. I'm lucky to have him.

Someone suddenly tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Jessica in a prince suit with her hair tied.

She certainly looked princely, for a girl.

"How do I look?" she grinned.

"Good. Very princely", I replied, meaning it.

She hugged me. "Break a leg."

"You too."

In a few seconds, Nicole asked everyone to get ready. The show was about to start.

Jessica and I held hands, both nervous and excited for the play.

It's show time.

"I'll fix things. Just wait my dear!" Pamela exclaimed, waving her hand.

I nodded. "Yes fairy godmother."

Gosh Pamela looked cute in her fairy godmother outfit. It was periwinkle blue with puffed sleeves and a hood. She looked adorable. Plus the wings on her back made her irresistible to the eye. I could see a few little girls giggle at her.

After saying her lines, I went to the backstage. I immediately slipped on the dress over my ragged ones. It was easy to put it on. Pamela was still onstage, doing some hocus pocus.

I fixed myself up a bit. I wouldn't be back onstage for a few more minutes. I positioned myself behind the curtains.

Suddenly, I heard someone panting behind me.

I turned around and gasped as I saw who it was.

Of all the people I could see, it was Harold.

Oh no. Doesn't he know that there's a play going on?

He continued to pant. He looked like he was just finished with a marathon.

"Harold! Why are you here?" I asked him.

He panted once more. Then he approached me and held my hands. He looked at me, a serious expression on his face.

"Anthea. I need to tell you something", he said.

"Harold? Can't it wait? There's a pla-" I began to say when Harold interrupted me.

He shook his head and made a 'ssh' sound. "No. It has to be now. I might not have another shot."

Okay. I appreciate how insistent you are, but this is not the right time.

"Harold please", I pleaded.

Uh-oh. Maybe the curtain would open.

It would be a disaster of it did.

"No. It has to be now. Anthea…. I… I…" he said but suddenly stopped. He was blushing furiously.

I sighed. "Harold. Talk to me later. There's a play going on."

"No! I'll be fast! I swear! I-"

But he stopped because the curtains suddenly opened.

Oh crud!! The curtains opened!! The freaking curtains opened!!

We were both visible to the crowd now. I was wearing a princess outfit, and he was donning a cap, a shirt and pants. Great. This was so not related to Cinderella.

The crowd fell silent as they saw us. To make matters worse, a spotlight was focused on US. I saw confusion on every face that came into my view.

I gulped.

Oh crud. Now what are we supposed to do?


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38 (RESCUE)

"Um… Um…" Pamela began to mumble as she looked at the two of us, completely flabbergasted.

I couldn't speak as well.

Oh my goodness. Why did this have to happen?

"Cinderella… I… I… I'm here to… er… escort you", Harold sputtered.

"Um… You do?" I asked feebly.

He nodded slowly. "Y-yes. Pardon my outfit. I'm er…. Trying something unfamiliar. You know, revolutionizing fashion."

The crowd began laughing now. They noticed that we had caused such a huge disaster.

Still, we had to fix it.

"Well then! Into the coach!" Pamela suddenly squeaked and rushed us to a coach made out of wood.

We nodded and hastily got in. The props people moved the coach until it got to the other wing. The curtains of the other wing opened and revealed Jessica and Danny dining at the ball.

They didn't know that Harold was here.

Yet.

As we got out of the coach, I threw an anxious glance at Harold.

What was going to happen now?

"Harold, why are you here?" I whispered.

"Um… Um… I was supposed to tell you something important, but apparently I came at the wrong time", he whispered back.

Oh great. Simply great.

"There are no fair princesses here", Jessica sighed.

Danny chuckled. "I'm sure one will turn up. Just wait."

The two were sipping on glasses of wine (it was actually Coke) as a few couples danced behind them.

"Why, I think here comes one now", Danny smiled as he saw me entering. He sipped on his wine.

Jessica's jaw dropped. "Um… Um… Um…"

"What?" Danny asked, obviously not taking notice of Harold yet.

Harold had just appeared behind me.

Danny spat out the wine he was drinking, completely surprised.

He could not believe it. What was Harold doing here? Why here?

Danny coughed and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "S-sorry."

"It's okay", Jessica said, trying to make her voice manly.

I sat down on one chair, like I was supposed to. Harold sat down on the other chair, completely flushed.

"Harold, just exit okay?" I told him as we sat down.

He nodded and gulped. "I know."

Yes. That was the best thing.

Danny was supposed to ask me to the dance first. After that, Jessica would notice me and then ask me to dance.

Danny approached me, a smile on his face. I saw him glare at Harold a bit, but returned his focus on the play.

"May I dance with you?" Danny asked, extending his hand to me.

I smiled. "Yes."

Harold was boiling. Danny smirked at him.

Too bad Harold changed his mind about exiting as he saw Danny.

Harold cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. "Eh-hem. She's with me."

Danny frowned. "No. I'll dance with her."

Harold stood up and grabbed my hand. "No. I'll dance with her."

Danny stopped him. "Excuse me, you aren't even dressed for the occasion."

Harold ignored him and dragged me to where the couples were dancing. "I can dance better at least!"

Danny was mad but he couldn't do anything now as Harold dragged me.

What was Harold doing??

Harold placed his hand on my waist and began to dance with me.

He could move pretty well too.

But still, I wished he hadn't complicated things. I wished he hadn't lost his temper with Danny and done something as irrational as this.

"Harry, you shouldn't have lost your temper", I told him quietly as we danced.

He looked apologetic. "I'm sorry…"

"Why don't you like Danny?"

I wanted to know what could make him hate Danny so much.

He paused. "I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"Just that what?"

He twirled me around before answering. "I can't answer now. Sorry."

I sighed. Oh well. There was no use of forcing him.

"Suit yourself Harry", I mumbled.

All of a sudden, Jessica approached me and asked me to dance.

"May I dance with you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

Before I left, I signalled to Harold that he should leave now. He reluctantly agreed.

"What's he doing here??" Jessica hissed, a panicked expression on her face.

"Oh gosh. I don't know. If he and Danny get into a fight, this'll be tragic", I whispered as we danced.

Harold was about to exit, until he met Danny. Harold smirked at him. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that you're doing something irrational", Danny muttered.

"Yes. I do. But I don't care. I was so close to telling her", Harold replied.

Danny flinched. How dare he do that to his girlfriend?

"Listen. Quit chasing after my girlfriend okay? Like I said, I won't let her go. So stop bothering her", Danny warned him.

Harold let out a little chuckle. "Are you sure you're enough for her?"

"I'm not sure if I'm enough. But I'm sure of one thing: she chose me over you."

That wiped the smile off Harold's face.

Danny was right. If Anthea did like Harold, she would've just left Danny for him.

And that thought simply made him mad.

Before Harold could stop himself, he seized a pair of wooden swords leaning on the wall. He threw one of them to Danny who looked surprised.

Jessica and I stopped dancing. I gasped as I saw that two of them.

"Oh no!" I moaned.

Harold had a frown on his face as he looked at Danny.

"Are you out of your mind?" Danny protested.

"No. I am not. Come on. Show me you're enough for her!" Harold bellowed.

The crowd seemed excited, thinking that all of this was a show. I even saw one having a huge grin on her face.

"Harry!" I called out, trying to stop him.

However, he had already stricken a blow to Danny. Luckily, Danny managed to block it.

The two continued fighting. Harold was always the striker and Danny was the defender. From the look of things, it seemed like Danny didn't want to fight at all.

However, if Harold kept on pushing him, he just might attack.

The crowd was still watching intensely. Some screamed a bit whenever Harold would deliver a forceful blow.

I was still amazed though that the two could fight so well. It's as if they were fencing champions.

I was absolutely horrified. What if Danny got hurt? What if Harold got hurt?

The two were still fighting. It looked like they wouldn't stop.

Now I was really worried.

"Harry! Please! Stop!" I pleaded.

I hoped that he would listen. He seemed to have heard what I said, but he certainly didn't listen. He still kept on striking swords with Danny.

For a moment, I grew angry with Harold. What was wrong with him? He heard me! Why wouldn't he listen?

Ugh. He was being stubborn again, like before.

In fact, I think I began to hate him once more.

The crowd seemed to be enjoying every bit of this though. One blow nearly hit Danny's side. Jessica and I screamed.

"Danny!" I cried out.

Danny blocked another blow from Harold. "I'll be fine! I'll—arrgh!"

Harold had hit his side when he was too slow to block it. Everyone gasped. I couldn't believe it… Harold hit him!! How could he do that?!

Danny staggered. Fortunately, Harold stopped. He was panting.

"Stop!" Evangeline's voice suddenly said.

We all turned around and saw Evangeline in a princess outfit.

Whoa! What's going to happen now? Could the play get any crazier?

Nevertheless, the crowd looked excited. They were watching intently.

"Wha-wha?" Harold asked, completely thrown.

Evangeline approached Harold in furious strides. All of a sudden, she slapped him.

Jessica and I gasped.

What was she doing??

"I know you haven't forgotten about us! But he has nothing to do with it!" Evangeline said dramatically.

The she turned to Danny and slapped him too. "Prince! Show some manners in public!"

"What did I do?" Danny protested.

"Um… Um… I just felt like taking my anger out on you", Evangeline said hurriedly, probably saying that because that was the first thing that came to her mind.

The crowd howled with laughter. This was a great scene for them. Some were already clapping their hands.

"And… I've moved on… I have… um… I have…" she began to sputter.

"You have me!" another voice cried out.

It was Harry.

He came from the left wing of the stage. He donned a prince suit.

He looked very handsome.

I would've admired him even more if we were under normal circumstances.

"Yes! I have… Prince… Er… Ting!" Evangeline blurted out.

Huh. 'Ting'?

Harry looked mortified and even mouthed. 'Ting??'

Harry snapped out of it. "Yes. I am Prince Ting. I'm from… er… China!"

Harold seemed to have given up and he decided to go along with the play. "I'm… sorry. I was foolish… I loved you. How could I forget so easily? I'm sorry for accusing you."

Danny raised an eyebrow but nodded. "It's no… er… problem."

"Fine. I'll leave now. I'm… sorry", Harold said and exited the stage.

He passed by me and looked at me. "I'm sorry."

I didn't answer but nodded instead.

"Prince! Let's treat your wounds! Darling! Carry him!" Evangeline commanded Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes, you! He needs help. Let's go!"

Harry moaned and the audience laughed and cheered.

Finally, the play was back on track.

The play carried on like it should be. Luckily, Harold didn't pop out anymore. Whenever I passed backstage, I'd check if Danny was okay. He seemed okay on my third visit. Finally, the play ended with Jessica proposing to me. We bowed and the audience clapped their hands loudly. They really loved the play. But I wished that things had been different. I wished that Danny didn't get hurt.

Jessica and I exited the stage. Now Pamela, as the fairy godmother, had to say something. Sort of like a nice conclusion.

"How's Danny?" Jessica asked me when we were at the backstage.

"He's fine now", I replied.

"Cinderella is a girl, who despite all of her hardships, made her dream comes true. Sure she had magic on her side, but we too have the same thing. We may not have our own fairy godmother, but we make the magic", Pamela said sweetly.

Gosh. She was so cute and convincing. She was definitely a cogent speaker.

Her speech was supposed to end here.

Much to our surprise, she added some more. Something that was out of the script.

"As for the two who fought… we have to learn to accept things. Sometimes, we should move on. Because there's something much better for us out there. So, find that", Pamela said and the audience clapped their hands.

Pamela rushed backstage.

"The play was a disaster on our part but a great show for the audience", she said breathlessly.

Jessica and I nodded.

"I know", we both said at the same time.

Evangeline, Harry and Danny emerged. Danny looked fine now. He looked like he wasn't in pain anymore.

I ran to Danny.

"Danny, are you okay now?" I asked him worriedly.

He nodded and smiled. "Yup. I'm still okay."

"Dude, you were a riot", Dougie said as he approached us.

"You too Evangeline", Tom smiled.

"I was going ballistic, but you saved the play. Nice speech sis", Nicole said.

Pamela grinned. "I had to say it. Or that scene wouldn't make any sense."

We all went home after the play. I heard some people saying how great Harold was. I only frowned. I wasn't happy with Harold at all. I can't believe he hurt Danny.

I passed by Harold, but I frowned at him; showing how disappointed he was. He only walked away quickly, feeling guilty.

As I got home, I kept on thinking about Harold's behaviour. He was so immature and how could he do that to our play? Most of all, I was sad that he hurt Danny.

I didn't hate him now, but I was very disappointed. I had been hoping that he had changed. I was wrong.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39 (NOT ON SPEAKING TERMS)

We were at History class once again. The girls were still crazy over Harold as ever. They thought that he had put up a brilliant performance.

I beg to differ though.

During class, I couldn't bring myself to look at Harold. Everything just seemed awkward, and I still couldn't erase my disappointment.

Danny was okay now. Instead of the usual debate with Harold, he kept silent. He was still pretty mad, but preferred not to show it. Things might just get worse.

The bell rang, signalling that it was lunch time.

I'm going to get out fast. I don't think that I want to be with Harold. Danny and I were about to get out when Harold called me.

"Anthea! A minute, please?" he asked.

I looked at him. He seemed that he wanted to explain for his behaviour yesterday.

I sighed.

"Go on. I'll wait", Danny nodded.

"You sure?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

I pecked him on the cheek. "See you."

Danny went outside.

I approached Harold. I sighed. "Harry. I'm listening."

And I was. I had to know why.

"I'm very sorry for my rash behaviour. I lost control… I lost my temper with Danny. I'm sorry", he apologized.

"It's okay… Harry, I'm gonna ask you again. Why do you hate Danny?" I asked.

"I… I can't tell you now… Later."

"Fine", I replied glumly.

He was still keeping that bit of information from me.

"I wished you hadn't lost your temper Harold. I thought you changed. I'm not angry because you meddled with the play. I got angry because you hurt Danny", I explained.

"That's…" he began to reply but grew silent.

I sighed. "Listen Harry. Maybe I should just let you think about it for a while.

And to be honest, I don't want to talk yet. Maybe later, but not now. I know you're nice… Just think about it."

After that, I left. I wanted to get away from Harold for now. I think I was still angry with him.

I was outside and Danny was waiting.

"Things okay?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled feebly. "No. Not for now."

We decided to have lunch and just forget about Harold. And just like that, Harold and I weren't on speaking terms.

Harold was angry with himself. Why had he been rash? Now she really hated him.

"Crud. I screwed up big time", he muttered angrily.

"Danny. Danny. You're moving too fast for the song", Tom reminded Danny.

Danny removed his fingers from the keys of the piano. "Oh. Sorry dude."

Tom smiled. "It's okay. You got it last time. Why don't you take a break?"

Danny nodded. "I guess so."

Danny had nailed the song last week. He could play 'Think of Me' on the piano very well now.

Today however, he couldn't seem to get it right. His fingers shook with anger as he played.

He couldn't help it though. He was still angry with Harold.

He wasn't angry with him because he had hit him. That didn't bother him too much. He was angry at him because he tried to steal away his girlfriend from him once again and right in the middle of the play too!

Tom called for some lemonade and KitKats which arrived within a few minutes. The two sat on the sofa. Danny's mind was still cursing Harold.

Tom took a KitKat, unwrapped it and began eating it.

"I believe you're still angry with our beloved History teacher", Tom said.

Danny nodded after taking a bite of his KitKat. "Yes. No doubt about it."

"Well, I can't blame you dude. He did try to take away Anthea."

"I know. He's a bloody idiot."

"Does Anthea know how he feels about her?"

"I dunno. Sort of. Right now, she doesn't seem comfy with him anymore. I'm not sure though."

"Well, I guess so. It does seem a tad bit obvious. She should know someday. You won't tell her?"

Danny shook his head. "Nah. She's got a lot on her mind now."

"Okay then. Let's get back to practicing then, shall we?"

Danny stood up and gulped his glass of lemonade. "Sure, sure."

Danny continued playing the piano. This time, he was more focused and finally played the piece well. There were a few kinks, but it certainly was a better performance than what he had done earlier. The margin of improvement was really noticeable.

He'd worry about things later. Harold wasn't the main issue anyway. What he should be focusing right now is making Anthea happy. She wouldn't leave him if he still made her happy.

He played the piano now with a fiery inspiration. Yes. He should make her happy. So he should do his best.

Tom smiled, happy that he had improved.

"You're doing well", Tom remarked.

Danny chuckled. "I can't slack off now. It's for Anthea after all."

"You screwed up big time, didn't you?" Kyle told Harold as he sat on the couch opposite him, holding a can of Coke.

"No. Things are fine", Harold argued heatedly as he began planning his lessons for next week.

He was lying. In truth, things were not fine. In fact, things were awfully dreadful. And he didn't know if he had the solution to it.

That fact only made him more miserable.

"Quit denying it. You and Anthea fought, didn't you?" Kyle asked.

Harold flicked through the pages of his notebook, not looking up.

"No. We did not", he replied.

He actually wished that they had fought instead. He would have preferred it if Anthea had yelled at him or even torn his hair.

That was nothing compared to that sad, disappointed face of hers when she talked to him. He didn't want to think that he had made her feel that bad. It only made him feel so angry with himself.

Guilt and anger crept through him all day. This was the worst feeling he had ever had in years.

Harold sighed and finally closed his notebook, thinking it would be futile to continue if he wasn't totally focusing on it.

"No. Things are not okay. But we didn't fight", Harold said.

"Well then, what did she do?" Kyle asked.

"She… er… actually said that she didn't want to talk to me…"

Kyle's eyes widened, as if Harold had committed the worst crime.

"Really? That's bad dude. What on earth did you do to punish yourself like this?" Kyle asked.

"I've been… stupid", Harold said.

Harold narrated what he did. He told Kyle how the curtains opened, how he lost his temper, and then how he had hit Danny. Kyle was listening intently, taking in every single detail.

"Dude… I'm sorry to say this, but you were a bloody idiot", Kyle said frankly.

"I know… Darn it! I shouldn't have lost my temper. Now I doubt Anthea's gonna talk to me", Harold said sadly.

"Harry. I told you. Don't bother chasing anymore. Look where it's gotten you know. Sometimes it's hard to accept things but you just have to. She'll take to you soon. Let her cool off. She's nice", Kyle assured his friend.

Even if Harold did the craziest thing, Kyle would still be there to support him and try to lighten his spirits.

"You think so?" Harold asked.

Kyle smiled. "I know so. Trust me. She's not an ice queen."

This was a good thing to know.

But still, it bothered Harold that he had made Anthea feel so sad. He was aiming to make her happy, not make her look like she was on the verge of tears.

"CRUD! I nearly forgot! I'll go get the groceries for a while. Don't worry about Anthea", Kyle gave him a reassuring smile before dashing off and hurriedly shutting the door.

Harold chuckled. He forgot how forgetful Kyle could get. Maybe next time, he'd do the groceries.

Kyle was right. He shouldn't really worry. Anthea was nice, so she'd probably go back to being friends with him soon.

At least that's what he hoped.

He made a decision that night, which constantly thought about. He had numerous arguments with himself, but in the end he concluded that it had to be done. He had delayed this for so long, and he didn't know if he could take it anymore.

Now it was clear. Now it was certain.

He wouldn't worry about how Danny, Anthea or anyone else would react.

It was about time that he told Anthea how he felt.

And he would tell her the moment he saw her.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40 (ROLLER COASTER)

"Harry, thank you, thank you, thank you", I grinned at Harry.

Harry smiled. "Sure thing Anthea. You seriously wanted to go here?"

I nodded enthusiastically, nearly throwing my headband from my head.

"Yes!" I kept on seeing this on the newspapers and on television, so I couldn't resist! I simply had to go!" I giggled.

Ooh! It's the 3-d theatre! I wonder what's showing… I scanned the title and a wider smile was on my face.

Perfect! It's Transformers!

Gosh I was getting so excited. In fact, I felt like a kid. I was simply loving it here. No. Scratch that. I adored the place.

We were at this newly opened theme park called "Funorama". It's supposed to have these amazing rides. It's been on the newspaper, on television and practically everywhere.

Everyone else was busy. Danny was having an upcoming competition in Physics; Pamela and Nicole were going horseback riding; Dougie and Jessica were on a date; Tom was attending yet another glamorous party and Jenny was busy with school projects.

Luckily, Harry was available. Jacob wouldn't take me too because he had work and I would've taken Kristoph with me if he hadn't gotten sick.

Then again, Harry was great company. And I'm sure he'd go on all the rides. I was sure that he wasn't a chicken.

So, I'm happy. Plus, I miss him.

If I was still in love with him, I'd probably feel like swooning right now.

However, I couldn't help but miss Danny. I wanted to go with him, but Harry was great too.

I dunno. Maybe I just wanted to spend more time with him.

Anyway, I shouldn't be glum now. I should be enjoying myself. Danny wouldn't want me to feel depressed.

"You want some cotton candy?" Harry asked me, pointing to one stall that made these delicious-looking cotton candy.

I nodded happily. "Yes! I'd love to Harry."

We approached the stall and ordered for a pair of cotton candy. I immediately bit into one.

I smiled. "Mm… It's yummy Harry."

He nodded as well after he bit into his. "Yeah. It is pretty good."

It was really sweet, and just right for me.

Harry and I walked around a bit, trying to figure out which ride we should go on.

Harry spotted one.

"Let's go there!" Harry said, pointing to a Horrorhouse.

It had gargoyles at the entrance and the door looked ancient and dusty.

It looked… scary. I had to admit, it was impressive-looking though. It's like a movie set.

Hm… Scary. But I guess I could go in.

"Sure Harry", I agreed after taking my last bite at my cotton candy.

We entered the place. It was very dark. I screamed from time to time whenever a ghoul, a witch a zombie or whatever monster would scare me. But I pretty much enjoyed. I was even laughing when I was outside.

After that, we rode on a water ride called 'Water Snake'. We were seated on logs and the water came pouring down on us. In fact, I even got wet when we passed by the waterfall. It was fun thought. I loved getting wet anyway.

The water was very cool against my skin as I bought another shirt. My shirt was simply soaked.

I went to the comfort room and changed into my newly-bought shirt.

Harry and I then proceeded to have our pictures ready.

I think I had one pose wherein I stuck out my tongue and Harry made this funny expression with his eyebrows.

When we were happy with our set of pictures, we went to the Ferris Wheel.

It was so high. I looked up at it. Gosh. It really was pretty high.

Harry and I got in one compartment. The ride began to move.

Luckily, it was moving at a pretty slow pace. I don't think I could bare it if it was moving too fast.

I looked downwards. Everything looked so small. I smiled.

"Those are so small", I giggled as I pointed below.

Harry chuckled. "I know."

After that, things were a bit silent.

All of a sudden, Harry spoke.

"Anthea, do you think Harold act strangely around you?" Harry suddenly asked.

I paused for a bit, thinking about what he said.

I did have a funny feeling about Harold. He was acting weird; sometimes he was a little too friendly.

Then again, he was a little too sweet at times.

I never did think too deeply about it. I always closed my mind to the possibility that Harold might actually like me.

Now though, especially since Harry brought it up, I began to consider the possibility. It might be true.

But I didn't know. Harold just seemed like a really good friend. I thought we'd remain as friends.

Then again, if Harold did like me, that would perfectly explain why he was always angry at Danny.

In fact, it made perfect sense.

But then… maybe I was wrong.

"Yeah. To be honest, he is actually kind of funny", I admitted to Harry.

Harry nodded. "I'm just worried about you, you know. And Danny too. Danny never stops caring about you."

I smiled. "I know. Sometimes, too much."

"Listen Anthea, I'm not forcing you to stay with Danny or anything. I know you should choose. But Danny cares about you so much. He loves you. And… I dunno. He's sincere and I don't think he'd ever cheat on you. What I'm trying to say is, Danny's great. I've seen him have his heart broken before, and he looked awful."

I listened.

"Please, don't leave him? He loves only you. He's great. Sure Harold may be great too… but I'd prefer it if you and Danny stay together. And that Harold's such a hot-head", Harry continued.

I chuckled. Yeah. Harold can be a hot-head.

"Harry, you don't have to worry. I loved Danny, and I wouldn't leave him. Harold's nice, but I'm certainly not interested in him. I love Danny", I smiled at Harry, sincerity layering each of my words.

And I did mean it. I only had eyes for Danny.

Harry smiled, very relieved. "Thanks Anthea."

"Sure Harry", I grinned at him.

We went on talking some more since the ride hadn't ended. Harry seemed pretty pleased.

I was too. Of course I only loved Danny.

No matter what happened, that would never change.

After the ride stopped spinning, we scavenged the other rides. We rode on a mini-roller coaster.

When we got off that ride, I decided to go on the biggest roller coaster ride:

Shriek Coaster.

It was so high with a lot of dips and loops.

Hm… Very scary.

I like it.

Unfortunately, Harry had gone off somewhere. Oh well, I'll search for him later.

I went on the ride, the seat next to me was vacant.

Suddenly, I began to feel nervous. In fact, my hands were trembling.

My hands grew cold and my stomach did a back flip.

Okay. I needed Harry.

Fortunately, I saw one of my classmates, Mike, passing by.

Maybe I could get him to tell Harry to come with me.

"Mike!" I called.

He approached me. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell Harry to come here? Tell him to sit on the first compartment. Here. Hurry please. Thanks", I told him.

"Okay."

Mike searched around for Harry. There were a lot of people, so it didn't look easy at all.

Luckily, he saw who Anthea had called for.

There was Harry, right next to the Ferris Wheel. He had a sad air about him. He even looked depressed.

If he came here to make his mood better, he was failing miserably.

Mike approached Harry.

"Um…" he began to say but had trouble addressing him.

Harry smiled. "It's okay Mike. Call me Harry."

"Right. Anthea called for you. She wants you to be with her at 'Shriek Coaster'. At the first compartment". Mike said.

Harry looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yes."

Harry thanked him and immediately rushed off to where Anthea was.

He seemed very, very anxious to get there.

I was sitting patiently at the ride, waiting for Harry.

I was looking to my right. The ride would start within a few minutes.

He'd come. I know he would.

Finally, someone sat beside me.

I turned around and smiled. "Harry!!"

But then I froze as I saw who it was.

Oh no! It wasn't Harry Judd! It was Harold!

Mike probably thought that I was referring to Harold, since I did call him Harry at times.

Oh dear. I should've been specific!

I forced a smile, trying to hide my surprise. "H-hey Harry."

He was beaming at me, he even looked flushed. "H-Hi Anthea."

Ohhh greeeaaatttt. Simply great.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41 (OPEN)

I still didn't know what to do. I never thought that I'd actually see him this soon. I thought that we should have had some more time to distance ourselves from each other.

Yet here he was, sitting beside me.

Boy, this was awkward.

"Did… you really call for me?" he asked tentatively.

Well, I had to tell him the truth.

I smiled apologetically. "Um… Actually, no. mike was supposed to call Harry. Harry Judd."

For a moment, he looked crestfallen.

Oh dear. He really did think that I called for him.

"Well, not that I have a problem with you!" I inserted quickly before he feels any worse.

"I just need someone to come with me here… That's all. I'm a bit scared…"

"Oh. Right", he nodded.

Even though I wasn't angry, I felt like I still didn't want to talk to him yet. I'd like some distance for a while.

"Anthea", Harold began to say.

I sighed. Oh well. I guess I could talk to him for a bit. He sounded very sincere and apologetic.

A few people were filling in the seats behind me. I heard one girl saying over and over again how scared she was. A few seemed excited.

"Yes, Harry?" I asked him.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I did to Danny. I lost control. I'm so so sorry", he began to apologize.

I nodded. I was listening to what he was about to say to me.

"I was stupid. Okay. I admit it. But I want to be friends again. I missed you", he said and gave the most effective apologetic look that I have ever seen.

I thought about what he said.

Yeah. I guess it was pretty much unavoidable for him. He did tend to lose his temper.

Hm… Maybe I should tease him for a while.

Yes! I'll make him beg! I'll make him go on his knees!

But then I looked at him. He looked desperate for my forgiveness. I thought that if I didn't forgive him, he'd be torn into pieces.

Oh fine. I won't tease him.

Like they say, hate the sin but love the sinner.

I sighed.

Harold waited for my answer with bated breath.

Then I smiled.

"I forgive you Harold", I told him.

He gave out a huge sigh of relief. He looked like he just came from the hospital and found out that he didn't have cancer after all.

He started looking happier now.

"Thank you!" he grinned.

I grinned back at him. "Sure thing Harry."

Wow. This felt so nice. Who knew forgiving others could actually give you enlightenment.

I felt as if a heavy backpack's been released from my weary back.

I felt very light. I'm glad I forgave him.

Suddenly, the ride began to move. I could hear music blearing from the speakers and the sound of the train moving.

I checked once again if my seatbelt was fastened tightly. I wouldn't want to be like that nervous kid who fell off the roller coaster.

At the thought of that, I froze.

Oh crud!! The kid fell!! The kid fell!!

I was panicking now.

Now I did feel scared!

My hand suddenly grabbed Harry's hand.

"What's wrong?" Harold asked me curiously.

Oh gosh. I could feel my hand grow clammy and tremble.

"I'm… scared", I gulped.

"Don't worry. If you want, you can hold on to me. And you should scream. It totally throws away you nervousness", he advised me.

I nodded.

Yes. I guess screaming was the best solution. That's what they all say.

"Y-yes", I said shakily.

"You'll be fine", he assured me as he held my hand.

Finally, the ride began to move a little faster. We were nearing the first dip.

And the first dip was certainly very steep.

I braced myself, closing my eyes.

I squeezed Harold's hand even tighter now.

After a few seconds, we did go through with the dip.

For a few seconds, my mouth stayed shut. But then I figured that if I didn't scream, it would only make things worse.

So I opened my mouth and screamed with all my might.

Surprisingly, it proved to be effective. I didn't feel that scared anymore. My hands even stopped trembling.

In fact, I was enjoying.

Now I opened my eyes, and I was actually grinning.

Wow! This was fun!

Throughout the whole ride, I screamed. In fact, I felt like I could go so hoarse now.

But I didn't care. I had a blast. I had so much fun!

Harold screamed with me, which made things more enjoyable.

Finally, the ride finished. I was simply out of breath. The guys behind us seemed out of breath as well.

"You had fun?" Harold grinned at me.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Thanks for the tip Harry! It totally helped me!"

His tip really did help. I did manage to enjoy.

I began to unfasten my seatbelt and hopped off the ride. Harold hopped off as well, landing lightly on his feet.

I was about to walk away when Harold held my arm.

I swivelled around, wondering what he would say.

"Yes Harry?" I asked.

He pointed to my feet. "Your shoe's untied."

I looked down, checking.

Whoa. He was right. My shoelace in on my right shoe seems to have unravelled.

"I'll get it", Harold said and bent down to tie my shoe.

"Harry! No. I've got it", I started to protest.

This was so embarrassing. I was old enough to tie my own shoe.

"Nah. Don't stop me now", he chuckled.

And he was right, because he had already started tying my shoe.

I bent down as well, looking at him.

All of a sudden, he tried to stand up. When he did, his head hit my chin.

I felt a small pang of pain erupt under my chin.

"Ow!" I said as I backed away, rubbing my chin.

Harold winced as well, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized.

I nodded. "It's no problem. It's my fault too."

Well, I guess I should've been more careful.

Ow. My chin still hurt.

"You got hit badly?" he asked me worriedly.

"Yup. But I'm okay", I replied, trying not to make him worry.

He held my chin. His eyes widened.

"It's a bit red…" he remarked, a concerned tone to his voice.

Oh my gosh! It was red??

"It is??" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Only a little bit though."

"That's weird. I didn't feel it."

He chuckled once more and I smiled.

Suddenly, his smile faded gradually. Then he had a very serious expression on his face.

"Anthea… Can I tell you something?" he asked me, though he still looked very hesitant.

His hand was still holding my chin, though he lowered it a bit now.

"Sure Harry", I agreed.

I'm sure that what he was about to say was something very important. So I had to let him speak whatever was on his mind.

He smiled, and then I got the feeling that what he was about to say was more important than what I thought.

"I should've let this out a long time ago though", I sighed.

I blinked. "What is it Harry?"

My mind was thinking up of the things that he could possibly say to me.

"You ready?" he grinned at me.

Huh? Why?

"Ready for what Harry?" I asked him, a puzzled tone to my voice.

Then he smiled. "For this."

He did the most unexpected thing. I never thought that he'd do it. It was the last thing that was on my mind.

He bent his head and kissed me gently on the cheek.

I gasped.

Oh my gosh! Why did he do that??

My mind was racing now.

Okay. This meant nothing. He was just being friendlier.

In fact, this could be an apology kiss.

Yes. This was it.

But then… Could I really fool myself into thinking that it was just like that?

After he kissed my cheek, he smiled at me.

I turned a bit red, confused as to what I should do.

"Anthea, I'm gonna come out clean. I'm in love with you. I love you. I can be better than Danny. You don't need him, you've got me.", he smiled.

For a moment, I was frozen. It's as if my reflexes refused to function.

How could he do this? I have a boyfriend for Pete's sake.

"Harry… I…" I began to say but suddenly lost the words.

He did like me after all.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad I told you. See you on Monday", he kissed my forehead before he left.

"I love you", he said and left.

I still couldn't believe it. Harold actually liked me.

I sighed. But he was wrong. Danny was all I needed.

Oh gosh. This was such a disaster.

I didn't want to hurt Harold, but I could never leave Danny. Ever. I loved Danny so much.

I decided to walk around, thinking of what I should do.

However, no decent solution came to my mind.

Finally, I found Harry Judd. It turns out he was actually at the comfort room.

We went on a couple more rides before going home.

I thanked Harry as he was about to leave. I really had a great time.

When I got home, I still couldn't stop thinking about what Harold said.

But still, I'm not leaving Danny. No matter what happens, I'll never leave Danny.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42 (MIRIAM)

"Are you okay?" Danny asked me as we walked along the hallway.

I snapped out of my dazed state.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm fine Danny", I told him, smiling feebly.

Was I really that spaced out?

I've been thinking about what Harold told me yesterday. I never expected it. Not for a million years.

And yet it happened.

"You sure? You don't seem like it", Danny said worriedly.

I sighed.

Oh well. There's no point keeping it from him now.

"I'll… tell you later Danny", I told him, a feebly smile on my face.

For a moment, he looked like he wanted to know now. But then he understood and nodded.

"Okay. If that's what you want. I'm just worried about you", he told me.

I smiled at him. "I'm fine Danny. Really."

Yes. I should tell Danny. If I needed someone, he was always there for me.

We headed for class. I don't know what would happen during History class. How would Harold react to me?

More importantly, how would I react if he did something?

I sighed as I slowly sat down on my desk. I pulled out my Physics book and notebook. I grabbed a pen and began crossing out some things in my notebook.

Well, let's see just what happens. Gosh I wish I was Evangeline. At least I'll be able to brace myself for the worst.

My stomach cringed as I heard the bell ring. That signalled for the next period just before lunch.

Physics was done, Trigonometry was done, and English was done.

Although I did love the next subject, I'd rather be absent. At least for this period only.

Next period was History.

The girls behind me were getting excited. They were starting to fix their hair which looks perfectly fine to me already. I even saw one take out some lip gloss and hurriedly apply some to her lips.

I didn't feel so enthusiastic though.

Like I said, I'd rather vanish.

Finally, the door creaked open, and the gleaming bronze hair caught my attention.

I sighed. Okay. Calm down. You were at class. He's not going to do anything to you. Just try to act normal.

Harold was smiling at us as he entered, carrying some History books.

I looked at him. He smiled at me. I could only smile back feebly.

Suddenly, Danny held my hand. I turned to look at him.

"It's about Harold, isn't it?" he asked me.

Bingo. He got that right. Well, it must've been obvious by my reaction.

"Yup", I nodded.

"I see. I definitely want to know now", Danny said as he took out his History book.

"Class. Open your books to page two hundred eight", Harold instructed.

I heard the sound of pages being flipped.

I'm sure things'll be fine. Harold wouldn't try anything. Especially since Danny's here.

Surprisingly, Harold didn't try anything. He didn't even get to talk to me. He was too busy answering the simple questions of the girls who were desperate for his attention.

The bell rang, and I felt like I could relax now.

I stood up. Danny was being called by Miss Taylor. It was something about his upcoming competitions. He told me that he'd come back for me.

I fixed my books, carefully placing them in my bag.

"Anthea", a voice piped up from behind me.

I jumped. I turned around and saw that it was Harold. He was grinning widely at me.

"Harry! You scared me!" I said.

He chuckled. "Sorry about that. Listen, do you wanna go out for a movie or something this week?"

I was shocked.

How could he ask me out? Especially since he knows that I have Danny as a boyfriend.

I was outraged, but I wasn't going to show it just yet.

"Harry, I'm sorry. It wouldn't be right. I can't", I apologized.

For a moment, his smile vanished. But then he persisted.

"It won't be like anything you know. Just a friendly get together. Danny doesn't have to know", he said.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I can't Harry. I'd go if we were with someone else too. But I can't be with you alone."

"No. My intentions are friendly", he argued.

No you're not. It's obvious that you have other intentions.

"Harry, come clean. You sure this is just a friendly meeting?" I asked him as I crossed my arms.

He sighed and looked like he was finally admitting it.

"Fine. Yeah. You're right. I just like you, you know. I want to be with you", he said.

"Harry, I like you. As a good friend. But I'm with Danny and I am not leaving him", I replied.

"Can't you give me a chance? I can be better. I could make you happier."

"Harry, I can't. I'm sure you're wonderful. But I don't think I'm right for you. And I have Danny. Please."

He suddenly grabbed my hand.

"No! I'm very sure about you", he told me.

"Harry. No. I love Danny", I protested.

Darn it! Why wouldn't he let go??

"Hey, let go of her", Danny said in a threatening voice.

Harold's grip on me loosened.

"D-Danny?" I asked.

Danny approached us and yanked Harold's hand away from mine.

He glared at Harold. "If I ever see you try something like that again, I swear I will knock your teeth off."

Harold raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why don't I feel scared? Oh yeah. Because you're not a threat."

"Harry! Stop it!" I reproached him.

Harold stopped, but he still glared at Danny.

"Fine. I'll stop. But only because you said it", Harold said and threw another menacing glare at Danny.

Danny threw him an equally menacing glare. "Let's go Anthea."

"Oh. Okay. Well, bye Harry", I said as Danny steered me away.

"Bye", Harold frowned.

"So… did he tell you?" Danny asked me as we sat down on our table.

I told him everything. He's been calm up to now.

"Yup. It was pretty shocking", I told him.

"Well, he is pretty persistent…"

"Danny don't worry. I won't leave you."

He smiled. "You sure? I don't wanna force you."

I shook my head. "No Danny. I'll stay with you."

He grinned and pecked me on the cheek. "Thank you."

I smiled. "Sure thing Danny."

We began eating our lunch, feeling a bit better.

Harry and Evangeline sat down beside us.

"Hi", they said as they laid their trays on our table.

We grinned at them.

"Hey" Danny and I greeted them.

Evangeline had a sketch pad with her and a pencil and an eraser.

She ate her lunch quickly and began sketching.

I had to admit, she was pretty good. I took a peek at her illustrations.

We continued eating our lunch. We had a pretty nice conversation about what's been happening at class. Apparently, Harry had fallen asleep during Physics. When he was called by the teacher though, he managed to answer her every question.

Crazy genius.

All of a sudden, Evangeline stood up. "I'm gonna go and get a soda."

We all nodded as she left.

Harry spied Evangeline's eraser on the desk. A playful smile was plastered on his face.

To my surprise, he grabbed the eraser and slid it into his pockets.

I laughed. "Harry!"

He made a 'ssh' sound and winked at me. Danny chuckled and told me that Harry did this all the time.

Evangeline came back, unaware of what Harry just did.

As she sat down, she gasped as she realized that her eraser was abducted.

"My eraser!" she gasped.

"Oh? Who took it?" Harry asked innocently. I stifled a laugh.

She began to wonder who did it. Then the answer finally hit her. She gasped and threw an accusing look at Harry.

For a moment, I thought she caught him.

"I know!" she gasped.

"Oh? Who?" Harry asked,

"It's Miriam!"

We all fell silent.

"Who the heck is Miriam?" Danny asked, a puzzled tone to his voice.

"Miriam! The school ghost!" Evangeline replied.

"Miriam? You sure?" Harry asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes! It makes perfect sense!" Evangeline insisted.

Wow. She was serious. Since she's into spiritual stuff, I guess she'd believe that a ghost took her eraser.

Finally, Harry burst into laughter. "Let me show you something."

Evangeline had a curious expression on her face. She was absolutely clueless.

"What?" she asked.

Harry chuckled and opened his palm to reveal the eraser.

Evangeline's jaw dropped. She grabbed the eraser and turned red.

We all laughed. She was simply too much!

Evangeline rolled her eyes and grinned, still embarrassed.

"Miriam, huh?" Harry chuckled.

Evangeline turned redder and slapped Harry's shoulder. "Whatever Harry! I'll put a curse on you!"

"Why not tell Miriam to do it?"

We all laughed as Evangeline slapped Harry even more.

The two were so hilarious. Harry was so naughty.

The day went much better, thanks to the 'Miriam' incident. Danny and I couldn't help but laugh whenever we discussed about that. We even laughed a bit when our classmate Miriam was called. My tummy ached so much from all the laughing.

That afternoon, I was in such a good mood. And it made me so happy to have friends like Harry and Evangeline.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43(STRANGER)

It's been a few weeks now. In fact, Christmas was nearing. Halloween was pretty fun at school. I went on trick-or-treating with Harry, Dougie, Tom, Danny, Jessica, Pamela, Nicole, Jenny and Evangeline. Harry kept on saying 'Miriam's here.' Whenever he did, Danny and I laughed. Dougie and the rest couldn't understand what were were laughing about. Oh well. They weren't there.

I was at the mall right now with Jacob, Alice and Kristoph. We were shopping for gifts. I was planning what to get for my friends.

"Auntie Alice, can you buy me a toy robot?" Kristoph asked Alice as he pointed to a shelf filled with different kinds of toy robots.

"Kristoph! You can't call her 'Auntie'!" Jacob flushed. I could only laugh at Jacob's expression.

Alice turned pink but she was laughing as well.

"Oh! Sorry Jacob! I thought she was your wife already!" Kristoph said, grinning.

Jacob smiled and patted his head. "It's okay sport."

Alice tossed her elegant hair. Gosh she looked gorgeous in her green dress with a belt cinched at the waist.

"It's okay Kristoph. Even if I'm not your auntie, I'll buy you what you want. Now, what did you want?" she asked Kristoph sweetly as she snapped her purse open it was a gorgeous Coach purse) and took out her wallet.

Kristoph clapped his hands together, absolutely excited by Alice's treat. "I want that one! The one that lights up and makes funny sounds!"

Alice reached for what Kristoph wanted, which was on the top of the shelf. She was tall anyway, so seizing the toy would be a mere task to her.

"Here you go", Alice grinned at Kristoph as she handed him his toy.

Kristoph looked worked up. I could almost see his eye twinkle as he held the toy in his little hands, as if it were more precious than diamonds or gold.

"Thank you Alice! I like you so much!" he said as he pecked Alice on the cheek.

Alice giggled. "Sure thing Kristoph. Aw Jacob. He's such a sweetheart."

"Alice? Can you marry Jacob? I want you to be my auntie", Kristoph grinned.

Jacob and Alice both turned red. They exchanged looks and smiled.

"Um… Um… Well… "Alice began to say but was overwhelmed by embarrassment.

Come to think of it, I think they were planning to get married. A while ago, I saw Alice scanning bridal magazines. Also, whenever we'd pass by a shop that tailored wedding gowns, she'd stop and look. She was smiling and seemed as if she was dazed. I even thought that she was daydreaming.

She wasn't the only one though. Jacob was in the same state. We went inside a jewellery store because Alice wanted to buy me a necklace as a Christmas present.

I saw Jacob looking at a display of wedding rings. He'd ask the manager of the shop how much some rings cost.

If they are planning to get married, I don't mind. I loved Alice! I think that she's one of the most wonderful persons I've ever met.

Wow. Having Alice as a sister-in-law would be stellar.

"Ah! I think you might like this Kristoph!" Jacob said as he pulled something from the shelf. Alice stared at him and so did I.

I knew that he did that to keep Kristoph quiet, but he should've checked first what he was pulling out.

I was definitely sure that Kristoph, or any other boy, would not like what Jacob was holding in his hand that he had hurriedly pulled out.

He was holding a Barbie doll. It was the Swan Lake version complete with clothes, accessories, stickers and a mini make up kit.

If I were still a small girl, I'd squeal with delight if I received one of those. I was a huge Barbie fan way back then.

Kristoph, however, was frowning a bit. Jacob's eyes widened as he realized what he had pulled out.

"Jacob… I'm not a girl", Kristoph said quietly.

"Of course you're not! I… was just… er… thinking… if… you… um… did want one. I mean, come on. It has these accessories, stickers… and…. And…" Jacob began to explain but he was failing miserably.

I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Oh sod it. Um… Let's just pay for Kristoph's toy already", Jacob said at once and placed the doll back in its place.

Alice and I exchanged glances and laughed. Poor Jacob.

Kristoph still looked pretty confused though.

After we paid for Kristoph's toy, we decided to go check the Christmas tree on display.

The trees were breath-taking. The lights were bright as they were wrapped around the Christmas trees. Different balls hung on the trees, each one gleaming. There were also stars at the top of the trees. And different ornaments were carefully arranged on the trees. There were these wonderfully wrapped gifts under each tree.

Speaking of gifts, I should get my friends some now.

I'll get clothes for Jessica, Nicole, Pamela, Jenny and Evangeline. Maybe then I'll get Harry a soccer ball. I'll give Dougie a salamander, the orange-colored one. I'll get Tom… Oh gosh. He's freakin' rich so I have no idea what to get him… I'll figure that out later.

I'll get James, Charlie and Matt some rad guitars.

Hm… I'll get Alice a nice necklace. Then I'll get Aloura a nice bag. I'll get Kyle the latest Blankside cd. And for Harold…

I stopped.

Harold…

Things have been… awkward. After Danny's warning to Harold, Harold would only smile feebly at me whenever we bumped into each other. We'd barely talk. And even if we did get a chance to talk, it was about History. I guess he was still bummed out that I refused to go out with him.

I wished that he hadn't fallen for me. It was only causing him pain. He was a nice guy, but I could never ever leave Danny.

Jacob, Alice and Kristoph had already walked away, proceeding to look at the other Christmas trees.

I was rooted to the spot, still thinking of my dilemma about Harold.

I didn't notice though that the Christmas tree beside me was already wobbling.

Finally, the tree gave way and began to topple down.

"Anthea!" I heard Jacob yell.

I snapped out of my state. My eyes widened as I realized that a tree was about to fall down and crush me.

Suddenly, I felt someone charge at me. I fell down, dodging the tree as it fell down. The decorations on it smashed into hundreds of pieces.

My eyes were closed. I could hear a lot of people rushing to the scene, looking at the wreck.

I heard someone panting.

"Oh gosh. Are you okay?" a voice asked me.

It was a female. And the voice was unfamiliar. I don't think I know the person.

I opened my eyes. I saw that a girl with wavy bronze-colored hair was sitting next to me. She had green eyes and very thin lips. For some reason, her features reminded me of someone. However, I couldn't pinpoint who she reminded me of.

I sat up, rubbing my back. It ached a bit, but it was obviously better than being flattened by a tree.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Thanks a lot", I told her.

She was still panting. She began to breathe in and out deeply.

"Sure thing. I couldn't just stand here and let you get hurt. It would be the utmost selfishness if I didn't. I was getting all frantic when I saw that you weren't moving an inch from your spot", she replied.

I noticed that the way she talked was… different. Something about her spoke that she had class. There was a different air about her.

Jacob, Alice and Kristoph approached me. Jacob hugged me tightly as he got to me.

"Anthea! I was scared to death!" Jacob said worriedly, hugging me more tightly.

"I'm fine Jacob. I'm so sorry that I didn't move. I was spaced out for a bit", I replied.

"Anthea… I… I…" Alice began to say but she suddenly burst into tears and hugged me.

"Alice…" I said as I hugged her. Kristoph was crying too. Some people were attending to the accident now and some checked me if I was okay.

Oh gosh. I got all of them worried.

I turned to look at the bronze-haired girl.

I needed to thank her.

"Thank you! How can I ever repay you? I asked her.

Alice looked at the stranger with a puzzled expression on her face, as if she knew the person but forgot her name.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I know who you are! You're Cassidy!! The princess from Denmark! I saw you when I was there!"

I froze.

What??? A royalty actually saved me?? I must be dreaming.

Yes. Or maybe I'm dizzy and the words have completely jumbled in my head.

Cassidy nodded, much to my surprise. "Yes, I am the princess… and maybe you can help me."

She pulled out a picture from her purse and showed it to me.

This made me even more confused. It was a picture of Harold.

What was her relationship with Harold?

"You see… He's been missing for a while. And I do need to find him… Do you recognize him?" she asked me.

By the tone of her voice, it was clear that she was very worried.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I know him. Why do you need to find him?"

She sighed. "I need to. He's my brother. He's the prince."

I was absolutely numb as my brain cells processed this information.

Wait. Did I hear that right? Brother?

Harold was actually a prince???


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44 (FAMILY REUNION)

There were a lot of things that I didn't expect in life. For instance, I didn't think I'd move to California; I never dreamed that I would fall in love with Harry; It was never in my imagination that I would have Danny as a boyfriends; I never even daydreamed that I'd be seeing Jacob so soon.

All of these were unexpected, and they certainly shocked me.

But never in my life have I been more shocked than by learning the fact that Harold was a prince.

Who'd have thought that he was actually a prince?? No wonder he was rude to me the first time we met. Of course he'd be all snobby because he always got his way.

I was sitting on a red plush couch, feeling very disturbed. I could barely speak a word.

Jacob was calling Kyle on the phone, asking him to have Harold come over. He gave him the address, which was Alice's house.

Alice and Cassidy were having tea together and chatting.

"Oh dear. How could Harold do that? But at least you know now that he's safe. How's Marietta doing?" I heard Alice ask Cassidy.

Cassidy sipped her cup of tea. "Harold's had everyone worried, but my brothers wouldn't let me. They said that it would only cause trouble. And they thought that he'd come back anyway."

"Oh dear. I thought his name showed on the television once."

"Ah. Yes. We were searching for him but our men couldn't find him. In the end it got so long that my brothers asked them to come back instead."

I was still taking everything in. It's all come as a shock to me.

The door creaked open. We all turned to look.

Kyle came in first. He was followed by Harold.

Or I should say, Prince Harold.

Harold's eyes widened as he saw Cassidy. Cassidy stood up, tears brimming in her eyes.

I looked from Harold to Cassidy. They had the same features. Cassidy was the perfect female version of Harold.

"C-Cassidy?" Harold asked in disbelief.

Cassidy gasped and ran to lock Harold into a tight embrace.

"Harrykins! I'm so glad you're safe!!" Cassidy cried as she hugged Harold.

I tried to hold back my laughter. I shot Kristoph a look, warning him not to laugh. This was supposed to be a touching moment. This was a long-awaited reunion.

But I mean… Harrykins? Oh gosh. I have got to stop that from replaying in my mind.

Harold smiled at his sister. "You came. You shouldn't have, really. I'm fine here."

"How was I supposed to know? Oh dear. You have grown up Harrykins! Did you ever get hurt? I swear I will send the royal army if even a strand of your hair has been harmed!" Cassidy said.

Harold chuckled. "That's totally unnecessary sis."

Cassidy wiped away her tears with a white handkerchief. She tried to get a grip on herself, like all princesses do.

"I am overreacting, aren't I?" Cassidy asked Harold.

"You're always like that. I'm used to it", Harold replied.

"Kyle!" Cassidy turned to Kyle. "You've been taking care of Harold all this time?"

Kyle smiled at her a bit. "Er… Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"I told him not to tell you", Harold added hastily.

"Well, I supposed so. But I'm not angry. Don't worry Kyle. I won't scold you", Cassidy told Kyle.

Kyle looked relieved. I winked at him. Lucky guy. Cassidy could get the whole royal army and unleash them on him.  
Good thing that Cassidy was nice.

"Now, Harrykins. Why don't you come back to Denmark? You are the heir after all", Cassidy said.

Harold's smile was wiped clean from his face. He was frowning now.

"No", he said defiantly.

"Harry. Please. The Royal Palace needs you. You should go back", Cassidy pleaded.

Harold shook his head. He was very hard-headed and stubborn. He couldn't be swayed by mere pleading.

"I'm sorry Cassidy. I can't go back. I'm sick of the place", Harold replied.

Cassidy sighed. She seemed frustrated. It's as if she was used to this already.

Oh no. Harold had to go home. His people needed him. His country needed him.

If he wasn't going to listen to Cassidy, maybe he'd listen to me.

"Harry, your sister's right. And besides, don't you think it's kind of selfish if you stayed here?" I asked him.

He seemed thrown. "Well… Um… But you don't understand Anthea! I don't want that kind of life!"

"Harry, it's hard. But it's for the people. Think of them. And I'm sure you'll get used to that kind of life."

Harold sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Cassidy… exactly when did you plan to take me back to Denmark?"

"Actually, in a few days", Cassidy replied.

"What?? A few days??" Harold protested.

"You have to go back soon! You can't stay here any longer."

Harold looked outraged. "No. I will not go back."

After that, Harold went outside, steaming.

"Awfully stubborn, isn't he?" Alice frowned.  
"I know. He never listens to me. That's why he always gets into fights with my brothers", Cassidy sighed.

I sighed as well. Harold's back to being stubborn.

He shouldn't leave a country just like that. He was an heir, so he should take up the responsibility.

Suddenly, something hit Cassidy. I saw her brighten up, as if a wonderful idea had stricken her.

"My dear, what's your name?" she asked me all of a sudden.

"Um… Anthea… Your Majesty", I said, trying to be polite.

"It's okay. You can call me Cassidy. Anyway, Harrykins seems to listen to you. He'd believe what you'd say. He's stubborn and he usually doesn't listen to other people. So… Do you get me?"

I shook my head. What was she driving at?

"My dear, in behalf of Denmark and the royal family, will you do me one favour? Our country desperately needs you", she said.

Whoa! I felt as if everything leaned on me; as if I were the foundation of a building.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Could you go back to Denmark with Harold? Maybe you could change his mind", she said.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45 (PACKAGE DEAL)

Go to Denmark? Go to DENMARK??

I did not want to go to Denmark! Every single brain cell that I had screamed 'You are not going to a foreign country just because there's this stubborn prince who won't go back!'

And yet, I couldn't bring myself to say it.

How could I say that in front of Cassidy when she's got this expectant, pleading and kind look in her? Not only that, she looked like she was even ready to beg if I refused.

I found myself in the middle of a really huge dilemma. I felt like I was in a trap, and the walls around me were closing in, ready to squeeze the life out of me.

I racked my brains for what I should do.

Darn it! If only Harold wasn't so stubborn!

I didn't look at Harold. I might get a headache if I did.

Jacob, however, was not like me. He wouldn't restrain himself.

He looked outraged. "Bring her to Denmark?? With all due respect, are you crazy??? I won't allow you to simply ship her off like that!"

"Jacob", Alice tried to calm my brother down.

"No. Anthea's staying here", Jacob insisted stubbornly.

I could almost see steam coming from his head.

Cassidy had that same pleading expression once more on her face. "Jacob, I assure you that I will personally take care of Anthea. She will live in the royal palace and her every need will be catered to. It'll only be for a few months. And I will take care of everything. You need not spend a single penny."

By the way she said it, she was dead serious.

Oh gosh. Now I felt even more pressured now.  
I thought about it. This was a pretty risky decision. However, Cassidy sounded like she really, really wanted me to come. Harold might be hard to convince but maybe I could change his mind.

Plus, it was crystal clear that Denmark had to have their prince back.

"Cassidy, I don't know. I can't just leave. And what about my parents? My family?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but we need you. At least until Harold comes to his senses. In fact, it doesn't have to be weeks. I need you to convince Harold to come back. He'll be inheriting the throne soon… and… and… I believe our advisers might relinquish the throne from him if he doesn't come back", Cassidy said.

"Relinquish the throne? They can do that?" I asked, very surprised.

Cassidy nodded. "Yes. They have that power. Worst of all, they're fed up with Harold. Of course, the throne still comes to one of us. But we want it to be Harold. Our parents wanted it that way. We believe that he'll do good, despite his different behaviour."

Oh dear. This could happen if he doesn't come back? What was Harold doing? He's blowing a golden opportunity!

"Anthea doesn't have to be involved here!" Jacob protested.

"Jacob, calm down", Alice said.

Jacob grunted and frowned.

Suddenly, the door opened and Harold came in. I saw Jacob frown even more. I could tell that he detested Harold now.

"So, are you done?" Harold asked sarcastically.

"Harry, would you come back if Anthea comes with you?" Cassidy asked.

All stubbornness from Harold's face disappeared and was replaced by surprised. It seemed however, that it was a surprise that was very pleasant to him.

"Really? Anthea'll come?" Harold asked, appalled.

"No she will not!" Jacob protested, making Alice calm him down for the umpteenth time.

"There's a possibility", Cassidy replied.

"Are you sure Anthea?" Harold asked me.

All heads turned to await my decision. Jacob gave me the if-you-decide-to-go-I-will-bomb-the-Empire-State-Building look.

"Um… Um… ", I began to say but was unsure.

Oh crud! I feel sandwiched!

All of a sudden, the door opened and a blond-haired guy entered.

"Has the meeting started?" he grinned.

I gasped.

It was Dougie!

What was he doing here?

As soon as he entered, Tom came in, eating a pack of Skittles.

"Hello", Tom smiled.

After Tom came Harry.

"Hey guys", Harry said happily.

Then, Danny came in.

"Hi", Danny said.

I was flummoxed. What were they doing here? More importantly, how did they know?

"D-Danny?" I asked, stuttering a bit as I did so.

He grinned at me, pecked me on the cheek and sat down on the sofa with me. "Sorry we didn't arrive sooner."

Alice, Kristoph, Harold and Cassidy looked stumped as well; and so did Harold. The only one who didn't look surprised was Jacob.

He probably called them to stop this.

"Now, I believe you were talking about Anthea moving to Denmark? Right, Princess Cassidy?" Tom asked Cassidy with a warm smile on his face.

"I know you. You're Tom Fletcher", Cassidy said, smiling a bit.

Wow. It seemed like everyone knew the Fletchers.

"Yes. Yes I am Your Majesty", Tom replied politely.

"Ah. Yes. It's because Harold might come back if Anthea comes with him. And we desperately need Harold back."

Tom rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see."

I squeezed Danny's hand.

He looked at me, a reassuring smile on his face. "Things will be okay."

I could only hope so.

"Jacob, would it be okay to you if someone was with Anthea there? Someone you could trust?" Harry asked.

"I guess so. I can't come. I have worked", Jacob replied.

"I guess that settles it. We're coming with Anthea to Denmark", Dougie smiled.

I was quiet, shocked by what Dougie said.

They were coming with me?

"No! It's fine… Things might be complicated for you guys", I argued.

This wasn't their problem.

Danny smiled as he placed his arm over my shoulder. "It's fine. We can arrange things quickly. We wouldn't leave you."

"Yeah. You, Danny, Harry, Dougie and I are a package deal", Tom said.

"Exactly. You can't leave without taking the others", Harry agreed.

"We can't leave you alone. And our parents have connections. We could fix things up quick", Dougie grinned at me.

Wow. They were too much. They didn't have to do this.  
"B-but", I began to say when Danny stopped me.

"No. As your boyfriend, I have a duty to be with you always", Danny smiled.

I began to smile too, feeling touched. Gosh I love Danny, Harry, Tom and Dougie. I couldn't have asked for better mates.

Danny especially, he was the best boyfriend ever. I couldn't deny that fact.

Jacob sighed. "Fine. I guess I could entrust her to you guys. Danny, keep her safe okay? I trust you."

Danny pulled me closer to him. "Of course I will."

Cassidy looked happy. "So, are you going dear?"

I gave out a huge sigh. "Why yes I guess."

Danny, Jacob, Kristoph and I were walking home. Jacob was ahead of us, carrying Kristoph on his back.

I'd explain to mom and dad about the situation. Hopefully, they'd understand. The political state of Denmark was at stake.

I was just glad that the boys would be with me. I'd feel safer at least.

"Danny, are you sure you want to go?" I asked Danny.

"Absolutely. I couldn't leave you", Danny replied.

I smiled and looked at him. "Thanks Danny… I love you."

He smiled at me and pulled me by the waist. "I love you too."

I smiled once at him once more. He placed his hand on my cheek. He pulled my face closer to his and I closed my eyes.

Then he kissed me gently, making me feel like I've been knock off the planet.

Gosh I love Danny.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46 (HOME)

I was on the plane now, staring outside the window. I looked at California, I was going to miss it.

Cassidy talked to my parents. It was hard convincing them but they luckily agreed in the end. It was for the sake of the country. I was going to miss them. Jacob didn't seem too happy as well, but he was sort of relieved when Danny and the rest came with me. At least they could assure my overly-worried brother that I'd be safe.

There was another branch of Orangeberry Academy at Denmark. So if Danny and the rest switched schools, it wouldn't matter. The curriculum was pretty much the same and it'll still feel like the same school year.

Harold stubbornly insisted that he should sit next to me while we were on our trip to Denmark. Danny agreed, but he was keeping an eye on Harold. He was sitting with Tom, Dougie and Harry at the back.

Harold was humming the song 'Perfect' by Simple Plan as he looked outside the window as well.

I remembered how stubborn he was a few days back. He wouldn't budge at all if I hadn't come with him.

I wondered why.

"Harold, can you tell me why you don't want to go back?" I asked him.

He paused for a bit, and then decided to tell me. "Fine. It's because I don't want that kind of life. I don't want to be someone I'm not. I don't want to be caged. Being a royal means giving up so many things. And there are some things to me that are just not worth giving up. Plus, what made me really angry was the fact that I was engaged without my consent!"

"Really Harold?"

"Yup! Her name's Althea. We're friends of course, but I don't want to marry her. I don't even like her."

"Come on. Maybe she's not so bad."

"Actually, she's not bad at all. She's sort of perfect. Smart, pretty, tall, well-behaved. A typical princess."

"Harry, why don't you choose her? She sounds lovely."

He sighed. "I can't. How can I when I'm in love with you?"

I frowned a bit. "Harry, you know I love Danny. I can't ever leave him. Not when I still love him."

He suddenly held my hand. I wanted to pull away but I was afraid that he'd get hurt or something.

"Can't you give me a shot? I'll be whatever you want. I can be good enough. I can prove myself," he said.

I shook my head. I can't ever say yes to what Harold was saying. No, not when I still have Danny.

"I'm sorry. I still love Danny and I'll stay with him," I replied.

He sighed and pulled away. "Fine. Stay that way. Be stubborn."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Gosh Harold was being like a kid. I slapped his head.

"Ouch!" he cried and grinned.

"Me? Stubborn? You're the stubborn one!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

After that, we both fell asleep. The trip was going to be long after all.

I pecked Danny on the cheek and hugged him tightly. "Bye Danny. I love you. Be safe."

He smiled and pecked my cheek as well. "I love you too. Call me if you need me, okay?"

I nodded. "Of course Danny."

After that, Danny went inside Tom's limousine along with Harry and Dougie. The boys waved at me. I waved back.

Suddenly, the window rolled open. Dougie's face was seen and he was grinning at me.

"I forgot to give you something!" he said and threw something at me.

I caught it. I wondered what it was.

I looked at it.

I laughed so hard. Dougie was insane!

"Dougie!" I said, still laughing.

He winked at me. "Hey. We aren't around you all the time. It's a precaution. Bye!" he grinned and the window closed. The car drove away after that.

I rolled my eyes. I was still grinning.

Jeez. I can't believe Dougie gave me pepper spray! He was too much. I slid his 'gift' in my bag. Well, I might be able to use it someday.

Harold opened the door to his limousine. The limousine had these little flags attached to it. I thanked Harold and got in.

Gosh. I wonder what the Royal Palace looked like.

I had only three words for the Royal Palace:

Oh my gosh.

My jaw dropped a bit (okay, it dropped a considerable amount of inches) as I saw an incredibly massive palace. The gates were golden and reached up to an amazing height. In fact, I think the gates were even sparkling as the sun's rays hit them.

Guards armed with rifles stood outside. They had stone expressions on their faces.

The palace itself, even from a distance, was breath-taking. It had long, stretching marble pillars and a big double door. There was a garden too; I saw some orchids, tulips, roses, lilacs and even rhododendrons. It was impressive. The last time I was this captivated by a place was when I went to Tom's mansion.

This was just… wow. It was like it popped out of a storybook.

"Harry… this place is massive!" I exclaimed in awe.

"Er… Yeah… I guess it is. I never thought about it that way," Harold replied in an awkward tone.

What? He never thought about it that was? That was just insane.

"It's big. I'm telling you," I said.

We were entering the place now. The gates opened as the car got in. The place was even more beautiful as we got it. An explosion of bright colors came from the garden as I gazed outside the window.

Oh gosh, this looked like heaven.

The car parked in front of the palace. I noticed that there were fountains as well around the place. We got out of the car.

Two butlers opened the double doors for us and I gasped.

There was a massive chandelier made of the finest carved diamonds hanging from the ceiling. There were maids and butlers in their uniforms lining up beside the huge staircase in front of us. Paintings hung on the walls, suits of armour were arranged neatly and vases of flowers were on the marble tables.

This place was fantastic.

"Ah. It's good to be back home," Cassidy smiled as she let one of the butlers take her coat.

"I don't feel the same," Harold frowned as he looked around the palace as if it were as dingy as an old cellar.

I didn't know why though. He certainly had no reason to complain.

"Ma'am, may I get your things?" a butler with thinning gray hair smiled at me.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you," I smiled back as I handed my bags.

Wow. I'm starting to love this place already.

"Harold!" a deep voice boomed.

I turned around and saw two bronze-haired boys moving down the staircase. One had a beard already and the other looked like an older version of Harold, except that he had light brown eyes. Both were handsome, nonetheless.  
"Hello brothers," Harold said. I noticed that there was a little sarcasm in his voice.

The one with the beard frowned. "You are to be more formal next time, clear? How will you inherit the throne if you do not learn proper conduct?"

Harold raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a robot. So I won't do it."

The one without the beard frowned in disapproval. "Harry, stop it before you start another fight."

Harold grew calmer. "Fine Klavier."

Klavier smiled and hugged him, patting him on the back. "Anyway, good to have you back."

"Yeah. I guess so," Harold smiled a bit.

"Ah. So you are the guest?" the one with the beard smiled at me.

"Yes, um… Your Majesty. I'm Anthea," I smiled back.

"See? You should take after her. That's the kind of respect that you need to learn," he shot at Harold.

Harold rolled his eyes.

"You'll learn someday. We welcome you warmly here. I am King Kurt and I am the current ruler of Denmark. Thank you for being a good friend of Harold. I hope you can teach him what he ought to know."

He shook my hand.

Wow. I can't believe I'm actually making physical contact with a king.

"I'm Klavier," the other brother introduced himself.

I smiled at them as I shook their hands.

"Anthea, let me show you to your room," Cassidy grinned at me.

"Oh. Yes," I replied.

I waved goodbye to Harold as Cassidy and I went upstairs, a butler carrying my things.

Wow. I think I'm going to really like it here.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47 (NEARLY A KISS)

My room was absolutely magical. It's like it came from a fairytale.

It was wide with a queen-sized bed in the middle. There were stuffed toys inside and a big ward robe. The ceiling was painted with icons of angels and a cute music box was on my bedside table. I absolutely loved the whole things. I slept well last night. I think the bed was made up pf the softest feathers. I felt like sinking whenever I sat on it.

This morning, breakfast was served in bed. The maid gave me orange juice, eggs (scrambled) and some toast. It was all very delicious.

I already took a bath. The bathroom was huge with a wide selection of soaps, shampoos and lotions imported from foreign countries.

I decided to take the soaps and shampoos from Madagascar. They smelled pretty good.

I called Danny after I took a bath. I told him how much I missed him. He chuckled, saying that he'd come visit soon.

We'd be seeing each other in a few days. I was going to the sane school as he was. Harold went to that school too.

I put on my clothes: a white blouse, a skirt and a pair of dolls shoes.

I was planning to roam around the palace for a while. It looked like it had a lot of interesting places.

I went downstairs, and wandered around the palace. My eyes scanned the walls which had portraits of all the princes of Denmark. I noticed that most of them had bronze-colored hair. Each had a commanding presence about them.

I heard music coming from one door.

I was curious, so I slowly placed my hand on the brass doorknob and twisted it.

The door opened and I saw Harold.

He was in a dance studio with mirrors lined on the wall. The music was waltz and it was coming from an ancient phonograph. It seemed that he was trying to practice how to waltz on his own.

"Oh. Hi Harold," I greeted him.

He was grinning at me. "Hello. You're just in time. I need a dance partner."

"Oh okay," I agreed and walked towards him, shutting the door.

"You look lovely by the way," he smiled.

"Oh. Um… Thanks," I smiled a bit.

I should make sure that things don't get out of hand.

The music started again. The soft rhythm of the music filled the room.

Harold bowed down and offered his hand. "May I take this dance?"

I chuckled. "Why yes."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he placed his on my waist. We began to waltz around the room.

He was very good.

"So, you like it here?" he asked after he twirled me around.

"Yup. It's lovely here, really," I replied.

"Ah. So if you'd live a life like this, you wouldn't mind?"

I shrugged. "I guess not. It all seems great."

He chuckled. "I don't though. It's hard to keep an image. And it's even harder to keep up with the expectations of my brothers."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"Yeah. I hate this place. I just think that I'd like to do more stuff in life. I won't be able to do so though I if I stay here."

I heard him give out a sigh. He really has been cursing this place.

"But Harry, think of the country. Think of the people. Plus, your brothers and sister want you to inherit the throne," I reasoned out to him.

"I… I know. I love the people here and I think it's a lovely country. But I don't want this kind of life. It sucks, being a royal you know," he frowned.  
"Harry, I'm sure you can adjust if you let yourself be open to that kind of life."

"I still don't want to. I don't want to be moved. I'll stay here, but I'm not taking up the throne."

"Harry, don't complicate your life. If you keep on being stubborn, you'll ruin your relationship with your family."

"Nah. I won't go that far. The problem with Kurt is that he won't hear me out. I know he's concerned and all, but I don't want to. I've decided that I will not inherit the throne."

"Harry---"

Suddenly, the door opened. A butler smiled as he entered. We let go of each other for a while.

"Yes, Richard?" Harold smiled at him.

"Sir, Princess Althea just called. She would like to have tea with you this afternoon at two o' clock," Richard informed him.

"Oh. Tell her I can't come. I have… plans. Thank you Richard."

The butler nodded and went away.

Harold began positioning himself once more for the dance. "Shall we continue?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

We began waltzing some more. A question suddenly popped into my mind.

"Harry, why won't you go to Althea this afternoon?" I asked him.

"I don't want to give her the impression that I like her. She overreacts every time I come and visit her. And besides," he said and suddenly pulled me closer to him. "I'd much rather be with you."

I frowned. Oh no. Here he goes again.

"Harry, I already told you so many times that I love Danny."

He shrugged. "I don't listen."

I sighed. "Harry, you might only get hurt."

"Okay. So what? I don't care. I know I'm still going to get you someday."

"Harry…"

He suddenly stopped dancing.

I began to feel nervous. What was he planning now?

He yanked me closer to him. I nearly collided with his chest. My eyes widened. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"I love you. I can be better," he whispered as he inched his face closer to mine.

I slapped his hand away just in time. I backed away and I saw him smirk.

"Harry! That was wrong! How could you do that?" I told him off.

He was going too far.

"I don't know. I'm trying to test if I'm a better kisser than Danny is," he replied.

I frowned. "Harry, I'm serious. Stop this."

He shook his head stubbornly. He really wouldn't change his mind. I don't think any amount of pleading would convince him or even sway him. He was firm on his decision.

"Harry, I think I need to go for a while. I need to… um… just walk around," I said, starting to walk away and clasp my hand on the knob.

For a moment, he looked like he wanted to stop me. But then, he looked like he understood.

"Fine. Bye Anthea," he said.

I nodded, twisted the doorknob and got out.

"Aw Becky…" I cooed as I curled up on a cushion close to the window.

I had finally turned the last page of 'Shopaholic Ties the Knot'. It was wonderful. It was a good read. It made me love Becky and Luke even more.

Becky was smart, although she does screw things up most of the time.  
I closed the book and rubbed my eyes. How long have I been in here? One hour? Two? Three? I didn't really know.

I was at the palace's library, and there were large arrays of bookshelves here. There were novels, atlases, and even law books. It was nice here. I loved the atmosphere. It was cozy.

I wish I was with Danny though. Oh well. We'd see each other pretty soon.

The door creaked open an orange-haired woman wearing a navy-blue suit paired with a smart set of heels entered the room. She was wearing thick-rimmed orange glasses and a dark shade of red lipstick.

Despite her formal-looking appearance (well, except for the orange eye glasses) she seemed quite nice.

"Hello. Good morning Miss Stewart. I was just looking for you. I'm Robyn Whatmore. I'm the one who manages the things around here," she smiled at me, fixing her glasses. I noticed that she was carrying an envelope.

"Oh. Good morning… Miss," I smiled politely back.

Should I call her Miss? I thought that calling her Robyn would be too friendly.

"Oh. Call me Robyn," she said.

I nodded.

Wow. She was friendlier than what I thought.

"Okay. So Robyn, what do you need from me?" I asked.

"Well… About this… We usually do this for all the guests around here…" she said and pulled out what looked like a contract. "Here, we'd like to keep things organized and intact. We don't want things to go wrong. But I am confident however that you will do nothing of the sort. We feel though that we ought to take some precautions."

She handed me the contract.

I read through the conditions. There was nothing serious. It was all about not behaving badly, observing manners, not having private meetings with the press, etcetera, etcetera.

Only one thing caught my attention:

'The guest shall not reject an offer or order from any of the main royal bloodline.'  
Well, Harold wasn't going to make me dance around the street naked. If it were Dougie, it would've been a different story.

I read some more of what was below it:

'If the guest were to violate any of the conditions, the country has the right to sue him/her for $500,000, cut communications with his/her country, or behead him/ her.'

I winced. That was pretty harsh.

Robyn pointed out the spaces where I should sign. I obeyed and affixed my signature. It was safe I guess.

Robyn smiled, seemingly satisfied. "Very good. You see, sometimes we have very wild people coming here. Around twenty years ago, one of the guests drank too much and started shooting the streetlamps."

What the heck? What did that person drink? A gallon of vodka?

"I see. I guess it is necessary," I nodded solemnly.

"Indeed. It was a big fiasco. My dear, you cannot imagine how the press were. Dreadful, really," she frowned and shook her head. "We do not want to risk any scandals that might tarnish the name of the Emersons."

"Quite true."

"Ah. My dear, before I forget. Tomorrow, you and Harold will have tea with the princesses. It's going to be fabulous. I hear that there was one coming all the way from Japan."

I began to feel excited. This was cool! Now I even get to meet foreign princesses!

"Sure, I'll be there," I replied, feeling enthusiastic inside.

"Lovely, I'll have Clarissa help you pick out your wardrobe later," Robyn chirped.

Wow! I get to pick my outfits later. It's amazing here.

"I think Prince Harold's fiancé Princess Althea will be present as well," Robyn added.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach being twisted.

Oh no. His fiancé was going to be there. What if she finds out about me? What if she finds out that Harold's not exactly happy with their engagement?

"Oh. How… nice. I do want to meet her," I said.

Robyn nodded. "She's nice. I think you'll get along."

I smiled feebly.

I only hoped so.

I tried cheering myself up. I mean, I'm sure she's not awful. She will behave, she ought to behave. She is a princess after all.

Things'll go fine. Harold wouldn't screw things up.

Suddenly, we heard a vase crash outside and Harold saying 'Whoops!'

Oh crud. This might be harder than what I thought.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48 (CANCELLATION)

'If you wish something with all your might…'

Gosh I wish she gets sick.

'You will get it. Willpower had been one of the strongest forces…'

Maybe she'll decide that she won't come.

'in the world. You can attain anything if you're driven…'

Maybe her dress is ruined. Or she grew a pimple or even a wart and she's too ashamed to go out in public.

'Successful people…'

Oh sod it!

I snapped the book 'Willpower' shut and placed it back in the shelf. It did me no comfort whatsoever.

Last night, I said that maybe if I 'willed' her to not come, it might come true. Yes. It seemed like a brilliant plan last night. I was up for it.

Now though, it didn't seem like one. Yeah right, as if my thoughts could actually alter destiny.

I sighed, deciding to just prepare myself for the worst.

I really wished that Danny was here.

Unfortunately, I'm not yet allowed to have visitors. Robyn's been doing some checks on Danny and the rest to make sure that they weren't terrorists. In fact, she's even taken the step to have a one-on-one interview with them.

I'd get the results in a few days' time.

Picking my wardrobe last night was fun. Today, I decided to go with a yellow tiered dress and some Jimmy Choos heels. I looked formal, yet very young. Clarissa was a fun companion and she has taste.

We were going to leave in a few minutes. Harold woke up late and I saw him running around with his hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. Kurt, as always, scolded hi, but Harold was too hurried to snap back.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed some parts of my hair that were sticking out in awful angles.

Okay. I looked great and Harold would look great I guess.

The question is: would the party go great?

The door opened and I saw Robyn coming in with a clipboard in her hands.

"Are you ready?" she asked me, her eyes scanning my outfit through those strikingly orange glasses.

I grinned. "Yup. Yes I am."

"Well, then. Let's go."

We were led into a beautiful garden with statues, fountains, flowers and hedges. A lot of princesses were here. Harold was greeted by each one and I saw a group of them giggle as the saw him.

I met a really nice prince from England. His name was Lionel District. He was very polite and even gave me one of the souvenirs he got from his trip to Cambodia. When I told him I hadn't gone to Cambodia, he chuckled and told me that he'd be happy to take me the next time he went there. That was a really generous offer, I thought.

Harold, however, cleared his throat and immediately dragged me away from Lionel before we could continue our conversation. Lionel was polite though and waved at me as we left.

"Harry, I was enjoying," I complained to him from the corner of my mouth.

"Well, I could tell that he was getting interested in you. Why else would you think he'd offer a trip to Cambodia?" Harold replied.

"Why would he want me? There are princesses here."

"Well, you're not one. That's why. A lot of princesses here are very snobby. And the good or even decent ones are already engaged."

"Oh. I see."

We walked around a bit. Harold seemed determined to steer me away from every single prince here.

This tea party for the royals was so fancy. They all had a… well… a royal air about them. It really does feel different being around the monarchy. It was a change of atmosphere.

"Harry!" a voice suddenly called.

Harold and I turned to look at a table filled with princesses. They were all wearing fancy dresses. A few had dark brown hair, some were blond and there was one who had black hair.

One was the most stunning though. She had blond pixie hair, green eyes and a slender body frame. Her pink lips were one of her best features and she had a sweet smile.

Harold waved to her. "Hey Althea."

She smiled and stood up. She approached Harold and kissed him on the cheek. "I was so worried about you. Our wedding planner's been having great ideas about our wedding. She said she'd import these flowers all the way from Australia, and some animals from Madagascar. It's all lovely."

Harold had a stiff smile on his face as he pulled away from Althea. He looked uncomfortable.

"Er… Yeah… lovely," he said nervously.

Althea turned to me and beamed. "Hello! You must be Anthea, his close friend? I'm Althea. I'm a close friend and his fiancé."

I grinned back at her.

Why doesn't Harold like her? She was gorgeous and perfect!

"Hi. I'm Anthea. I am so pleased to meet you," I replied.

She smiled even more brightly. "Let's go. Let me introduce you to my friends over there."

Harold and I nodded and proceeded to the table. Althea was really friendly. I think I've even grown fond of her. She introduced us to the Princesses Aubel, Bianca, Rhea and Erika. Bianca was the one from Japan. They were all really friendly and perfect.

"So Harry. Do you have any plans for our wedding?" Althea asked him brightly after taking a sip of her tea.

Harold choked on his tea and coughed.

"Harry!" I exclaimed and patted his back.

"Sorry. I drank too fast," Harold coughed.

"Oh… So… Have you thought about it?" Althea asked him once more.

"Er… Yeah. I guess… um… of course I have," Harold said, an uncomfortable tone to his voice.

"Oh. Good. I've been quite excited Harry. Why don't we invite Anthony? Remember him? He was such a good friend to us when we were eight. Everyone's been excited. Mom and Dad think you're absolutely wonderful," Althea gushed.

Harold looked more and more uncomfortable by the second. He kept on sipping his tea and smiling nervously.

Oh no. Althea absolutely loves him. Heck, she adores him.

"Althea, can we talk for a second?" Harold suddenly asked.

"Oh. Sure Harold. Anything," Althea said brightly as she stood up.

"We'll be back," Harold said.

I saw Bianca and the rest giggle as the two left, apparently thinking that the wanted to discuss their wedding plans in private.

I had a feeling thought that it certainly wasn't about that.

Harold dragged Althea towards a marble bench, away from earshot. He wasn't going to discuss to her about the frilly dresses, the flower arrangements, the venue or the priest.

He dragged her to discuss about their engagement.

The two sat down. Harold pushed back his hair, trying to figure out how to tell Althea.

Althea, on the other hand, was smiling happily.

"Althea," Harold began to say when Althea interrupted him. She squeezed his hand, beaming a smile that made Harold feel even guiltier.

"Harry, I just want you to know that I've really liked you for a long time, ever since we were kids. I've been thinking nothing but the wedding ever since we were engaged. You're a great person Harry. I'll do my best to be the best wife and I'll stand by you always when you rule this country," Althea told him.

Harold felt guilt tug at his mind. For a second, he considered shutting up. Althea was just so sweet.

However, he had to do this. And he had to do it now.

"Althea… Thanks… You're real nice and all… but…" he said and sighed heavily.

"But what Harry?" Althea urged him.

Harold gave out a huge sigh.

"I have to cancel our engagement."


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49 (SACRIFICE)

Althea gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't want to believe what he said. She refused to believe him.

Back at the party, everyone else was enjoying. They were drinking tea, chatting, laughing.

Althea, however, felt like the whole world had just crashed around her.

"W-What?" she managed to croak out after being stunned into silence.

Harold had a pained expression on his face. He bit his lip. This was going to be hard.

"Althea, we've been good friends for a very long time. But I only like you as a friend… And besides… I fell in love with Anthea when I went to California," he admitted.

Althea cupped her hands to her mouth. All this time, she thought that she could finally make him love her back. For the past few weeks, she felt happy. A radiant glow enveloped her as she joyfully thought about their wedding.

Now however, the glow was completely extinguished.

She tried her best to fight her tears.

'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry,' she reminded herself forcefully.

However, how can you not cry when the wedding you've always wanted suddenly slipped away?

"Althea… Please understand. I'm sorry but I can't do it," Harold tried to comfort her and handed her a handkerchief.

Althea took it, thanked him curtly and began dabbing her eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her lower lip trembled. She hasn't cried this much in years.

"I'm… f-fine," she sniffed and gave out a huge sigh.

"I can't do it, really. I love Anthea. But I believe that both of us won't be happily married to each other," Harold said.  
Althea tried to get a grip on herself. After a while, she managed to compose herself. She wasn't crying anymore, but her lip still trembled.

"Harry, do you really love her?" she asked him.

"Yes. Yes I do," Harold replied.

Althea sighed and smiled feebly. "Then… I guess I have to let you go."

Harold stared at her incredulously. He was half-expecting her to slap him or even kick him.

But here she was, smiling at him; telling him that she was okay with it.

He felt even guiltier.

"She is… wonderful," Althea sniffed as she looked at Anthea. "But Harry, I'm here for you always. Like I always have been for the past twelve years."

She got closer to him and smiled. "I've loved you before, I love you now, and I'll still love you in the future, you idiot."

After that, she solely pressed her lips against his. She gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and sighing.

"Oh well. That was supposed to be on our wedding day. But I figured I might not get my first kiss with you if I didn't do it now," Althea shrugged.

Harold felt touched. Althea didn't have to go through this.

Wait. Did he catch that last bit right? 'First kiss'?

"Althea… first kiss?" he asked.

She giggled. "Yeah. That was my first kiss. Oh. Did I get it right?"

"No… You did… Um… Oh never mind. Why haven't you kissed anyone before?"

She laughed and poked his nose, like she always did when they were eight. "It's obvious, silly. I was saving it for you."

"You didn't have to."

"Ah. But I did. I'm glad though… So, how are things with Anthea? How are you getting along with her?"  
Harold's smile faded a bit. "We're good friends… but she has a boyfriend."

Althea gasped. "Oh! Oh Harry… Then win her over. You can do better. I know you."

Harold chuckled. "I hope so. Listen. Thanks a lot."

Althea shrugged. "Hey, we're friends. I'm supposed to support you no matter how stupid you get."

I grinned back at Rhea. I still can't believe she just recited the French alphabet.

"That was cool Rhea," I told her.

"Thanks! I've been really studying!" Rhea smiled, turning a bit red.

"Well, it shows," Erika smiled.

I was having a great time with these girls. They told me all of their fancy trips to different countries in Asia and South America. Rhea used to compete in the Olympics, Aubel performed in Broadway musicals, Bianca wrote songs for bands and Erika helped in the editing of a magazine.

They were all incredible and really sweet too.

"I say, dessert's not here yet. They had truffles a while ago right?" Aubel asked.

"Hello Anthea," a familiar voice suddenly said.

I turned around and saw a boy with straight brown hair, blue eyes and perfect set of straight teeth offer his truffle to Aubel. The princesses thanked him but I only gaped at him.

"Danny!" I squealed and jumped at him. I immediately hugged him, giggling.

He nearly fell down. He chuckled.

"Whoa. Slow down. You missed me?" he grinned at me.

I giggled. "Of course I do. I've been wishing for this moment."

Wow. Even though I didn't will Althea gone, I managed to will Danny to get here.  
I looked at him, a wide smile on my face. Gosh I missed him.

"Why're you here?" I asked him.'

"My mom's been invited. It looks like some royal family's asked her to design the outfits if those who'll be at the wedding," he replied.

"Oh my gosh! That's wicked! Where are Tom and the rest?" I asked.

"They went to the airport to pick Pamela and Nicole up."

What? Pamela and Nicole were coming too?

"Pamela and Nicole? For real?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yup. They want to be here with you."

I felt like my nerve was touched. That was so nice.

"Aw… That's sweet," I said.

"Yeah. It would be nice to see them," Danny agreed. "So, how's the palace?"

"Wonderful, really. Everyone's nice. It's really spacious and there's even a large library."

"That's great… So… um… did Harold try anything on you?"

I was silent for a bit. I recalled the moments back at the dancing studio. I remembered how Harold inched his face closer to mine, trying to kiss me.

But then… maybe I shouldn't tell Danny yet. It would probably cause a scandal and I wouldn't want another fight to break out.

"Nope. Absolutely nothing," I smiled back.

"Oh. That's good," Danny replied, looking relieved.

I giggled and stepped back. Unfortunately, I slipped and fell on my butt.

Oh gosh! Why the heck do I always end up like this most of the time???

"Anthea!!" Danny cried out as he knelt beside me.

I winced. Oh no. I sprained my ankle. Erika and the rest began to check me if I was okay. I heard some gasps as well.  
"I'm fine," I assured them and winced again. I looked at my feet and gasped.

Oh no!! Heavens no!!!

My foot was fine, but dangling on it was a snapped Jimmy Choos heel.

How could I ruin such wonderful shoes?!

"Oh no!! The Jimmy Choos!!" I gasped.

"Oh no. It's broken," Danny frowned.

"Aw… I'll pay for them… But they were such a nice pair."

"Come on. It's okay. And besides, Jimmy Choos are sooo last season. I mean. They've been around for like, for-ever," Danny said in a gay-like manner.

I looked at him and burst into laughter.

"Danny! That was so funny!' I exclaimed, wiping a tear from my eye.

He chuckled. "Come on. Yeah they are cool. But they're just shoes. You should worry more about your ankle. Are you okay?"

"I twisted my ankle."

"Oh dear. I know a clinic not that far from here. It's only a small distance."

"How are you going to take me there?"

"Easy."

Suddenly, he scooped me into his arms and carried me.

"I carry you," he grinned.

"Aw Danny! You're too much! I'll be fine, really," I replied.

He was too much. What if he gets hurt because I was too heavy for him?

"No. You need medical attention pronto," Danny insisted and began walking. A few people were looking at us and some girls found the scene sweet.

Danny's always there for me. This is why I can't say yes to Harold. How could I leave behind someone as wonderful as Danny?

"Danny," I began to say.

He looked at me. "Yes?"

I giggled. "I love you."

After that, I kissed him. He kissed me back and stroked my hair.

All of a sudden, he slipped and we fell down.

We both laughed as we landed on the grass.

"Was I too heavy?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nah. I got too dizzy from the kiss."

I chuckled.

He carried me again. I was giggling as he did so. It was wonderful to have him with me.

I love Danny. I love Danny. I love Danny.

"Harry, I know you've been quite stupid before. But of all the stupid things you've did, this has got to be the stupidest one," Althea commented.

Harold and Althea had witnessed the tender scene between Danny and Anthea. He saw how Anthea's expression had brightened up the moment she saw Danny. He saw how much she loved him, and he obviously loves her back in the same way.

"I know. But it's worth it," Harold replied. He began to feel the familiar hatred he had always felt for Danny.

"Harry! You do not ruin a perfectly good relationship like that! They look so happy!" Althea insisted.

"Anthea and I'd be the same if it… weren't for that… scum…"

"Harry, he seems nice. And they're lovely together. It would be selfish to try and break them apart."

"Oh? Is she really that happy? I don't think so. I can be better than Danny."

"But Harry, look. She looks like she never wants to leave him. You're being selfish, to be quite frank."

Harold sighed. He was very frustrated. Was he really being selfish? He was only trying to make Anthea happy.

He wanted to be the one who would give her the same sparkle in her eyes like what Danny always does.

"I can't," Harold insisted.

"Why's that?" Althea asked.

"Because I can make her happier."


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50 (SISTER TALK)

"Harold, did something happen with Althea?" Cassidy asked him as he sat down on a chair.

Harold was sipping a cup of coffee, and nearly choked on it.

"What makes you say something like that?" he coughed.

"Oh. She doesn't mention the wedding as much as she used to. And she's lost her sparkle for some reason."

Harold turned away, still sipping his cup of coffee. "Nope. I have no idea. La, la, la, la."

Cassidy had a stern expression on her face. She tapped Harold on the shoulder. "Harold, tell me the truth."

Harold turned to her, set down his cup of coffee, and sighed. "Actually, yes. I cancelled our engagement."

Cassidy looked at him with wide eyes. She gasped and rubbed her temples.

"Oh no," she breathed.

"Believe it or not sis, I broke off our engagement. I can't take it," Harold sighed.

"I'm… fine. I'm just shocked. Harrykins, whatever made you change your mind?"  
"You might find this hard to believe but I'm in love with Anthea."

Cassidy frowned but nodded. She understood. "But doesn't Anthea have Danny?"

Harold nearly crushed the cup in his hands. He was always angry whenever Danny was dragged into a conversation.

Danny this, Danny that, it's always about Danny!

"I'm… aware of that. But I think I can change her mind. I'll do whatever it takes," Harold replied crisply.

"Harold you're treading deep waters here. The two have a firm foundation. I've seen it, and it's beautiful. Please don't destroy something like that. Anthea might only hate you."

"Cassidy, I'm willing to take that risk. I don't want to give up without a fight."

"Oh. I see… But Harold, I think someone else is getting hurt here. It's Althea."

Harold was silent. He hadn't considered Althea, or how she might feel. A few days ago, he felt his heart soften towards her as she kissed him and accepted his decision. Sweet old Althea. She was always loyal to him.

However, he already made his decision. He's decided to choose Anthea.

"She was fine with it. I told her," Harold said.

"Harry, listen to me. Don't do it. If you force someone, it won't do you any good. Don't pursue Anthea. She's happy. Think about what would happen if she and Danny were apart. Think about Althea. You know Anthea would never go with you. Not when she's with Danny. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

Harold let her words sink in. She had a point. It was correct in every sense. What he was doing was foolish and futile.

He sighed. He decided to think about it.

"Fine Cassidy. I'll think about it," he finally gave in.

Cassidy smiled. "Good. I hope that you'll announce that you are still engaged to Althea. I'll call her."

She pecked Harold's cheek. "Oh Harrykins, I'm glad you've given it a shot.

Harold smiled. "Of course, sister."

"Well, I have to leave now. Anthea's still asleep. Danny was ever so kind to carry her here. Bye Harrykins," Cassidy said and rushed out.

Harold sighed as he slumped back into his chair. He had a lot to think about.

"Prince Harold?" Robyn called.

Harold looked up. "Yes?"

Robyn smiled at him and handed him an envelope. "Please give this to King Kurt. Anthea's signed the documents."

"Yes. Thank you," Harold nodded.  
Robyn went away, her heels clicking.

Harold pulled out the contents and read everything. Suddenly, he began to feel a flicker of hope in him. It was risky, but brilliant.

He smiled. He was going to get his way after all. And he was certain that it could not fail.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51 (HORESBACK RIDING)

It's been about two months now since I've been staying here at Denmark. Time flew fast.

Danny and I hung out after school along with Pamela, Tom, Harry, Dougie and Nicole. Harold was always being whisked away by his bodyguards.

I still can't convince Harold to take up the throne.

I missed my parents and my brothers. They called about four times a week. I always felt better whenever they did.

I missed Evangeline, Jessica and Jenny too. I'd see them on Prom Night though. I'd definitely go back on that date.

So far, my tasted buds have been trying out a lot of stuff. I've tried smoked eel (it tastes good though), frokost, rye-bread, and a lot of other Danish dishes. They were all quite delicious.

Harold was in the library most of the time. I spotted him one time. He was reading a few books on law. That was weird, but at least we didn't have too much contact.

Althea would swing by most of the time. She was really cool. We once played Tekken on Harold's Play Station. She totally whooped my butt. I told her that she should probably take on Nicole. She agreed.

Today, Danny, Harold and I were going horseback riding. Tom and the rest had places to go.

It's been a while since I've ridden a horse. I was pretty excited.

I just hoped that the two wouldn't argue today. I couldn't take another Danny versus Harold scenario.

I fixed my hair. I was already wearing a short and some comfy jeans and I had my gear on.

Horseback riding, here we go.

"Are you sure there are no bandits here?" Danny asked as he tugged on Silver's, his horse, rein.  
The pounding of hooves continued as we trekked along the grassy field. It was a breezy afternoon.

"No. I'm sure. Besides, we won't really wander off," Harold assured him as he surveyed the area.

"Okay. Anthea, you stay here with me," Danny beckoned me to come closer to him.

I nodded and pulled on my horse Cherry's rein, directing her to go near Danny.

"No! Stay with me Anthea. You'll be way safer," Harold replied.

Danny frowned. "Excuse me, who's the boyfriend here?"

"You mean ex-boyfriend," Harold snorted.

"Harold!" I scolded him. That wasn't very nice or funny.

Harold rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You'd only endanger her again. Like the last time you let her drown."

Danny froze. An unpleasant frown etched itself on his face.

Oh no. Harold! You and your big reckless mouth!!

"I didn't let her drown. I was just too late," Danny said through clenched teeth.

Harold smirked. "Yeah right. I still call that letting her drown. You can't change the facts."

"Oh yeah. Like you'd save her from drowning."

"Actually, I already did."

This time, I was shocked too. How did he save me? I've never heard this story before.

"What??" Danny demanded.

Harold had an evil grin on his face. "You heard me. I did."

"Exactly how?"

"Um… Let's say… Mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

This struck me. Memories came flooding back to my mind.

Oh yeah! The time I drowned! Harold, Kyle and Coach Rick were there.

I gasped and looked at Harold. He was grinning at me.

That means that… he… and I…

Oh he did not!!

"What did you say?" Danny asked in a threatening tone.

Harold smirked once more. "That's right. I, in a way, kissed her."

That was all it took for Danny to lose his cool. Harold had touched his most sensitive nerve.

And that caused Danny to lunge himself at Harold.

"You bloody scum!!!" Danny yelled as he held Harold's shirt.

"Aw!! Couldn't take it?? Yeah I kissed her! I kissed your girlfriend and I liked it!! The taaaste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed your girlfriend just to try iiitt. I hope her boyfriend don't mind it," Harold teased him back while trying to pull away from him.

"Danny! Harry!" I gasped as I tried to stop them.

The two were practically trying to murder each other. I couldn't get one off the other.

All of a sudden, Harold's horse kicked mine. Cherry let out a sonorous neigh and began to go berserk.

I tried to calm her down, but I wasn't achieving much progress.

"Cherry!" I tried to coax her.

All of a sudden, she took off. I nearly fell from my saddle

Oh no! My horse has gone crazy!

I screamed as Cherry kept on running.

Harold and Danny fell from their seats. Both had pale expressions as Cherry dragged me into the thick forest.

"Anthea!!" they both cried out.

I was closing my eyes. I could feel a strong gust of air slap my cheeks as Cherry raced on.

"Cherry! Stop!!" I pleaded.

Yeah right. As if she would follow me at once.

All of a sudden, my head hit a branch. I fell off the saddle, my back hitting the leaf-strewn ground. I made a loud thud as I collapsed.

"Ouch," I moaned as I rubbed my forehead. A red patch had slowly blossomed there.

Cherry had gone off without me.

Oh well. At least no more wild horses.

I sat up, removing some leaves from my hair.

Okay. I'll navigate my way, and I'll get back home safe and sound.

All of a sudden, an eerie laughter filled the forest.

I had goose bumps. What was that? I looked around the place. I was sure that it wasn't an animal.

All of a sudden, three guys emerged from the bushed. One was short and bald, one was fat and had a tooth missing, and the other was thin and had cruel eyes.

I started to get scared. Just who exactly were these people? I doubt that they were friendly.

"Phil… We've got another one," the bald one chuckled, giving a toothy grin.

"Oh yes. This'll fetch a nice price," Phil, the thin one, replied.

"Let's cut her hair while we're at it," the fat one said, and gave off the same eerie chuckled that I heard a few seconds ago.

I could only gulp and stare at them with terrified eyes, fearing for the worst.


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52 (STRUCK)

Oh dear. What have I gotten myself into?

Okay. Okay. Calm down.

One lady fought off a group of buff guys by using Taekwondo.

I didn't know that though. Darn it. I knew I should've tried learning martial arts/ I knew I shouldn't have given up my dream of becoming Bruce Lee's disciple.

Option two:

Run.  
But how long will my legs take me? I could run a long distance, but I knew these scum would eventually catch up with me.

The three were grinning at me malevolently, as if I were a tasty blueberry cheesecake.

Oh! How could I compare myself to food at a time like this??

I scurried back, nearly hitting a branch as I did so. Something darted behind me. I screamed as it did so.

There was a resounding echo of my scream ringing throughout the whole forest.

Phil cackled. "She's a noisy one, eh Bill?"

Bill, the fat one, nodded and eyed me greedily. "I know. How about ripping her mouth off before we sell her off? Right Jill?"

Jill, the bald one, nodded. "I guess so."

What the heck?

Phil…

Bill…

Jill…

Hey, if you make an acronym out of that, it's going to be P, B, and J. Peanut butter and jelly.  
Okay. Now that I've pointed out my little discovery, I think it would be best to think of a solution out of this.

I scrabbled my mind for one, but I did it in vain. I couldn't think of anything. I was helpless, defenceless and weaponless.

I felt like crying. I was silently praying for someone to come and rescue me.

Harold and Danny would come, but what would happen to me by then?

Phil approached me and knelt down. I gasped and my lip trembled. He smiled at me. I noticed that a few of his teeth were already rotten and I could smell a trace of whiskey from his breath.

He lifted my chin and placed something cold against my neck.

My eyes widened as I realized what it was.

It was a knife.

I started to cry.

This was hopeless. Simply hopeless. I wished so badly that this was all just a horrible, twisted dream.

"Aw… Don't cry love," Bill smirked.

"Yeah. Don't waste your tears," Jill said in a bored voice as he leaned against a tree.

How could I not cry? I was stuck here in the middle of the forest with practically no one present to save me. I was desperately hoping against hope.

"Anthea!!" I heard Danny bellow.

I turned a bit, tears still brimming in my eyes. Finally, salvation had come.

"D-Danny?" I said feebly, my voice shaking so badly.

Danny and Harold had arrived. The two looked tired as they were red and panting.

The three's eyes widened as they saw Harold. Then, a playful smile spread across Phil's sick face.

"You let her go!!" Danny yelled, looking furious.  
"I order you to let her go!" Harold bellowed as well.

"Well, well, well. Boys, we've hit the jackpot. It seems that this girl is important to Denmark's bratty prince," Phil laughed.

"Good thing we came by," Jill said, smiling evilly.

"I swear! If you even touch her I'll—" Danny roared and began to charge when Harold stopped him.

Bill chuckled unpleasantly. "Ooh. A feisty one. So Phil, what're your plans?"

"Simple," Phil replied.

All of a sudden, Phil exerted more force on the knife. The blade managed to cut my skin. A sharp pain settled on my throat. I let out a cry of pain. I could feel my blood trickle down my neck.

I cried some more. I've never experienced something as painful as this before.

My hands dropped to my side. I couldn't do anything. I began to feel dizzy again/  
Suddenly, I felt something in my pocket. I began feeling it more carefully.

Oh my gosh!

Maybe I could be saved!

I had Dougie's pepper spray here after all!

I winced as more blood oozed from the cut.

I'll be out here soon.

Harold and Danny continued yelling threats at the bandits.

"Prince. We'll let her go. Just give us your whole family fortune," Bill explained slowly.

I saw Harold frown even more. "You low leech! Let her go or so help me I will unleash the whole military force if Denmark on you scumbags!"

Jill laughed. "Go ahead. They're not here anyway."

Harold grunted in frustration. Danny looked at me, panic covering his face.

All right. I had a plan now. It seemed that persuasion wouldn't get these buffoons anywhere.

On the count of three…

One…

Two…

THREE!!

I whipped out the pepper spray and sprayed it on Phil's ugly face.

"Aaaargh!" he screamed at us as he backed away, covering his eyes.

I ran for it.

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away now.

I hit branches almost half of the time. I'm beginning to have more cuts on my hands, cheeks, and arms. I nearly tripped on a boulder.

Finally, I think that I've run far enough. I'm already near a brook. I saw a boulder. I staggered towards it. I could still feel the blood trickling down my neck.

For some reason though, I didn't feel the pain anymore. In fact, the only things I'm feeling right now are light-headedness and numbness. I needed to sit down.

I was gasping for breath. I didn't expect to run this far.

I dropped to the ground. My knees hit some twigs and I heard one snap. I leaned against the boulder, absolutely exhausted.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

I looked up, scared that it might be the bandits.

Luckily, it was Danny and Harold. They both had a few bruises on their face. They immediately rushed to me.

Oh gosh. I felt the color from my face drain.

"Anthea… Anthea," Danny said in a panicked voice as he began dabbing my neck with his handkerchief.

I smiled feebly at him. "Danny?"  
Then he hugged me. I could feel that tears were trickling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he said, as if it really was his fault.

"Danny, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're here now," I replied.

"I thought I lost you. I've never been more scared in my life. I'm so sorry I didn't come on time."

"Ssh. Danny, it's not your fault. I'm just glad that…"

After that though, my body gave away. I felt my systems shutting down. I could only see black now, and I could hear Danny's voice fade away.

I managed to get a glimpse of Harold's face. He looked terrified too. In fact, he looked like he was too scared to even utter a word.

Finally, the last flicker of light extinguished, and I was unconscious.

Harold had never been more scared in his life. He couldn't believe that he was inches away from losing Anthea.

He felt like ripping the three bandits apart. He had never felt more hate in his life. Something within him snapped as he saw those villains trying to hurt Anthea.

He looked at her as she was unconscious in Danny's arms. Danny was crying. He kept on wiping his tears away while tending to Anthea's wounds.

Suddenly, Harold realized something.

For the past few days, even though he had found a way to force Anthea to like him, he still felt like it was the wrong thing to do.

And for some reason, he kept on thinking about Althea. She had always been there for him, in every stupid step that he took.

What haunted him most though was his conscience. If he proceeded with that plan, Anthea would most likely curse him for eternity. He felt guilty just by thinking about it.

To be honest, he's even thought about proceeding his engagement with Althea. It seemed the best option by far. And it was guaranteed that no one could get hurt.

Realization, however, dawned on him today.

He realized that he couldn't bear to lose Anthea. Moments ago, he felt like his heart was about to erupt if she got even more hurt.

Then he thought about his life at the Royal Palace without Anthea in it. He felt a burning sensation dance in his veins.

He finally realized that he couldn't take it.

All guilt was gone now. He had a firm decision as he realized this:

He could not bear a life without Anthea.


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53 (DECLARATION)

I couldn't go out for the next two weeks. Harold and Danny were firmly against it. I didn't mind though. I wanted some quiet time.

I was rushed to the hospital shortly after fainting. I hadn't lost that much blood, but the cut was deep.

The Denmark soldiers arrived after they saw the bandits. Harold and Danny managed to fight them back.

I stayed in the hospital for a few days. Danny and Harold watched over me. I slept all the time.

I woke up one time though because I heard Pamela sobbing so loudly on my lap. Harry, Tom, Dougie and Nicole came by as well to visit me. Harry was worried too.

I told Jessica, Jenny and Evangeline about what happened. They were outraged and nearly booked a ticket to Denmark. They would've gone if I hadn't insisted that they stay.

Yesterday was kind of awkward because Jacob called me.

I was a bit fine already and a bandage was wrapped around my neck. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Anthea. How are you?" I heard Jacob ask in a cheerful voice.

"Hi Jacob. I'm fine here," I replied, rubbing my neck gently.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt in any way?"

I nearly gasped, but I managed the self-control to stop myself. I'd give myself away if I did so.

Darn it. How come he had a feeling that I was hurt?

Well, he was accurate though. But I couldn't tell him because he'd flip and stress himself out. And I wouldn't want that.

"Um… Actually, I… I… cut my… neck a bit," I said.  
Alright. I felt guilty. So I'll tell him a bit about the incident, but I'll leave out all the gory details.

"You did whaat??" I heard Jacob's outburst and mom's "Jacob what's wrong?"

"Well," I said nervously as I held the phone. "We were at the forest… and I hit the branch."

I heard Jacob sigh. "Are you okay?"

I checked my neck. I was fine now, a bit. Except it itches now. Apart from that, I was able now.

"I'm fine now," I replied.

"Are you sure?' Jacob asked me once more.

Oh gosh. I felt guilty. I wanted to tell him everything, but then he's get so worried and he'd probably desert his job.

And I couldn't let him go and ruin his perfectly arranged life now. How was he going to support his and Alice's children in the future??

Well, at least my fingers were crossed. I was very much hoping that they'd end up marrying each other. I simply adored Alice. She was like the sister that I never had.

Anyway, the point is, Jacob should be focusing on his career now. Besides, I was fine already.

"Really, I'm fine Jacob," I insisted.

"Okay. If you say so, but sis, you can always come to me if you're in trouble. You know that. I'm here for you," Jacob said.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to use a Portkey just like in Harry Potter and transport back home. I wished that I could Apparate and go back home. I wish I had Floo Powder right now and there was a Floo network set up here. I wanted to run to Jacob, hug him, cry on his shoulder, and tell him everything that I've been through.

But I can't. I had to stay here. I haven't even totally convinced Harold to take up his throne, but I could tell that I was getting there.

I missed Jacob and every nerve of my brain whispered to me that I'd be foolish not to tell him.

But I had to do it.  
"Thanks Jacob. Thanks a lot. Sure I'll tell you," I replied and felt a lump drop in my neck.

"Okay. Bye sis. I gotta go. I love you," Jacob said.

Oh gosh. I wanted to bawl.

"Bye Jacob. I love you guys too," I replied.

I was feeling a bit homesick now. Oh well. At least I had Danny and the rest for company.

I was at the Palace now though. I was at the table, eating cereal and toast.

I heard Robyn coming into the room, holding three phones.

"Yes. Yes. Tomorrow."

"New York Times? Why, yes. It is tomorrow."

"Very pleased you could come. Denmark is happy to welcome the French president."

Whoa. She was taking a lot of calls.

Oh yeah. It seems that Harold's agreed to marry Althea. It's wonderful for both of them. Danny immediately eased up once he heard about it. He even considered apologizing to Harold.

I was happy too. things were finally going to patch up between them.

"Uuuughhh…" Harold moaned as he collapsed into his bed.

He was going to announce his engagement tomorrow. He was supposed to be engaged to Althea.

However, something inside him told him that he just couldn't forget about Anthea. He realized that a few weeks ago when Anthea got hurt. He realized that he couldn't bear to lose her.

Most of all, he just couldn't forget her.

All afternoon, he kept on thinking about that.

Would it really be worth it if her married Althea, even though he loved Anthea?

Danny and I sat down on our reserved table. I kissed him on the cheek as we saw each other.

We were at a fancy part. We saw a lot of celebrities here. We even met Kate Waldorf. She said that she was filming here in Denmark. Well, her film that was released just last week hit the box offices around the world. It nearly toppled Titanic. I watched it. It was epic.

Tom, Harry, Dougie, Pamela and Nicole were with us as well. We had a great time chatting. Pamela actually brought Rosanni with her. To be honest, Rosanni's behaviour has improved quite a lot.

The party was fun. There were fire eaters, a play presented by Kate Waldorf and even Blankside was here. There was also a performance by the prima ballerinas of Russia.

"Hello. We are proud to welcome you to this party. Now, I believe my brother, Prince Harold, has something to say," Cassidy said on the podium.

I saw Althea beam. Wow. I feel so happy for her.

Finally, Harold was going to make the right decision.

Harold was nervous as he made his way towards the podium. All eyes were on him as the spotlight focused on him.

'Do the right, rational thing,' he thought.

'What's the point of right when it sacrifices your happiness?' another thought argued.

He had been debating with himself whether to push through the engagement to Althea or not.

He scanned the expectant crowd. He looked at Althea, then at Anthea.  
Finally, he had made his decision. He reached the podium, cameras flashed as he did so.

He tapped the microphone. "I would like to announce my engagement to…"

All were silent.

"Anthea Stewart."

I stared in horror at Harold. What was he doing?

Did he just forget? Did he get so dizzy that he accidentally said Anthea Stewart? Was he pulling my leg???

"The bloody git!!" Danny said angrily, standing up.

"Danny!" Pamela tried to restrain him.

Oh no.

Harold. Please don't say that you're serious.

Harold cleared his throat. "Yes. I am serious. I am going to be married to Anthea Stewart."

Reporters began to bombard him with questions and cameras started flashing. Cassidy, Kurt and Klavier looked absolutely stunned.

I wondered how Althea felt.

I looked over at her table. To my surprise, she was smiling.

What was going on here??

Robyn passed by. I tugged on her sleeve.

"Robyn! Harold can't do this, can he??" I asked her.

Of course he can't. There was no way a Royal could marry someone who wasn't one.

I was expecting Robyn to nod and agree with me firmly.

To my dismay, she frowned. "I'm sorry. But he can. Royals are allowed to marry non-Royals. And I believe you cannot refuse him."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"You signed a contract saying you would not reject any offer of any of the main Royal bloodline."

Oh crud. The contract!!

I was pale. I didn't know what to do. I'd probably collapse.

Oh no. Harold!!

Harold smiled a bit after a few minutes. He descended from the podium.

Danny stood up, fists clenched. He looked ready for a fight.

"Danny—" I began to say but he suddenly began to rush towards Harold.

All of a sudden, he punched Harold. The crowd gasped.

"You lying scumbag!! How dare you steal my girlfriend??" Danny bellowed.

Harold held his face for a bit. Then he smirked. "Don't you mean my fiancé?"

Then he punched Danny. The two began to punch and wrestle each other. Eventually, they toppled to the ground.

"Danny! Harold!" I cried out as I approached them.

"Harry!" Cassidy cried out as she approached the two.

"Guards!!" Kurt commanded.

Very soon, huge men in suits yanked Danny away from Harold. Danny was trying to wriggle free from the grip of the two.

"Let me go!! I'm not yet done with this git!!" Danny protested. He had bruises on his face.

"Danny! Let go of him!" I said, punching the guards.

However, it was just the same as pounding one's fists uselessly on a brick wall.

Danny looked at me. "Anthea, I swear I will fix this. I'll get you back."

"D-Danny?" I said, crying now.

Things were wrong. They were awful.

The guards steered him awful.

He gave me one last feeble smile. "I'll find a way. I love you."

"I… I love you too," I could only reply.

Pretty soon, Danny was gone from our view. I looked around. Pamela and the rest have been ushered away as well.

Harold was being tended to. Cassidy, Kurt, Klavier and Robyn were surrounding him.

I took a deep breath. I walked towards Harold. He looked up. I frowned at him.

I was so angry. How could he do this to me?

I was shaking and still crying.

Before I could stop myself, I slapped Harold hard in the face. I had injected all of my hate in that slap.

I threw him a look that reflected all of my hatred. I didn't say anything. The look said it all.

People gasped and cameras flashed.

I cried. I wiped my tears and ran back to the castle. My feet pounded hard against the floor. I nearly hit a vase as I rushed. I went up the stairs quickly.

When I got to my room, I banged the doors closed and locked it. I wanted to be alone.

I lunged myself at the bed. I hugged my pillow and cried so much.

I had never cried this much in my life before.


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54 (OYSTERS)

"Anthea, open the door."

"No. I hate you."

"Alright. That was not a smart move, but you do need to eat."

"I don't want to eat."

"You may not want to, but you need to."

"All that I need now is to get away from you!!!"

Harold and I had been arguing for the past twenty minutes. It was ten in the morning, and I refused to take my breakfast. Most of all, I refused to see Harold.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

I heard him sigh. "You can't do anything. We're already engaged. Plus, you signed the contract."

I felt like my heart plunge into the depths of an endless pit.

There was no escaping now… I was trapped. I was bound because if that stupid contract that I stupidly signed.

I started crying again. I buried my face into my pillow.

Danny… Danny… I wish you were here… I want to be with you. I want you to tell me that everything'll be okay.

Suddenly, I heard another voice clear its throat.

"Eh-hem. Miss Anthea. If you do not follow Prince Harold's orders, I'm afraid we will implement one of the consequences. I shall call and declare that Denmark will cut all communications with it," a cold, male voice said.

"Tim, that wasn't necessary," Harold complained.

"I'm afraid that she is unwilling to cooperate unless she sees reality."

Oh crud. That was one of the conditions.

With a heavy sigh, I stood up. I reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

Harold was grinning sheepishly at me. "Hey. Good morning."

I only frowned in reply. He was carrying a tray but it was covered.

A man with sleek silver hair and narrow-rimmed glasses in a smart suit stood next to him. He looked scary, like he might chew my head off if I ever defied him.

Tim pulled out a handkerchief and covered my eyes with it.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I want to surprise you. I cooked the food myself. Just guess what it is," Harold said excitedly.

I crossed my arms.

"Alright. Open wide," Harold instructed.

Grudgingly, I did so. Harold gently placed the spoon in my mouth and I began chewing the food.

Mm… Not bad at all… Kind of yummy… Is it…

Oh no…

Don't tell me it's---

"H-Harry, exactly what did you cook?" I asked him.

"Oysters. They're my specialty," he replied.

I flailed my arms in panic. "But I'm extremely allergic to oysters!!!"

"You are?!?"

All of a sudden, I felt like I couldn't breathe. A certain numbness took over and I fainted.

Darn oysters.

I woke up.

Jeez. I was in a hospital again.

An IV's been attached to my arm and I could hear people walking outside.

I looked at the clock. It was already two in the afternoon.

I scanned the place. Chair… Television… Food… Table…

Huh. I guess I was alone.

I closed my eyes. At least I could be away from my problems for a while. Just me and silence…

All of a sudden, the door clicked open.

I bolted upright and opened my eyes.

"Danny!" I gasped as I saw him enter.

He was grinning at me. "Hey. I missed you."

He approached me and hugged me. I had never been so glad in my life before.

"Danny… Everything's been wrong… I don't know what to do," I said miserably as I held him close to me.

He stroked my hair. " I know. I stupid Harold. I swear I'll break his neck."

"Danny, I'm just glad you're here. At least things have turned around for a bit…"

"Of course. I couldn't stand being away from you…"

I smiled.

He pulled away and grinned at me. "So, what do you say to an escape from this joint?"

Oh my gosh! I can't believe Danny and I were escaping!'

We were out of the hospital now and I saw a black Porsche waiting for us outside. I was wearing a disguise consisting of a blond wig, a trench coat, and sunglasses.

"It's my car," Danny grinned as he took out his car keys and opened the car.

"Cool!" I said excitedly. I always did adore Porsches. This one especially, since it was black.

I hopped inside the passenger's seat and fastened my seatbelt. Danny got in and revved the engine.

"So, where are we going?" I asked Danny enthusiastically.

"Oh. Quite a few," Danny replied.

We toured around Denmark a bit. I've managed to visit the Kronborg Castle. It was a very, very wonderful place. I felt like being pulled back into the Renaissance Period.

We visited a few cathedrals as well, like the Rosilde Cathedral. It was very wonderful.

We were now walking in a park, licking ice cream cones. The sun was shining brightly and I felt like everything had finally turned around.

"Danny, I'm so glad to be away from everything," I said as I grabbed Danny's arm.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you feel that way. I was really—"

All of a sudden, he turned pale and was silent. I looked at where he was looking at and realized why he looked that way.

The palace guards were here!!

There were two of them, but both were intimidating. One was already asking an old lady about a photograph that he was holding. I gasped as I saw whose picture it was.

It was mine.

They were after me!  
Suddenly, one man looked at our direction. He began whispering something to his companion.

"Let's run," Danny said as he held my hand.

I nodded.

"On the count of three… One… Two… Three!" Danny said and we both ran.

I exerted every ounce of energy that I had and channelled it to my feet which were sprinting so fast now.

I could see that the two bodyguards were after us as well.

We were out of the park now. I was getting tired, but I knew that I couldn't stop.

We reached an alleyway in the city.

There was a fork in the road. It was either left or right.

"Left or right?" I asked.

We heard heavy footsteps pounding against the pavement.

"Left!" Danny said and we turned left.

We continued running, not wasting any time to stop or even catch a breath.

We suddenly reached a dead end. Oh no. Oh no.

We still heard those footsteps.

"Danny!" I cried out in a panicked voice.

What were we going to do now??

Suddenly, a door opened behind us.

A short, white-haired man with thick glasses was looking at us.

"Come in!" he said hurriedly.

We nodded, grateful for this convenient yet odd turn of events. We weren't going to get caught after all."

I stumbled inside. The old man locked the door.  
Danny held me close to him as we backed into a corner. I didn't make a sound for fear of being found out.

We heard heavy footsteps. The old man peered outside. The two bodyguards were outside now. I gasped and Danny made a 'ssh' sound.

Finally, the two decided to move along. We waited for a few more seconds.

After waiting, the coast was finally clear.

The old man turned to us and smiled. "Good thing you weren't caught. I could see that you two were trying to escape. I'm Kevin Rockwell, by the way. I own this Rockwell restaurant."

"Thank you. Thanks a lot, really," Danny said.

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Well, let's get you inside shall we?" Kevin said.

I was amazed. It's as if this man came out of nowhere just to save us. Nevertheless, I was grateful.

We passed by the kitchen which was filled with chefs stirring soups, chopping spring onions and adding some spices to the concoction. Everything smelled good.

Danny held me by the waist as we walked.

We passed through a set of double doors and entered the restaurant.

The whole place was packed and it was lively. There were push chairs everywhere and a pretty chandelier hung from the ceiling. Waiters were almost everywhere, taking people's orders.

Wow. This must be a really popular joint.

A woman with silver hair approached us. She may look old but she still had those beautiful features that she must have had when she was younger.

She was wearing an apron and her hair was in a bun. She approached us.

"Kevin, what's going on?" she asked Kevin.

"My dear. They were just being chased by the palace guards. You know, the two who we saw last night on television," Kevin explained.  
Oh my gosh. The incident last night was aired on national television?

"Oh dear! You were those two! No wonder. Well, we'll take care of you dears. Don't worry. Would you like a cup of tea?" the woman asked.

Oh no… National television… This would be a scandal for Harold.

I nodded slowly. "Um… Yes… Tea would be lovely."


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55 (DIARY)

"I am disappointed in you!! How could you choose Anthea over Althea??" Kurt roared.

Harold was sitting on a couch, looking at his feet. He was pretending that he didn't hear every angry word that Kurt threw at him.

"Kurt, calm down," Klavier tried to soothe him.

"Calm down?? How could I calm down?? He's caused a fiasco!! It's all over the papers and on television!! Harold! Do you understand the gravity of your actions??"

Harold stood up. He couldn't take this anymore. "You think I don't?!?"

"Then why are you being so reckless?!" Kurt yelled back.

"I'm not reckless!! For once in my life I'm actually doing something that I really loved! I guess following the rules was simple for you. But I'm not like you Kurt! I want to follow what I want because that's what's important."

Kurt was silent for a while. Klavier only shut up, fearing that he might cause damage if he spoke up.

"Kurt, do you understand? I've been trained all my life to follow the rules. Because of that, I never got to play with kids my age, I never got to see the concert of my favourite band who were always playing in Denmark, and I never got to choose who I'd like to spend the rest of my life with! Well, I'm fighting for my rights now. Yeah I'm reckless, but I'm not foolish," Harold fumed.

Harold was breathing heavily. He had let out all of his bottled up feelings.

It felt… good actually.

Kurt sighed. "Have you been feeling like that always?"

"Y-yes. I have," Harold replied, a little shocked by his reaction. He was expecting Kurt to yell back at him or something.

"Well, then… I'm sorry."

Harold froze.

Did he hear that right?

Kurt said 'I'm sorry.'

"What did you say?" Harold asked.

"I said I was sorry. You're right. You should fight for your rights. I'm proud of you, you know. You're tough. I wish I had stood up for my rights as well. Father was always telling me what to do, but I never complained even if I was hurt. I wish I'd been like you," Kurt replied.

"Really?"

"Yes… I see it now. Well, I understand now. Harold, I'm sorry for what you've been through for the past few years. I should've heard you out. I should've been more of a brother to you than a king."

Harold was stunned. For once, Kurt actually heard him out. Maybe he should've had this conversation with him before rather than running away.

"Harry, we may be royals, but we're humans too. We shouldn't give up what we want," Kurt said gently.

Harold was glad. He felt kind of guilty for always resenting Kurt. He was nice after all.

"Do you really love Anthea?" Kurt asked him.

"Of course. No doubt about it," Harold replied firmly.

He loved Anthea. He wanted her to be his wife and they'd stay here in Denmark. He was willing to stay if Anthea would be with him. And Kurt knew that.

"Well, then. Read this," Kurt said and threw a pink notebook at Harold. Harold caught it.

It looked like a diary.

"You've been snooping through her stuff?" Harold asked.

Kurt turned a bit red and smiled sheepishly. "She left it on the table wide open. I couldn't resist. It's her diary. I think you'll come to the wise decision after you read that."

Harold looked at it, wondering what Kurt meant.

Anyway, he was going to check it out.

"Sure. I'll read it," Harold said.

As Harold flipped through the pages of the diary, he felt ashamed of himself.

'Today, Danny actually carried me after I twisted my ankle. That was really sweet.'

That made a lump settle in his throat.

'Danny was sweet enough to let me sleep on his shoulder for the whole night. I'm glad he's the one I'm stuck with in the cabin. Oh gosh. I think I'm over Harry because of him.'

That made his stomach do a back flip.

He closed the notebook shut for a while.

He rubbed his temples. He realized that he was doing the wrong thins.

Anthea seems so happy with Danny. She sounded like she never wanted to leace him. Her diary always had an entry that mentioned him.

He had always ignored this fact. He refused to believe it.

Now though, he couldn't deny it anymore. This was the truth.

She loved Danny, not him.

He stood up and went towards a wall. He took a deep breath and pounded his fists on the wall. He let out a cry of frustration before letting a teardrop slide down his cheek.

Life was unfair.

Suddenly, the door clicked open. Harold got a grip on himself.

"Harry?" Althea's voice asked.

Harold turned around.

Althea was there, dressed in a cute blouse and a skirt. She had a concerned expression on her face. "Harry, is anything wrong?"

Why was she here? Shouldn't she hate him for cancelling the engagement? For letting her down?  
Why was she still being so nice to him like he had always treated her right?

He didn't deserve this.

"Harry?" she said again and approached him.

"I'm fine," Harold said, though his voice told the opposite.

"You're not fine. I know that," Althea argued. "Tell me. You know I'm here for you."

She was right. He couldn't take this anymore. Maybe she would listen.

"Let's sit down and I'll tell you," Harold gave in.

The two sat down on the bed and Harold began explaining why he was so angry; how guilty he felt for pushing Anthea against her will and how he had been deaf to what she's been telling him all along. Most of all, he told Althea how frustrated he was that he wasn't there first. It was downright unfair.

Althea listened patiently, not saying a word so as not to interrupt Harold. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to listen to Harold, to help him let it all out.

Finally, Harold had finished explaining his story. He felt relieved, like a huge weight has been taken from his shoulders. He didn't have that feeling that seemed to drag him down.

He felt liberated.

"Harry…" Althea began to say when she suddenly hugged him.

Harold felt shocked. He hadn't expected this, but it was a nice feeling.

"Harry… You've been through a lot… I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you. I should've been there," Althea said, as if it was her fault.

'It's not your fault… Don't be sorry,' Harold thought.

She was nothing but good. She'd always been there for him. She was ready to listen to his tiring and restless rants, as if she desired nothing more than to spend time with him.

He, on the other hand, had been letting her down from time to time. She deserved a better guy.

Yet here she was, completely and probably perpetually devoted to him.

Althea Vanderwolf was an odd creature indeed.

Althea pulled away from him and smiled. An idea had just come to her mind.

"What're you thinking?" Harold asked.

"So, what do you say to an escape from this joint?" she grinned at him.


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56 (CHILDHOOD OF ROYALS)

"It's still here!!" Althea giggled as she sat on a swing. She began rocking back and forth on her heels.

Harold sighed. "It's only a swing you know."

Althea held up her hand and made a 'tut, tut' sound. "It's not 'a' swing. It's 'the' swing that I always sat on when I was in kindergarten. So it has sentimental value. Right Wilma?"

Harold let out a snort as Althea tapped on the swing. "You actually named it? And you named it… 'Wilma?'"

Althea flushed. "Yes! Okay. I was a pretty crazy kid. I named everything you know. I named my pencil Phil, I named my desk Pedro, and I named my eraser Mufasa."

Harold let out a louder snort this time.

She was simply too much! Honestly, 'Mufasa'?

"Mu-fa-sa?" Harold echoed, still laughing hard.

Althea laughed. "What? I loved 'Lion King' back then!"

"Oh dear. You were crazy."

The two laughed. The things she did when she was still a gullible little schmuck.

They were back at their old school called 'The Denmark Royal School.' It was a school where only children of elite families could go.

It was very nice though, it had everything. And the quality of education was excellent. Plus, they both had a blast here.

"Ooh! Let's go inside our old classroom!" Althea suddenly said and bounded off her seat. She clasped her hand on Harold's.

"Oof!" Harold said as Althea dragged him towards the old building.

As they entered the corridors, Harold felt that nothing had changed.

He was kind of happy though. He loved the school the way it was. There wasn't anything left to repair.  
They reached the classroom with '2nd Grade A' on it.

"Ooh! Our first classroom together!" Althea squealed in delight.

Harold smiled too. He remembered the first day of class. They were seatmates and they were arguing over a pencil. They both wanted it since it was red. Their teacher had to give them a time out for their bickering. But when they were given the punishment, they said sorry to each other and went back to being friends.

After all, what would they do if they were apart from each other?

They entered the vacant classroom. The tiny chairs were still there, the toys were still here, and the vandalized desks were still in shape (well, minus all of the marking etched into them).

Harold suddenly saw one toy on the shelf. He went towards it and grabbed it.

He smiled. It was his favourite toy before. It was Buzz Lightyear.

He pressed a button and it lit up.

Harold chuckled. "I can't believe it's still here."

"To infinity and beyond," Althea chuckled.

This was fun. Who knew a visit to an old school could actually lighten up Harold's mood so much. The place worked wonders for him.

"Yes! My writing's still here!" Althea said as she ran her fingers through one desk.

Harold went with her. He tried figuring out what Althea had carved there a long time ago.

It was hard though. The drawing seemed like… well, cacography was the most accurate way to describe it.

Harold pondered some more. He finally came up with the answer that he thought was most likely. "It was an elephant right?"

Althea frowned and pouted. She crossed her arms. "It's not an elephant. It's a ladybug."

"What? Since when did ladybugs have tusks?" Harold asked.

Althea rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever. Look. Your name's still here."  
Harold took a better look at it, examining it carefully.

It was an untidy scrawl. Btu he managed to make out 'Harrold' from it.

"Oh yeah. You always misspelled my name," Harold said.

"Yeah I did. I always spelled it with two r's. I only found out in fourth grade when Stephen pointed it out to me," Althea agreed. "How come you never told me?"

"You never asked," Harold chuckled.

Althea got a hold of one stuffed toy and hurled it at him. "Whatever Harry!!"

Harold chuckled once more.

He suddenly noticed a small compartment inside Althea's desk. He opened it. Althea gasped.

"What's wrong?" Harold asked.

"Nothing. Continue," Althea said, giving out a nervous laugh.

'Oookay', Harold thought.

He suddenly noticed a hole, and that the compartment seemed to have little space in it.

He inserted his pointer finger inside the hole and pulled it.

It was a false bottom.

"Harold! Please! Don't read them!" Althea pleaded as the hidden compartment revealed a large pile of letters.

"Why not?" Harold asked.

"Well… Because… I… You…" Althea began to say but then sighed. "Fine. I guess it's time you found out."

Harold looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. He began picking up a few letters and reading what was on it.

He turned to Althea. "These are all… addressed to me?"

Althea nodded bashfully. "Er… Yeah. They are. Those are the ones I never got to send to you on Valentine's Day…"

Harold counted the letter. There were eight.

Eight Valentine's Day with him not knowing that Althea had been trying to tell him how she felt.

"I… put it in that desk. I hid it there. Then I'd come back here. Sort of my container. No one figured out anyway," Althea smiled.

Harold stared in amazement as he looked at the letters. Did she really do these?

"Keep them. I've always wanted you to read them," Althea smiled at him.

Harold smiled and stuffed the letters into his bag carefully. He'd be sure to read them.

"Thanks Althea, really. These mean a lot to me," Harold said sincerely.

"Sure thing," Althea replied.

The two grinned at each other and for a moment, Harold felt a flicker of attraction towards Althea.

He never knew she cared so much about him. Or maybe he was just too blind. Either way, how could he have not seen this?

"Ooh! Our yearbook's here!" Althea exclaimed as she approached a bookshelf and pulled out a yearbook.

She placed it on a desk and began flipping through the glossy pages.

She smiled. "Look Harry! You were cute here!"

She pointed to a picture where there was a young Harold in the picture. He was grinning and a tooth in the middle was missing.

"Oh yeah, I just lost my tooth there," Harold grinned.

Althea flipped through the pages once more. "Ooh! It's me! And my hair was in pigtails!"

A picture of a blond-haired girl in pigtails was on the page.

"You were adorable," Harold smiled as he pointed to the page.

"Thanks," Althea grinned.

Suddenly, she wrinkled her nose as he saw a picture of a brown-haired girl.

"Amanda Stellar…" she muttered, all sweetness draining from her voice.

"Oh yeah. She was an awful stalker," Harold said as he remembered how Amanda Stellar used to follow him around.

Althea wrinkled her nose once more. She held out her hand. "You got a pen?"

Harold rummaged through his bag and pulled out a red pentel pen. "Only a pentel pen."

Althea smiled. "Even better."

She took the pen and popped the cap open. She began fiddling it with her hands and her eyebrows were scrunched up.

"Exactly what are you planning to do?" Harold asked, though he already had a hunch what she was about to do.

"I am going to practice my art skills," Althea grinned.

Translation: she was going to draw on Amanda's picture.

Althea began drawing a moustache on Amanda's face. Then she began scribbling horns on her head. She placed a tail at the back. She crossed x marks on Amanda's eyes.

Harold laughed hard. "Althea!! How could you? What if someone sees that?"

"Well… I've been waiting to get revenge. I sooo hated her before. Besides, they won't know it's me," Althea grinned evilly as she continued desecrating the picture.

Harold laughed, thinking how cute Althea was. He was lucky to have her.

And for a few seconds, he thought that he might actually learn to love Althea after all.


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57 (THE SWING'S STORY)

Where was I?

I was sitting on a chair. There was a tea cup and a saucer in front of me.

I was wearing a dress made (oddly) out of M and M's. I was wearing dangling earrings, high cut boots, and about a dozen bangles clicking on my wrist.

Suddenly, I gasped as I saw who was approaching me.

I rubbed my eyes.

I opened them.

Oh my. Was I actually seeing right?

Is that really Johnny Depp?

It looked like he had just come from the set of Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Where'd you stash the treasure?" he asked, pulling out a Swiss army knife.

I stared at him. "Johnny Depp said what??"

Suddenly, he pounded his fists on the table. The teacup and saucer clattered.

"Where'd you hide the Crystal Skull??" he demanded.

Crystal Skull?? Wasn't that-? Hey. There's nothing like that in Pirates of the Caribbean!! That was Indiana Jones!!

All of a sudden, a leather-gloved hand was on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Heath Ledger in his Joker get-up.

What was going on?

Heath gave me a toothy grin. "Why so serious?"

I screamed and scrambled out of my chair.

Okay. These two were like my favourite actors but this is just getting freaky!!

I ran out of my chair, getting away from the two. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

I saw that it was Shia Labeouf.

"What?" I asked, very confused by now.

"We have to go!!" Shia said in a panicked voice.

"Go where???"

"Out of here!!"

He grabbed my arm and began yanking me away. Where was he taking me? And this is making no sense at all!

Suddenly, he stopped. And I found myself gazing into a dark and seemingly endless pit.

I gulped. "We are not jumping there, are we?"

Shia grinned. "Of course not. You're the one jumping!"

All of a sudden, he pushed me and I stumbled. I lost my balance and fell into the pit. I screamed as I was shrouded in darkness.

Was I even going to land?

I hit something with a loud thud.

"Ow…" I moaned as I opened my eyes.

I wasn't in a pit. In fact, I was in a bedroom. The curtains were open and sunlight was streaming through the windows.

What a horrid dream.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard Danny ask.

Danny? What's he doing here?

"Danny?" I asked.

I realized that I had landed on him. I was resting on his chest and he was lying on his back.

I immediately got off. "Danny! I am so sorry!"

He sat up and I heard his neck crick. "I'm fine. I didn't expect that you'd fall down from the bed."

I looked up. I slept in a double deck bed. Of course, I took the top part; like I always did.

I must've fallen down when I was still having that awful dream.

"Danny, what were you doing here?" I asked.

Danny slept in a different room. Kevin and is wife Jamie were generous enough to let us stay at their home which was near to the beach.

Danny smiled and held a sketchpad and a pencil in his hand. "Well… I was going to surprise you after breakfast. I was already here about forty-five minutes ago. I was planning to sketch your face then give it to you."

I smiled, feeling very touched. "Oh my gosh. Really Danny?"

He nodded. "Yup. I was done before you fell down."

I reached out my hand. "Can I see?"

He agreed and handed me the sketchpad.

I flipped through it and saw a picture of me sleeping. I had a smile on my face and my hair was messy yet nice curls.

Danny managed to draw every single detail beautifully.

"You had a very good angle when you were sleeping by the way," Danny grinned.

I loved the picture. I loved Danny. I loved this day.

"Thanks Danny," I said and pecked him on the cheek.

"Sure thing," he replied.

We decided to head down for breakfast. Last night, Jamie and Kevin explained to us the incident. It was on television and it did cause quite a commotion around town. Now everyone doesn't believe in Harold or the royal family. It was horrible. Anyway, I planned to just stay away for a while. At least until Harold comes to his senses and starts cancelling the wedding.

We decided to head downstairs for breakfast.

As I went down the flight of stairs, I looked at one portrait to the right.

There was a beautiful couple. The mad had short brown hair, brown eyes and a killer smile. He was wearing a tuxedo. The woman on the right was wearing an elegant wedding dress. She had long, strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and thin lips.

Judging by the portrait, this was taken on their wedding day.

I saw writing on it. I read it:

'K. Rockwell and J. Andrews.'

Wait a second.

That rang a bell. It seemed so familiar.

"Danny, you know this?" I asked him.

He looked at the portrait as well. He raised an eyebrow.

"I do. Remember the swing during the party? The time you had to escape from Jacob?" he asked.

I racked my brains for that piece of memory.

Oh! Now I remember! There was a swing there that had K. Rockwell and J. Andrews on it!

Whoa! So this means that…

We're actually with these people now?

"Wow," was all that I could say.

I couldn't believe that they were still together.

That was just… wow.

"I know. Nice, isn't it?" Danny smiled.

We were downstairs. Kevin and Jamie were already at the kitchen. We sat down. Jamie served us pancakes after a warm good morning.

"Jamie, did you two happen to etch your names into a swing?" I asked her.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Oh? How did you know?"

Danny smiled. "I have that swing."

Kevin pulled up a chair and sat on it. He propped an arm under his chin. "Really?"

We told them everything. How that swing was in mint condition, how the writings were still there.

The two were surprised that it was still there. They told us that they were just naughty teenagers who carved that when it was in an antique store.

Jamie chuckled. "Oh my gosh. It does pay to be naughty."

"I know," Kevin agreed.

"I see that you two have deep sincerity towards each other. That's nice. It'll hold your relationship," Jamie said.

Danny and I smiled. He squeezed my hand.

"Anthea, I hope that things get sorted between you and Prince Harold," Kevin said, his voice layered with concern.

I felt like a stone dropped itself in my stomach a I realized that I was about to get married.

I don't want that… I want to be with Danny…

"We'll find a way," Danny said firmly.

Kevin smiled. "I like you. You don't give up."

"Of course. I love her, that's why," Danny replied and smiled at me.

I gave out a huge sigh and placed my head on Danny's shoulder.

He's right. We will find a way.


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58 (DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME?)

Harold woke up. He sat up and scratched his head. He let out a nice long yawn before plunging back into his cozy have on feather-stuffed pillows.

He had a really nice day yesterday. It was really fun hanging out with Althea; watching her be all goofy and vandalizing the face of an old stalker. He had never seen her like this before. It was a change. But it was a refreshing change.

Right now, he seemed charmed by her. It was no wonder that princes from all over the world came to see her.

He smiled. He should hang out with her more often.

He suddenly saw a spider on the ceiling.

"Huh. Anthea hates spiders," he muttered.

All of a sudden, he felt confused. Did he still like Anthea? Sure Althea was great and wonderful but he couldn't forget about Anthea.

Where was she anyway? He was happy that she'd be safe. He tried looking for her himself but he had been halted by the guards.

He groaned, not completely sure of his feelings.

And to make matters worse, the wedding was tomorrow. They were confident though that they'll get back Anthea.

Robyn was too ecstatic and arranged everything. Who knew she could pull off a wedding in a few days' time? She's one superwoman.

He had to decide fast.

Althea or Anthea?

Althea or Anthea?

Althea or Anthea?

"Oh sod it!" he muttered and decided to just go back to sleep. Thinking about the two just gave him a sore headache.

I laughed. "Danny!! I think I'll fall down!!"

"Come on! You can do it. And we need to get that Frisbee back," Danny managed to say as he carried me on his shoulder, hoisting me up.

"Okay. If you say so."

I tried reaching out for the Frisbee that was stuck on an apple tree. We were playing with it until I accidentally threw it towards the tree, making it disappear within the green leaves.

I finally managed to reach for it. I grabbed the yellow disc and held it, as if it were a shiny trophy from the Olympics.

"Got it!" I said, grinning triumphantly.

"Good," Danny replied.

"You want some apples?"

"Sure thing."

I began shaking the branch of the tree, trying to make the apples fall.

One fell.

It landed on Danny's head though.

"Ouch," Danny said and chuckled.

"Oops! Sorry Danny!" I apologized.

It was nice of him to carry me on his shoulders. I must be pretty heavy though.

"Danny, why don't you put me down?" I asked him.

"You sure?" he replied.

"Positive."

He nodded and gently put me down. I landed lightly on my feet.

"Thanks," I grinned.

He smiled.

All of a sudden, he went near me. I looked at him. He had a sort of sad expression on his face.

"Danny, what's wrong?" I asked him, a worried tone to my voice.

It's been a long time since I've seen him looking like this.

He began to hug me. I felt surprised, but I understood.

As he hugged me, I could feel what he was feeling inside.

He felt scared.

"I'm afraid… that I'll lose you. You can't do anything about the contract… And what if you do get married?" he whispered, a slight tremor in his voice.

I felt scared too. I didn't want to get married to Harold. I don't think that I could live with that. I loved Danny. I can't be with Harold. I couldn't do it.

But could I do anything? The contract was the chain that held me, and I don't think I'll be able to find its weakest link.

It was inescapable, inevitable.

And I hated that.

"It's my fault… If I hadn't signed that… If I had read it more carefully..." I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Ssh… It's not your fault. It can happen to anyone of us. I'll find a way for us," Danny said.

"You will Danny?"

He pulled away, smiled and wiped a tear trickling down my cheek. "Of course I will. I love you. And I'm not about to let you go."

I hugged him. I didn't want to let him go. "Danny, I love you too. I just wish this hadn't happened."

"I know," he said. "We'll find a way. I promise."  
He smiled at me. Then his lips were gently pressed against mine. I kissed him back. His hands stroked my hair as I pulled him towards me.

After that, I sighed and hugged him. He chuckled and continued stroking my hair.

All of a sudden, we heard something click.

"We have the runaways. I repeat. We have the runaways," a cool female voice said.

I froze. My skin pricked.

Oh no. They found us!

Danny refused to let me go. "You can't have her."

"I'm afraid I have to," the female voice said and struck Danny's back.

Danny fell down and released me. He winced in pain as he was kneeling on the ground.

"Danny!" I screamed.

Two men began dragging Danny, pulling him firmly by the arms. Danny flailed and flailed, but he couldn't escape at all. The two gorillas were just too big for him.

I began to run towards him but a pair of arms caught me and stopped me before I was even a few meters away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" a sharp voice said behind me.

"Let me go!!" I said irritably.

Suddenly, he placed a handkerchief over my mouth.

I inhaled it.

I began to feel dizzy and I could see swirls, stars and planets.

"D-Danny?" was all I managed to croak out before finally becoming unconscious.


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59 (ESCAPE ATTEMPT)

I looked at the gorgeous diamond ring on my finger.

A tear trickled down my cheek.

I looked at the immaculate white wedding gown that any bride would want.

I sniffed.

I looked at the pile of gifts in front of me, all elegantly wrapped and fit for a princess.

I bawled.

If any bride were in my shoes, they'd be jumping with joy. I think some would even go crazy and dance in the streets.

But not me. No. I was absolutely depressed. I was not happy in any way.

I didn't want to be married to someone that I didn't love. I was against it, and I would have never agreed to it.

But I couldn't refuse. I signed that accursed contract. Right now, I wanted to obliterate the judicial system.

But I couldn't do that.

So here I was, crying. It's funny, brides cry after they get married. And I was mourning even before the ceremony started.

I can't believe it. I'm actually getting married.

I pouted.

I didn't want this! I wanted to be with Danny. How could Harold do this to me?

Speaking of Harold, I haven't seen so much as a glimpse of him all day. He was busy with fixing other stuff.

If I do see him, I'm going to give him a nice strong slap on his face; so strong, it'll knock his teeth off.

I couldn't find a way out of this. I felt hopeless. I felt shrouded in darkness and I don't know if I could find the way out.

I sighed.

All of a sudden, the door clicked open.

I hurriedly grabbed a box of tissues and began dabbing my eyes.

I didn't want anyone to see me in this distressed state.

To my surprise, Pamela's head popped out from the door.

"Come on!" she hissed.

I froze for a few seconds.

Was this really happening?

"What?" I asked her.

"No more questions! We're busting you out. Harry, Tom and Dougie are distracting the guards. And so is Nicole. We have to get out pronto," Pamela said.

I immediately stood up and quietly went outside with her.

I can't believe I'm breaking free.

Pamela held me by the hand, leading me. So far, the vicinity was empty. Not a single guard was patrolling.

That was good.

My heart pounded as we went from one place to another, trying our very best not to get caught.

One false move and every single ounce of hope would vanish in an instant.

Finally, we were at the entrance now. The door leading to the outside seemed like a beacon of freedom to me.

I was going to be free! I was actually going to be released!

However, my rejoicing was cut short as a man placed his arm on my and Pamela's shoulders.

"Where are you two going?" he asked in a scary tone.

Oh crud!! Why did this have to happen???

Pamela suddenly bit the man's hand.

The man yelped in pain. We scrambled to get out. However, we were blocked by two men.

I wanted to cry. How could they do this to me?!?

Pamela struggled hard to let us through but the two men pushed her out.

I cried again. There goes my last chance.

I sighed and had to raise my white flag.

It was over.

I was getting married to Harold.

I retreated to my quarters after the guards dragged me up. They shooed Pamela out too. The bodyguards were now trailing me as if I would commit another escape attempt.

I had never felt so awful before.

"Darn it! They caught us!" Pamela groaned as she went to Danny, Tom, Harry, Dougie and Nicole. They were outside the palace gates now.

"It's freaking wrong," Harry said heatedly.

"He's a git," Dougie added bitterly.

"I'd knock his lights off," Tom muttered.

They tried rescuing Anthea, but it was a failure. And Danny was getting more and more desperate.

What could he do? He couldn't think clearly anymore.

All of a sudden, an idea popped into his mind. He was reluctant though if she would agree.  
But he had to agree, for Anthea's sake. Then Danny would try his best to stop the wedding too.

He dialled a number on Tom's phone.

"Hello?" a voice asked him.

Danny took a deep breath. "Hello. Althea, can you help us?"


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60 (FINALE)

The bride got out of the limousine, her face covered in a thick veil; a veil so thick you could only make out the faintest outlines of her face.

She was clad in the most beautiful wedding gown. All eyes were entirely focused on her as she began to slowly make her way towards the altar.

A few cameras flashed as she walked slowly.

The spectators were quite shocked by this turn of events, but they seemed to agree that it was fine nonetheless.

"This is crazy," the bride breathed as she continues walking.

Harold was waiting for her. He had a nervous smile on his face. The kind that most grooms do before they were seconds away from the ceremony.

However, he wasn't nervous because of the marital ceremony.

He was worried because he was pondering whether or not he had made the right choice.

Months ago, he was very sure of how he felt. He was rooted on the decision, and it was as if no one could sway him.

Now however, things were different. And not only that, he thought that it would be selfish to Anthea and Danny If he continued with this.

He could learn to love Althea, couldn't he?

But does he still love Anthea. He couldn't forget about her.

He was so entangled now by those thoughts.

He had to make a decision though. He and Anthea were only seconds away from being husband and wife.

He scanned the crowd, looking for Althea.

He saw that she wasn't here.

He gave a small laugh.

Of course. Why should she be here? It would only cause her more pain if she saw the two of them getting married.

It was sad though, because the two promised each other that they'd be there for each other on their wedding day. Althea would be Harold's maid of honour and Harold would be Althea's best man.

It seems that they would have to break that promise now.

The bride approached the altar now. The priest was smiling at them as he began fixing glasses.

Harold was worried. He was seriously considering whether to cancel the wedding or not. But that would be very drastic move to make. Not to mention that the newspaper would certainly make a laughing stock of him.

But could he really put up with this? Would he be willing to let this continue for the rest of his life? What if he regretted this in the end and it would be too late to repair it?

'Crud. Crud. Crud,' was all Harold could say in his mind.

This was turning out into a disaster. But he still couldn't decide.

The ceremony started, and Harold was disturbed throughout the whole time.

Anthea hadn't said a word to him. In fact, she looked as if she were avoiding his gaze. He suspected that she hated him so much now that she could barely look at him.

That hurt him deep. He didn't want her to feel so repulsed by him.

Yet he couldn't help but blame himself. After all, he didn't listen to her no matter how much she had been pleading.

"Aachoo!" Anthea suddenly sneezed.

The priest stopped in the middle of his reading. Everyone turned to look at her. Some had disapproving looks on their faces. The elder women had frosty expressions on their faces.

Harold looked at Anthea incredulously. What the heck was she doing?

"Oh… Sorry… Can I have a tissue?" Anthea said in a slow voice.

The whole Church was still.

Harold wondered even more.

Anthea's voice seems… different in a way. But maybe he was just too dizzy because he was so nervous. And now he was imagining things.

Yes. That was the answer.

The ceremony went longer as someone brought Anthea a tissue.

"Thank you," Anthea said after blowing her nose.

She held the piece of tissue tight on her hand.

"Go on," Anthea sniffed.

The priest gave one sharp look and began reading once more.

Suddenly, the doors of the Church opened. Everyone turned to look at yet another distraction.

"What the--?" Harold heard Anthea hiss.

They all looked to see who it was.

It was Danny.

He looked tired and he was gasping. He ran towards the altar.

"Stop!!" he bellowed.

Everyone gasped, absolutely scandalized. Reporters began clicking on their cameras and jotting down notes furiously into their notebooks.

"What now?!" Kurt bellowed and Klavier and Cassidy had to restrain him.

Guard began appearing and they blocked Danny's way.

Danny moved from one place to another, trying to find a way past the human wall that was in front of him.

"Wait!! This can't go on!!" Danny roared.

"Guards!" Kurt called.

"Wait!!" Harold said.

Everyone was silent and Kurt shot a confused expression at Harold.

Anthea was still not facing Danny, and this puzzled Harold. But he decided to let this slide for now.

Danny looked at Harold, totally thrown by what he just did.

"Let him speak," Harold said in a calm voice.

"Th-thanks," Danny said. "I know you think I'm crazy, but I can't let this wedding continue."

A few gasped and threw him outraged looks.

Danny gulped, trying not to feel shaken from their reactions.

"You see, I love her. I can't let her get married to someone she doesn't love. She's my girlfriend, and I'm taking her back. I'm not giving up. And I know this sounds impossible, but please cancel the wedding. I can't… I can't bear to see her just disappear. I love her and I would do anything to stop this. That's why I was bold enough to come her and halt the ceremony," he said.

Everyone was silent. No one threw him dirty looks anymore. But they all didn't know how to react.

"But the contract—" Robyn began to say when Harold interrupted her.

"No… I allow him to take Anthea," Harold said slowly. He sighed. "I've been a bloody idiot, trying to force someone to love me. And it's not fair. I'm so sorry. I'm stubborn, and it's caused so many problems for my family. But now I won't be like that anymore. I'll listen to what other people say. I'll take up the throne. And… Danny… I'm calling off the wedding," Harold smiled.

Everyone was still silent. Suddenly, someone clapped. They turned around and saw that it was Cassidy.

She was crying and beaming at Harold. "Very good."

Very soon, a few more clapped. Then, everyone clapped their hands.

"Also, I think I've fallen for Princess Althea. I realized that she has been there for me always. Again, I was a bloody idiot not to see that. But now I do. And I hope that she'll accept me next time I propose to her," Harold said.

Everyone applauded. They were all smiling. Danny looked relieved. Finally, it was all over. Things were going to be okay. Danny did make a way.  
Harold felt happy too. He was just hoping that Althea would accept him. Pamela, Nicole Harry, Tom, And Dougie were at the back, grinning at this delightful turn of events. Everyone seemed happy.

Danny approached Anthea. "Hey Anthea! I got us out!"

To his surprise, Anthea gave out a nervous laugh and backed away.

"Um… You see… Er…" she began to say in an uncomfortable tone.

"Anthea?' Danny asked, perplexed.

Anthea sighed and pulled her veil.

Everyone gasped.

It wasn't Anthea. It was Althea.

She grinned sheepishly at them. "I was helping Anthea out… I was supposed to keep the ceremony going until she escapes…"

Harold and Danny looked flummoxed. Danny hadn't expected Althea to help him. She refused to do so. But she did help him now. Only….

"What?! Where is she now??" Danny demanded.

I nearly slipped. I screamed a bit.

Whew. That was a close one. Stupid heels.

I looked back at the distance that I had covered.

Okay. I was about halfway now. Only a bit more.

I looked to my front and it seemed so far away.

Oh crud!! You call that 'a bit'??

I took a deep breath.  
Okay. I just have to continue. I was just lucky that Althea decided to help me out. I love her so much now! Harold seriously should consider her as his wife-to-be.

Right now, I was desperately trying to keep my balance while I was treading on the roof of the palace.

It was a risky plan, but it was the only way out.

And I so wanted out.

I can't be married to Harold! And if it means walking on the roof in high stilettos, I would do it. If it could get me out of here, I would.

I tried not looking down. That would just send me into a frenzy of panic. I didn't want that.

"Anthea!!" a voice exclaimed.

I slipped once more, shocked by the voice.

Luckily, I managed to hold on. I nearly fell down.

I looked down and saw Althea, Harold, Danny, Pamela, Nicole, Harry, Tom and Dougie. All were looking at me with terrified eyes.

"Anthea! Be careful!" Nicole cried out in a worried voice.

"Crud!! Get out of there!!" Harry said in a panicked voice.

"What are you doing??" Althea asked.

"I'd do anything to get out! I can't take it! Danny, I love you," I called.

He looked at me, his face pale.

"Even if it means walking on the roof in a stupid pair of heels, I'd do it!" I added.

I meant that. I would go to the utmost extremes just to wriggle my way out of this.

"Anthea! I'm sorry!" Harold called.

I looked at him.

"I've been a jerk and I wish I listened… Now I was wrong. And forget that contract," he said.

I froze.

Did I hear that right? 'Forget that contract?'

"Yeah! I've decided to set you free. And I'm marrying Althea now," Harold smiled as he held Althea by the waist.

I felt so relieved. Finally! He came to his senses! Everything worked out.

"Thank you," I said. Harold nodded.

Time to get back now.

I carefully tiptoed my way backed to the window which I used as my escape route.

Careful… Careful…

All of a sudden, I slipped.

I tried to get a hold of something, but I was too late.

I slid and I was falling down. I screamed.

No! No! No!

I was going to die!! This was so unfair! Why??

All of a sudden, I landed on something. Then I heard something crack and someone saying "Oof!" as I landed.

I opened my eyes. I was still trembling.

I gasped as I saw who caught me.

It was Danny.

He winced as he clutched his side.

Oh no. He broke a rib.

"Danny!" I gasped, crying now. He shouldn't get hurt… He didn't deserve this…

He grinned feebly at me. "Thank God you're fine."

I sobbed into his chest. "Danny, why did you do that? You got hurt…"  
He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Hey. You walked on the roof in those heels. This was the least I could do. And I love you… that's all there is to it."

I was still crying.

I felt so touched. It made walking on the roof in an insanely high pair of heels look worthwhile as long as it was for him.

He was worth all the trouble. And he proved that by saving me.

I looked at him. He smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes gently. I saw him wince once more, but he decided to shrug it off.

"It's okay. I've got more than one rib anyway. How many do I need?" he chuckled.

I began to smile a bit.

He was wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a better guy. I would turn down any prince for him.

"Danny," I said.

"Yeah?" he grinned.

"I love you."

I closed my eyes as I got closer to him. Very soon, our lips were against each other.

And so far, that was the longest and sweetest kiss in our relationship.

Never again would I ever let anything part us. If it meant walking again on the roof in a higher set of heels, hell I would do it.


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61 (PROM)

I sat in front of the mirror, fixing my hair once more. It was curled right now and I have to say I look pretty good that way.

A cute clip was attached to my hair. I was wearing a pink haltered dress with a ribbon cinched at the waist. I looked perfectly fine.

We just arrived here about two weeks ago. I was sad to leave, but finally relieved to be back.

Harold and Althea were going to get married on another date. They'd like a cruise around the world for a while. I'd miss the two. Harold hugged me very tightly when I left and told me he'd always care about me. I told him I'd be there for him too. Kurt, Cassidy and Klavier bid us a long goodbye as well.

I… didn't exactly tell my parents what went down in Denmark, but I'll tell them someday.

Today was prom night. Kyle was my prom date since Danny was injured.

I felt sad. I nearly cried. I wanted Danny to be my prom date so badly. I was imagining the two of us dancing on the dance floor and the lights would be perfect.

Sure things would go perfectly later on. Jenny arranged everything after all.

It would be the perfect prom night. Except that Danny won't be there.

I sighed. Oh well. There was nothing I could do.

I powdered my face a bit more. I checked myself in the mirror.

Great. Wait… is that a small strand of hair sticking out?

I quickly grabbed some gel and fixed the pesky strand.

There. Perfect.

I began to smile.

Why should I be sad? I should enjoy my prom night. Sure Danny wouldn't be there, but Kyle was great. He'd make a sweet prom date. And besides, I missed him. Maybe I could chat about Blankside with him again.

Yes! Oh! Why was I so worried? I'm being—  
Suddenly my phone rang. I grabbed it from the desk and placed it on my ear.

"Yes?" I said.

I heard a terrible cough on the other line. Who was this?

"Anthea, it's Kyle," I heard Kyle say in a feeble voice.

"Oh my gosh. Kyle? What happened?" I asked.

His voice sounds all strangled and nasal.

"I'm sick… Seriously… I'm sorry. I can't come," he said, coughing a bit.

I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my veins.

I can't believe it. I have no prom date.

But Kyle seems awfully sick. I couldn't do anything about that. Besides, I guess I could enjoy my prom night on my own.

"It's okay Kyle. I understand," I replied, trying to muster all the enthusiasm inside me.

I guess I only have little since my voice feels like it could crack.

"You sure? I am so, so sorry," Kyle apologized.

I nodded. "I'm positive. Well, bye Kyle. See you soon."

I placed the phone back on my desk. I sighed.

Great. No prom date. Whoopee.

Oh well. Pull yourself together. You don't need a man to enjoy prom.

Yeah! Why should I be sad?

With my chin held high, I reached for my purse and placed my phone in it. I swung it around my shoulder.

I went downstairs. Jacob and Alice were going to drive me to school. After that, they'd go out on a date.

We finally got inside Jacob's Porsche (I so envy him. He bought that last week after getting paid) and drove me off to school.  
Jacob asked me where my prom date was. I told him that I'd meet up with him at school. He reluctantly believed my story.

We finally arrived at school.

Okay. Hop off quickly before Jacob gets all fishy and asks me questions that I can't answer.

Before I could do so, Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see your date," he said.

I laughed nervously. "Er… Kyle's late. Don't worry. It's natural. He's always like that. You wouldn't believe last time… ha… ha… ha…"

Oh gosh. Why was I blabbering?

"Anthea you don't have a date, do you?" Jacob asked me.

I gulped.

Okay. The cat's out of the bag. He figured out that I was lying. There was no point in continuing.

I sighed. "Oh fine. I don't. Kyle cancelled at the last minute because he was seriously ill. But I'll be fine Jacob. I'll enjoy."

I forced a smile, which looks totally unconvincing to Jacob.

"Jacob, why don't you be her prom date? We'll watch Celine Dion next time. It's important to her," Alice suddenly piped in.

Jacob agreed at once. "Yeah. Let's watch her next time. This is more important."

Here was a solution. And the two weren't bummed out at all.

But I couldn't do it. The two were so looking forward to the concert. I can't ruin their perfectly planned out date.

"I'll be fine. Don't be silly Jacob. I'll be okay!" I said hurriedly and hopped outside his Porsche.

Hah. There wasn't anything he could do now that I was outside.

"Wait!!" Jacob protested.

"Jacob! I'll be fine! Now. Go have fun," I said cheerfully and pecked him on the cheek.

He sighed and smiled at me as he and Alice drove away. I waved at them. I couldn't spoil their evening. No.

I ambled my way towards the court where the prom was being held. I could hear loud music blearing from the stereos and it seemed like they were all having a super great time.

As I got inside, Jessica screamed and hugged me. She looked gorgeous on her pink satin gown. Dougie smiled at me.

"Oh my gosh! You look gorgeous!" Jessica gushed.

I grinned. "Thanks. You look amazing too!"

Very soon, Pamela, Nicole, Jenny and Evangeline approached me. They all looked great. I noticed that Evangeline and Patrick seemed to have gotten on quite well. They looked sweet as they held each other's hand. Tom paired up with Nicole since Aaron couldn't come. Jenny had James as her prom date. James was disguised. Harry looked very handsome in his suit.

I hugged Jenny and Evangeline tightly as I approached them. I missed them a lot.

"So, where's Kyle?" Nicole asked.

"Oh. He got sick," I replied.

"Oh my gosh," Evangeline gasped.

I shrugged and smiled feebly. "It's okay. I understand."

"Well, we'll keep you company the whole night," Pamela grinned at me as she placed her arm on my shoulder.

I chuckled. "Thanks."

The food was great and Jenny managed to get a band called Dawson's Geek to play for us. They were good, I had to say. And Pamela, Jenny, Nicole, Jessica and I had to agree that the lead singer was cute. Luckily, Harry and the rest didn't get jealous. Although I did sort of hear Dougie crack a joke. But I didn't really manage to get what he said.

Surprisingly, Tom and Nicole were announced as the Prom King and Queen.

We all laughed as they went on the podium, ready to receive their crowns. The two were laughing as well, very shocked. The two looked cute together anyway.

Everything was fun.

I just wished Danny was here.

Very soon, the dance for couples started. Jessica and the rest had to say goodbye to me as they went to the dance floor. I nodded and assured that I'd be fine.

However, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as I saw the couples dancing so sweetly.

Danny and I should be there too, having our own very magical moment.

But no. I have to stay here.

I sighed.

Oh well. Cheer up. You had fun, didn't you? That's what mattered.

I closed my eyes and decided to hum the song 'Think of Me' to soothe myself.

After a few seconds, I got the shock of my life.

"Anthea," I heard Danny's voice come out from the speakers.

I opened my eyes. I gasped.

Did I really hear Danny's voice?

My eyes darted towards the stage.

And I saw him!

He was wearing a suit and his hair was neatly fixed. He was smiling at me, his teeth gleaming. He looked so handsome tonight.

I felt like crying.

He did come.

I never thought he'd come, but he did.

I cupped my hands to my mouth, totally speechless.

"Sorry. I had to surprise you. Kyle was in on it too. But I have a special gift for you," he smiled.

He was facing a piano. He sat down and began flipping through the pages of his piece.

He began to play.

I gasped once more as I realized which piece he was playing.

It was 'Think of Me'!

He was playing the song so beautifully. My head couldn't help but bob to the rhythm. Tears were slowly forming in my eyes, making my vision seem so blurry.

This was so wonderful.

Did he really learn how to play the piece for me?

Finally, he ended the piece.

Everyone applauded. I clapped my hands as well. I was crying.

Everything was just so beautiful and I cannot believe he went through so much effort to do this.

"Anthea, think of me and I'll be there," Danny smiled.

Everyone clapped once more. Some were even saying 'aw..' I felt so moved, I cried again.

This was…

That was…

I can't…

I cried instead.

Danny rushed towards me and squeezed my hand. He chuckled and wiped my tears.

"Hey. Stop crying. I'm here," he said and pecked me on the cheek.

I sniffed. "Danny, I thought you were injured."

He shrugged. "I am. I broke three ribs. But I couldn't let you be here alone."

Oh my gosh.

He was the sweetest ever! He must be in pain now. Surely he hasn't recovered yet.

"Danny? Don't you feel hurt?" I asked him.

"To be honest, it still hurts. But I can manage, for you," he said and smiled sweetly at me.

No guy could ever compare to Danny. Danny was the best, and I felt so luck yo have him.

He's one of the best things that's ever happened in my life.

"Shall we dance?" Danny asked, offering his hand.

I nodded.

We began dancing on the dance floor. I was careful not to touch his injury. He smiled at me as he twirled me around.

Finally, the song got slower.

Danny pulled me closer to him. My head was on his chest now.

"Never… will I let you go," he whispered.

Oh gosh. He still couldn't get over the marriage incident. Well, it was ver scary.

"I'm not going anywhere," I chuckled.

I would stay with him. Always.

He kissed my forehead. "That's good… I couldn't bear another incident like that."

I laughed and looked at him. "Daniel Alan David Jones, I have never been more in love in my life and I think you are the best boyfriend ever."

He laughed. "Anthea Stewart, I have never been crazier for a girl. I can't believe you walked on that roof in high heels."

I smiled and inched closer to him. "Of course. I love you."

After that, we kissed each other.

It was the best night ever and I would never forget it.


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62 (THE END)

"Say Mommy!!" I gushed in a child-like voice.

The little baby was giggling at me. She had rosy cheeks, blue eyes, and black hair. She was absolutely adorable!

She was clutching her rattle, shaking it vigorously as she sat on the couch.

"Mom-my!" she repeated.

I clapped my hands. "Oh my gosh! You did it Violet!"

She clapped her hands, delighted as well.

Gosh Violet was cute! She had the same features as her father I beamed as I looked at her.

Suddenly, the door opened. Danny and Jacob came in.

"Hey," they both grinned.

"Violet, go to Daddy," I told her.

She got off the sofa and clumsily made her way towards her father.

Finally, she reached Jacob. Jacob scooped her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey baby."

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Violet asked.

"Aw… Mommy Alice is at work. She'll be back home soon and she'll give you lots of sweets," Jacob replied sweetly.

Violet nodded her little head, her curls bouncing slightly as she did so.

"Okay Daddy. I'll wait," she said.

Jacob chuckled and pecked her on the cheek. He began cradling her tiny frame in his arms.

I approached Danny and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"How was work?" I smiled.

He shrugged. "Fine. We're having foreign artists staying at the hotel."

I grinned. "That's great Danny."

"How was yours?"

"Fine, fine. I've had about eight clients today."

"Let's turn on the tv. Maybe Mommy's there," Violet said, pointing to the television.

Jacob nodded. "Sure thing darling."

Jacob managed to get the remote while balancing the Violet in his arms. He turned the television on.

"Don't… breathe…" came Alice's voice. She was inside a cave with a man and a low rumbling came from the outside.

"Oooh! It's Mommy!" Violet squealed.

"Wow. It's the new trailer for her movie," I grinned.

So it's been about eight years now. Things have been fast, and the span of eight years could be comparable to a minute. Jacob and Alice got married and had a cute, perky daughter named Violet. Alice went on to become a Hollywood star and Jacob's one of the biggest architects of the country. Things have been going well for them

Amazingly, my mates from high school did end up together. Dougie and Jessica got married last year and they're expecting a baby girl to come out by December this year. Dougie's a singer right now who always appears on MTV, is heard on the radio, and is always featured on the glossy pages of magazines. Jessica became a very well-known author. Her latest book 'Can't Stop, Won't Stop' stirred an international riot.

The childhood sweethearts, Jenny and James, got married two years ago. James is a huge producer for bands and his band has stopped playing but things are fine. Jenny's a fierce lawyer now. They've got two kids: Michael and Antonio.

Nicole and Aaron are engaged right now. They're going to get married by fall. Nicole and Aaron currently own a huge record label and the biggest artists of the country have signed up with them.

Harry and Pamela just got married a month ago. They arrived just a week after their honeymoon tour around Europe. I can't believe the stuff that Pamela bought on the trip! Oh well, they were rich anyway since they own so many restaurant chains.  
Evangeline and Patrick got married three years ago. Evangeline's the host of an MTV horror show and Patrick's a huge producer as well. They've had three boys: Andy, Pete and Joe.

Tom is filthy rich as always! (No surprise there). He naturally inherited the family business and has been managing quite well. Aloura's lucky to be engaged to him. They're scheduled to be married in Rome by next week. It's going to be a grand celebration and the press will be there. Aloura's designs have bloomed as well and they're in demand.

Me and Danny? Well, we're not married, but we're not engaged either. Things have just been so busy. I've been planning eight weddings and three of my clients were huge celebrities. I couldn't screw things up.

Danny was also busy with his hotel chain. Business has been thriving and he works hard to make sure it stays that way.

I'm not complaining though. I think everything's perfect and I'm more in love with him than ever.

All of a sudden, Danny's phone rang.

He got it and answered it.

"Hello?" Danny asked.

"Hi Uncle Danny!" came a tiny squeal from the other end of the line.

Danny chuckled. "Hi Caylie. What's up?"

"Oh. Not much. Mom and Dad are still busy and I have a sleepover here with the other princesses," Caylie replied.

"Aw… That's so sweet. I wish I was there."

"Me too. How's Auntie Anthea?"

Danny looked at me and smiled.

"She's perfectly fine and she misses you," Danny replied.

"Let me talk to her please," Caylie said.

Danny gave me the phone.

"Hi Caylie!" I beamed.  
"Auntie Anthea! I miss you! Mom and Dad miss you too. You and Uncle Danny should come by Denmark soon," Caylie gushed.

"We'll come very soon. I can't wait to see Harold and Althea."

Caylie giggled. "I know. Auntie Anthea, when are you getting married to Uncle Danny?"

I turned red. Danny gave me a questioning look but decided to peruse the pages of the newspaper he was holding.

I laughed gaily. "Um… Not yet Caylie… We're busy and I don't know."

Jeez. Caylie was only six but she talks about adult stuff. What has Althea been teaching her?

"You love him, don't you? Dad says if you really love a person, you should be together as a family," Caylied pointed out.

True, true.

I looked at Danny.

It's been a total of ten years since I've loved Danny. When we were still in high school, I felt so strongly for him. I never wanted to leave him.

And to be honest, marriage has crossed my mind. Even for just a flicker for a second.

I mean, how can't I think about marriage when I'm always planning those?

Whenever I thought about Danny, I was sure that he was the one whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And sometimes, I doodle 'Anthea Jones' on my notebook.

I don't know if he felt that way too. But I hoped he did.

"Hopefully, we will Caylie," I smiled.

"Yey! Well, I have to go now. Bye," Caylie gushed.

I gave Danny's phone back to him. He thanked me.

"By the way, we have a party later at the hotel. You should come. Are you busy?" Danny asked.  
I shook my head. "Nope. I'd love to go."

"Good. Well, I have to go now. I need to check on the plans for the new hotel chain in Italy and I have a meeting. I supposed I can't have lunch here. See you later," he said and pecked me on the cheek.

"Okay. See you later too," I replied as he walked out the door.

I couldn't help but feel a bit down. Danny and I were so busy. Maybe this is why we couldn't get engaged.

"Busy, isn't she?" Jacob frowned as he held a sleeping Violet in his arms.

"He sure is," I said glumly.

I sipped on my glass of champagne and laughed as Dougie told a joke. I've noticed that his hair is so much tidier now compared to his high school days.

I was here at the hotel wearing a nice black dress. I was with Jenny, Jessica, Evangeline, Aloura, Nicole, Pamela, Patrick, Dougie, Tom, Harry, Aaron and James.

It felt nice to be back with them. Pamela's mature now but she can be perky at times.

I loved these people. They were my mates for life.

Pamela kept on teasing me for my huge crush on Harry before. I laughed and threatened to spill the champagne on her.

Finally, the program started. A lot of classy businessmen were here.

The party was a launch for the new hotel chain in Italy. I can't believe Danny's business has expanded so much.

He presented the plans for the new hotel and it pleased everyone. He got a huge round of applause after the presentation. I was very proud of him.

"Now, to the special part of this night. I am going to sing a song for my beautiful girlfriend Anthea Stewart," he grinned and pointed to me.

Everyone clapped and I was surprised and touched.  
Aw… He was going to sing for me?

"I'll sing her current fave, Love Story," Danny smiled.

I grinned.

Oh my gosh. I have been singing that quite a lot lately, haven't I? I've been singing that even in the showers.  
I can't help it. It's a great song.

Danny began to sing:  
"We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..."

Gosh his voice is still flawless. I couldn't help but feel goosebumps.  
"Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-"

I laughed. He sounded so funny. Everyone was enjoying. Heck. They loved it.

Finally, Danny got to my favorite part. He was singing the song so well. He was never off-key.

"I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Anthea, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know."

I froze.

I was humming happily along to the song until the last bit.

Did I hear that right?

'Marry me Anthea?'

Danny chuckled. "Again." He cleared his throat.

"Marry me Anthea, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know."

Everyone looked shocked and grinned at me.

I was shocked.

Was he really?

Did he really?

Am I even awake?

Danny chuckled as he saw my expression.

"That's right. I'm proposing to you," he said.

He hopped off the stage and approached me.

I was crying and smiling.

I never ever imagined that he'd do this.

He hugged me.

"I'm sorry. It took so long. Things have been crazy," he whispered and kissed my cheek.

I wiped my tears away, still overwhelmed.

He let go of me, knelt down and pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. He held my hand.

He smiled sweetly at me. "Will you marry me?"

I nodded and smiled. "I will!"

I hugged him tightly.  
I've never been so happy!! I'm actually going to be 'Anthea Jones' after all.

Everyone applauded and my mates looked so happy for me.

Danny kissed me.

Things worked out so well. Things couldn't be better. And I had a feeling that they were only going to get better.

_**END OF ALL ABOUT YOU**_


End file.
